Luz en la oscuridad
by Chia S.R
Summary: Resumen en el interior. , drama, romance, fantasia.Terror. AU. Varias parejas.TERMINADO
1. Prólogo

**¡¡Hola a todos :3!! volví con un fic con una historia que les parecerá familiar, pero por favor,** no se dejen engañar**, la trama no siempre será igual. Porque esta vez, juego con la** fantasia** y el terror (no mucho porque no se me da bienXD). Además de como siempre **amor**.**

**Fic:**

**Título: **Luz en la oscuridad.

**Autora: **Chia-chan.

**Llevara: **Fantasia, Terror, amor, angustia, Drama. (zombis, naves, ect)

**Parejas: **Hetero. (ya decididas y en su momento)

**Avisos 1: **Lemon, Au, OOC, (y por ahora creo que no más n.n)

**Avisos 2: **Siento que se parezca **algo **a Resident Evil (quien no ha jugado a esos juegosXD), pero aunque no lo parezca, muchas películas de zombis tienen la misma temáticaXD. El caso es que necesitaba algo así y lo usé u.ù. De todas formas, como les dije arriba, **no se dejen engañar** n.n.

**Se actualizará después de: **Sangre sexo y tu.

**Aviso: **Si no tiene buena acogida, se **borrara** u.ù.

**Resumen:**

2027. La tierra es un caos reinado por zombis. Solo unos policias trabajan en esta, intentando encontrar las mujeres sobrevivientes antes de que estas terminen de extinguirse. ¿Dónde las llevarán? ¿Realmente el sexo femenino está extinguido? ¿Las usaran como concubinas? ¿Nacerá el amor en medio de la guerra? ¿la humanidad regresará sobre todas las cosas? ¿Qué el experimento 126?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Prólogo.**

_Aquellos hombres que luchaban._

**Año 2027**.

"_Una extraña guerra hizo desaparecer a la mitad de la población humana. Cada vez eran más los que desaparecían. Nadie lograba establecer contactos con ellos, ni saber las razones por las cuales podrían haber desaparecido. Los pocos humanos que quedaron, se fueron desplazando por orden de los gobiernos a pequeñas islas, ejerciendo en esos lugares sus vidas._

_Mi familia era una de ellas. No podía quejarme demasiado, pero sí me sentía sola. Debido a problemas económicos, nos vimos obligados a mudarnos al exterior de la única ciudad que podría reinar en una isla pequeña. Mis padres estaban encantados con tal acto, pero yo no. ¿Cómo podía estar una adolescente de mi edad estar contenta?_

_No habían pensado en mis sentimientos. Abandoné a mis amigas y éstas no me lo perdonaron. Me dejaron olvidada. Como si nunca hubiera existido en sus vidas. Encima, debido a que el resto de la familia no aceptó tal mudanza, cada vez que nos uníamos en alguna extraña reunión, hacían hincapié en mi soledad, alegando que nunca encontraría novio a menos que fuera un paleto de pueblo._

_Para más desastre a mi vida, la única persona que me había apoyado, desapareció. Mi abuela se marchó de la isla. Supongo y quiero creer que a otra, que por cualquier casualidad de la vida no puede llamar por teléfono para dar su paradero. Esa esperanza, no desaparece dentro de mí. Sé que está viva y en cualquier momento me llamará para sacarme de aquí. O eso espero. No quiero que sea otra de esas personas que no vuelven a aparecer nunca más. _

_Al menos, de una cosa estoy segura, nosotros no seremos una de esas personas que desaparecen. Seguro que tienen vidas realmente interesantes. Sé que es esperanzador, pero prefiero eso a pensar… que hayan muerto"._

La gran casa se encontraba en silencio y comenzaba a ser oculta por las nubes que amenazaban la oscuridad final bajo un manto de estrellas. El silencio era lo único que podía reinar en el lugar, roto por alguna televisión que señalaba las noticias a las nueve de la noche.

Alzó su rostro hasta el cielo y entrecerró los ojos para acostumbrarlos al comienzo del anochecer, cada vez más cercano. Pese a que sus ojos fueran de un color carmín, podían ser heridos perfectamente por el sol que ya se dejaba de ver en la lejanía. Los brillos de el día habían desaparecido de sus cabellos castaños, largos y ondulados, cayendo de forma que terminaban cubriendo sus senos, ya cubiertos bajo el top blanquecino que portaba todos los veranos junto a los anchos pantalones de verano. Ya de por sí era morena, no ansiaba más. ¿Acaso deseaban que la compararan con las famosas mujeres que se bronceaban y maquillaban demasiado?

Suspiró cansada y terminó de cerrar la persiana que daba al salón. La figura extendida de sus dos progenitores señalaban que aún dormían desde las tres de la tarde, lo extraño 

es que no se movieran ni un ápice. Pero no los despertaría. La última vez casi se ganó una regañina tremenda por parte de su padre. Claro que estas habían desaparecido cuando cumplió los dieciocho. El ruido de la madera chocar una contra otra no evitó que, a sus pies, bajo la larga escalinata que guiaba a la piscina, el ruido de los ladridos, gimoteos de dolor y dentelladas de los perros, llegara a sus oídos. Cogió al único animal que sabía siempre a su lado en brazos, un pequeño Yorksai, para impedir que se acercara a la pelea.

-¿Por qué… se están peleando…?- preguntó temerosa.

No era normal. Tenían cuatro perros en casa. Uno de ellos desapareció tiempo atrás y no lo volvieron a ver. Sin embargo, ahora, podía distinguir leves toques de el pelaje del animal, que se afanaba en degollar a los otros dos. Guio sus manos hasta su boca, para evitar que el grito de terror que la ahogaba, estallara en sus labios. Sin embargo, el pequeño animal en sus manos, ladró atemorizado y con ansias de huir, alertando al animal que se encontraba degustando la carne de los perros que recién había matado.

Aún sin degustar la carne que escapaba de sus dientes, gruño, dispuesto a lanzarse contra ella. Aterrorizada, no podía desclavarse de su lugar. Los pies no le respondían y su mente negaba que aquello pasara. ¿Qué demonios le había sucedido a su perro para estar tan desfigurado y atacar a todo aquel que se le pusiera por delante? Las escaleras parecían más cercanas que nunca y que los animales que anteriormente habían muerto bajo las mandíbulas de el atacante, comenzaban a alzarse una vez más, igual de violentos que el primero y con la tentación de atacarla.

Cerró los ojos cuando los colmillos amenazaron con traspasar su cara. El sonido sordo chocó contra sus oídos y un golpeó de aire la hizo retroceder un poco. Su hombro sufrió el agarre de una fuerte mano y ante sus ojos, un arma se hizo presente, descargando la munición sobre los otros dos perros con un pulso firme y sin dudas.

-¿Te han mordido?- Preguntó una voz dura y fría.

Parpadeo sin comprender lo que estaba pasando, pero al menos, negó con la cabeza. Su mentón sufrió el agarre de una mano enguantada y sus ojos chocaron contra unos dorados, poseedores de amenazas y de esperar una respuesta negativa. No lograba ver más allá de sus ojos. Cubierto por un pasamontañas y ropas que claramente le hacían parecer un terrorista, escondía su identidad. Gruñó y la zarandeo.

-No… no…- negó finalmente.

-Bien.

La movió una vez más y miró al perro entre sus manos, abriéndole los ojos y dientes para observar su paladar y pupilas. Unos gemidos espantosos escaparon de el interior de la casa, alertándolo. Frunció los párpados y la sujetó de la muñeca con gran fuerza, mientras cambiaba el arma. De una escopeta semiautomática, pasó a una pistola BERETTA 92 F9mm PARABELLUM. Para ella, todo aquello era incompresible. Miró la puerta cerrada de su casa. Los gemidos provenían del interior.

-¡Mis padres!- Exclamó con miedo.

-Olvídalos- ordenó arrastrándola hasta el exterior-. Están muertos.

Se movió a la fuerza, con el perro entre sus brazos. Él suspiró y quitó el seguro al arma. Creía que la dispararía. Ya había matado a sus perros. ¿Por qué no hacerlo con ella? Giró la manilla de la puerta y al instante, los fuertes brazos de su padre, pálidos y tensos, la aferraron con fuerza. Los dientes se mostraron con claras ideas de morder, pero no llegaron. Un agujero en la cabeza lo echó atrás. Su madre no vio mejor salida. Chilló con fuerza, lo más que sus pulmones le permitieron y fue callada por la gran mano enguantada.

-Calla- ordenó- atraerás más.

Volvió a empujarla contra la salida, empujando de una patada la puerta de madera que se zarandeaba por la vejez. Una moto quedó ante sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas. No pudo distinguir la marca, ni nada por el estilo. Lo que sus ojos veían más atrás era lo suficiente como para aterrarla. Figuras dispares, tambaleantes, arrastrándose por el suelo, gimiendo con fuerza y anhelo hacia ellos. Él se montó tras chasquear con fastidio la lengua y la miró atentamente, para dar con el perro, que temblaba entre sus manos. Bufó y lo cogió, adentrándolo en su chaqueta.

-Monta.

Afirmó, no muy convencida. Sus anteriores encuentros con motos fueron nefastos y vergonzosos, cada vez que iba a montar en una, esta cedía y terminaba en el suelo. No sabía si el conductor lo hacía para reírse de ella, pero terminaba siendo algo verdaderamente vergonzoso y lo suficiente como para alejarla de un aparato con dos ruedas y motor. Alzó su pierna derecha y se agarró al chaleco que portaba el hombre. Con las piernas posicionadas a cada lado de la maquina, esperaba que ella ocupara su lugar como paquete y cuando lo logró, se sorprendió de no haber caído. Definitivamente, los demás lo hicieron para burlarse de su ingenuidad.

-Sujétate- ordeno de nuevo- Pero antes, tu nombre.

Parpadeo. Aquellas figuras cada vez estaban más cerca de ellos, algunos gritaban más ansiosos y miraban con ojos blanquecinos, otros sin ellos, con dientes sangrientos y cabellos cubiertos de sangre, arrancados por diversos bocados. Tragó saliva y se aferró a él como ordeno. Quizás con demasiada fuerza, pero él no se quejó.

-Ryuzaki…. Sakuno Ryuzaki- respondió.

-Bien.

Y el sonido de el motor al arrancar, la alivio. Aunque el aire parecía querer tirarla en cualquier momento y las manos enlazadas en la cintura del hombre amenazaban con soltarse en cualquier instante, sentía cierto alivio al dejar atrás a tantas personas extrañas. Abrió la boca con asombro, al ver que aquel camino no era el único. A medida que la moto se adentraba por diversas calles, estas aparecían de diversos lugares diferentes.

-¿Qué es… todo esto…?- Susurró asustada- ¿Qué… le pasan… a esas personas…?

Un sonido gutural de risa escapó de el hombre que conducía la moto a toda velocidad, esquivando las diversas figuras, incluso llevándose algunas de camino.

-Es un videojuego- respondió roncamente, como si hablar fuera un suplicio para él-…, Y los seres humanos, somos los pj.

No entendió aquella respuesta. ¿Un videojuego? Había jugado a algunos, pero en ninguno tenía gente persiguiéndola ansiando morderla y mucho menos, un pistolero al lado con el gatillo flojo. Todos los juegos trataban de cuidar a un perro, gato, o caballo, nada de esto tan sangriento. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se abrazó más al cuerpo masculino ante ella, mientras el aire amenazaba con dejarla caer y esperaba que ninguna de aquellas personas la agarrara y tirara de la moto. No lo contaría seguro.

La moto se adentró en un callejón vacio para introducirse en uno de los muchos garajes que se encontraban ahí. Todos blindados y lo suficientemente acorazados como para defenderse del ataque mismo de dos tanques. Nada más entrar, el olor a gasolina le golpeo el rostro. La moto se detuvo entre medias de otras muchas más y en menos de un momento, varias miradas cayeron sobre ellos.

-Baja- gruñó una vez más la voz.

Aquel hombre realmente era un gruñón de pocas palabras. Desmontó y esperó a su lado mientras la imitaba. Su perro asomó los blancos hocicos y lamio sobre la tela del hombre, que lo miró confuso, suspirando y sacándolo de entre las ropas para entregárselo.

-¿Problemas?- Preguntó una tranquila voz tras ellos.

-Ninguno- respondió con frialdad su acompañante.

Lentamente, comenzó a quitarse el pasamontañas. Unos labios apuestos quedaron a su merced, seguidos de una nariz recta. Los dorados ojos parpadearon tras liberarse de la oscuridad que los acompañaba por el pasamontañas y finalmente, unos cortos cabellos verdosos se movieron libres de la prisión, seguidos de diferentes gotas de sudor que se había acomodado en ellos. Sin interés alguno en si era observado o no y con parsimonia, dejó el pasamontañas sobre uno de los mangos de la moto, para mirar al compañero que esperaba pacientemente. Suspiró cansado.

-Ryuzaki- dijo en aspecto de presentarla-. Misión… cumplida.

Guardó las manos dentro de sus pantalones y suspiró una vez más, alejándose hasta un rincón, donde descansaban colgadas veinte hamacas. No tardó en acostarse en una y con indiferencia, se acomodó sobre sus brazos, dispuesto a dormir.

-Este hombre no cambiara- suspiró su acompañante- Ryuzaki-san.

Se volvió para observar las facciones de el pálido rostro, cubiertos por unos anteojos cuadrados que poco dejaban ver el maravilloso color azulado bajo estos. Los oscuros mechones de cabellos parecían haber sido aplastados y degustaban de un perfecto equilibrio en toda la cabeza. Observó las manos que sujetaban un cuaderno verdoso, desgastado y de aspecto importante. Además de otro que descansaba bajo la axila izquierda. Murmuraba impaciente mientras escribía y miraba al sujeto durmiente, para, finalmente, cerrar el cuaderno y mirarla a ella con igual atención.

-Ryuzaki Sakuno, ¿verdad?- preguntó interesado. Afirmó- Bien. Hemos llegado justo a tiempo.

-¿Perdón…? No sé qué sucede… ese hombre- señaló de reojo hacia las hamacas.

-Ryoma Echizen- presentó él sonriendo-. El hombre más antipático, serio, dormilón, poco hablador, calculador, despistado, interesante, sexy, para las mujeres no para mí y que con etc. Etc. Etc. De pocas cualidades, atrajo a más de la mitad de mujeres cuando existían.

-¿Existían?-. Preguntó mientras su celebro estaba proceso de comprender la extraña presentación que habían hecho de el muchacho- ¿Es una broma?

-Me temo que no- suspiró el joven- Tú eres una de las cinco únicas formas femeninas que quedan con vida en la tierra. Ven conmigo. Te explicaré la situación, después, te presentaré al resto. Oh, perdón-. Interrumpió mirándola- Soy Inui Sadaharu.

-Encantada…- aunque estaba aterrada. ¿Cómo podía un hombre hablar tanto y tan rápido?

Abandonaron la estancia donde los vehículos parecían aparcar y se asombró de que aquel muchacho lograra dormir al lado de el olor a gasolina.

-Esas camas son supletorias, para cuando recién llegas de una misión. Nosotros dormimos de noche, mientras que los de "fuera" están despiertos de noche y duermen de día. Llegar hasta donde vivías supuso un reto, puesto que Ryoma, el encargado de traerte, se encontraba en Inglaterra. Es normal que esté hecho polvo.

-Los de fuera… ¿qué son?- Preguntó abrumada- mis padres… mis perros… ellos… quería morderme. Ese chico…

-Echizen- repitió, pese a que no le hacía falta. Tan solo no sabía cómo llamarlo.

-Sí, bueno… -tragó saliva- los… mató… sin inmutarse.

-Es un profesional- se encogió de hombros, incrédulo- te lo explicaré todo ahí.

Señaló una grandiosa mesa de hierro, lo suficiente pesada y larga como para soportar a millones de personas comiendo. Sobre esta, descansaban diversos mapas, extendidos y subrayados. Logró descubrir uno que marcaba el lugar donde se encontraban y su casa. Otros muchos, marcados con grandes equis rojas y otras, en círculos azules. Si bien logró distinguir y recordar sus cortas clases de geografía, eran puntos militares.

-Bien-. Comenzó el hombre extendiéndole una taza humeante de chocolate y un trozo de carne al perro- Comenzaré desde el principio. Esto que te contaré, no salió anunciado en ningún telediario ni periódico. Los ejecutivos no estaban tan locos como para hacer que toda la humanidad ansiara una _salida de incendios_- gruñó molesto y subió sus gafas-. Como sabrás, hace tres años que la guerra terminó alejando y haciendo desaparecer a muchas personas, ¿verdad? Nunca se conoce su paradero.

-Sí- afirmó con la esperanza de saber algo de su abuela.

- Bien. Esas personas, son los de "fuera". Esas personas que ansiaban morderte y Echizen ha matado a tan sangre fría. Son conocidos como Zombis. Seguramente los reconocerás por videojuegos, películas, etc. De cosas que se cuentan de ellos, todas historias fantásticas, hasta que se hicieron realidad.

-No…- confesó avergonzada. Parecía que aquello era algo que todo el mundo debería saber- lo siento.

-Está bien, no es necesario que te disculpes. Te lo explicaré. Ese es mi trabajo- y una sonrisa ilusionada se dibujó en el rostro de aquel hombre- Hace tres años se investigo sobre cierto caso. Un loco investigaba con los animales, añadiendo cabezas a un perro, cortando colas, experimentando con los corazones fuera de el cuerpo del animal. Obligando la reproducción de perros y gatos, etc. Todos fracasaron. Excepto uno. Resulto que, añadiendo cierta cantidad de sangre de roedor, ratas, a un mosquito, se lograba cierto nivel de sangre. Un virus. Mortal desgraciadamente para el ser humano- suspiró para darle tiempo a ingerir toda aquella información y continuo-. Un fracaso de un científico loco que ha terminado condenando a toda la humanidad. La tierra ya no es un planeta seguro, gracias ese nefasto virus.

-Los mosquitos… siguen picando y traspasando el virus.

-No- negó interesado por la pregunta indirecta- verás, aquel único mosquito fue diseccionado para encontrar un antivirus. El experimento que se usó para comprobar si el antivirus funcionaba, no era otro que el mismo doctor loco. Pero escapó. Seguramente, fue devorando humanos y estos humanos que mordió, terminaron contrayendo el virus en lugar de morir como Dios manda- Se inclinó hacia ella, como si de un gran secreto se tratara lo siguiente- pero hace medio año, fue derrotado- señaló a Echizen, que dormía finalmente a sus anchas-. Él lo mató. Sin embargo, sufrió una notable herida en su espalda.

-Ya… ya veo- susurró asombrada e inclinó la cabeza con respeto hacia el dormido hombre.

-A lo que iba- volvió a comenzar Sadaharu-. Cada vez que se muerden unos a otros, el que ha muerto, se vuelve a levantar. También los animales. Excepto las ratas. Creemos que es porque ellas llevaban en la sangre el virus y tienen alguna clase de inmunidad que no sirve al ser humano. No sabemos si las aves o mosquitos han sufrido el mismo castigo. Mejor no saberlo- murmuró entre dientes-. Por eso, tu perro te atacó. Es una suerte que ese que llevas en brazos no esté contaminado. Tus padres, posiblemente, fueron mordidos por el perro antes de abandonarlo como hicieron y, al mantener relaciones sexuales, se contagiaron uno a otro. Porque sí, es como el sida. Se contagia también mediante el contacto sexual, aparte de heridas.

-¿Cómo saben lo que…?

-Por partes- interrumpió alzando una mano y dejándola caer sobre los mapas- ¿Ves todas las zonas marcadas con una equis?

-Sí- afirmó.

-Todos zombis- Señaló- ni un solo superviviente. Los puntos marcados en azul son zonas militares. Algunas de ellas fueron difíciles de volver a conseguir, pues el virus comenzó a hacer efecto en ellas. Perdimos muchos hombres. Pero ahora las tenemos seguras. Te muestro esto, para que, si tienes un mapa en tus manos, decidas el lugar más seguro para ir, si te separas de nosotros- Frunció las cejas- cosa que esperamos que no hagas, pues eres nuestro trabajo. Y ahora, entro en lo que te interesa. ¿Cómo sabemos lo que hacían tus padres? ¿Cómo sabemos que estabas a punto de ser atacada y Echizen encontró tu casa tan fácilmente? ¿Por qué te han salvado de convertirte en uno de esas cosas? ¿Por qué han dicho que eres una de las últimas mujeres? Bien. Todo tiene respuestas.

Una sonrisa triunfante se dibujó en los labios. Lo miraba con asombro. Aquel hombre estaba exponiendo todas sus preguntas. Todas y cada una de ellas. ¿Acaso leía la mente? Meneo la cabeza negativamente. Aquello era algo imposible. Pero, entonces, ¿cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Sumire Ryuzaki.

Abrió los ojos y se puso en pie, asustando al perro que saltó de sus faldas para correr entre las demás personas y esconderse lo más cercano posible en un hueco. Pero regresó junto a ella cuando estas quisieron tocarle. Tanto hombre, quizás le asustaba.

-¿Mi… abuela?- Preguntó volviendo a acoger entre sus brazos al asustado animal- ¿Cómo es posible?

-Bueno, tu abuela pertenece a uno de los muchos seres adinerados que trabajaron en cierto proyecto secreto. No preguntes que no responderé- dijo rápidamente al verla 

mover los labios- no tengo la cualificación suficiente para revelarte tal proceso de importancia. Nosotros trabajamos para ellos. Bueno, el equipo "Seigaku". Como ya te he dicho, ya te los presentaré luego. Nos pidió que te rescatáramos y te lleváramos con ella. Está viva. Fingimos su desaparición para que no os preocuparais tanto por su vida. Pero las cosas se nos fueron de las manos en estos tres años. No contábamos con que la epidemia corriera tan deprisa y que los zombis crecieran en mayoría, superando la humanidad. Tal ha sido esto, que nos hemos quedado sin mujeres. Quizás por su debilidad, no lo sabemos, pero hasta en nuestras bases, empezaron a desaparecer. Solo contamos con una y es nuestra investigadora. Nanako meino. La prima de Echizen, por cierto. No la verás aquí, puesto que ya está a salvo. Donde nos encargaremos de llevarte a ti. Donde está tu abuela.

-Piensan… usarnos… como concubinas... ¿eh?- Preguntó temerosa.

Inui sonrió maliciosamente, para mover decaídamente los brazos.

-Esa fue mi idea principal, pero tu abuela me lo negó- arrugó las dejas con molestia- Y me golpeo por tal barbaridad. Así que esa idea descártala por completo. Que seáis las últimas mujeres no quiere decir que decidamos usaros como la "Eva".

Afirmó aliviada. Aquella idea la aterraba y le alegraba que su abuela impartiera tanta doctrina en ellos.

-Disculpe- Dijo llamando así su atención- Pero… ¿Aquí estaremos protegidos de…, esos seres?

-Por supuesto- Afirmó el hombre- Estas paredes están reforzadas. Las puertas soportan cargas de C-4, estamos armados hasta los dientes y tenemos salidas cubiertas por los acueductos, o cloacas, como desees llamarlos. Nosotros preferimos llamarlas vías de escape seguras.

-¡Qué me dejéis, tipos extraños!

Casi se cayó de la silla al escuchar aquel grito. Inui suspiró abriendo el cuaderno de notas y comenzando sus apuntes.

-De nuevo, Echizen fue más rápido-. Expresó- Dudo que con ese grito, no se haya despertado.

Miró el lugar donde el hombre se había apartado. Mantenía un ojo abierto mirando hacia unas rejas sobre el suyo. Suspiró y se sentó sobre la cama, bostezando de forma aburrida, para alzarse y acercarse hasta las rejas, abriéndolas de forma arrogante. Figuras vestidas como anteriormente el peli verde, se dejaron ver, cargando uno de ellos a una inquieta muchacha que al verse libre, no tardó en golpear al primero que encontró.

-Esos, son "Seigaku"- presentó Inui acercándose hasta el lugar- Llegan tarde, señores. Echizen les volvió a ganar-. Informó observando a la joven- Tomoka Osakada, espero.

-Sí- Respondió esta alzando el mentón- ¿¡Quién demonios sois!? ¡Habéis irrumpido en mi casa como si nada! ¡Esa no es forma de tratar a la hija de el gobernador!

Ahogó un gemido de asombro. ¡Con razón le resultaba familiar el nombre! Había escuchado demasiadas cosas de aquella jovencita de su misma edad. Los medios la calificaban como una jovencita mal criada y de carácter fuerte y rebelde. Pero en esos instantes, ella la veía más como otra mujer asustada entre tantos hombres. Era bonita para su gusto. Cabellos castaños claros atados en coletas infantiles, una de ellas demasiado caída, seguramente, ante algún agarre mal importunado. Sus ojos castaños también detonaban el brillo centelleante de su carácter y lo más destacable de su rostro, era su lunar. La figura era increíblemente voluminosa y no dudaría en pensar que tendría más pretendientes que joyas.

Sus miradas se encontraron por un instante y la recién llegada abrió la boca para señalarla desconcertada y caminar a paso firme hasta ella.

-¿¡A ti también te han raptado!?- exclamó.

-N… No- negó moviendo las manos- Me salv….

-¡ya veo!- Gritó una vez más la joven- ¡Pobre mía! ¡No te preocupes la hermana Tomoka cuidará de ti!

Pestañeo mientras que Osakada acariciaba su cabeza infantilmente, sonriendo con cariño.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, pequeña?

-Dieciocho-Respondió incrédula- Soy… mayor de edad…

-¡Bromeas!- Se asombró la chica- ¡Si pareces que tienes quince años o menos!

Arrugó la boca avergonzada. No era la primera vez que sucedía aquello. Siempre la habían confundido con infantes de aquella edad y ella los superaba. Muchas veces no sabía si sentirse elogiada o molesta, pero en aquel lugar, con tantos hombres, solo podía sentirse avergonzada y dolida. El sonido de la reja caer la hizo volver a la realidad y encontrarse con unos azulados ojos que la observaban con interés notable. Dio un paso atrás, asustada y miró a su alrededor. Inui se había alejado con Tomoka, dispuesto a contarle lo mismo que a ella, si es que la muchacha quería escucharle, y la había dejado sola ante tantos ojos que la observaban.

-Perdón…- se disculpó retrocediendo ante la cercanía de el muchacho.

-¡Qué bonita!- Exclamó sorprendiéndola- ¡Echizen es un suertudo! ¡Siempre le toca las chicas más hermosas!

Enrojeció notablemente y sintió deseos de huir, pero aquel hombre se las apañó para sujetarla de las manos y arrastrarla hasta el centro justo donde todos comenzaban a desprenderse de sus ropas.

-Ey, Ey, ¿cómo te llamas?- Le preguntó ya en medio de todos los apuestos hombres.

-Sa…Sakuno Ryuzaki- Se presentó con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-¿Ryuzaki?-Exclamaron los demás, menos Echizen, que bosteo distraído.

Uno de ellos, demasiado serio para lo apuesto que era, con los cabellos castaños y ojos por igual, se acercó hasta ella.

-Tezuka Kunimitsu- Se presentó con voz serena- El jefe del equipo.

-Mucho… gusto- Correspondió.

-¡Yo soy Eiji!- Exclamó el eufórico peli rojo de ojos azules- Él Fuji Shyusuke- Presentó.

Un joven hombre apuesto de ojos azulados que parecieron únicamente abiertos para observarla y cerrarse después, junto a unos apetecibles cabellos castaños, sonreía divertido desde un rincón, mientras terminaba de descargar todo su armamento a un lado seguro, siendo imitado por Tezuka. Mientras que Echizen decidió alejarse a las hamacas de nuevo, cuando la felicidad por ser el primero pareció ser truncada con su presencia. Eiji continuo con las presentaciones.

Señaló una figura amenazante, con cabellos negros húmedos, los cuales comenzaban a ser cubiertos por un pañuelo verdoso con toques blancos parecidos a lágrimas. Sus ojos oscuros eran igual de atemorizantes que su persona y sus labios dejaban algo de sensualidad atrayente. Un beso escondido, se atrevió a pensar antes de sonrojarse y escucharle sisear mientras se frotaba la mejilla. Aquel sujeto había sido quien recibió el golpeó de la importante Tomoka.

-¡Te dejaste pegar por una chica, serpiente!-. Gritó otro moreno de ojos lilas al lado de éste.

-Son Kaidoh y Momoshiro-. Presentó Fuji acercándose e interrumpiendo a un Eiji que se alejó para aumentar la pelea de los dos agentes- Siempre se suelen pelear. Es divertido.

-¡Cierra la boca!- Exclamó Kaidoh apresando un puño- ¿¡O es que quieres pelea, imbécil!?

En un momento, ambos se dispusieron a pegar al aire. Se asombró. Eran buenísimos en la lucha y no era de extrañar que todos sus golpes terminaran en el aire sin más. Sin embargo, aquella pelea absurda terminó con una de las miradas de Tezuka y comprendió que aquel hombre era respetado. Ella misma debía de respetarlo.

-Nos faltan dos de nuestros hombres, Oishi y Kawamura-. Explicó Fuji aún a su lado- Pero pronto los conocerás. Uhm… creo que nadie más de nuestro equipo.

-¿Por qué…. Solo vuestro equipo?-Preguntó.

-Porque estarás con nosotros siempre- Respondió Tezuka acercándose- Nosotros trabajamos para su abuela y es nuestra misión llevarla allí.

-Así como a todas las jovencitas- Añadió Fuji sonriendo.

-¿¡Eh!?

El grito provino de las gargantas de los dos boxeadores al aire. Ambos corrieron hasta Fuji, el cual parecía más divertido todavía por aquel gesto.

-¡Llevar a Ryuzaki pase, pero esa leona!-Exclamaron ambos a la vez.

Fue divertido, realmente, su reacción y ahogó una risita entre sus dientes para no ofender a los muchachos. Parecían buena gente y a su parecer, aquello podría ser más divertido que quedarse fuera con todos aquellos zombis dando vueltas. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, cansada.

-Deberías descansar- Aconsejó Inui apareciendo a su lado- Hasta que te acostumbres un poco a nuestro horario. Seguramente, estarás cansada por todo lo vivido.

-Sí…- Afirmó frotándose uno de sus ojos- Estoy cansada.

-Bien. Me aseguraré que te den algo de comer y te lleven al otro garaje. Allí podrás dormir con total seguridad. No te pasará nada.

Una sonrisa de muestra de confianza se dibujó en el hombre de datos. Al parecer, Tomoka había terminado hartándose de escucharle y decidió acercarse hasta las armas y poner nerviosos a los armeros. Aquella joven no parecía estar asustada, mientras que ella no podía reprimir algún que otro temblor en su cuerpo.

-Ten- Fuji mostró ante sus ojos una taza de manzanilla- Esto te relajará y podrás dormir. Son algo escandalosos- Señaló una de las altas ventanas, indicando a las "personas" del exterior- Pero no irás nada.

-Gracias- Agradeció tomando la taza entre sus manos.

Fuji negó con la cabeza e informó a los demás que la guiaría hasta su catre. A lo lejos, logró descubrir los dorados ojos, que observaban su marcha con aburrimiento. Echizen parecía muy misterioso. No. Todos los que se encontraban en el lugar lo eran. Hasta el antojoso peli rojo de ojos azules. Pero realmente, no podía evitar sentirse segura y gracias al calmante, consiguió dormir plácidamente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pequeña, frágil. Temerosa, educada. Lo había notado. Estuvo un rato observándola mientras cerraba las persianas. Suspiraba cada dos por tres y miraba el cielo sin cesar. Por un momento, creyó que estaría al corriente de el proyecto 126, pero no fue así. O mentía muy bien, o realmente no sabía nada. Inui se había abastecido de contarle tantas cosas y en cierto modo, creía que la mujer no había entendido demasiado.

Suspiró y miró a su alrededor, apartando la mirada de las largas hebras que caían como cascada sobre una diminuta espalda. Llevaba tres largos meses sin dormir y defenderse de aquellas cosas se convirtió en algo primordial. Si no las matabas, ellas te matarían a ti, a mordiscos. Y si al menos murieras, todavía. Pero pensar que se volvería a levantar lo cabreaba rotundamente. Sin embargo, era algo que se había convertido en frecuente.

A sus veinticinco años había sido el mejor de todo su estado. América parecía quedársele pequeña y comenzó a conocer más y más contactos, entre ellos, a la vieja mujer Ryuzaki. Gracias a Nanako, su prima y especialista en genes humanos, entró en contacto con la anciana. Desde entonces, su vida fue de todo menos tranquila. Con lo que adoraba la tranquilidad. Fue así como comenzó a formar parte de aquel grupo tan ruidoso comandado por Tezuka y bajo las órdenes de Ryuzaki.

Nunca creyó que la absurda orden llegaría. Pero llego. ¿Rescatar a una única chica en medio de aquel caos? Casi se rio de aquella petición. Pero cuando la vio, comprendió lo fácil que sería asesinada. Si no hubiera reaccionado, aquel perro la hubiera matada. ¿A quién se le ocurriría quedarse quieta en aquel momento?

-¡Oh!- Exclamó una voz a su lado-. ¡Eres guapísimo!

Ladeo el rostro hasta la nueva figura femenina. Desde que había entrado tan solo le había parecido una chica gritona y demasiado ruidosa para su gusto. Si no se hubiera presentado como la hija de el gobernador, hubiera creído que era un de las tantas mujeres que trabajaban en camerinos para hombres y había tenido suerte de ser rescatada a tiempo. Seguramente, por su importancia política.

Arrugó los labios y volvió su rostro indiferente. La chica no pareció darse cuenta y continuo alagándolo, hasta casi escuchó que no le importaría tener un hijo suyo. Dios. ¿Tan necesitaba estaba esa adolescente? ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué le llamaran pederasta? No. Gracias.

-Echizen- Llamó Inui acercándose hasta las tumbonas- Ya comienza tu hora libre, así que puedes irte a dormir. Si hay algún aviso, se te informará.

-Wiz.

Se alzó de la litera, esquivando a la muchacha y caminó hasta la salida cercana que le llevaría hasta el garaje de los dormitorios. El sonido de los Zombis rodeaba la zona y aquello significaba que las luces serían restringidas y a partir de ese momento, el silencio era lo más recomendable.

-Espera- Detuvo Tezuka con seriedad común.

Lo observó con atención escondida. Admiraba de forma inconsciente a ese hombre. Era el jefe, alguien superior a él, pero bastante igualados. Si Oishi, el cual se encontraba en el experimento 126, no estuviera, seguramente él sería el siguiente al mando, cosa 

que realmente, no le interesaba. Disfrutaba de la libertad. Aunque no negaba que superar a según quienes, era divertido.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó mientras el castaño observaba a su alrededor.

-Kaidoh.

El moreno se acercó a regañadientes, dejando el plato de comida que recién le sirvieron y amenazando de muerte a su compañero hambrón. Y es que Momoshiro era realmente comilón. No importaba qué fuera. Todo se lo comía. Especialmente, si podía hacer de rabiar a Kaidoh.

-Vosotros dos os encargareis de proteger a las chicas- Informó el capitán- Es una orden. Elegir una cada uno.

-Ryuzaki- Respondió rápidamente.

Kaidoh lo fulminó con la mirada y él se encogió de hombros, alejándose. Se negaba rotundamente a cargar con una adolescente con las hormonas al cien por cien, gritona y que llamaba más la atención de los muertos que de los vivos. Al menos, la otra chica, había notado que era obediente y tranquila.

-Bien, entonces, Kaidoh, te ocuparás de Tomoka Osakada- Reflexionó Tezuka- Espero que comprendas su importancia. Es una de las más importantes mujeres que vamos a llevar. Las dos lo son- alegó, mirándole con el ceño fruncido- Que ninguna muera.

- Hai- Afirmaron ambos.

Aunque él no escuchaba. Una vez asegurado de que la chica correspondiente era Ryuzaki, abandonó el lugar, ansioso por caer sobre la cama. Fuji apareció a su lado, golpeándole suavemente el hombro como saludo.

-Qué suerte- Dijo sin borrar su sonrisa- Ryuzaki, ¿eh?

Se encogió de hombros y continuo su camino. Si en aquel lugar hubiera una mujer aún más tranquila que Ryuzaki, la cogería. Se dejó caer sobre su cama predilecta y cubrió torpemente su cuerpo con una de las sábanas. Dormir le haría bien. Le ayudaba a no pensar, a descansar y prepararse para lo que sucedería todos los días siguientes que eran marcados por el amanecer.

Una leve respiración le obligó a abrir los ojos. Casi nadie se atrevía a dormir a su lado por las noches. Especialmente, porque más de una vez golpeaba sin querer a los de su lado. Eran los signos de soñar hasta de lo que trabajaba.

-¿Eh…?

La joven castaña dormía a su lado. En el catre cercano. Los cabellos castaños caían a un lado de la almohada, sobre la sábana que la cubría y algún que otro por su rostro, moviéndose con su respiración. Ligeras lágrimas caían de sus ojos cerrados, movidos 

por la ligereza de el sueño. Alargó su mano hasta ella, pero se detuvo, encontrándose con unos hocicos blancos que mostraban dientes por igual. El perro. Detuvo la mano, dándole tiempo a olerle y finalmente, el animal hizo intento de lamerle la mano, la cual apartó, mirándosela desconcertado. ¿Desde cuándo se dedicaba a quitar lágrimas de las mujeres? Había visto demasiadas llorando como para compadecerse de una sola. Gruñó y decidió que lo mejor era dormir.

0o0o0o0o0o0

La alocada joven lo miraba de arriba abajo. Tan incesante, que sintió deseos de marcharse avergonzado. Apretó los dientes y siseó como costumbre en él.

-¿Entendiste?- Gruñó hastiado.

Ella sonrió, afirmando con la cabeza mientras continuaba mirando hacia la puerta donde Echizen había desaparecido. Ese también se las pagaría. Había respondido más rápidamente de lo común y cogido a la chica tranquila, mientras que él tendría que quedarse con la mujer alocada. Encima, tenía que soportar las burlas de Momoshiro a un lado de el garaje, tirado sobre una de las hamacas junto a Eiji.

Él, que era serio y tranquilo, que se concentraba expresamente en su entrenamiento corporal, era educado y le había costado lo suyo estar ahí, se veía relegado al cuidado de una mocosa que era siete años menor que él, gritona y que se creía la mandamás tan solo por ser hija de el gobernador. Y encima, se había encaprichado de Echizen.

-Ey- bramó de nuevo sujetándola de el brazo- ¿Entiendes o no?

-¡Qué sí, que sí!- Exclamó molesta- Pero, Oye, ¿no tendrías que buscar a tu compañero? Se fue por esa puerta y no ha vuelto.

-Fue a dormir. Donde irás tu- Espetó cansado.

La aferró de uno de los delgados brazos, arrastrándola hasta los dormitorios. Por suerte, nadie impidió que lo hiciera, por mucho que gritara. Le señaló una de las camas a su lado, tal y como Tezuka le indicó. Si iba a ser su protegida, tenía que serlo totalmente a todas horas. Hasta durmiendo.

Ella pareció atisbar al dormido Echizen, que extrañamente, tenía alguien a su lado, en otro catre. Era increíble que la jovencita todavía ocupara su lugar en la cama. No porque el chico fuera pervertido, eran sus pesadillas que le llevaban a defenderse exteriormente mientras dormía. Entregó una manta a la castaña, lanzándosela justamente contra el rostro al no estar atenta y cubrió a tiempo su boca, mirándola amenazante.

-Cierra el pico- Ordenó- Aquí la gente duerme y si la despiertas, no se contendrán en dispararte, confundiéndote con un Zombi.

Ella afirmó incrédula, asustada por su ferocidad y se contuvo. Apartó la mano suspirando y se dejó caer sobre el catre, tumbándose aburrido. Ella le imitó en silencio y 

seguramente, no sabría nada ella hasta el siguiente día. Solo el movimiento en el exterior, lo alertó. Se asomó al tiempo de ver a Momoshiro y Eiji enfundarse una vez más dentro de sus ropas de ataque y descender por las alcantarillas. Otra noche movidita.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jadeante, cerró la puerta con llave. Aquel lugar no era el más seguro, pero al menos su hermano no conseguiría entrar. Había estado cuidándole por unas fuertes fiebres y estás, al parecer, le habían hecho volverse loco. Había matado a su madre, mordiéndolos hasta la saciedad y ahora, iba a por ella. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y miró el aparato que su padre le había dado como protección. Era un científico de gran élite que siempre viajaba y prometió que si algún día lo necesitaba, le ayudaría. Pero su padre estaba muerto por culpa de uno de sus experimentos, según dijeron los militares. ¿Quién podría ayudarla antes de que la puerta de el servicio cediera a los empujes de su extraño hermano?

-¡Ayuda!- Gritó finalmente, aferrando el aparato- ¡por favor!

Ahora… Solo quedaba rezar. Que su grito fuera escuchado por alguien. Que realmente lograran llegar hasta ella. Para su sorpresa, cuando la puerta ya comenzaba a ceder tras media hora de aguante, sonidos extraños escaparon del inferior de el lugar donde se encontraba y una capa de humo, quedó extendida en todo el lugar. Tosió necesitadamente, mientras la puerta que la separaba de su hermano, cayó a un lado. La palidez inundó su rostro por completo. Los blancos ojos ensangrentados, se posaron sobre ella y alargó las manos para sujetarla y mostrar sus sangrientos dientes.

-Eh, imbécil- Llamó una voz masculina- Muerde esto un rato.

Fueron cuestión de segundos. Sus azulados ojos se entrecerraron al sentir la salpicadura de sangre, la cual fue arrebatada de su rostro rápidamente y unas expertas manos bajo guantes, la revisaban. Había caído. Su cuerpo ya no la aguantaba más. Las voces llegaban demasiado lejanas.

-Está bien…. Debemos llevarla cuanto antes.

-¿Seguro? ¿Nya?- Preguntó otra melosa voz-. Parece estar demasiado pálida.

-Señor, si usted no tuviera armas y su familiar ansiara morderle, también estaría así- La defendió aquel sujeto sarcásticamente- En fin, vámonos, que tengo hambre.

-¿¡Cómo puedes comer después de haber matado a tantos!?- Exclamó la estridente voz.

-Mi estómago ruge- Se disculpó el hombre que la cargaba con cuidado- Échele a él las culpas. De todas formas, con el ruido que hemos hecho, esta zona se inundará- Maldijo entre dientes- Tendremos que aumentar la zona de seguridad antes de que entren.

-Avisaré a Inui- Prometió el de voz felina- ¡Seguro que en un momento, tenemos hombres aquí!

-Eso espero.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Afirmó ante el preocupado Inui y caminó hasta los dormitorios.

-¡Echizen, Kaidoh!- Exclamó.

Ambos saltaron sobre la cama, mirándole expectantes. Dos de los mejores. Estaban cansados, pero se les necesitaban. No esperaba aquellas noticias. La muchacha tenía que estar encerrada en un baño, no en un dormitorio o cualquier otro lugar, no. Un maldito baño.

-¡En marcha!

Los dos se acercaron corriendo y tal y como esperaba de dos de sus hombres, no dudaron en lanzarse por las alcantarillas. Los siguió, como siempre. Solía participar en todos los actos. Se lo habían negado debido al nivel que tenía, pero, ¿Qué demonios sería de él si no tocaba el terreno? ¿Abandonar a sus hombres? Ni hablar. Eso era algo que jamás haría. Como capitán lo tenía bien asumido.

Inui era el experto en tácticas después de él. Especialista en crear las barreras de seguridad y cuando llegaron al terreno, donde Momoshiro pasó rápidamente hacia atrás con una joven en brazos, se unieron a Eiji y otros hombres más a la hora de detener la oleada que comenzaba a llegar. Por suerte, no eran demasiados. Peores los había visto.

-¡Atrás!- Exclamó Inui al tiempo que golpeaba con una mina en el suelo.

Instintivamente, todos se lanzaron al suelo. Echizen gruñó limpiando el resto de sangre esparcida de la ropa. Agarró un cuchillo de su chaleco antibalas y lo lanzó contra el último zombi vivo.

-¡La próxima vez avisa!- Exclamó Eiji jadeante-¡Entre tú y este que lanza cuchillos sin avisar! ¡Nos mataremos nosotros mismos!

-Disculpa, Eiji- Se excusó falsamente Inui-. ¿Fuji, está colocado?

-Listo- Respondió éste apareciendo- Ya puedes hacerlo.

-Bien- aceptó el hombre de datos- Entonces,- agudizó el oído ante los gemidos de los cadáveres andantes- 1, 2…. 3… ya.

Un fuerte estruendo se repitió, solo que esta vez, en la zona superior. La casa había caído por completo sobre la obertura, llevándose zombis y demás cosas por delante. Inui sonrió satisfecho.

-Tampoco aguantan que los aplastes.

-¡Nadie lo soportaría!- Exclamó el resto incrédulo.

Y como siempre, comenzaron a discutir la probabilidad de la verdad y no. Cansado de sus absurdeces, se volvió sobre sus pies, seguido de Echizen, que bostezaba molesto por haber sido sacado de su sueño para nada. El muchacho se detuvo.

-Ah… mi cuchillo- Bramó entre dientes.

Y volvió a por él, arrancándolo de el cuerpo inerte sin más, limpiándolo asqueado. De todos, la realidad es que Echizen era el que más le atraía. Frio y calculador. Fuji también lo era, tenía que reconocerlo, pero debido al interés de superación del Echizen, tenía más prontos que el otro.

-¡Señor!- Exclamó la voz de Momoshiro por el intercomunicador- Debería de venir. Es urgente…

Todos se miraron entre ellos y rápidos pasos, corrieron hasta el lugar. Momoshiro estaba pálido por completo, mientras sostenía entre sus manos un carnet de biblioteca escolar. Nada más verle, le extendió el documento de identificación, el cual observó.

-Ann… Tachibana- Expresó con los dientes apretados el ojos lilas- La hija… de… Toburo Tachibana…

-¿¡Nya!?- Exclamó Eiji asustado- ¿¡La hija de… Tachibana…!?

Apretó los labios, mirando el cuerpo tendido de la muchacha sobre una de las hamacas.

-De todas maneras, la llevaremos con nosotros- Ordenó- Takeshi.

-Ni hablar- Interrumpió éste, sorprendiendo a todos- No pienso hacerme cargo de la hija de aquel tío. Ese doctor estaba loco. ¡Hizo todo esto! ¡Por su culpa tuvimos que adelantar el proyecto 126!

-Momoshiro- Interrumpió con firmeza- Más te vale obedecer. Es una orden que no acepta negación. Ella estará a tu cargo y punto.

Se volvió sobre sus pies y caminó hasta el dormitorio. Aquella noche, hasta que no se recibiera alguna otra llamada de auxilio primordial, no se movería de su cama. Estaba cansado, ansioso de algo que no tenía en aquellas noches. Un cuerpo de mujer. El de su esposa. Maldecía haberse casado con alguien de la familia Echizen, pero no renegaría nunca que amaba a Nanako. Lo que sí se quejaría, es no poder tenerla cuando más la necesitaba. Miró el anillo de casado y suspiró antes de dormirse, frustrado.

¿Qué cosas más tendrían que pasar antes de que pudiera atraparla entre sus brazos?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Notas autora:**

Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Es larguito, pero espero que interesante n.n.

**Consejo:** No os perdais detalle de lo que dice Inui. Es importante en la trama aunque sea mucho XD.

Os explico algo:

**Pj: **Personaje de alguna serie, videojuego o demás. (es importante esto que dice Ryoma en adelante)

**"Eva":** Se refiere a la mujer afamada de las creencias religiosas que se dice Dios vida a todos los hombres y mujeres. Inui quería usar a todas las que encontrara siguiendo esta creencia.

**El doctor loco: **Es el padre de Tachibana, como bien ha dicho Momo. La historia es real. Salio por la televisión sobre un hombre que hacía tales barbaridades con los animales.

Y creo que no tengo nada más que explicar o.o En todo caso, si tienen dudas, por favor, pregunten y si no desvela nada de la trama, os lo diré n.n

Nos vemos si así lo desean n.n


	2. Pj en la tierra

¡Holita! Pues aquí regreso con la **continuación**. **Siento haber tardado,** pero entre que no le tocaba y son capitulos largos, algo depresiva, ect, ect de cosas. Pero aún así, les traigo continuación **agradeciendo los cinco rw que me dejaron** n.n. Aunque **tengo muchas cosas que aclarar y estarán abajo**. Seguramente, una de ellas les quedará claro cuando lean, pero igualmente, lo diré n.n

**Fic:**

**Título: **Luz en la oscuridad.

**Autora: **Chia-chan.

**Llevara: **Fantasia, Terror, amor, angustia, Drama. (zombis, naves, ect)

**Parejas: **Hetero. (ya decididas y en su momento)

**Avisos 1: **Lemon, Au, OOC, (y por ahora creo que no más n.n)

**Avisos 2: **Siento que se parezca **algo **a Resident Evil (quien no ha jugado a esos juegosXD), pero aunque no lo parezca, muchas películas de zombis tienen la misma temáticaXD. El caso es que necesitaba algo así y lo usé u.ù. De todas formas, como les dije arriba, **no se dejen engañar** n.n.

**Se actualizará después de: **Sangre sexo y tu.

**Aviso: **Si no tiene buena acogida, se **borrara** u.ù.

**Resumen:**

2027. La tierra es un caos reinado por zombis. Solo unos policias trabajan en esta, intentando encontrar las mujeres sobrevivientes antes de que estas terminen de extinguirse. ¿Dónde las llevarán? ¿Realmente el sexo femenino está extinguido? ¿Las usaran como concubinas? ¿Nacerá el amor en medio de la guerra? ¿la humanidad regresará sobre todas las cosas? ¿Qué el experimento 126?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Capítulo uno:**

Pj en la tierra.

Se movió inquieta en la cama, era claro que nadie podría acostumbrarse tan fácilmente a otro colchón, especialmente, de una cama supletoria. Se alzó al final y pestañeo intentando borrar los atisbos de sueño que quedaran en ella. Se asustó al notar que su perro había desaparecido y lo buscó a su alrededor, asombrándose al verlo. Dormía entre las caderas de el mismo chico que la salvó. ¿Cómo era el nombre? Ah, sí. Ryoma Echizen. Al parecer, su perro, había tomado demasiadas confianzas con el hombre. Quizás… se sentía seguro. Demasiado seguro. Y no le culpaba.

Aquel rostro, frio y serio. Los grandes brazos y el pecho fuerte. Las caderas y las largas piernas. Si esos brazos volvieran a acogerla en protección, seguro que podría sentirse como si nada pudiera atravesar aquella barrera. Tragó saliva y volteo su rostro repetidas veces. Aquello era de locos. Aquel hombre no tenía porqué defenderla de nuevo. Era ridículo que tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo.

En medio de el silencio, vio una figura entrar agitada y despertar a uno de los durmientes, el cual no tardó en identificar. El serio jefe de todos ellos. Al menos, de Seigaku. Curiosa, se levantó. Acaricio la cabeza de el perro que se despertó y salió al exterior, entrecerrando los ojos al notar el golpeó de luz. Sujeta a la puerta, observó al adormilado capitán sentarse ante una vieja radio con el ceño fruncido. Observó el anillo de casado y se asombró. ¿Aquel hombre estaba tan comprometido? Igual había perdido a su mujer, igual que muchos hombres, si era cierto que tan solo quedaban pocas mujeres vivas y no zombis.

-Sakuno-san- Saludó Fuji a su lado- ¿se despertó también?

-Sí…- afirmó preocupada- Siento… si molesto.

-No, tranquila- negó el ojos azules sonriente antes de mirar hacia el lugar donde su capitán esperaba- Tenemos noticias, órdenes-, rectificó-, nuevas. Al parecer importantes. Puede acercarse si lo desea- ofreció, tendiéndole una mano.

-Gra… gracias.

Sin aceptar aquella mano caminó ante él. No era asco, duda o cualquier otra excusa de indiferencia hacía la aceptación de aquella mano. No. Era pura vergüenza. Nunca había sido capaz de acercarse a un hombre y aceptar su mano. NI siquiera con aquellos que conocía de años atrás. Era algo imposible. Su rostro se sonrojaba tanto, que siempre terminaba temiendo que iba a marearse. Era algo superior a ella que no podía terminar de controlar nunca.

Se detuvo alejada de ellos, pero lo suficiente como para que la voz a través del auricular llegara hasta ella y Fuji, el cual se había vuelto a ubicar a su lado, en completo silencio. Tezuka movió los dedos sobre la mesa, paciente en su espera, hasta que finalmente, las señas de la comunicación, llegaron.

-Tezuka Kunimitsu-. Se presentó- ¿Qué sucede?

-Aquí Oishi desde la base, tenemos nuevas órdenes, Tezuka…

-Dilas- ordenó tosco.

-Bien. Las órdenes son las siguientes: El equipo Seigaku, formado por el capitán y los siguientes sol€dados: Ryoma Echizen, Eiji Kikumaru, Fuji Shyusuke, Kaidoh Kaoru, Momoshiro Takeshi, y el resto de su pelotón, deben de mover sus filas hasta el barrio "S". En él, se ha descubierto señas de vida humana. Es una orden superior que no acepta negación alguna. Todos los nombrados, deben encontrarse en el lugar. Ahí, serán recogidos para ir a la base número 184793 para su regreso, por ese motivo, deberán llevar a las protegidas con ustedes.

-Oishi- interrumpió dudoso el capitán- eso es una locura.

-Son órdenes, Tezuka- recordó tristemente la voz a través de la línea- provienen de Sakaki Tarou.

-Está bien- Aceptó finalmente Kunimitsu- ya estamos en marcha.

-Cuidado, Tezuka- advirtieron a través de la línea- y suerte.

Sin responder, el hombre cortó la comunicación. Con el ceño fruncido, ordenó a uno de los novatos despertar a todos los demás. La conmoción de las armas no tardó en llegar y cuando los más especialistas de Seigaku despertaron, fue peor.

-¡Ese cuchillo es mío!- Exigió Takeshi señalando a Kaidoh- ¡Devuélvemelo!

-¡Imbécil!- Exclamó Kaidoh- No puedes cargar armas puntiagudas si vas a llevar el cuerpo de la chica. Sigue desmayada, ¿verdad?

Observó como el moreno se mordía los labios enrabiado y afirmaba. ¿Había aceptado su rendición? No. Sus ojos brillaban en ira cuando miró a la chica extendida sobre una de las hamacas supletorias. Pestañeo. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de aquella chica. Se acercó levemente, observando los rasgos dormidos de aquel rostro. Terror. Eso marcaba cada uno de sus músculos. Seguramente, la encontrarían en un momento verdaderamente riesgoso para ella. Entrecerró los ojos dolorida. Cualquier cosa que pudiera sufrir las personas durante aquella masacre, no podía ser más que terrorífico.

-Perdón- Dijo Momoshiro acercándose a ella- Por favor, no te acerques a ella- advirtió- no queremos que nadie se inmiscuya con ella. Es peligrosa. Seguramente, cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino, sea encerrada.

-¿Qué?- Exclamó incrédula- ¿Por qué?... si no parece… mala. Es solo una estudiante.

-Es la hija de Toburo Tachibana- informó- ese maldito hombre- la sujetó de el brazo, alejándola con cuidado- por favor, obedezca.

-Ryuzaki- Se volvió hacia la voz, todavía dudosa por las palabras de Momoshiro- Por favor, vaya con su encargado.

-¿En cargado?

Tezuka afirmó ante ella, colocando los guantes correctamente en sus manos y mirándola con atención.

-Echizen será su guardaespaldas durante el trayecto. Siga sus órdenes y no se separe de él. Eso es todo.

Y lo último que pudo admirar de él fue sus anchos hombros mientras se alejaba. Suspiró intranquila y buscó a su perro, el cual, de nuevo, apareció sentado junto a Echizen. Parpadeo. ¿Tanto cariño le podía haber cogido?

Los dorados ojos se posaron sobre ella. Ryoma Echizen frunció el ceño, lanzándole algo negro y pesado. Lo observó sin entender qué era.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó.

-Un chaleco- respondió gruñendo- póntelo- ordenó.

Afirmó y con cautela, miró la tela, intentando adivinar cómo debía ser colocado. Sin embargo, lo único que consiguió, fue un suspiro de molestia por parte de él. Lo miró tristemente como disculpa. Era lógico que ella no conociera cómo se ponía aquella prenda. Echizen suspiró nuevamente al ver el lio que había armado y se lo quitó, estirándolo y abriéndolo. Indicando con los dedos donde debía meter las manos y los brazos, lo cual hizo. Sin apartarse de su espalda, alargó las manos, abarcándola por completo y cerró la cremallera. Sorprendida, tembló. Tal y como había creído. Aquellos brazos eran verdaderamente protectores. Demasiado. Sin poder moverse ni un ápice dejó que él terminara de colocarlo. Con el ceño fruncido, la observó antes de alejarse y entregarle unos guantes junto a una mochila de bebés. Parpadeo al ver el último objeto.

-¿Esto…?

-El perro- respondió señalando al animal.

-Gracias- agradeció sorprendida.

No podía asegurarlo, pero, ¿Acaso cualquier otro no habría dicho que lo dejara ahí abandonado? Era un animal, no una persona. Sin embargo, él quería que lo llevara y se lo agradecería siempre. Lo observó en silencio mientras terminaba de armase. No podía creer que una persona cargara tantas armas, cuchillos y machetes encima. ¿Cómo demonios podría moverse después?

-Vamos- ordenó mirándola.

Afirmó y lo siguió hasta el grupo donde los demás esperaban al capitán. Tezuka parecía realmente serio y observaba todo con atención. Tomoka la observó por un momento antes de acercarse.

-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó con respeto al instante de tenerla ante ella.

-Molesta- respondió la joven suspirando- me toca con un gruñón grosero, y tu, te has quedado con el bombón- hizo un puchero mirando al distraído Echizen- ¿por qué no me lo cambias? Anda, venga… se buena.

-Yo…- dudó preocupada. ¿Aquello se podía hacer?

-Lo siento, pero eso que pide, no puede ser- interrumpió Fuji a su lado- Echizen tiene órdenes de protegerla. En todo, caso usted podría venir conmigo, pero, le aseguro que yo disfrutaré bien como la devoran- sonrió maliciosamente y frunció el ceño-. ¿Está dispuesta a morir yendo con cualquier otro que no sea Kaidoh?

Tomoka abrió los ojos aterrada y corrió junto a Kaidoh, el cual siseo molesto. Para su sorpresa, al contrario que ella, Tomoka no llevaba chaleco y aquello la confundió. Aunque no podía negar que era mayor el terror a lo dicho por Fuji, el cual sonrió a su lado y suspiró.

-No se preocupe, señorita- le dijo al ver la palidez en su rostro- no la hubiera dejado. Si desea cambiarme por Echizen…

-El sempai se hizo pederasta- Interrumpió Ryoma de espalda a ellos.

Fuji abrió los ojos, observando la espalda fortalecida de el joven, que se alzó suspirando indiferente, como si aquello realmente nunca hubiera salido de sus labios. Pero, si se ponían a pensar, ¿qué importaba si Fuji Shyusuke era pederasta o no, cuando no quedaban más que cuatro mujeres? Suspiró preocupada y antes de que pudiera pensar algo más, Tezuka se acercó hasta las rejas, cruzándose de brazos y mirándoles con atención.

-Esta misión nos llevará a abandonar este lugar, para siempre. No conocemos lo que nos espera, pero pese a que esta orden sea de importancia, no podemos olvidar las primeras, por eso, proteged con vuestra vida a las tres mujeres. Como ya sabéis, os aconsejo que guardéis la última bala para vosotros.

Todos lo escuchaban con atención y hasta ella misma sentía curiosidad. Era lógico guardar la última bala para uno mismo. ¿Quién no lo haría? Era preferible morir por un balazo, que por dientes hambrientos de carne y volver a levantarte momentos después. Pero también, creía ella, había que ser valiente para apretar el gatillo en las últimas o servirte como cebo a un millón de esos monstruos.

-Es de día-. Alegó Eiji- deberán de estar durmiendo. Así que tranquilas.

Sakuno sonrió al ver el guiñó de su ojo, pero Tomoka parecía totalmente indiferente a las tranquilizaciones, si no fuera por la mirada atemorizante de Kaidoh. Momoshiro aseguró la cinta que sujetaba en su cintura a la chica durmiente y gruñó, molesto.

-Vamos- ordenó por último Tezuka.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Estaba furioso. Consigo mismo por haber aceptado tal orden. Con ella, por ser la hija de aquel asesino de tantas personas. Por no poder gritar y dejar claro que no quería nada con ella. Pero lo peor de todo, era que su orgullo estaba siendo pisoteado por su propio trabajo. Un trabajo que amaba. Si no, no estaría ahí.

Comenzó como simple soldado junto a Kaidoh y poco a poco, crecieron, hasta conocer a la vieja Ryuzaki. No le fue fácil superar las pruebas que aquella anciana les puso. Los quería convertir en los mejores, y, él mismo, ansiaba eso. Especialmente, con la idea de superar a Kaoru.

Lo que nunca imaginó, era que los prepararían para algo como aquello. Su familia misma había sido extinguida por aquella masa de monstruos. Y él no puedo hacer nada por protegerles, sin embargo… ahora estaba ayudando a uno de los parientes de aquel inmundo hombre.

-Daría cualquier cosa por comer un bol de mies-. Se quejó escupiendo en el suelo.

-Hace dos horas que comiste- Recordó Inui a su lado- has aumentado el aguante de quejarte por hambre- observó el hombre mientras apuntaba en su libreta.

Se mordió los dientes. Algún día lograría quitarle aquellas libretas al cerebrito de el grupo. Aunque precisamente, por ser el cerebrito, nunca lo consiguió. Eiji y él se había unido diversas veces para intentarlo. Mientras dormía, se bañaba, tomaba té, comía o hasta cuando estaba haciendo sus necesidades. Lo único que les quedaba por probar era cuando el hombre estuviera acariciando los placeres carnales, pero al paso que iban sin mujeres, dudaba poder conseguirlo.

De todas formas, Inui no era una persona demasiado cariñosa, aunque se entendía bien con las mujeres mayores y más jóvenes que él, nunca lo había visto intentando ligar con alguna de su misma edad, cuando las mujeres todavía existían y la plaga de zombis no había sido ni creada. Sin embargo, aunque la mujer más caramelo se le pusiera ante los ojos, Inui las ignoraba, centrándose en las relaciones de los demás.

Suspiró. Y pensar que hasta él mismo había perdido a una novia. ¿Cuántos de ellos habían perdido una mujer? El único que veía afortunado era Tezuka. Casada con una familiar de Echizen, Nanako Meino. Sin embargo, Oishi había perdido a su mujer. Fuji al parecer, una de sus novias. Eiji igual. Kaidoh nunca había dado señales de estar enamorado de alguien, ¿Y, Echizen?

Observó la espalda de el más pequeño de Seigaku. A sus veinticinco años y seguía sin haber dado señas de querer casarse. Lo había visto con alguna que otra mujer, pero seguramente, para recurrir a los alivios de una necesidad carnal, que, con su mano, ya no conseguía aliviar. Si no, seguramente, Echizen ni se acercaría a una mujer. Suspiró. Menos mal que el dicho de "mientras haya mano hay vida muerta" no era al cien por cien verdad.

Sintió el peso caer de la mujer dormida en su espalda y buscó las piernas para alzarla. Aún vestida de colegiala, solo atisbó a colocarle un chaleco antibalas. No le agradaba nada tener que cargarla y bufó cansado, buscando la espalda de su superior. ¿Por qué le había obligado a cargar con ella? Si lo hubiera sabido, no la salvaba.

Miró a las otras dos mujeres. Ryuzaki parecía cansada. No le extrañaba. Tener que seguir a Ryoma no era fácil si no estabas acostumbrado y especialmente, porque Echizen tenía la manía de no avisar cuando hacía algo. Al menos, era un alivio marchar de día. Los zombis solían esconderse por aquellas horas y atacaban especialmente de noche. Aún desconocían las razones, pero algo era algo.

-Antes de salir-. Detuvo Inui cerca de la salida- Quiero preguntarles algo a todos.

Las miradas se centraron en él con curiosidad, miedo por parte de las dos mujeres, y extrañeza en los hombres.

-Quiero preguntarles algo de suma importancia. Por favor, sean sinceros sin importarles qué les sucederá- advirtió- ¿alguno de ustedes está herido?

-Inui- gruñó Tezuka.

-No, Tezuka- detuvo el hombre de gafas rectangulares- es algo verdaderamente necesario. Los zombis incluso se roen unos a otros. Estuve estudiando esta razón. ¿Por qué morderse incluso cuando ya está muerto y es uno de ellos?

-¿Cuál… cuál fue la respuesta?- Pregunto Eiji tragando saliva.

-La sangre. Aunque este seca y sin supurar, sigue en sus cuerpos. La huelen y muerden. Hasta son capaces de morderse a sí mismos. Lo peor de todo es que nunca se sacian. Por eso, muchos muertos por zombis, no vuelven a levantarse nunca. Porque fueron devorados.

Ryuzaki dio un salto y Tomoka por igual. Abrazándose una a otra. Aquel motivo era aterrador hasta para él, aunque en fin, eso lo hacían los caníbales. Y los zombis lo eran de una manera aterradora.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó de nuevo Inui tras su explicación- ¿Algún herido?

-No… ninguno- Negaron todos.

-Bien- Sadaharu miró a Tezuka en afirmación- podemos continuar. Pero- detuvo mirándolos con seriedad- si alguien está herido y por miedo, no lo dice, que se prepare 

para el peor de los castigos, porque sobre su cabeza caerá la peor de las conciencias, pues pondrá al resto en peligro y todos moriremos por su culpa.

Suspiró. A veces, Inui parecía más un párroco que un intelectual de el ejercito militar especial Seigaku. Volvió a acomodar a la joven tras su espalda y decidió esquivar las charlas de Inui. Era lo mejor.

0o0o0o0o0o0

El sol los golpeo con fuerza. Pese a ser el alba, estaba demasiado caliente por culpa de el verano. Deberían de asfixiarse, si no fuera porque ya estaban demasiado acostumbrados a las altas temperaturas. Frunció el ceño mirando a su alrededor y agudizando el oído. Los gemidos y los esfuerzos del arrastre era lo que más alertaban de presencias de muertos vivientes. Movió su mano como afirmación de que todo estaba despejado y se volvió para aferrar la mano tendida femenina para alzarla.

Osakada por ahora se comportaba perfectamente y aún no había dado la voz de alarma. Quizás, que Fuji la engañara con dejarla morir le sirvió de aviso. Miró el brazo tendido con asombro. Parecía más pesada de lo que era. Ligera y fácil de portar. Movió la cabeza. No era momento de pensar en eso.

Según las órdenes entregadas hacia Tezuka, la zona estaba cerca, pero, desgraciadamente, no se podía sacar coches así como así, primero tenían que asegurar el perímetro y eso, era algo que le tocaba a él. Después, Fuji tendría que sacar el vehículo y todos subir rápidamente, para no detenerse hasta llegar a la meta, la cual no sería la última.

Dejó a Osakada junto a Ryuzaki, escoltadas por Eiji y Ryoma, para caminarse a través de las calles y llegar a la puerta de el garaje, donde se tenía que encargar de abrir la puerta y permitir al vehículo salir. Una vez hecho, todos subieron al instante. Se posicionó en la parte trasera como vigía.

Observó de reojo a las otras dos mujeres y suspiró, al ver que Osakada tanteaba el chaleco antibalas de Ryuzaki. Buscó dentro de su bolsa y le extendió uno sin mirarla. Era mejor tenerla contenta que escucharla gritar. El sonido era una de las otras cosas que más agradaba a aquellas bestias. Si algo hablaba, seguro que se movía y era comestible para ellas. Lo que no podía creerse, era lo dicho por Inui. Aunque ahora iba comprendiendo porque a veces, manadas de ellos que eran de hasta cien individuos, se convertían solo en la mitad en medio mes.

-Gracias- agradeció Osakada colocándose el chaleco- aunque… si esas cosas muerden, ¿de qué nos sirven?

-En medio de este lugar, cuando estás solo y todavía tienes armas y comida, cualquier oportunidad de supervivencia, te lleva a disparar. Nos hemos encontrado con muchos locos que disparaban a cualquier cosa que se moviera- Explicó Fuji, divertido, como 

siempre, de poder asustar a alguien- Generalmente, al no conocer el punto débil de estos monstruos, tenemos la tendencia de disparar al corazón. Eso te protegerá.

-¿Y…- se atrevió a preguntar la tímida Ryuzaki- cual… es su punto débil?

-Su cabeza- Respondieron todos a la vez.

Inui subió sus gafas, observándola. El hombre parecía estar realmente encantado con aquella joven. Parecía ansiosa de comprender lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Hacía las preguntas justas y se interesaba por lo que Sadaharu le contaba.

-Ryuzaki-san- llamó Sadaharu- si tiene algún arma en su mano, procure dispararle a la cabeza. Si tiene un machete, córtele la cabeza. Si tiene un cuchillo, cláveselo en la cabeza. Todo ahí. Eso sí- añadió- Asegúrese que realmente es un zombi.

Momoshiro aguanto una carcajada y él le tuvo que imitar al recordar los primeros pasos de cuando comenzaron aquellas misiones ridículas de salvar a los supervivientes de aquel lugar. Más de una vez casi mataban a estos por creer que eran zombis. Lo peor de todo, es que alguno ya estaba mordido y no tenía solución. ¿Cuántos supervivientes habían logrado encontrar y hacer que fueran salvados? Se podían contar con los dedos de las manos. Diez. Solo eso.

Y ahora, tres mujeres eran las únicas que quedaban con vida. Dios. ¿Qué sucedería en adelante? Eran millones de hombres y solo cuatro mujeres con vida. ¡Cinco si contaban a la vieja Ryuzaki! Sintió ganas de vomitar. Por muy loco que estuviera, ni el mismo terminaría retozando con esa mujer.

El coche se detuvo, sorprendiendo a todos. Tezuka y Fuji permanecían con el ceño fruncido y mirando al frente. Las miradas de todos los siguieron. Un único zombi. Una mujer, detenida en el centro de la carretera, parecía buscar algo con qué alimentarse. Echizen bufó y buscó su arma, colándose entre las lonas para dispararla, pero Tezuka se lo negó.

-Bordéala- ordenó- no es necesario hacer ruido por uno solo.

-Entendido- aceptó Fuji dispuesto a obedecer.

Tragó saliva, incrédulo. Frotó su rostro antes de alzarse y aferrarse a los hierros que protegían todo el vehículo.

-Señor… -habló con voz seca- A la mujer la bordeamos… pero…- señaló ante él- ¿qué hacemos… con todos esos?

-¿Qué?- Exclamó Tezuka volviéndose-. La madre… que… Fuji, arranca y sácanos de aquí.

Ante sus ojos, una oleada de zombis aparecieron, hambrientos, mostrando sus fauces y ansiando coger el coche. Por cada callejón que se adentraron, algunos salieron. Incrédulos, no podía creerse algo así.

-¡Si es de día!- Exclamó Momoshiro- ¿¡Por qué coño están despiertos!?

Nadie contestó. Ni siquiera Inui. No había respuesta para tal cosa. No todavía, esperaba. Tenía la esperanza de que, cuando salieron de toda aquella mierda, alguien le explicara lo que sucedía. Si no era Ryuzaki, otro. No le importaba quien. Pero necesitaba saberlo. Su hermano no podía haber muerto, convirtiéndose en aquella cosa. Teniendo que dispararle él mismo. Inclinó su rostro y apretó los dientes junto a sus puños. Aquel maldito que creo todo aquello, se las pagaría cuando se encontraran en el infierno.

Unas manos temblorosas se aferraron a su brazo, tensándolo al instante. Buscó estas y siguió los delgados brazos hasta encontrarse con los castaños ojos miedosos. Osakada no era más que una niña. Una mujer asustada, tenía que reconocerlo, pero, ¿Quién no sentiría miedo en ese mismo momento? Él. Sentía rabia, que era todo lo contrario al miedo. Suspiró y cedió al agarre de las manos, siseando levemente.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Aquello era nuevo. La zona tenía que estar libre de zombis. Era de día y tal y como Momoshiro quería saber, él también. Porque no era lógico. Tantos meses estudiando a los zombis y de repente cambiaban sus costumbres. Justo aquel día.

-Eiji- ordenó- saca la metralleta escondida y abre camino.

-¡Sí!- Exclamó el pelirrojo alzándose- con mucho gusto.

Todos los de atrás alzaron los pies. El vehículo estaba fortalecido y armado hasta los dientes. Era algo que tras muchas horas de trabajo, habían conseguido entre Inui y muchos de los hombres. Eiji era el más experto en el manejo del armamento pesado, por esa misma razón, era quien se encargaba de disipar los zombis ante el coche. No había peligro alguno de que volcaran el vehículo o que entraran. Estaba demasiado sitiado como para conseguir algo así.

Y los disparos no tardaron en llegar. Escuchó a Tomoka y Ryuzaki gritar atrás, encogerse ahora se estaba convirtiendo en una de sus prioridades y no era de extrañar que sus guardaespaldas tuvieran que tener paciencia. Se preguntó si realmente Echizen podría soportar cargar con una mujer a sus espaldas. Nunca había sido de los que cargaban a otros. Siempre que traía rehenes, otro los llevaba por él. Sin embargo, no podía negar que era bueno. El mejor.

-Los de arriba se han lucido para elegir el día en que estos se despertaban para efectuar el regreso a casa- Bramó Momoshiro molesto.

Y tenía razón. Oishi había indicado un nombre. Un nombre que no creyó volver a escuchar jamás. Tiempo atrás había formado parte de sus hombres, pero lo dejó y se centró en las enseñanzas de Ryuzaki. Esta última se ganó el doble de su respeto que Sakaki Tarou. Por eso le dejó. Dejó el grupo del Hyotei y se fue con Seigaku.Pero, ¿qué era lo que quería? ¿Por qué de repente los mandaba lejos de los muros protectores para ir al proyecto 126?

-Demasiado pensativo, Tezuka- sonrió Fuji en el volante- te saldrán arrugas.

Lo miró de reojo y suspiró, observando el mapa. Quedaban dos calles más y si estas estaban repletas de aquellos mordedores, tendrían que intentar entrar a base de fuerza. Miró hacia la parte trasera.

-Echizen, Kaidoh, prepararos para bajar. Momoshiro, Eiji, Fuji, vosotros os quedareis. Proteged el coche.

-¡Entendido!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sonrió divertido. Aquello le había olido mal desde el principio. Pero, era Tezuka quien tenía que darse cuenta de tal acto y no dudaba en que ya lo hubiera hecho. Aseguró la pistola y miró hacia atrás. Eiji se encargaría de abrirles paso hasta la casa y ellos, una vez dentro, tendrían que asegurarse que el perímetro estaba a salvo para poder sacar a quien estuviera dentro con vida.

Kaidoh se preparó a su lado y esperaron el aviso de Eiji, el cual, se encargaba de quitar los zombis al lado de el vehículo. Una vez listo, Eiji gritó y como costumbre, ellos descendieron rápidamente de el coche. Mientras Eiji estuviera arriba, no hacía falta que se cubrieran las espaldas. Tezuka descendió con ellos y fue el encargado de cerrar la verja de hierro tras ellos. Él y Kaidoh se acercaron hasta la puerta blindada.

Tezuka se arrodilló ante la puerta de el jardín, escopeta en mano. Alzó dos dedos como afirmación y momentos después, dirigió su mano hasta el picaporte con intenciones claras de girarlo, sin embargo, antes de que ocurriera, el pomo giró solo. Una figura apareció corriendo y antes de que tuviera tiempo de sujetarla si quiera, se lanzó contra Tezuka. Lo último que logró ver, antes de comenzar a disparar, fueron unos cabellos violetas moverse al compás de la carrera. Por la largura, podía asegurar que era una fémina.

Abrió los ojos incrédulo y retrocedió junto a Kaidoh. La casa al completo estaba repleta de zombis. ¿Cómo había llegado aquella mujer al lugar?

-Volemos la casa- Ordenó Tezuka volviéndose- vamos.

Obedientes y tras resguardarse las espaldas, subieron al coche. Inui fue el encargado en lanzar la dinamita. Antes de que el coche desapareciera entre las calles, la casa voló por los aires. Se quitó el pasamontañas incrédulo, mientras sobre las piernas de Tezuka, una joven de cabellos violetas, tal y como había visto, ojos por igual, piel blanquecina y jadeante, los observaba.

-¿Por qué… han venido?-Preguntó incrédula- ¡Yo era su comida!

-¿Eh?- Exclamó incrédulo Takeshi.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Tezuka.

-Ijuiin Kurumi- Respondió molesta- Diecisiete años

Alzó las cejas y observó a la chica. Vestía un mono blanquecino, con las siglas del estado dibujado. Por muy fuerte que fueran esas telas, cosa que no parecían, no soportarían el mordisco de esas fieras. ¿Por qué estaría encerrada ahí dentro? ¿Cómo que ella era su comida?

-¿Cómo que… eras su comida?- Pregunto Ryuzaki a su lado.

La miró parpadeando. ¿Es que acaso esa chica le había leído la mente? Los rojizos ojos brillaban en preocupación. No era una pregunta hecha al azar. Realmente Ryuzaki era inteligente y parecía conocer bien qué le interesaba saber y qué no.

-Bueno… yo…- la joven rozó sus brazos preocupada, mirándoles sin comprender- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Fuerzas especiales Seigaku- Respondió Fuji sin apartar la vista de la carretera- necesitamos saber qué hacia ahí, señorita.

Kurumi apretó sus labios, frotándose los brazos aún más hasta terminar en un abrazo. La verdad era que no le importaba qué demonios hacía esa chica en una casa repleta de zombis. Lo que le molestaba era la espina que tenía clavada. Lo que se suele llamar la mosca tras la oreja. Algo estaba sucediendo. Algo verdaderamente sospechoso.

-Yo…- comenzó la muchacha- Fui al gobierno hace tres años. Mi hermana había desaparecido y mis padres no hacían nada por ella, así que… fui yo. Pero sucedió algo. En lugar de llevarme hasta ella, como habían prometido, me guardaron junto a más mujeres en una nave- explicó, llamando así la atención de todos.

-¿Mujeres?- Preguntó Tezuka arqueando una ceja- ¿Dónde está esa nave?

-No existe- negó afligida- nos separaron a todas y ante nuestros ojos, destruyeron la nave. Cada mujer… fue llevada a diferentes naves o casas. En ellas… estábamos encerradas durante un tiempo- sus mejillas enrojecieron levemente antes de continuar-. Cuando… tenemos la menstruación…- tragó saliva- ellos…. Nos usan como…

-Cebos para retenerlos- terminó Inui asombrado- usan a las mujeres, que, para ellos tienen un fuerte olor a sangre, debido a la naturaleza femenina… los encierran en naves para que durante el día podamos movernos. Como no habían inutilizado de el todo a toda la humanidad… querían que solo ciertas mujeres fueran salvadas…

-¿Estás diciendo que… donde nos han llevado era para…?- Preguntó Eiji incrédulo.

-Sí- afirmó Inui mirándole antes de responder- Tal y como dijiste siempre, Echizen.

-Somos pj- Dijo sonriendo- ha comenzado el juego.

Ahora lo comprendía todo. Desde un principio sabía que era esto. Pj de un juego real y la tierra, era la plataforma. Los de arriba, los jugadores y ellos, los muñecos que tendrían que sobrevivir.

-Eso significa que tenemos que largarnos de aquí echando leches- Añadió Momoshiro preocupado.

-Como nunca, Takeshi- añadió Tezuka- Como nunca…. Inui, intenta contactar con el 126.

-Sí.

Miró fijamente al hombre y sonrió al ver los frutos caídos en el intento de contraer comunicación. Era lógico. Si habían sido entregados a un juego mortal, no tendría más ayuda que la de su propio celebro, armas y demás utensilios de los que se valieran.

-Señor… lo siento, pero…

-Entiendo- interrumpió Tezuka a Inui- Fuji, directo a la instalación militar. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Sintió un ligero temblor a su lado y rodó los ojos, para encontrarse con el rostro pálido de Ryuzaki, abrazando al perro de forma preocupada. Suspiró. Tampoco había que preocuparse demasiado. Con el coche, y mientras no se les acabara la munición, no tendrían problemas de llegar a la base. El transportador les estaría esperando y lograrían llegar al 126 rápidamente. Después, hasta él se encargaría de partirle la cara a algún que otro mandamás.

Miró una vez más las ropas de la chica que continuaba sentada sobre las piernas de su cuñado. Y pensar que Tezuka formaba parte de su familia. Suspiró y se alzó, recargándose en los hierros que separaban la cabina de la parte trasera. No era algo que solo él tendría que darse cuenta, pero era mejor asegurarse. Sujetó el mono entre sus manos, llamando así la atención de la muchacha y Tezuka, encontrándose con los castaños ojos de el mayor.

-Que se desnude-. Ordenó seco.

-¡Ahh!- Exclamó Eiji señalándole- ¡Ryoma hentai!

-No- negó Fuji rápidamente mientras subía sus gafas- que esa chica se quite ese mono y ponga ropas de hombres ahora mismo.

Kurumi abrió los ojos incrédula. ¿Desnudarse ante tantos hombres? Era lógico que a ella le pareciera absurdo, pero a ellos no. Suspiró y se dejó caer sobre su asiento, mirando de reojo a la preocupada castaña. Cuando finalmente lograron desvestir a la mujer y tras recibir diversos mordiscos, puñetazos y demás, quemaron el uniforme y lo lanzaron a exterior.

Microchip anulado. Ahora, sí podían continuar con su camino. Aunque… si creían que iba a ser fácil, estaban equivocados.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Notas autora:**

**Aclaraciones:**

Esto, veo que muchas confundieron en el anterior capítulo la relación. Es Tezuka quien está casado con Nanako, no RyomaXD. El fic está basado en la situación de muchos de los componentes de Seigaku, Sakuno, Tomoka, Nanako, Kurumi y Ann, también.

**Sobre la frase de Momoshiro:**

mientras haya mano, hay vida muerta:

Esto habla claramente de las pajas o masturbación masculinaXD. Y creo que con esto no tengo que explicar a qué se refiera "vida muerta", ¿noXD?

**una corrección que me hicieron:**

**Gracias a** CONCHITO por decírmelo, pero realmente quería poner abastecido en esa frase, para darle esa respuesta y no abastecido.

Ya sé que te lo dije por msn, pero por si alguien también tenía esa duda :3.

**Sobre éste capítulo.**

No soy muy buena describiendo según que momentos, pero me iré esforzando en describir las peleas, asesinatos y demás mucho mejor, para que se sientan en el instante n.n. Al menos, es lo que quiero n.n.

Lo que Kurumi explica, por si alguien se quedó con dudas, es que usaban a las mujeres cuando "estaban en sus dias" para atraer a los zombis desde lejos y encerrarlos. COmo decía Ryoma, son pj a manos de el gobierno.

**Nota:**

SÍ HABRÁ MOMENTOS ROMANTICOS, PERO YA ME CONOCEN QUE NO SOY DE PONERLOS AL INSTANTE, ASÍ QUE PACIENCIA, POR FAVOR.

**Una última cosa:**

Dejé una encuesta en mi profile que es muy importante para mi. Quiero que sean totalmente sinceros, por favor n.n

Y ya sí, me despido n.n

Cuídense mucho n.n


	3. escape de la tierra

¡**Hola a todos**! :3 Tal y como les dije, **aunque estoy liada** con lo de el viaje,** como les prometí**, **continuaré** con los fics, para que **vean que no les abandono** n.n. Claro está, este capítulo quedó bastante flojo **para mi gusto**, pero bueno, **todavía no** es el final y quedan demasiadas cosas por descubrir.

**Fic:**

**Título: **Luz en la oscuridad.

**Autora: **Chia-chan.

**Llevara: **Fantasia, Terror, amor, angustia, Drama. (zombis, naves, ect)

**Parejas: **Hetero. (ya decididas y en su momento)

**Avisos 1: **Lemon, Au, OOC, (y por ahora creo que no más n.n)

**Avisos 2: **Siento que se parezca **algo **a Resident Evil (quien no ha jugado a esos juegosXD), pero aunque no lo parezca, muchas películas de zombis tienen la misma temáticaXD. El caso es que necesitaba algo así y lo usé u.ù. De todas formas, como les dije arriba, **no se dejen engañar** n.n.

**Se actualizará después de: **Sangre sexo y tu.

**Aviso: **Si no tiene buena acogida, se **borrara** u.ù.

**Resumen:**

2027. La tierra es un caos reinado por zombis. Solo unos policias trabajan en esta, intentando encontrar las mujeres sobrevivientes antes de que estas terminen de extinguirse. ¿Dónde las llevarán? ¿Realmente el sexo femenino está extinguido? ¿Las usaran como concubinas? ¿Nacerá el amor en medio de la guerra? ¿la humanidad regresará sobre todas las cosas? ¿Qué el experimento 126?

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Capítulo dos.**

Escape de la tierra.

Sintió el balanceo de el coche entre sus sueños y como su cabeza caía levemente hacia el costado derecho. Pero no despertó hasta que sintió unos dedos sobre su cabeza, empujarla con cuidado. Parpadeo, viendo la sombra de Echizen alzarse. El vehículo se había detenido unos momentos. Fuji se sentó a su lado y la sonrió mientras intentaba borrar el atontamiento de el sueño de su rostro. Buscó al que era su guardián, sentado ahora de conductor.

-¿Se durmió?- Preguntó Fuji sonriente.

-Sí… perdón- confesó avergonzada.

-Es normal que vosotras os canséis- señaló Inui mirando a una dormida Tomoka- No estáis acostumbradas a tanto ajetreo. Los nervios pueden ser buenos para aguantar, pero no duran y termináis por perder la tensión que estos os regalan para aguantar el peso de lo que venga.

Afirmó levemente y Fuji rio disimuladamente.

-Parece que Inui disfruta explicándote cosas, Sakuno-san. Quizás le gustes algo-. Murmuró pensativo y llevando una mano hasta su mentón. Ryuzaki enrojeció-. Era una broma, señorita.

Suspiró recuperando su color natural y miró hacia la gabina. Tezuka continuaba con el ceño fruncido y la mirada clavada en la carretera, mientras Echizen conducía. Seguramente, algo fuerte estaba pasando. Encontrar a Kurumi no había sido causa de el destino y tenía cierto sentimiento de que el capitán era consciente de ello.

Observó a la joven que habían encontrado. Kurumi se abrazaba a las ropas con temor. Ser desnudada por un montón de hombres no debió de ser fácil para ella. La vergüenza debía de querer hacer que la tierra se la tragara. Y pensó que estaría en las mismas si hubiera tenido que hacer algo así. Pero lo que más la aterraba, era haber descubierto aquella horripilante situación. ¿Cuántas mujeres habían muerto al ser utilizadas como cebos? ¿Quién había sido capaz de hacer algo así? Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que su abuela no tuviera nada que ver.

Osakada había terminado dormida también y Kaidoh hacía esfuerzos por no dar un brinco y dejarla caer. Humedeció sus labios y llevó una mano hasta el lugar donde había sentido el roce de aquellos dedos. ¿Había sido Fuji o Echizen quien la había sujetado con tanto cuidado?

-Echizen-. Respondió Fuji mostrando sus ojos en una sonrisa ladina-. Él fue quien te cargo.

Enrojeció al haber sido descubierta y miró hacia la gabina. Ryoma ni se había inmutado ante el nombrado de su apellido. Debía de estar demasiado concentrado en la conducción. Una conducción que se detuvo en un instante. Todos miraron hacia delante. 

¿Por qué se había detenido? Tezuka cerró los ojos por un momento y miró a su alrededor.

-Esperemos que tenga gasolina-. Susurró mirando hacia atrás-. No parece haber moros en la costa. Que ellas bajen aunque sea para estirar las piernas, pero que no se separen de el coche. Inui, tú te quedarás aquí con ellas junto a Eiji en la ametralladora. El resto, bajar en busca de comida, agua y gasolina.

-¡Sí!

Tomoka dio un brinco al escuchar la afirmación y el sueño se alejó a pasos raudos de ella. Sonrió acercándose a ella para calmarla y explicarle lo que sucedía. Cuando Osaka comprendió lo que pasaba, descendieron juntas de la camioneta. Había oscurecido levemente e Inui las ordenó que no se alejaran demasiado. Afirmó y caminó alrededor para que su perro hiciera alguna de sus necesidades. El animal estiró de ella bruscamente y ahogó un grito cuando se soltó de su mano, para suspirar con alivio cuando Echizen lo alzó en brazos, frunciendo el ceño al verle con la correa. Se lo entregó y enrolló la cinta a su muñeca.

-No la quites-. Ordenó brusco.

Y le dio la espalda para alejarse. Afirmó mirando la cinta enrollada a su muñeca y miró al perro cuando gimió en protesta de la lejanía masculina. Se agachó para acariciarle la cabeza y sonrió.

-No te encariñes con él, pequeño- susurró acariciando al animal-. Cuando todo termine… no volveremos a verlo más.

Indiferente al animal, se volvió para guiarlo al lado contrario del vehículo, donde Osakada parecía decisiva a arrancar alguna información de Eiji, el cual no parecía interesado en nada de lo que le preguntaba y tan solo sonreía gatunamente y vigilaba el alrededor. Kurumi continuaba en el interior del vehículo, donde Sadaharu parecía tener intenciones de perfumar a la joven con perfume de hombre y esta se negaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Es necesario- se quejó el moreno mostrando el perfume ante los ojos de la muchacha-. Teniendo…. Bueno…- subió sus gafas-. La colonia disfrazará tu olor… "personal" a los zombis humanos. Solo los perros te olerán. Evitarás muchos problemas. ¿Prefiere que sea Tezuka quien se lo ordene? Le aseguro que si lo hace él, la desnudará y la perfumará él mismo.

Abrió la boca desconcertada. ¿Realmente el serio capitán sería capaz de hacer algo así? No lo creía y cuando vio la sonrisa maliciosa de Eiji, comprendió que Inui únicamente quería hacer ceder a la peli lila sin problemas. Se subió a al coche y sujetó tímidamente el bote, demandando al hombre que saliera.

-Deja… que yo lo haga-. Rogó avergonzada-. Fueron algo rudos… al desnudarla de aquella forma, pero… es por nuestro bien.

-Gracias-. Agradeció Kurumi inclinando la cabeza.

Sakuno sonrió y comenzó a perfumar a la mujer. Aquella colonia olía bien y el olor le resultaba algo familiar. Volvió el bote al sentir una pequeña pegatina y sonrió al ver el nombre.

-Es de Fuji-san-. Señaló mostrándosela.

Kurumi cogió el bote entre sus manos y sonrió, oliendo el tapón de el bote. La miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Huele bien. Es la primera vez… que huelo a un hombre- Se rio divertida-. Me da algo de vergüenza, pero es- bajó la voz para que los otros no escucharan-… excitante.

Sonrió por sonreír. Desconocía totalmente cómo olía exactamente un hombre que la hiciera excitarse. Mucho menos sabía las cosas que podría hacer que se sintiera así. Seguramente, Kurumi, para ser más pequeña que ella, conocía muchas sensaciones de las que ella era primeriza. Tomoka se acercó a ellas y miró el bote con atención antes de mirar a Kurumi y fruncir el ceño.

-¿Por qué no te defendiste?- Preguntó sentándose a su lado-. Quiero decir… huir y no permitir que te convirtieras en… "comida".

-No pude-. Negó la adolescente mirándola entristecida-. Primeramente, prometieron entregarme a mi hermana-. Se frotó el brazo angustiada antes de continuar y ahogar un sollozo en su garganta- seguramente… mi hermana… también pasó por esto. Cuando lo pensé… no me importaba dejar que me comieran. Por eso me dio tanta rabia que me salvaran.

-¡Tonta!- Exclamó Tomoka alarmada-. ¿Suicidarte porque tu hermana pasara por ello? Supongo que las gemelas tendréis algo que os una de sobremanera, pero… hasta ese punto…

Kurumi negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior y apretando sus manos con fuerza.

-Es que… justo el día que Narumi desapareció… nos peleamos…- frotó su rostro angustiada y dejó que su muñeca frotara su frente con fuerza-. Por… una tontería. No puedo perdonarme.

Agachó la cabeza desconsolada. No sabía qué podría decirle. Como consolarla. Ella no entendía de hermanos. Nunca tuvo. Sus padres seguramente la tuvieron a ella para consolar el deseo maternal cuando llegara en su madre, no para nada más. Sin embargo, Osaka se esforzó por su parte. Si mal no recordaba, no era hija única. Ella tendría experiencia. De nuevo, se sentía inútil.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cerró la nevera levemente y frunció el ceño, sonriendo levemente. La comida que se pudo encontrar era incomestible. Podrida y con gusanos, ni los gatos la querrían. Miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con la misma mirada en el rostro de Kaidoh, que cerraba furioso el congelador grande. Aunque fueran las patatillas que se encontraban en el estante, podrían estar en buen estado, pero cuando las abrieron, deseaban cerrarlas enseguida.

-Creo que nos hemos quedado sin cena- murmuró algo divertido.

-Sempai… no creo que…

-Relájate un poco, Kaidoh- expresó aún más divertido-. Pronto saldremos de aquí. Esperemos que Tezuka tenga mejor suerte con los expendedores de gasolina.

Caminaron hacia el exterior, donde Tezuka parecía interesado en uno de los expendedores y luchaba por conseguir sacar algo de él. Cuando los vio acercarse, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que él se encargara. Sonrió y afirmó. La máquina era sencilla y afortunadamente, estaba llena de combustible.

-Kaidoh, acerca el coche-. Ordenó como favor.

Kaidoh afirmó y se alejó rápidamente en busca de el vehículo.

-Parece que los frutos de haber sido ladrón van a ser necesarios- recordó Inui una vez llegaron.

Afirmó sin ofensas. No era ningún secreto. Fuji Shyusuke no era tan limpio como todos creían. Antes de entrar en las fuerzas de Seigaku, era un simple conductor de circuitos ilegales y el ahorro en gasolina se notaba en su vehículo. Por eso mismo, se dedicó a robar en las gasolineras. Sin embargo, tuvo mala suerte y fue capturado. Ryuzaki lo sacó de la cárcel y a cambio, él la ayudó a capturar a uno de los conductores ilegales más peligrosos. Desde entonces, formó parte del equipo y la delincuencia, se terminó. Mejoró su vida y hasta atesoró a una mujer. Sin embargo, él mismo tuvo que matarla. Era enfermera y la habían mordido. Se despertó a punto de ser devorado y tuvo que volarle la cabeza.

Colocó la manguera en el depósito y se entretuvo en su llenado. Tezuka miró a su alrededor y él le imitó.

-Echizen todavía no regresó- dijo dando en el clavo de los pensamientos de el capitán-. Seguro encontró algo con qué distraerse. Si no ha disparado, es que no encontró peligro.

-A menos que lleve puesto el silenciador- irrumpió Eiji.

-Ese es capaz- bufó Kaidoh colocando sus manos en la cintura.

Sonrió interesado al ver a las chicas al lado del coche. Tomoka y Kurumi se entretenían como podían, pero Ryuzaki parecía mirarles con preocupación mientras calmaba al perro. Tezuka se acercó hasta el coche y miró el radar estacionado.

-No parece haber ningún peligro- opinó-. Sería bueno pasar la noche aquí.

Tezuka afirmó cruzándose de brazos.

-Antes, veamos que noticias y que cosas ha encontrado Echizen. Fuji, Inui, id a ver qué sucede con él.

-Sí.

Dejó la manguera en las manos del capitán y siguió a un molesto Kaidoh. Momoshiro tampoco llegaba y algo le decía que los dos estaban liados en alguna travesura, eventualmente creadas por el mayor. Buscaron con cautela dentro de las habitaciones, hasta hallarlos finalmente. Kaidoh buscó el arma con claras intenciones de disparar, pero él mismo lo detuvo. Momoshiro estaba totalmente pálido mientras que Echizen tragó sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Frente a ellos, dentro de una jaula oxidada, una mujer devoraba frenéticamente el cuerpo de una niña de diez años. Kaidoh se volvió y buscó el lugar más cercano para poder vomitar. Él apretó los dientes y puños, sintiendo que la sangre comenzaba a bullir en su interior.

-Esto… tiene que haberlo hecho alguien…- murmuró Momoshiro-. Quien sea… es un puto sádico.

El sonido de la carga de una escopeta llegó tras ellos. Se volvieron lentamente y movieron los brazos en señal de rendición. Un hombre apareció ante ellos, vestido con el uniforme de la gasolinera, gordo y demacrado.

-¿Quién coño sois?- Preguntó apuntándoles-. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Somos agentes especiales Seigaku, pertenecientes al ejército- Respondió mirándole con atención- ¿Usted?

-El dueño de esta gasolinera- respondió el hombre molesto-. No deberían de haber entrado aquí-. Murmuró angustioso-. Mi mujer está enferma. ¿O es que han venido para darme la cura?

-La única cura es meterle un tiro en la cabeza- Respondió Echizen bufando.

-¿Usted metió a su hija ahí dentro?-Preguntó Kaidoh apretando los puños.

-Sí. Mi mujer se curará seguramente al tener a su hija al lado.

Momoshiro gritó alterado y señaló la jaula.

-¡Ha matado a su propia hija! ¡Esta mujer no tiene cura!

Se mordió la lengua por no decir nada más. Dentro de lo que cabía, podría llegar a entender al hombre. Sin embargo, le angustiaba que hubiera sido capaz de entregar a su propia hija a un monstruo como ese. Echizen llevó la mano hasta la culata de su pistola. Sabía las intenciones que tenía. La jaula estaba cediendo a los envistes de la mujer zombi y no creía que tardara mucho en conseguir su propósito. Estúpidamente, Echizen sería quien la recibiera si no la mataban antes.

-¡No se te ocurra!- Exclamó el hombre.

El estruendo llegó múltiple. La bala impactó contra Echizen, lanzándolo contra la pared. Éste logró disparar a la mujer antes de que lograra morderle y en menos de dos segundos, Kaidoh golpeo al hombre, tirándolo contra el suelo y él mismo adentró el cañón de su pistola dentro de la boca de el hombre. Buscó con la mirada al más joven del grupo, que se alzaba siendo ayudado por Momoshiro, mientras tosía levemente y escupía sobre el suelo. Un disparo, era un disparo. Y aunque no le hubiera traspaso, podía llegar a resultar más doloroso que un puñetazo en el estómago.

-No te muevas- ordenó asegurando la pistola antes de sacarla de la cavidad.

-La habéis matado… era mi… mujer.

-Y tu hija- maldijo Kaidoh apresando la llave de Judo que creo-. Hijo de…

-¿qué ocurre?

La voz de Tezuka los alertó. Con un rápido vistazo, se puso al corriente de todo. Miró al hombre con el ceño fruncido y movió la cabeza para que Kaidoh se alejara, mientras él mismo arrebataba la escopeta de las manos de el hombre.

-¿Usted es el dueño?- Preguntó-. ¿Solo están ustedes o tiene más como ellos?

-Solo…. Solo nosotros- habló el hombre con temor-. Mi mujer… cayó enferma… el doctor dijo que estaba loca… Que la llevara a un internado psiquiátrico. Nadie comprende el amor que siento por ella… creí que mi hija la ayudaría… pero… la mató y comenzó a alimentarse de ella. La he tenido que… tener así esperanzado de que alguna ayuda nos llegara.

-¿Por qué a Tezuka siempre le terminan contando todo?- Protestó Momoshiro furioso mientras salía junto a Echizen.

Y Fuji sonrió. Ninguno lo sabía, pero Tezuka era experto en las interrogaciones. Seguramente, aquel hombre vio en la dura mirada de el capitán que no sería capaz de escapar a las preguntas y no le quedaba otra que confesar. En cierto modo, podía comprenderle, pero se alejó del lugar con deseos de matarlo. Sabía que Tezuka no le diría nada. Los nervios estaban a flor de piel últimamente y ni siquiera él, pasaba por alto algo así.

Cerró la puerta, y decidió ir hasta el vehículo con los demás, para preparar su estancia.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Maldijo entre dientes. Ahora sentía el estómago arderle debido al golpe creado por culpa del impacto de la bala contra el chaleco. Cuando Momoshiro lo dejó libre, chocó contra el metal de el coche y golpeó levemente con su cabeza al escuchar el grito de Osakada en su oído.

-¡Se hirió!- Exclamó la muchacha aferrándole de el brazo.

Con un gruñido se liberó del agarre, adentrándose en la parte trasera y buscando su mochila. Osakada se quedó fuera para su suerte. Abrió la mochila en busca de el tercer chaleco y lo dejó sobre la maleta. Buscó el agarre de el cierre y tiró con brusquedad, quitándoselo y tirándolo contra el suelo. El sonido de la bala se hizo presente y la cortina se abrió al instante, seguida de un ladrido. Se volvió mirando los preocupados ojos cobrizos que se posaron sobre el chaleco al instante.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó antes de alzar su camiseta.

-¿Se… encuentra bien?

La miró de reojo al salir de entre la ropa. La castaña lo miró por meros instantes, volviéndose levemente en un sonrojo bastante notable. Arqueo una ceja. ¿Qué demonios hacía? Luego comprendió. La cicatriz. No era algo sencillo de ver, por no decir que era desagradable, pero no podía hacer nada.

-No mires- gruñó- si te da asco.

Ella le miró incrédula y pareció darse cuenta entonces de la cicatriz. Entonces, ¿no era por eso que le miraba de vez en cuando y sonrojándose? Se rascó la cabeza levemente. Nunca comprendería a las mujeres. Cogió la camiseta y terminó por cubrirse, volviendo a colocarse las ropas y el chaleco. Se agachó por el viejo y vio que ella continuaba mirándole la espalda. Bufó y se volvió en busca de la salida.

-Lo… lo siento. Pero… no era eso…- murmuró la joven-. No… me había dado cuenta de ella.

La miró incrédulo. ¿Qué no se dio cuenta? ¿Es que estaba ciega? La cicatriz era lo suficientemente grande como para ser vista desde lejos. ¿Cómo era posible…? Apretó los labios y dejó caer el chaleco fuera de la camioneta, apretando los puños. Abrió la cortina y descendió, dedicándole una atemorizante mirada. Ella ahogó un grito y se agazapó. Suspiró antes de cerrar la cortina y se alejó junto a los demás. Justo cuando llegó el sonido de un disparo los alertó. Él mismo y Momoshiro fueron los que corrieron hasta el lugar. Tezuka volvía de la habitación y les impedía el paso.

-¿Qué sucedió, señor?- Preguntó Momoshiro.

-Se suicidó-. Respondió Tezuka sin detenerse.

Ambos se miraron y afirmaron sin molestarse en acercarse al lugar de los hechos. Tezuka no era de los que mentían. Si hubiera sido él quien había volado la tapa de los sesos de aquel hombre, lo hubiera dicho. Él lo sabía. Tenerlo en la familia implicaba conocerle más de lo que hubiera deseado. Pero Nanako deseó casarse con él y no iba a entrometerse en lo que no le importaba.

-Acamparemos aquí-. Ordenó el capitán secamente-. No encendáis ninguna luz. El coche apagado y en silencio. Que cada uno se ocupe de la mujer a su cargo.

Afirmaron, siguiéndole de cerca. Acamparon en el rellano. Un lugar práctico, aunque a la vez, inseguro. Entre Inui y Eiji cerraron el vehículo, preparándolo para un ingreso necesario. Las latas de conservas suplantaron levemente su hambre y las paredes sirvieron de colchones.

La castaña se recostó a su lado junto al perro, el cual no tardó en demandar sus caricias. Bufó antes de acariciarlo levemente y alzó la manta sobre ambos. Ryuzaki se movió contra él, agarrándose a su calor y suspirando con alivio. La miró por un instante y frunció el ceño cuando ella intentaba encontrar un lugar cómodo en la pared para dejar que su cabeza descansara mientras dormía. Apartó la mirada y buscó a tientas en el mentón contrario, empujándole la cara hasta que la sintió caer con cuidado sobre su hombro.

Se aseguró que el arma estaba a mano y entrecerró los ojos. Sus oídos instantáneamente se centraron en los sonidos de su alrededor. Se acostumbró a los suspiros y ronquidos de sus compañeros y por suerte, ningún sonido especial rompió la calma. En la madrugada, Tezuka los despertó dando una palmada.

-Nos vamos.

Intentó moverse, pero el peso sobre su hombro lo alertó nuevamente, igual que el día antes de cambiarse con Fuji para conducir. Suspiró y volvió a mover la cabeza con sus dedos para despertarla. ¿Es que se había pensado que siempre sería su almohada? Ryuzaki se espabiló y sonrió avergonzada mientras frotaba sus ojos. Aquella muchacha parecía tener necesidad de sueño más de lo que parecía. Recogió las cosas siendo ayudado por ella, la cual tembló cuando sus manos rozaron por la tela.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó molesto.

-Parece que te tiene miedo- murmuró Fuji acercándose hasta ella- venga conmigo, Ryuzaki-san.

Los rojizos ojos lo miraron con terror por un momento y él frunció el ceño, recogiendo la mochila y colgándola de su hombro para alejarse. Fuji se estaba colando demasiado. Tezuka le había encargado a Kurumi, no a Ryuzaki y no hacía más que entrometerse. Aquello lo cabreaba totalmente. Era su trabajo.

-Vamos, Ryuzaki-. Ordenó con brusquedad.

-Sí…

La muchacha le siguió de cerca, subiendo en la parte trasera del vehículo junto a los demás. Fuji la imito mientras él se colocaba en el asiento del conductor. Justo cuando sus puertas eran cerradas, una explosión lejana los alertó.

-¿¡Qué ha sido eso!?- Exclamó Momoshiro asomándose-. ¡Parecía una explosión!

-Es que lo fue- respondió Tezuka entrecerrando los ojos-. Y si no me equivoco…

-Han volado la base- Respondió apretando el volante.

-¿Qué?-Exclamó Takeshi incrédulo.

-Inui- llamó Tezuka volviéndose-. ¿A cuánto está la siguiente base militar?

-Un día si no nos detenemos- informó Sadaharu subiéndose las gafas.

-Echizen.

-Wiz.

Arrancó el motor y sin necesidad de más ordenes, comenzó su conducción. Inui transmitió las ocurrencias sobre la destrucción de la base cercana y lo único que realmente se le ocurría, era que, al haber sido destrozado su microchip, irían destruyendo bases militares, con la intención de capturarlas en alguna de ella. Querían la aniquilación del grupo Seigaku. ¿Qué vendría después de ellos? Se lo veía venir. Algo se lo decía, pero, esperaba que no.

Seis horas después, Momoshiro intercambio su lugar con él. Se dejó caer cansado junto a Ryuzaki y aceptó incrédulo la botella de agua que le entregaba, sonriendo con miedo. Suspiró molesto. ¿Cuánto más pensaba mirarle con miedo? No la iba a morder. Miró hacia delante, encontrándose con la sonrisa maliciosa de Fuji y sintió deseos de golpearle. Apretó sus puños dentro de sus pantalones y se dejó mecer por el ronroneo de el motor, hasta que este se detuvo. El silencio de nuevo los rodeo por completo.

-Capitán, ¿qué hacemos?- Preguntó Momoshiro.

Alzó las telas en busca de visualización. Ryuzaki ahogó un grito a su lado contra su hombro y la miró de reojo por las confianzas. Pero ella estaba tan aterrada que seguramente no se daría ni cuenta de contra qué evitaba que sus labios cedieran al grito. Volvió a centrar su atención frente a ellos. La base todavía estaba en pie, pero… repleta de zombis. Las balas que tenían no serían suficientes para poder atravesarla. Miró a Inui, el cual había tendido diferentes mapas sobre el suelo.

-Base 316- explicó el hombre-. Era una de las encargadas en el mantenimiento de cura contra esta masacre. El experimento falló y todos seguramente, han terminado convirtiéndose en zombis. El hangar donde encontraremos el transportador se encuentra en el sector 2, es decir, parte superior.

-¿Qué recomiendas?- Preguntó Eiji dudoso.

-Entrar por el alcantarillado y subir los pisos hasta llegar a la zona. Es igualmente peligroso pero- subió sus gafas y frunció el ceño-. Es más seguro que intentar atravesar esa jauría y quedarnos sin balas. Pero, quien tiene la última palabra…

Todas las miradas cayeron sobre Tezuka. Éste afirmó y los movimientos comenzaron. Descendió de la parte trasera del vehículo y la miró por un instante, antes de tenderle la mano para que bajara. Ryuzaki sonrió y aceptó el ofrecimiento con temblor en sus músculos. Fuji sonrió a su lado.

-Vaya, parece que a Echizen sí le acepta el ofrecimiento de su mano- murmuró con claro espíritu de diversión al ver la rojez en el rostro femenino-. Me siento envidioso.

Chasqueo la lengua y descendió por las escaleras para coger a la muchacha cuando Fuji se la lanzara. Cuando llegó, gruñó sorprendido, mirándola por un instante extrañado. ¿Por qué demonios pesaba tan poco? Movió la cabeza, dejándola en el suelo y buscando el enganche de el chaleco antibalas, aferrándolo al suyo. Vio hacer lo mismo en Fuji y Kurumi y comprendió que no era el único que había pensado en lo mismo.

-¿Para qué es esto?- Preguntó Kurumi frunciendo el ceño.

-Para que no nos separemos- respondió Fuji sonriéndole-. Así, podré manejarte mejor.

-Chicos- interrumpió Tezuka con seriedad- recordar, aquí, intentar usar el silenciado cuando sean pocos. Si estamos en problemas, ni se molesten en ponerlo. Inui, eres el guía.

Sadaharu afirmó y como ovejas, todos comenzaron a seguirle. La salida se encontraba a escasos metros. Casi podía sentir la sensación de vitalidad recorrerle por completo ante la expectativa de salir de aquel lugar. Con todas sus ansias.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Las linternas brillaban en la oscuridad de las alcantarillas, pero para ella, al despertarse, parecían pequeñas luciérnagas que brillaban sobre agua demasiado oscurecida. Movió su cabeza hacia arriba y descubrió que estaban bajo tierra y si el olor no la engañaba, su visión primera de unas alcantarillas era cierta. Sabía que estaba siendo cargada por alguien fuerte y de cabellos negros. Igual, el mismo hombre que la había arrancado de los dientes de su hermano.

-Esto…

Las pisadas se detuvieron, mirándola al instante. El hombre que la cargaba tembló, liberando las cuerdas de cuero que los aferraba y sin tener tiempo de sujetarse, su trasero quedó hundido en la leve agua y él se meneaba negativamente. Como si de un bicho de laboratorio al que nadie quiere tocar.

-¿Tachibana?- Preguntó una voz altiva.

-Sí- afirmó levantándose- ¿Quiénes son? ¿Dónde estamos?

El hombre ante ella subió cruzó sus brazos antes de fruncir el ceño.

-Equipo especial Seigaku. Yo soy Kunimitsu Tezuka, el capitán-. Respondió con tono seco-. Tachibana, estás bajo nuestras órdenes hasta que lleguemos al proyecto 126. Después, serás juzgada por los superiores. Mientras tanto, Momoshiro.

El hombre nombrado gruñó al instante en que se acercaba y le colocaba con brusquedad un chaleco y los enlazaba. Lo miró frunciendo el ceño, pero la mirada dedicada por unos ojos arilados la aterró. Era claro que aquel hombre llamado Momoshiro no podía ni verla. Tragó saliva y se dejó arrastrar por la fuerte mano que le bloqueo cualquier movimiento de su brazo.

Logró ver a otras tres mujeres, cada una de ellas atadas a un hombre diferente. Una de ellas fue fácil de distinguir, especialmente, por sus salidas en actos televisivos. Las otras dos, eran totalmente desconocedoras. Miró al hombre a su lado, que no dejaba de murmurar su mala suerte por lo bajo. Se detuvieron de golpeó, agudizando su oído y ella misma sintió un escalofrió de terror cuando escuchó un grito inhumano seguido de muchas más.

-Estamos justo bajo ellos. La entrada está ahí- Señaló el que cabeza de grupo- Cuando pasemos estas rejas, estaremos dentro de las instalaciones. Vamos bien de tiempo…. Pero… desconocemos los planes de los de arriba. Igual no tengamos mucho antes de que vuelen el lugar. O morimos aquí… o morimos fuera, ustedes deciden, señores.

Antes de que lograra decir algo más, todos pasaron al lado del individuo, que sonrió malicioso al ver la decisión de todos los presentes, siguiéndoles de cerca. Eran rápidos. Le costaba seguirle los pasos, pero, sentía que con ellos estaría mejor que negarse a seguirles. Le inquietaba las palabras de Tezuka. ¿Detenida? ¿Juzgada? ¿Qué demonios había podido hacer para tener que ser llevada a la justicia? No lo comprendía. Su hermano había estado a punto de matarla y ellos la trataban de aquella forma. Por no decir de la brusquedad de la persona a su lado. Pero no le quedaba más que seguirles hasta el final.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Que Tachibana se despertara aumentó las posibilidades de llegar más rápido hasta el transportador. El equipo había tomado una decisión. Ellos mismos habían puesto por encima sus sentimientos de decisión y valor en sus misiones. El deseo de sobrevivir estaba por encima de las palabras que Inui pudiera darles. Las otras dos bases estaban demasiado lejos como para pensar si quiera en llegar hasta ellas. Esta, era su última oportunidad. La que todos habían escogido.

Aquel hombre que se suicidó le contó algo interesante que todavía no se había atrevido a comentar con los muchachos. Especialmente, porque creía que eran locuras de un hombre que había metido a su hija con su mujer transformada en zombi. Había tenido que matar él mismo a la niña tras que el padre se volara la cabeza y no era nada agradable asesinar a alguien tan infantil.

-Tezuka.

Volvió en sí al escuchar la voz de Inui a su lado. Una enorme puerta de seguridad se mostraba ante ellos. Kaidoh posicionó su oído como escucha y frunció el ceño.

-No se oyen gemidos- avisó.

-Bien- afirmó.

Se dirigió ante el panel de control y frunció el ceño cuando vio el desperfecto. ¿Acaso había sellado con algún propósito? Rozó con las yemas de sus dedos la superficie de la puerta y buscó dentro de su bolsa. Momentos después, negó con la cabeza.

-Está insonorizada- murmuró- por eso no se oye.

-Está repleta-, terminó Echizen.

-Hasta los topes de zombis. Si abrimos esa puerta… será nuestra muerte segura. ¿Otra salida, Inui?- Preguntó.

Inui abrió los planos y como siempre, en menos de tres segundos señaló el mapa y encontró otra vía de escape. Sin embargo, algo preocupante era.

-¿Por ahí?- Preguntó Momoshiro asomándose-. Bueno… nosotros estamos acostumbrados, pero las mujeres…

Tanteo el terreno. Los respiraderos era lo mejor que tenían, sin embargo, era subir. Tal y como Momoshiro había indicado, para ellos, hombres fuertes y acostumbrados a la fuerza, podrían subir sin problemas. Las mujeres eran otro tema. Acaricio su barbilla pensativamente y arqueo las cejas.

-Iré delante- habló con serenidad- Eiji tras de mí, Ryuzaki tras Eiji. Echizen tras Ryuzaki, Osakada tras Echizen. Kaidoh tras Osakada. Tachibana tras Kaidoh. Momoshiro tras Tachibana. Kurumi tras Momoshiro. Fuji tras Kurumi y por último, Inui. Los hombres servir de pilar.

Los vio mirarse de reojo y encogerse de hombros. Tras arrancar la rejilla que cubriría el respiradero se lanzó a su interior, tanteando la humedad. Por suerte, no era tan grande como para sufrir un resbalo irremediable. Sin embargo, todavía no había llegado a la parte en la que tendrían que subir. Otro dato interesante con el que contaban, era la amplitud. No tendrían que abandonar ninguna de las armas importantes.

Miró el anillo que brillo en el interior del lugar y frunció las cejas. Cada minuto que pasaba estaba más cerca de la muerte. Pensar en lo que ella sufriría, en la angustia que debía de estar pasando, le indicaba a cada uno de sus músculos que actuaran con mayor sensatez y necesidad de movilidad. Otro terror le caía como un cubo de agua fría. Nanako era joven. Podría caer en los brazos de cualquier otro hombre y la realidad era, que era un egoísta con ella. No podía soportar pensar que, después de muerto incluso, otro hombre ondeara en los sentimientos de su mujer, haciéndole desaparecer en cualquier instante que deseara.

-¡De prisa!- Gruñó sin quererlo.

Los escuchó afirmar y tras él, poco a poco, comenzaron a adentrarse. Un sonido extraño llegó hasta sus oídos y como experto en materia electrónica, no tardó en diferenciar aquel sonido. Buscó dentro de su maleta y sacó su creación. Si no hubiera contado con la ayuda leve de Inui, no lo habría conseguido.

-Bomba de relojería…-masculló- pero… esto… Inui.

-Mande.

-Mira el catalizador de misiles- ordenó.

Inui era el último de todos y sabía que la respuesta alarmaría a las mujeres tras él. Hubiera deseado que ninguna de ellas escuchara lo que venía, pero no le quedaba otra. Aquello también serviría para que ellas pusieran de su parte.

-¿Inui?- Preguntó exasperado.

-Un misil… nuclear-. Respondió el hombre finalmente-. Tenemos menos de tres horas para salir de la tierra.

-¡Joder!- Exclamaron a la vez Momoshiro y Eiji.

El sonido burlón de Echizen se hizo notar y el siseo de Kaidoh por igual. Para ellos era emocionante y no podía negar que algo le contagiaban. Guardó el aparato dentro de su bolso de nuevo y comenzó a deslizarse una vez más, sin embargo, había olvidado que no todos podían ser valientes como sus hombres. El grito de Osakada se hizo notar terriblemente a través del metal. Y encima, entre dos de los más antipáticos de sus hombres. Suspiró.

-Osakada, cálmese- ordenó.

-¡No!- Exclamó la adolescente- ¡Quiero salir de aquí! ¡Quiero irme a mi casa! ¡Por Dios, qué clase de locura es esta! ¡Ya está bien! ¿¡Donde está la cámara!? ¡Se están pasando!

-Maldición-, gruñó Kaidoh-. Esto no es un programa de televisión-. Continúa arrastrándote.

-Tomoka…- se alzó con timidez la voz de Ryuzaki- Por favor… tenemos que salir de este lugar estrecho. Quieres… salir… pero si no nos movemos… no podremos salir y hablar con tranquilidad.

EL silencio reino. Osakada había terminado por ceder y moverse contra ellos. Cuando la pierna de Echizen sufrió el roce de sus manos, silbó para dar la orden de movimiento, la cual acató sin reparos. Ante sus ojos, la subida se comenzó a formar. Volvió a tantear el terreno con sus dedos y suspiró aliviado.

-Adelante.

Y se alzó para llegar a los resquicios que se dejaban ver y serian usados como puntos de apoyo por todos. Un error por parte de dos de ellos, llevaría a que todos murieran. Gracias a su altura, logró adelantar en demasía a todos y solo Eiji, el cual era experto en moverse por lugares estrechos, logró alcanzarle rápidamente. Lo miró en espera y cuando la mano tímida de Ryuzaki se posicionó sobre el pie de el pelirrojo, continuo. El sonido de un resbalo llegó hasta sus oídos y escuchó a Echizen quejarse.

-¡Lo… lo siento!- Se disculpó Ryuzaki con preocupación.

-Nada.

Con brusquedad en sus palabras, Echizen no lograba esconder que era molesto ser pisoteada por una joven. Tan solo esperaba que terminara apuntándola y amenazándola de muerte. Tosió. Aquello era ridículo. Nunca había visto explotar a Ryoma de una forma así. Ni siquiera mirar de forma odiosa a una mujer por muy pesada que fuera. Sin embargo, sí había visto el terror dibujado en el rostro de Ryuzaki y algo le daba a entender que Echizen no había sido nada cariñosa con ella. Pero no lograba atisbar lo que había creado aquel terror en medio de la pareja de rescate.

Por otro lado, Momoshiro y Tachibana. Seguramente, la muchacha no lo pasaría bien a su lado y aunque parecía perdida en su condición, no se había quejado ni una sola vez en seguirles. Aunque estaba por apostar que Takeshi la haría estallar en cualquier momento y entonces, tenía la ligera impresión de que quien necesitaría protección, sería Momoshiro.

Para su suerte, la única pareja de protección que no parecía dar problemas, eran Fuji y Kurumi. La chica no hacía otra cosa que seguirle como un pollito recién nacido a su madre y Fuji no parecía desagradado con la idea. Kurumi le obedecía sin chistar y parecía más bien una máquina que solo sabía corresponder a los deseos de el hombre. Sintió deseos matar a aquel que la hubiera utilizado como presa. ¿Quién había sido el cabrón que creo algo así? Aunque tenía cierto pensamiento en Sakaki, no podía evitar seguir con la creencia de no juzgar a las personas por su pasado y presencia.

Cuando logró encontrar la salida, empujó las rejas. Eiji se había detenido alejado de él, pues ante el primer grito por su parte, todos tendrían que retroceder a pie del cañón. Pero por unos instantes, la suerte estaba de su parte. El hangar quedó a su visión y los únicos zombis que logró ver, se encontraban lo suficientemente alejados como para que él mismo los matara sin salir de el respiradero.

Asegurándose de llevar el silenciador, disparó directamente a las cabezas. Inui dio la voz de alarma y de nuevo, todos reaccionaron a la tranquilidad. Debían salir de ahí, ya. Se movió con rapidez mientras Eiji ayudaba a los demás a salir. La puerta de la nave se abrió ante sus ojos y disparó al instante que el cuerpo roído de uno de los pilotos se alzó ante él. Seguramente, le habían mordido y con la condición de llevarlos de regreso, se escondió en el lugar más seguro.

Tras garantizar la seguridad, los demás subieron. El transbordador era sencillo y de aspecto militar. No podía esperar otra cosa. Fuji e Inui se encargaron de dirigir la maniobra. Echizen abrió la compuerta de salida mientras Eiji preparaba la ametralladora encubierta para las defensas. Las aves podían resultar algo molestas si se habían contagiado. El blindaje quedó a su mano y la recepción de el proyecto 126. Sin embargo, las comunicaciones quedaron prohibidas en totalidad. Estaban solos.

Cuando la nave se alzó y comenzó a perderse en la atmosfera, si pensó que suspirar de alivio iba a calmar sus días tan duros de trabajo ante la clara idea de una mujer de cabellos largos azulados y ojos por igual, es que Tezuka Kunimitsu no había calculado del todo bien lo que tenía que ocurrir. La onda de la explosión fue sorprendente y tal y como Inui había calculado, la tierra quedó hecha cenizas. Tan solo simples trocitos de algún resto se podía vislumbrar a través de los cristales de la nave antes de perder el conocimiento.

Navegaban a la deriva de un futuro incierto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Notas autora:**

¿Ven? **Flojito**. Pero se contaron algunas **cosas n.n.**

Bueno, decirles que **no sé cuando** podré continuar los otros. Este **he tardado lo mio** por culpa de las faenas que **ando haciendo** antes **de irme** n.n

**No** es un viaje de vacaciones, así que no crean que quiero dejarloXD.

Creo que **no tengo dudas** que responder de este capítulo. En todo caso, **me dicen y en las notas de autora** de el próximo les respondo, ¿si? n.n

¡**Gracias **por su apoyo!


	4. Tierra dos

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí traigo la continuación del fic. Se desv****elan muchas cosas, pero aún quedan muchas más. Les pido perdón por las faltas que encontrarás, pero se me terminó la beta y aunque continuo esforzándome a mi ritmo para no hacerlas, siempre solía corregirlas. Perdón. Sin más, les dejo el capítulo. Nos vemos abajo. Lean con atención n.n**

**Fic:**

**Título: **Luz en la oscuridad.

**Autora: **Chia-chan.

**Llevara: **Fantasia, Terror, amor, angustia, Drama. (zombis, naves, ect)

**Parejas: **Hetero. (ya decididas y en su momento)

**Avisos 1: **Lemon, Au, OOC, (y por ahora creo que no más n.n)

**Avisos 2: **Siento que se parezca **algo **a Resident Evil (quien no ha jugado a esos juegosXD), pero aunque no lo parezca, muchas películas de zombis tienen la misma temáticaXD. El caso es que necesitaba algo así y lo usé u.ù. De todas formas, como les dije arriba, **no se dejen engañar** n.n.

**Se actualizará después de: **Sangre sexo y tu.

**Aviso: **Si no tiene buena acogida, se **borrara** u.ù.

**Resumen:**

2027. La tierra es un caos reinado por zombis. Solo unos policias trabajan en esta, intentando encontrar las mujeres sobrevivientes antes de que estas terminen de extinguirse. ¿Dónde las llevarán? ¿Realmente el sexo femenino está extinguido? ¿Las usaran como concubinas? ¿Nacerá el amor en medio de la guerra? ¿la humanidad regresará sobre todas las cosas? ¿Qué el experimento 126?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Capítulo 3:**

Tierra uno

El suave balanceo la hizo temblar ligeramente. El mareo que la recibió en el intento de abrir sus ojos la obligó a cerrarlos de nuevo. Había sido demasiado improvisto para todos. El tiempo no había sido suficiente y el temor de despertar para recibir una horrible muerte la obligó a cerrar con fuerza los ojos. Pero su cuerpo no respondía con la misma facilidad. Un fuerte ataque de tos le indicó que se negaba a permanecer más en aquella postura.

Con sus piernas al contrario de lo usual, apoyadas sobre una pared repleta de demasiados mecanismos que no comprendía, su espalda sentía un fuerte dolor y frio proviniendo del suelo. Su cabeza había sido golpeada contra el que ahora le servía como lecho y sus manos intentaron ayudarla a recobrar la forma correcta que tendría el ser humano al caminar.

Arrodillada, intentó ver a su alrededor. Sus ojos intentaron acomodarse a la oscuridad parpadeante de la nave. Las sombras de cuerpos humanos la hicieron recordar lo que horas antes habían tenido que pasar para estar donde se encontraban. Para su suerte, la nave no había sufrido grandes consecuencias y la incertidumbre a la muerte dolorosa quedó borrada por completo de su cerebro demasiado imaginativo.

Pestañeo. Sus sorprendidos ojos miraron al exterior a través de uno de los enormes cristales que mostraba el negruzco exterior, únicamente decorado con trocitos de azúcar conocidos como estrellas. Brillante en la lejanía, quedaban residuos de alguna explosión y el rumbo a la deriva del objeto en el que se encontraban.

-¿Qué...?- Susurró.

Gateó hasta el cristal pegando su nariz sobre la fria solidez. Intentando encontrar el globo azul que le indicaría que todo aquello era una enorme pesadilla. Despertaría sobre su cómoda cama de sábanas azules y su hermana le haría el desayuno mientras ella prepararía los deberes. Pero no. La tierra no se descubría en ningún lugar. Sí, podía ver otro globo parecido a la tierra, pero carecía de mar y solo leves charcos eran azules.

-No...- masculló angustiada.

El ruido sordo de algo caer a su lado la hizo ahogar un grito. Unos ojos dorados la miraron a través de la oscuridad, mareados y algo indecisos del lugar donde estaban. El chasquido del seguro colocado en la pistola hicieron que suspirada aliviada. Había estado a punto de ser asesinada al ser confundida por cualquier otra cosa que prefería no imaginar.

-Echizen era, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó. Él afirmó con un ronco sonido- no veo... la tierra...

-Explotó- respondió con indiferencia el especialista.

Abrió la boca con deseos de protestar, pero su mente comenzaba a disiparse y los recuerdos que había vivido la golpearon con fuerza. De nuevo, su personalidad comenzaba a aflorar y sus mismos ojos comenzaron a mostrar su claro desinterés por lo que sucedía. Ella misma tenía su misión y había Incumplido parte de ella. Debía de haber sido devorada, no salvada por un equipo especial de militares.

Observó a Echizen moverse entre la oscuridad. Como un felino, saltó los cuerpos de sus compañeros y con suma frialdad, empujó a su superior Inui Sadaharu, sentándose sobre el asiento de éste y tanteando los controles. La luz parpadeante quedó finalmente fija y la estancia se alumbró por completo. Echizen retomó sus andanzas por el panel de control.

Había oído hablar sobre él a Fuji Shyusuke. Este había señalado las dotes de Echizen en el manejo militar y, aunque no lo demostrara, con las tácticas mentales. Pero Inui lo sobrepasaba. Para ella, la conclusión era dada por la edad. Pero había algo más perplejo en aquel cerebro. Ryoma Echizen tenía el don de absorber cuanta cosa se posara ante sus ojos. Aunque pareciera desinteresado, con una simple mirada, logró averiguar el tanteo necesario para buscar a su antojo en el panel.

-Nya... duele...

Rodó sus ojos hacia el hombre pelirrojo que había sido enviando con la sacudida contra una especie de nevera, la cual había quedado abierta y todo un brick de leche había caído sobre el cabello rojizo. Cuando la mano del hombre se posicionó sobre el pelo, el grito que dio casi hizo temblar a la misma nave. Pero gracias a esto, logró despertar a algún que otro de los participantes. Sin embargo, Echizen ni se inmutó.

Sintió un leve movimiento bajo el asiento en el que había decidido descansar sus nervios y donde recuperó su capacidad mental al asombro. Miró hacia el lugar, encontrándose sentada señorialmente, sobre unas caderas y, por la ropa, estaba totalmente segura que eran masculinas.

Tosió, levantándose y buscando un lugar seguro. La persona sobre la que se había sentado tenía que ser uno de los más gruñones posibles. Kaidoh Kaoru, quien se frotaba un hombro con dolor. Seguramente, se había golpeado el hombro ante la explosión. La voz de su guardián la hizo volverse.

-Ryuzaki, ¿se encuentra bien?

Sakuno Ryuzaki, la chica amable que la había salvado demasiadas veces de caer en las garras de Inui Sadaharu, había recibido un golpe en su frente. Un leve corte. Se había despertado en el mismo lugar donde Echizen se había despertado. Con una curiosidad innata, se volvió hacia él y sonrió al encontrar aquella herida vendada en su mano. Había impedido que Ryuzaki se golpeara, con su propio cuerpo. No lo había visto, pero las heridas de ambos lo demostraban.

-¡Quítate de encima!

La ruda voz heló a todo los presentes. Desvió su mirada hacia la esquina más difícil de toda la nave. Tezuka, ya despierto, no tardó en gruñir en medio del dolor que acogía a su cabeza y caminar con rápidos pasos hacia el lugar, sujetando del brazo a Tachibana, la cual estaba a punto de sufrir la desesperación de un arisco Takeshi, el cual fue sujetó por Eiji y frenado por la mirada de su capitán.

-Basta- ordenó Tezuka- es suficiente, Momoshiro.

-No la quiero cerca- espetó el moreno- que otro se ocupe de ella. No quiero trabajar con la hija de un asesino.

-¿¡Quién es la hija de un asesino!?- Exclamó Ann Tachibana a la vez, desorientada- ¡Mi padre es un hombre buenísimo!

-Sobretodo buenísimo- se picó Takeshi- ¿¡Quién coño crees que ha creado todo eso!?

El ojos arilados volvió su mano hacia el lugar donde la tierra debería de estar presente, encontrando únicamente un planeta rojizo. No era Marte, entonces, ¿qué era? Incrédulo, se acercó hasta la ventanilla, imitándola cuando anteriormente había hecho tal gesto.

-¿Dónde está la tierra?

-Destruida- respondió señalando el lugar- creo que lo vi antes de caer y golpearme contra la máquina esa.

-¿Estás segura de esto, Kurumi?- Le preguntó Inui Sadaharu.

-Sí- afirmó- estoy segura.

-No miente- corroboró Tezuka- yo también lo vi. La tierra a explotado junto a los zombies.

-¿El rumbo?- Se interesó Fuji.

Echizen chasqueo la lengua, encogiéndose de hombros. El lugar donde debía indicar el lugar donde se encontraban, estaba descentrado. Ni siquiera Inui, tras mirarlo detenidamente, logró arreglarlo.

-Es imposible- se quejó el hombre de gafas rectangulares-. Es como si las coordenadas no existieran.

-¿Qué quiere... decir?- Preguntó con temor Ryuzaki.

-Que las coordenadas que marcan son erróneas. En este lugar no tendrían ni que existir estos planetas que vemos. Lo único cuerdo que puedo decirles, es que nos hemos desviado de la correcta ruta que tendríamos que coger para llegar al 126. En pocas palabras: Estamos perdidos.

La exclamación de asombro no se hizo tardar. Osakada fue la que más se agitó, gritando cada vez más fuerte por recibir explicaciones que nadie podía aclarar. Pero era bastante obvia.

-La fuerte onda de explosión nos debió de echar del rumbo correcto- Opinó Shyusuke pensativo- mal asunto.

Pero pudo ver cierta sonrisa de satisfacción escondida. Lo había observado mucho. Aquel hombre era bastante temible. Su rostro angelical no daba con su demonio interior. Aquellos ojos azules únicamente eran abiertos cuando alguien sufría algún dilema impresionante y ahora, estaba abiertos de par en par. Disfrutaba de su problema como un niño.

Si se ponía a diseccionar a cada uno de los personajes que había dentro de esa nave, bagando a la deriva, no terminaría nunca. No es que los conociera perfectamente, pero, con solo mirar sus comportamientos, ya podía comprender ciertas cosas. Y muchas, interesantes.

Humedeció sus labios mientras todos discutían sobre la situación e intentaban controlar la situación exigente de Tomoka, los problemas entre Momoshiro y Ann Tachiba y, por último, la correcta linea para llegar al 126, el cual, desconocía por completo.

-Encima, no tenemos mucha comida- se quejó Momoshiro en un intento de ignorar a Tachibana- nos moriremos de hambre.

-Es fácil con un glotón como tú- se quejó Kaidoh.

Y ahí llegó el desahogo de Momoshiro. Kaidoh no le había picado porque sí. Se notaba que sería el único de soportar la furia de Takeshi tras haber despertado con Tachibana encima suya. La actuación de dos tanques peleándose llegó y fue ignorada increíblemente bien por sus compañeros. Si querían matarse, que lo hicieran.

-¿Cómo está el oxigeno?- Se interesó Eiji.

-Bastante bien- respondió Inui frotándose la cabeza- es extraño, pero yo llevaba el cinturón puesto. ¿Cómo me habré golpeado?

Echizense encogio de hombros, alejándose y sentándose a un lado lejano, desinteresado físicamente.

-¿Estás bien?

Alzó su rostro hacia la figura masculina que le sonreía amablemente. Afirmó con la cabeza, antes de que uno de sus largos mechones azulados quedaran atrapados por las manos grandes del hombre. Fuji se sentó a su lado, sin liberar el agarre de su cabello, oliendo de forma sensual.

-Llevas mi colonía, ¿Verdad?

-Sí... era para... evitar el olor...- dudó- el olor femenino- sentenció.

Fuji sonrio altanero con un toque interesantemente misterioso. Sus labios se curvaron con una mueca y los ojos azulados se abrieron, para observar su rostro y desbocar su corazón.

-Interesante- indicó- ya me avisarás cuando la uses sin disfrazar olores femeninos.

Observando cada resto de sangre que caía sobre el lavabo frunció el ceño. Se había desahogado con la persona incorrecta, pero la única capaz de plantarle cara. Hasta que Tezuka no los detuvo, viendo la gravedad del asunto, no se detuvieron ni para tomar aire. Escupió nuevamente la sangre que salía de un corte en la mejilla izquierda, interiormente.

La furia que le había despertado apresándolo con gran fuerza entre sus brazos, había estado a punto de hacerle perder a un buen compañero, por no aceptar que su mejor amigo junto a Echizen. Aunque, decir que tenía amigos durante una masa catastrófica de zombies por todos lados, con el peligro de morir en manos de cientos de ellos, era una verdadera tontería.

Deseaba encontrarse en el 126, romperle la cara al cabrón que les estaba fastidiando el regreso a un lugar seguro. Después, se iría a beber y comer lo mejor posible, para por último, dormir hasta el cansancio. Y, en cuanto a la necesidad de una mujer, prefería someterse a una ardida noche con su fiel mano, que con una horrible hija de un asesino. Cualquier cosa antes que Tachibana.

Podría pensar en Ryuzaki, pero, que le maldijeran si era su preferencia. Además, demasiado pequeña y de poca cosa mujer. Seguramente, no soportaría una sola de las noches que a él le gustaba vivir con una mujer. Kurumi... Bueno, tenía que aceptar que tampoco se fiaba de ella y aunque no estaba malamente, tampoco era de su agrado.

La única que se podría decir que le serviría para dar una loca noche, era Osakada, por mucho que quisiera negarlo, aquella joven tenía un buen cuerpo. Lo suficiente como para cubrirle la cara con una bandera y todo por la patria. Por una buena sesión de sexo y pensando que era una de las últimas mujeres, todo valía.

Ahora, con la que se negaba con todas sus fuerzas a rezotar, era con Tachibana. Ni hablar. Su mente había sido cerrada totalmente a cualquier concebimiento de un acercamiento entre ellos. De solo sentirla cerca, las tripas se le revolvían por completo. Pero, verla encima suya cuando despertó. Entre que estaba desorientado y tenía cierta angustia encima, su furia estalló por completo.

Seguramente, si Eiji no le detenía, la hubiera ahogado con sus propias manos.

Por culpa del padre de Tachibana no únicamente había tenido que ver como sus hermanas y padres morían comiéndose unos a otros. Un noviazgo infantil se fue al garete nada más que él colocara un anillo de futuro casamiento a su novia. Esa misma noche todo comenzó.

El requerimiento de su presencia en los establecimientos de Seigaku lo sorprendió de madrugada. Un último beso en la frente y en el anillo, fue lo que dejó antes de verla por última vez. Ni siquiera una fotografía pudo recuperar de ella. Los vecinos, conscientes de lo que estaba sucediendo en la tierra, incendiaron la casa, con ella dentro. Demasiado tarde. La vio arder, gritar e intentar salir de la casa. Sus uñas se rompieron contra los cristales de la casa. Donde noches atrás había hecho el amor como locos.

Y todo por culpa de aquel ser idiota que creo aquella barbarie. Por eso no podía soportarla.

-Esto... perdone... pero...

La tímida voz de Ryuzaki le hizo volverse y abrir el cierre. Con una caja de botiquín, la muchacha pedía permiso para entrar con una tímida mirada. Afirmó con la cabeza y se sentó sobre el retrete. Ryuzaki dejó el botiquín sobre el lavabo y buscó en el interior. El agua oxigenada y las vendas fueron magistralmente colocadas sobre las manos de la chica e instantes después, sus heridas estaban siendo, con escozor, curadas.

-Auch- se quejó cuando el corte de su herida fue acariciado con Topionic- dolió.

-Lo siento...- se disculpó la joven.

-Era broma.

Le mostró la lengua divertido y sonrió cuando ella le miró perpleja. Una adolescente bastante temerosa y a la que le había tocado un rudo como acompañante. Aunque él no estaba mejor.

-Oí- llamó- ¿No prefieres cambiarme por Echizen? Las órdenes continúan hasta que no lleguemos al 126, así que...

-Lo siento- interrumpió la joven negando con la cabeza- pero hacerlo... ocasionaría problemas a todos. No quiero... empeorar la situación. No sé... exactamente por qué usted no puede ver a Tachibana, pero...- hizo una leve reverencia- por favor, compréndame.

-¿Y quién narices me comprende a mí?- Se quejó-. Por culpa del padre de esa maldita mujer perdí demasiadas cosas importantes para mí. Tú deberías de comprenderlo. Perdiste a tus padres.

-Echizen... los tuvo que matar- recordó con angustia Ryuzaki- le comprendo...

-No del todo- corrigió- No fuiste tú quien los mató. Cierto que yo no maté a mi prometida. Pero, sí que lo hice con el resto de mis familiares. Mi padre... Mi madre... mis hermanas pequeñas... Todos.

-Lo siento muchísimo, lo siento, lo siento, lo sien...

-Vale, vale, Ryuzaki- retuvo al tiempo que la miraba incrédulo-. Ya pasó.

Incrédulo, vislumbro la situación. De la nada, era él quien tenía que consolarla cuando el drama estaba siendo suyo. Suspiró, dejando que le cubriera la última herida.

-No sé qué clase de personas serás ni como has vivido- dijo sonriéndole- pero sí te diré algo, Ryuzaki: Eres la clase de persona que da gusto contarle cualquier cosa.

Ryuzaki sonrió asombrada, enrojeciendo ante aquel cumplido. Seguramente, no debería de estar tan cómoda como deseaba aparentar y que él le dijera tales cosas, podrían ser mal interpretadas por una adolescente que todavía tiene mucha vida por vivir. Y él a los veintiséis, se estaba comportando como un crío que no sabe perdonar. Pero era demasiado orgulloso como para ceder tan pronto.

Un vaivén en la nave le hizo sujetarla del talle, estirando de ella hasta el exterior del servicio y adentrándose en la cabina del piloto. Momentos antes había explorado el lugar mientras se peleaba y rompiendo una de las puertas, habían descubierto que la nave no se detenía en tan solo una estancia.

Con Ryuzaki bien cogida en su brazo, caminó hasta donde su capitán intentaba sujetarse a los respaldos de los asientos. Empujó a la castaña contra Echizen, el cual se encontraba perfectamente sujeto con los cinturones de seguridad. Con gran maestría, la apresó entre sus brazos, sentándola en el asiento contiguo y adecuando el cinturón a la joven y al perro. ¿Es que no pensaba dejar a ese animal ni muerta? Esperaba que no se hubiera contagiado, porque si no, en vez de un Yorksai, terminaría siendo una coladora canina de las muchas balas que recibiría.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó acomodándose al lado de su superior- ¿Otra explosión?

-Peor- anunció Eiji con seriedad- la máquina ésta está siendo absorbida por una fuerza

gravitatoria.

-¿De dónde?- Exclamó asombrado.

-De ese planeta- señaló Inui.

Ante ellos, un enorme planeta parecía engullirlos cada vez. La cercanía era consciente para todos y la familiaridad era enorme. Se frotó los ojos incrédulo y desvió la mirada hacia la de los demás encontrándose con el mismo desconcierto en los rostros contrarios. Tezuka tragó saliva, mirando con un ceño fruncido el planeta.

-La tierra- murmuró.

-Imposible- negó Kurumi- yo misma vi como era destruida. ¡Usted también lo vio!

Kunimitsu afirmó y él meneo la cabeza. No lo había visto. Estaba de espaldas al planeta cuando la onda de expansión los golpeo. Se dio un fuerte golpe y perdió cualquier consciencia posible.

-¿No podemos cambiar de rumbo?- Preguntó nuevamente.

-Si se pudiera ya lo hubiéramos hecho- la voz quejosa de Kaidoh le golpeo nuevamente.

-Pero, ¿podremos salir de ahí?

-No lo creo- negó inui-. Es posible que la nave no soporte la gravedad tras la fuerte onda que recibió por parte de la tierra. Ya hemos tenido demasiada suerte al sobrevivir a esa explosión.

-¿Es... desconocido?- Preguntó Ryuzaki.

-Totalmente- respondió Tezuka gruñiendo.

-Eso significa- continuo Inui subiendo sus gafas- que, si ese planeta no tiene aire... en dieciocho horas estaremos muertos. Si existiera aire, tenemos una mera oportunidad de buscar algo, remota también, para poder arreglar los motores de arranque y, salir de ahí. Arreglaremos la brújula, para que entiendas este aparato- señaló el medidor de distancias- y buscaremos la ubicación de el 126.

-¿El 126?- Preguntó una Tomoka más calmada- ¿Qué demonios es el 126? Solo lo nombrais y nombrais, pero no responden nada.

El silencio reinó por completo. A estas alturas sería una ridiculez mentir, pero si no respondías, ni mentías ni aclarabas. Tezuka debía de ser quien respondiera a esa pregunta y si no decía ni una sola palabra, nadie lo haría. Era algo más que un jefe que los guiaba. Y la mutualidad de seguirle era clara entre todos. Algo más que un simple equipo era lo que ellos tenían y había que comprenderles profundamente para encontrar esa visión.

Osakada dejó escapar un gruñido rabioso al no recibir respuesta y de nuevo, las miradas fueron centradas en la causa de sus temores. Aquel planeta podría ser la tumba de once personas y ninguno podría decir que era una alegría. Sí, podría ser excitante si lo veía de cierto modo, pero una tumba, era una tumba. Y la peores de las muertes les acogería con los brazos ansiosos si no había aire con el que sobrevivir.

Inui cedió su puesto a Tezuka, indicándole que le siguiera. Con paso irregular por los vaivenes de las turbulencias, llegaron ante una gran puerta, rota por comportamientos. Únicamente ocho. Maldijo entre dientes a los creadores de una nave tan inservible. Sadaharu revisó los cargadores de oxigeno y sonrió con ilusión cuando estos marcaban su máximo apogeo.

-Solo dos de nosotros bajarán a inspeccionar el lugar- comenzó a explicar en voz alta- El resto de los trajes serán guardados para rellenar el medidor de oxigeno de la nave. Un último será dejado para una emergencia y, también, como última ráfaga de aire.

Una afirmación general llegó. Creía que el pánico caería nuevamente sobre la más adinerada de todos ellos, pero, o Osakada había comprendido que Kaidoh podía ser mejor compañía mientras controlara su pánico, o se había hecho a la idea de que de todas formas moriría.

-Yo descenderé- continuo Inui- ¿quién me acompañará?

Las mirada recayeron sobre la figura mandamás. Tezuka los observó con detenimiento y se encogió de hombros.

-Yo.

-No- negó Inui sorprendiendo a la mitad- Es mejor que te quedes, como mando que eres. Preferiría que fuera Fuji quien me acompañara.

-Yo podría hacerlo.

La voz de Tachibana le hizo sentir arcadas y ganas locas de reír. Los azulados ojos parecían enérgicos a su decisión y el pequeño cuerpo imposible de entrar en uno de aquellos grandiosos trajes.

-Tengo ciertos conocimientos- explicó Ann- hice pruebas en el laboratorio de mi padre en una de sus investigaciones. Consistía en probar los trajes espaciales. Al ser un prototipo de cuerpo pequeño, mi padre me escogió como su ...

-Rata de laboratorio- se jactó gruñón.

-Sería una rata de laboratorio- se defendió Tachibana- pero de aquí, seguro que seré de mejor utilidad que un soldado que nunca ha estado en el espacio.

Los deseos de empotrarla nuevamente contra la pared, crecieron de sobremanera. El asiento ante él no bastaría para romperle la cabeza, necesitaría una buena dosis de martilleado contra la pared.

-Respira, Momoshiro-. Aconsejó Fuji sujetándolo del brazo- o tendrás un ataque.

-¿Alguna otra queja?- Preguntó Tezuka ordenándole con la mirada silencio. Nadie respondió- entonces, Tachibana será quien ayude.

-Está bajo arresto-, recordó Eiji.

-No irá demasiado lejos si quiere aire- bufó Echizen cerrando los ojos con claro aburrimiento.

Un grito escapó de su garganta, incrédulo y caminó hasta lo que parecía ser la sala de descanso en la nave. Todos sus compañeros parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para evitar que matara a Tachibana. Las ideas que se le venían a la mente eran demasiado excitantes como para intentar retenerlas. Y lo peor de todo, es que nunca se había comportado de aquella forma.

Sentía demaisado odio y tenía que pagarlo con alguien.

--

Frotó su mentón pensativa. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente antes de que sus dientes apresaran la uña de su pulgar, mordisqueándo frenéticamente. Nadie parecía tener intenciones de responder a sus preguntas, especialmente, con la tensión que se respiraba tras el despertar de Tachibana. Gritar y exiguir, no serviría de nada. Especialmente, tras haber visto la dura pelea entre Kaidoh y Momoshiro.

Hasta que no fue más grave, Kunimitsu Tezuka no decidió apagarla. Y separarlos fue más difícil de lo que el capitán pensó, pues fueron los cuatro restantes quienes tuvieron que hacerles separarse. Aunque las miradas severas del capitán, fueron suficientes como para evitar que se volvieran a lanzar nuevamente.

Kaidoh estaba herido, pero no tanto como había visto en el rostro de Takeshi. Seguramente, de lo cegado que se había puesto, no había sido capaz de pelear como siempre hacía y Kaidoh se emocionó en sus golpes. Pero la tensión no parecía desaparecer como hubieran deseado todos.

Y era normal. En todos sus años de vida, mimada y consentida hasta los dientes por un adinerado padre, nunca pensó que se encontraría en medio de todo un remolino de angustia y terror irrefrenable.

Tras ser arrancada del hogar que ella creía seguro, estaba entre personas a las que jamás había visto. Podría decir que uno de ellos la había impresionado nada más verle, pero el frío que rodeaba a la persona únicamente le indicaba que podría admirarle, no tocarle. Por otro lado, la persona que se había encargado de ser su guardián, tenía ciertas dotes para el mal humor.

Su mente divagó por el pasado, a tiempo de despertar ante una fuerte sacudida y sentir una mano en su vientre, sujetándola con fuerza. Definió la figura del brazo, encontrándose con el perfíl de su guardián. Sin mirarla si quiera, intentaba que ninguno de los dos fuera expulsados de sus asientos, pese a que sus cuerpos estaban bien sujetos por las cintas de protección.

-¿Qué sucede?- Exclamó Eiji Kikumaru- ¿Por qué de repente esto se mueve tanto?

-Estamos entrando en la atmósfera de ese planeta- respondió Tachibana con costosa voz- es... idéntica a la de la tierra.

-Todos los planetas la tienen- corrigió Inui con suficiencia intelectual- este no iba a ser menos.

-Venus 32 y Mercurio II no la tiene- negó Fuji bastante interesado- son los últimos encontrados y no la tienen, por eso no son habitables.

Los observó con detenimiento. Sus niveles mentales debían de ser enormes. Hablaban de planetas y cosas extrañas que ella desconocía, pero como no ser así si desde pequeña había ignorado más estudios que los primordiales, centrándose más en chicos, pintalabios y ropas bonitas. Había perdido el conocimiento de tantas cosas que sintio deseos de golpearse contra una pared por no gustarle los estudios y no ser tan lista como la castaña que era sujeta por un aburrido Echizen.

Lo había visto. Escondido en algún punto de sus ojos se encontraba una semilla de curiosidad innata que encima, le daba el don de absorber todo lo que veía o escuchaba. Una tímida y vivaracha mujer. Nada de lo que ella podría ser. ¿De qué le servía tener un cuerpo de escándalo con un cerebro vacío? De nada. Se sentía el tonto vestido de rojo dentro de un cercado lleno de toros furiosos.

Su nuca quedó apresada por la fuerte mano que había decidido liberar su vientre y empujarla hacia abajo. Su frente se pegó contra sus rodillas y sintio peso en su espalda. Kaidoh se había extendido medianamente sobre ella, protegiéndola de las convulsiones de la nave. Un inminente aterrizaje se hizo notar.

Tras veinte minutos de unos fuertes forcejeos contra la gravedad y la estabilidad, la nave se detuvo. Un gran trozo de ciudad desierta quedó ante sus ojos, cuando Kaidoh encontró el momento oportuno para liberarla. Si su rostro mostraba asombro el de los demás no se quedaba atrás.

-Una... ciudad- señaló con incredulidad Eiji- ¿Estamos muertos?

Instantaneamente, lanzó contra la cabeza rojiza un trozo de cartón que había mantenido entre sus manos cuando se había despertado. No sabía por qué, pero aquel papelito soportó sus nervios.

-Ay... dolió- se quejó Eiji mirándola de reojo.

-No estamos muertos- sonrió Fuji divertido por la situación- Bien vivitos que nos encontramos.

Eiji ahogó un puchero, mirándola de reojo. Si no se equivocaba, aquel hombre le devolvería la peseta tarde o temprano. Tragó saliva, aferrándose a la persona a su lado. Había sido tan improvisto hasta para ella hacer algo así, que escuchar un sonido ligero de risa, la asombró más. Desvió la mirada hacia Kaidoh, encontrándoselo con la quijada apretada para evitar una carcajada y sonrió extrañamente complacida.

La curiosidad ganó nuevamente a los presentes. Con las narices pegadas a los gruesos cristales, observaron el exterior con más detenimiento. Ryuzaki fue la que nuevamente encontró algo asombroso y sintio deseos de morderle el dedo que señalaba aquel astro brillante y blanco.

-La luna- articuló la castaña.

-¡Imposible!- Exclamó Sadaharu volviéndose hacia ella.

Todas las miradas se clavaron en el disco lunar. Una luna llena que brillaba sobre una oscurecida ciudad.

-Tachibana, prepárese- ordenó Inui con el ceño fruncido- bajaremos ya mismo.

Ann Tachibana afirmó, aceptando la orden. Con asombrosa especialidad, ambos se prepararon para lanzarse al exterior. Un silencio cortante se adentró en el interior de la nave.

--

No era fácil moverse con un traje más grande que tú, pero tampoco tenía pensado salir corriendo, como al parecer, ese estúpido policía llamado Momoshiro tenía en la cabeza que haría. No se le había perdido nada en un planeta en el que ni siquiera sabía si el aire sería correctamente respirable.

Era cierto que tiempo atrás había trabajado con su padre y llevar el traje de un astronauta formó parte del experimento. Justamente, ese tipo de trajes. La única diferencia era que su padre lo creo para su tamaño y el experimento consistio en ver la dureza del traje bajo una gravedad diferente a la de la tierra. Quizás era una locura poner a tu hija en aquel experimento, pero ella confiaba en su progenitor demasiado.

Por eso, no lograba comprender que Takeshi Momoshiro viera a su padre de esa forma y, tampoco, que estuviera detenida por ser hija de Tachibana. Su padre era uno de los mejores científicos y, ¿acaso no fue gracias a él que la salvaron de las garras de su enfermo hermano? Confiaba plenamente en que su padre había escuchado la respuesta a su llamada y enviado a ese horrible hombre en su ayuda.

Pensar que nunca había discutido con tanta fuerza con ningún hombre le hacía sentirse culpable en cierta manera. Él era adulto, por mucho que pareciera lo contrario cuando cogía los berrinches contra ella, y su diferencia de edad constaba de nueve años bastante considerables.

-Tachibana.

Parpadeo, observando al hombre que se movía pausadamente sobre el lugar. Pesado y de forma natural.

-Oiga... creo que aquí no existe la gravedad que esperábamos- opinó- es como la de la tierra.

-Cierto- afirmó el hombre mostrando una de las armas que había cogido antes de descender- y no es lo único parecido con la tierra.

Abrió la boca urgentemente. Necesitaba indicarle que ella no haría nada. Que no tenía pensamientos de hacer daño a nadie, mucho menos, escapar. ¿Por qué no le creía? Igual había pensado que Takeshi era el único loco y se había confiado demasiado. Sin embargo, cuando el sonido del disparo llenó el lugar, el dolor no llegó. Inui la apresó del guante, estirando de ella al instante y haciendo que su cuerpo girase sobre sus pies.

-¿Qué es... eso?- Exclamó agarrándose al traje contrario.

Sadaharu permanecía con el ceño fruncido. Sin gravedad que la hiciera saltar, no podría lanzarla contra la entrada de la nave. Y esta no podía colocarse en modo batalla sin movilidad. El miedo la acogio, sobretodo, cuando el arma que mantenía entre sus manos el policia gastó las balas sobre diez de los hombres que se acercaban amenazadoramente hacia ellos.

-Escuche, Tachibana- susurró el hombre moviéndola nuevamente- cuando yo le indique, corra hasta la nave y adéntrese ahí, estará segura.

-¡Imposible!- Exclamó aterrada- Esos hombres... tienen... el cuerpo desfigurado y gimen como lo hacía mi hermano...

-Son Zombies- respondió una voz tras ellos- haced el favor de agacharos.

No tuvo tiempo de volverse y adivinar de quien se trataba. Un fuerte rayo de luz la cegó por completo, obligándola a esconderse contra el pecho de la figura que la acogia con seguridad entre sus brazos. El suelo tembló bajo sus pies, haciéndoles perder la estabilidad de sus cuerpos y que sus huesos dieran contra el suelo, siendo protegidas por las fuertes telas de los trajes.

-¿Estais vivos?

Alzaron la vista hacia arriba. Al instante, la ridiculez se hizo notable en ella, obligándole a soltarla y quitándose el globo. El aire fresco la hizo respirar con gusto y instantes después, fue imitada por un inseguro Sadaharu. La puerta de la nave fue abierta de golpe y el resto de la tripulación, descendió, rodeándoles.

El joven ante ellos, su salvador, los miró con el ceño fruncido. Unos ojos esmeraldas los observaron con la curiosidad experta de engullir a las personas en su alma y descifrarlas. Los cabellos negros se movieron al compás de la leve brisa creada por la puerta al abrirse, sin inmutarse ser apuntado con tantas armas.

-¿Quién eres?- Interrogó Kunimitsu.

-Mejor, ¿quienes soys vosotros?- Cuestionó como respuesta el hombre, mirándola con interés.

Fruncio la nariz en desagrado y obedecio cuando su cuerpo fue empujado hasta los brazos del antipático Momoshiro, el cual la sujetó del cuello del traje, como si de un perro se tratase. Pero la mirada continuo fija en ella.

-Equipo Seigaku de las fuerzas militares- respondio Tezuka con seriedad- capitán del escuadrón, Tezuka Kunimitsu- se presentó.

-Llegáis tarde- espetó el joven- demasiado tarde. La humanidad ha sido extinguida. ¿De dónde demonios veniis?

-De la tierra- respondió incrédulo Eiji- ¿Dónde estamos?

El hombre, que seguramente no sería más mayor que su guardián, sonrió iróncio, encogiéndose de hombros, para fijar finalmente su mirada en la nave.

-La tierra- contestó.

-¡Imposible!- Exclamó Momoshiro aferrándola con más fuerza- nosotros venimos de la tierra. Este planeta tiene que ser otro. ¿Quién eres tú?

-Kirihara Akaya, el único sobreviviente del equipo Rikkaidai. Creo que estáis demasiado perdidos, señores.

-Tengo demasiadas preguntas- apuntó Inui bastante interesado- y-, añadió-, estoy seguro de que Ryuzaki también.

-¡No es la única!- Exclamaron Eiji y Momoshiro a la vez.

Gemidos angustiosos los hicieron ponerse tensos. Kirihara suspiró y miró la nave con atención.

-¿Puede navegar?- Preguntó interesado- O mejor dicho, ¿tenéis un lugar donde ir?

-Sí, pero tenemos que arreglarla- Informó Kaidoh gruñiendo.

-Ya veo... ¿Piezas?- Preguntó nuevamente- Igual las tengo.

-Oiga, ¿cuantas personas viven en este planeta?- Se interesó Inui.

Kirihara lo observó nuevamente, volviéndose de espaldas a él y caminando hacia la zona desierta cercana. El sonido a tierra comenzó a mezclarse con metálico y ante sus ojos, momentos después, una enorme puerta metalizada se alzó. Akaya se volvió hacia ellos mientras apoyaba el arma en su cadera derecha.

-Solo yo.

--

La taza de café líquido era humeante, pero demasiado flojo. Su sabor dejaba demasiado que desear y su estómago se negó a aceptarla. Pero al menos, servía para distraer su mente y calentar sus manos. Podría decir que estaba tan sorprendido y perdido como sus compañeros, pero su facilidad de adaptarse a cualquier situación lo sorprendía hasta a él mismo.

Observó la estancia en la que se encontraban. La sala estaba completamente asegurada con metal antibalas. Una habitación decorada con una gran mesa de madera vieja, literas, radio transmisora, neveras y armarios con armamento. Las sillas habían sido acogidas por los traseros de todo y él optó mejor por una de las literas. Si se aburría, dormiría sin problemas. Pero tenía que reconocer que sentía curiosidad por aquellas verificaciones.

El hombre que no cesaba de observar a Tachibana con cierto interés, el cual no sabría descifrar si interés masculino o de curiosidad, no hablaba si no recibía contestación de otra pregunta. Y era precisamente Sadaharu quien se estaba encargando de la entrevista.

-Hace Cuarenta años fue creada esta tierra-. Explicó Kirihara tras beber café de su taza- yo nací aquí. Hace ocho años que comenzaron a aparecer los zombies. Comenzaron a atacarnos de improvisto y los especialistas en defensa nos pusimos en marcha.

-¿Cuántos?- Preguntó Tezuka cruzándose de brazos.

-Siete equipos- respondio Akaya encogiéndose de hombros- de todos, solo quedo yo vivo. ¿Cuantos eran vosotros?

-Diecinueve- Respondio Eiji- Solo quedamos... nosotros. Quedaba otro en la tierra... pero al explotar...

Apretó la madíbula junto a la taza. Seguramente todos ejercieron el mismo sentimiento de furia dentro de su cuerpo. Solo ellos se habían podido salvar de una muerte segura y había sido justo, ellos deberían de haber tenido esa oportunidad. Pero no. Sus superiores habían sido egoístas.

-La falta de munición es uno de los datos- señaló Inui.

-Y el traslado de los espécimenes- anunció Akaya suspirando- los de aquí se los llevaban en naves como las que habéis traido. Seguramente, se los llevarían a vuestra tierra.

-¿Cómo... pudieron dividir a la población en dos tierras...?

La tímida voz de Ryuzaki sorprendió por completo a todo el mundo en aquel bunque. Las mejillas morenas se cubrieron del teñir del rojo tomate y sus ojos quedaron cubiertos por sus párpados repetidas veces mientras intentaba esquivar las miradas.

-El gobierno puede hacer muchas cosas- sentencio Kirihara encongiéndose de hombros-. Y con engaños, todo se soluciona. Hace tres años fue cuando comenzaron a traer personas humanas para alimentar a estos malditos- señaló el techo- si no comen, terminan muriendo.

-Falta de sangre- aclaró Inui- leímos algunos de los datos que estaban en el laboratorio de Tachibana.

-¿¡Qué!?

Bingo. La verdad que se le había mantenido entre lineas a Tachibana, debía de terminar por salir a la luz, le gustara o no. La cicatriz que cruzaba su espalda le dio la sensación de ardor.

-Creo que Tachibana se merece una explicación- sopesó Inui- es injusto tenerla con mentiras.

-Estoy de acuerdo- se apresuró a decir Fuji, escondiendo bajo sus ojos la diversión que vería en adelante para él- nadie prefiere vivir engañado. Si la van a detener, mejor conocer las razones.

-Ahora lo entiendo- sonrio arrogante Kirihara- por eso me sonaba la señorita perlada.

-¿A quién llamas perlada?- Exigió Tachibana señalándole.

-Lo dice por tu piel- señaló Osakada- eres blanquita.

-Eso no me importa- sentencio la adolescente sentándose nuevamente tras alzarse- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre con esto?

-Es el culpable.

Directo al grano un Momoshiro totalmente irritado. Era, seguramente, el que más ganas tenía de demostrarle a todos que el dedo acusador caía sobre ella con toda la fuerza de la sangre que corría por sus venas.

-¿Cómo... que el culpable?- inquirió insegura Tachibana- ¿Estáis... insinuando que mi padre fue quien creo estos... hombres agresivos y que muerden sin razón? ¡Mi padre no hubiera transformado a mi hermano en algo así!

-Pues ya lo ves- continuo picando Takeshi- tu adorado padre creo esta masa de zombies carnivoros y asesinos. Por su maldita culpa perdimos a demiasadas personas que amabamos. Todos los presentes hemos perdido personas que amábamos. Su hijo no iba a importar si era capaz de asesinar a tantos.

Acercarse tanto a una persona que no dejas de atacar, tarde o temprano traía sus consecuencias. El golpe se escuchó en todo el lugar y la furia crecio lo suficiente como para que más llegaran por parte de la joven. Momoshiro recibio parte de los golpes, hasta cansarse y sujetarla de las muñecas. Cuando un quejido escapó de la garganta femenina, reaccionaron a tiempo de separarlos. Ellos no eran Momoshiro y Kaidoh. Era Momoshiro contra una mujer.

Kirihara rompió a reir, sorprendiéndoles mientras negaba con la cabeza y descansaba su cuello sobre sus fuertes brazos. Los verdes ojos observaban con diversión la sitación, escondiendo cierto brillo malicioso dentro de ellos. Un brillo, que le hizo tensarse sobre la cama y no apartar sus ojos de él. Al parecer, no había sido el único, pues la chica que se sentaba bajo la litera de abajo, Ryuzaki, optó por aferrar la pierna de su pantalón entre sus dedos, tragando con miedo.

-Estais muy equivocados- dijo finalmente el único superviviente- no fue Tachibana quien creo estos mostruos. Era un siervo, por llamarlo de algún modo.

Los ojos de cada sorprendido personaje lo miraron acusadoramente. La tardanza en explicar aquella importante noticia estaba sufriendo altas crisis de sus nervios y si no quería terminar con más de una pistola en su sien, debería de comenzar a hablar cuanto antes. Especialmente, por Tachibana y Momoshiro. El rostro del policía era un poema.

-No sé qué os habrán mostrado en vuestro planeta, pero éste fue el primero en el que comenzó todo y Tachibana todavía no estaba entre sus filas- Explicó Kirihara finalmente-. Precisamente, cuando Tachibana se unió a ellos, ya estaba todo creado y el primer zombie que existió, fue una mujer. ¿Sabeis lo que buscaban?

La negación llegó por parte de Kaidoh. Podría haber sorprendido su interés dado, pero nadie lo juzgaría por querer averiguar más.

-Un arma nuclear- respondio Tezuka para sí mismo.

-Bingo-. Afirmó Akaya sonriendo- un arma nuclear que sirviera para defender su pais y conquistar otros. Una mujer es sinónimo de sexualidad y hay demasiados, o, al menos, más hombres que mujeres en las filas de los ejércitos. El hombre quedaría encantadoramente seducido por una mujer, que, rato después, estaría descuellándolo sin el menor inmutismo. Sería fácil.

-Y resultó un fracaso-. Dedujo Fuji en broma.

-Totalmente-. Le siguió Inui.

-El resultado, fue todo esto- Kirihara abrio los brazos en señal de la tierra- y vosotros, sufristeis lo mismo que muchos otros planetas "tierra". El original es éste- indicó-. Los otros son solo burgares parentescos usados como laboratorios y las ratas, son la raza humana.

-Y nosotros los jugadores de un juego-. Repitio Kaidoh mirándole.

Se encogio de hombros, al tiempo que un fuerte golpe les hizo saltar. Takeshi había golpeado la mesa con ambos brazos y lo miraba furioso.

-¿Me estás diciendo que... Tachibana...?

-Le echas las culpas a un inocente que trabajó para dar de comer a su familia- aclaró Eiji entristecido-. Todos lo hicimos... estúpidamente, todos fuimos engañados.

-Como ratas de laboratorio- añadio Fuji frotándose los ojos con sus dedos- estúpidos.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Sakaki Tarou en esto?- Preguntó Tezuka.

Kirihara se encogio de hombros, negando con la cabeza.

-A eso no llego.

El silencio volvio a apoderarse del lugar. Pese a que muchas dudas habían sido rebeladas, otras muchas se alzaban. ¿Quién demonios estaba por encima de Tachibana y de Ryuzaki para crear tantos planetas? ¿Qué clase de persona tan majara podía mandar sobre millones de personas? ¿Qué sangre corría por esas venas capaces de ordenar que los seres humanos fueran conejillos de indias? No solo habían muerto adultos. Demasiados niños habían sufrido el desgarro de aquella estúpida investigación.

¿De qué... había servido matar a Tachibana? ¿De qué servía la cicatriz en su espalda ahora?

-¿Dónde se encuentra mi padre?- Preguntó Tachibana preocupada-. Hablais de él... en pasado, ¿por qué?

Las miradas recayeron en él, junto a la de una adolescente perdida. Una adolescente que sentía alivio de saber que su padre no era el culpable de aquella atrocidad, pero, que igualmente, estaba muerto. No podría volver a verle. No podría pedirle ayuda ni recibir un abrazo que la hiciera calmar sus nervios y el dolor de perder al resto de su familia. Y todo por su culpa. Sin embargo, conocía perfectamente que aquello había sido necesario. Tachibana era un zombie cuando se encontró con él y las órdenes habían sido matarle.

-Muerto- respondio finalmente- Yo lo maté- aseguró.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Notas autora:**

Bien, aquí terminó el capítulo.

La cosa a dado un giro increible para ellos. Todo lo que creían a quedado hundido en la verdad. Dos planetas con el mismo nombre, seguidos por más creados por los altos mandos. La muerte de Tachibana no era la primera tras esta sombra, pero los chicos desconocen todo lo que les queda por descubrir y siente el peso de la injusticia de haber matado a un padre de familia. En un mundo en el que el único superviviente es Akaya Kirihara, ¿podrán salir y llegar a su destino?

¿Cuántos serán los secretos que les quedan por descubrir? ¿Qué planes tenían para el ser humano?

Las respuestas continuarán en sus siguientes capítulos n.n

Pd: Como siempre, les recomiendo leerlo con atención.


	5. Una pequeña pausa

**Bien, buenas a todos. He tenido algo más de tiempo y he podido traeros una continuación de éste fic. Espero poder continuar con los demás igual de bien. Pero mi tiempo no me ayuda absolutamente nada, así como mi salud, pero eso es algo que ya muchos sabéis, otros seguíis acusandome de tardona y ect con PM. En fin. Este capítulo fue terminado aquí os lo dejo.**

**Fic:**

**Título: **Luz en la oscuridad.

**Autora: **Chia-chan.

**Llevara: **Fantasia, Terror, amor, angustia, Drama. (zombis, naves, ect)

**Parejas: **Hetero. (ya decididas y en su momento)

**Avisos 1: **Lemon, Au, OOC, (y por ahora creo que no más n.n)

**Avisos 2: **Siento que se parezca **algo **a Resident Evil (quien no ha jugado a esos juegosXD), pero aunque no lo parezca, muchas películas de zombis tienen la misma temáticaXD. El caso es que necesitaba algo así y lo usé u.ù. De todas formas, como les dije arriba, **no se dejen engañar** n.n.

**Se actualizará después de: **Sangre sexo y tu.

**Aviso: **Si no tiene buena acogida, se **borrara** u.ù.

**Resumen:**

2027. La tierra es un caos reinado por zombis. Solo unos policias trabajan en esta, intentando encontrar las mujeres sobrevivientes antes de que estas terminen de extinguirse. ¿Dónde las llevarán? ¿Realmente el sexo femenino está extinguido? ¿Las usaran como concubinas? ¿Nacerá el amor en medio de la guerra? ¿la humanidad regresará sobre todas las cosas? ¿Qué el experimento 126?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Capítulo cuatro:**

_Una pequeña pausa._

Había sido demasiado brutal una declaración tan fuerte a una joven tan desorientada. Echizen, definitivamente, era un hombre sin pelos en la lengua y con el alma fria. Comenzaba a dudar si su sangre también lo sería. Era lógico que tuviera esa facilidad para hablar de las muertes tras lo mucho que habían vivido, pero era asombroso ver con qué frialdad destrozaba ilusiones únicamente por decir la verdad.

Pero, ¿hubiera sido mejor decirle a Tachibana que cabía la posibilidad de que su padre estuviera vivo en el 126? No. Pero la situación de tachibana era la menor de las preocupaciones que él podría tener. Kirihara Akaya les había contado más de lo que jamás nadie se había molestado. Ni siquiera Ryuzaki lo había hecho y estaba completamente seguro que ella lo sabía. No quería poner en duda lo que esa mujer hubiera hecho, pues todos seguían vivos en cierta parte gracias a ella.

Y en esos momentos, como todos sus hombres seguramente, estaba furioso. No solo había perdido amigos y compañeros en la tierra y le parecía egoísta estar vivo y ellos muertos. Había sido un peón. Un pj que controlaban, como muchos otros. ¿Qué había de divertido en todo aquello? Por la maldita agonía de los seres humanos al querer ser siempre superiores del uno al otro habían experimentado con armas que terminaban destruyéndolos a ellos mismos. Era una ridiculez que ni siquiera se podía aceptar como un error excusable a esos zombies asesinos.

Y por si no fuera suficiente, se habían dedicado a crear planetas con los conocimientos de otros y sacados de la tierra original. El planeta que siempre habían creido como su hogar no era sino otra copia de la tierra. Y en el que se encontraban, era el real. Desolado y destruido por la guerra entre todos y los zombies. Era increíble que únicamente quedara un superviviente.

-Capitán- Llamó Inui sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ¿Qué haremos?

Suspiró pensativo. Bien podría intentar conseguir las piezas y arreglar la nave. Pero hacerlo, supondría un peligro. Fuji y Inui eran capaces de encargarse de la mayoría, mas con los zombies rondando a su alrededor, sería un desperdicio importante de balas. Pero aquella nave era la única esperanza de salir con vida de aquel planeta y buscar el 126.

-¿De cuánto arsenal dispones?- Cuestionó al superviviente.

-Depende para cuanto- respondió éste- He gastado bastante por tal de sobrevivir. He ido recogiendo las de los cadáveres y mis compañeros. Logré crear las bombas que he utilizado hace un momento- se encogió de hombros y chasqueó la lengua- pero solo me quedarán unas... doce. El resto, son balas normales y lo suficiente potentes como para volar la cabeza de uno de esos malditos.

- ¿Qué planeas?- Se interesó Fuji.

-Reparar la nave y salir de aquí- contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ahora entiendo- exclamó aburrido Kirihara- si lo que te preocupa es que nos ataquen mientras estamos arreglándola, existe una solución. El lugar donde se encuentra la nave es un hangar. Podemos bajarla hasta aquí abajo. Pero...

Guardó silencio, encogiéndose de hombros. Era sencillo comprender a lo que se refería. Si la nave bajaba, los que estuvieran cerca de ella, también.

-Si tenéis buena puntería, será sencillo- recordó Akaya sonriendo mientras mostraba su arma. En casa del enemigo, ándate con botas o caerás en la mierda. Tenemos esa ventaja.

Eiji no tardó en saltar de la mesa que había utilizado durante todo el tiempo como silla y alzar sus pulgares mientras sonreía enérgicamente.

-¡Eso es sencillo!- Exclamó- Somos buenos disparando y tenemos la ventaja de estar en casa. Directos a la trampa. Ah...- miró a Kirihara rascándose los rojizos cabellos- ¿Querías decir eso?

-Bingo- respondió Kirihara mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Entonces, decidido- aclaró mirando al resto de sus hombres- prepararos para el combate en el hangar. Pueden caer muchos más de los que esperamos, así que aseguraros de cargaros bien. No os confiéis.

-¡Sí!

Ante el despliegue del escuadrón se acercó a las mujeres. Ryuzaki intentaba controlar a su molesto perro, el cual había decidido ir tras Echizen sin permiso. Kurumi miraba con atención a la castaña doblegada por la fuerte impresión de la noticia y Osakada miraba a lo lejos a su guardián hasta que desapareció, prestándole atención.

-Vosotras os quedareis aquí- ordenó- no quiero que obstruyais la misión.

-E-entendido- aceptó la tímida voz de Ryuzaki.

Afirmando con la cabeza, se alejó para encontrarse con Inui.

-Me necesitarás cuando la nave esté arreglada- habló el hombre- mientras tanto, me quedaré de guardia con ellas.

-De acuerdo.

No lo pensó. No era necesario. Inui sabía perfectamente que sus capacidades intelectuales eran superiores a las de los otros, sin embargo, lo superaban en otras técnicas que a él le faltaban. Dejar a Kaidoh, Echizen o Fuji mismo hubiera sido una tontería. Y mucho menos podía dejar a Eiji. Inui, era el más capacitado para cuidar de las mujeres.

-Os explicaré como funciona el hangar- comenzó Kirihara mientras él mismo se preparaba- El interruptor para descender la plataforma se encuentra dentro de esa estancia.

Indicó una cabina oscura preparada para soportar los fuertes gases de los motores y hasta la misma explosión de uno de ellos.

-Nada más accionarlo la plataforma junto con la nave y lo que venga con ella descenderán hasta ese mismo lugar. Si tenemos suerte, algunos de ellos caerán al infinito del motor central y serán aplastados por las máquinas.

-¿Los huesos no lo detendrán?- Cuestionó Momoshiro- En las películas siempre sucede. En el peor momento, la rueda que siempre necesitamos se bloquea cuando uno de esos asquerosos zombies caen en ella.

-Esto no es una película- regañó molesto Kirihara- No les pasará nada. En fin. La plataforma superior se cerrara y solo tendremos que matar a aquellos que se hayan quedado sobre la otra plataforma, junto a la nave.

-Nos separaremos- Anunció tras que Kirihara terminara- Kirihara, Eiji y Momoshiro estaréis a cubierto en la cabina. Seréis los encargados de accionar la plataforma. El resto, nos quedaremos aquí.

-¡Sí, señor!

Solo tenían una oportunidad que no sería sencilla. Los milagros no existían y si realmente lo hacían, ya habían cumplido el suyo. Sobrevivir a la explosión de la tierra. Había colocado dos de sus mejores hombres en la parte contraria y ellos eran el escudo que debía de evitar que los zombies que cayeran avanzaran hasta el hangar donde las mujeres residían. No podían fallar. Tenían que sobrevivir.

Como fuera...

--

La situación no era la mejor. No sabía por donde empezar y estaba perdida completamente en el miedo. No sabía que hacer. Únicamente había llamado a su perro y logrado retenerlo cuando el sonido de una silla estallar a su lado la hizo gritar inconscientemente y dar un salto al lado contrario.

Tachibana estaba totalmente en shock. Hasta el punto de perder su propio sentido. Realmente había sido una bomba de relojería que esperaba estallar cuando su coraza no lograra mantenerla más. Recibir la noticia de que su padre había sido asesinado era todavía peor que a ver visto a su hermano a punto de matarla.

Hasta ahí, podía imaginarse el fuerte dolor que sentía en su pecho Tachibana. Pero... ¿Por qué la había tomado con ella? No le había hecho nada. Únicamente llamar a su perro. Sadaharu había cerrado la puerta de seguridad mecánicamente y cuando vio lo sucedido, intentó detenerla, recibiendo un golpe con la silla de improvisto, que lo dejó en el lugar.

-Y eso que es un soldado...- masculló Tomoka Osakada escondida tras la esquina de una de las literas- ¿Qué bicho le ha picado? ¡Es de efecto retardado esta chica! Hace ya rato que le dijeron lo de su padre.

-Yo no metería más cizaña- aconsejó Kurumi acusadora- esa chica, está mucho más dolida de lo que aparenta. Perder a un ser vivo, es mucho más duro de lo que parece. Especialmente, para algunas personas.

Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con esa opinión, sin embargo, en esos momentos no podía pensar en corroborar las palabras. Tenía que huir de los diversos muebles que comenzaron a caer sobre su cabeza. No lograba comprender por qué Tachibana había decido pagar con ella aquella rabia. No le había dicho nada. Por no decir que ni siquiera había abierto la boca.

Y tenía que reconocer que también había sido un shock para ella puesto que Ryoma Echizen era su guardían obligatorio. Y si recordaba, ella también tendría que estar furiosa con Echizen. Había matado a sus dos padres también. Pero, era una razón lógica. Ellos la hubieran matado a ella si él no hubiera estado en ese instante. Creía interiormente, que si Echizen había matado al padre de Tachibana era por una buena razón y si las cosas iban de engaños hasta ahora, podría haber sido perfectamente presa de uno de ellos.

-¡Ann!- Exclamó en intención de detenerla- ¡Espe...!

-¡No!- Exclamó esta llorando- Si tu... si tu mueres... seguro que Echizen sufrirá.

Estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio ante esa absurda idea. ¿Echizen sufrir porque la matara? Era la mayor tontería dicha.

-¡Eso no pasará!- Exclamó Kurumi- Escucha, Ann... no sirve de nada hacer lo mismo que te hicieron a ti. Además... Ryuzaki es inocente. Acaba de conocer a Echizen igual que tú.

Afirmó con la cabeza y la miró rogativa.

-Además...- murmuró- Echizen... también tuvo que matar a mis padres días atrás...

Tachibana pareció reaccionar. La silla que mantenía entre sus manos había cedido unos milímetros hasta terminar chocando contra el suelo, cayendo de rodillas derrotada. No tardó demasiado en acercarse a ella y abrazarla. Sorprendentemente, Tachibana la imitó, llorando con fuerza en su pecho.

-Es mejor que se desahogue- comprendió Kurumi sacando a Osakada de detrás de las literas- es mejor.

Comprendió aquellas palabras. Ella no había tenido tiempo de pensar si quiera en llorar. Echizen no le dio esa oportunidad y mucho menos, los zombies. Ann había tenido la suerte de no verle morir como ella. El grito escondido contra sus ropas hubiera sido más dramático si en aquel momento Tachibana hubiera estado presente. Claro estaba, que no se podía hacer una idea de cómo sucedio.

-Lo siento...- jadeó entre lágrimas Tachibana- ¿Te... herí?

-No, estoy bien- reconoció quitándole las lágrimas de los carrillos junto a unos húmedos cabellos- No te preocupes por mí.

Inui comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento en aquel momento, mirándolas perdido y desorientado. No comprendía que había sucedido.

-¿Quién me atacó?- Preguntó mirándolas atentamente- aunque tengo el por ciento de quien pudo ser más o menos.

-Callaros- ordenó Osakada en sorpresa y gutural voz- ¿Escucháis?

Todos agudizaron el oído instantáneamente, negando con la cabeza.

-No... se oye nada- dijo mirando a la chica adinerada.

-Exactamente- corroboró esta- Eso... es malo.

-O bueno- aclaró Inui alzándose- por ahora, quedaros detrás de mí.

Todas lo miraron desconfiadas. Era normal que ocurriera. Un hombre que momentos antes había sido doblegado por una silla. ¿Cómo podían confiar en él tan tranquilas? Antes de que tuvieran tiempo de decidir la puerta se abrió. Sadaharu alzó la pistola, dispuesto a disparar, deteniéndose en el momento justo que reconoció a la persona.

Eiji sonreía mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la garganta, mirándolas con atención.

-Tenemos la nave- informó- iremos a casa.

Justo después, el pelirrojo cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Inui sonrió mientras se acercaba a él, tomándolo en brazos con coste y colocándolo sobre una de las literas. Ella misma se encargó de ayudarle, cubriendo el cuerpo del policía con cuidado y observando las ligeras heridas que tenía. Por suerte, ninguna mordedura.

-Iré a ver- avisó Inui- ya va siendo hora de que trabaje.

Todas afirmaron. Cuando el moreno se hubo marchado, Tachibana se inclinó ante ellas con una reverencia de disculpa.

-Sé que lo he estado haciéndoles ha sido horrible. Pensé equivocadamente. Discúlpenme.

Kurumi sonrió mirándolas a ambas mientras ponía sus manos en las caderas. Estaban de acuerdo en una cosa. Aquello no había sido queriendo y cualquiera perdería un momento de debilidad ante la noticia. Tachibana debía de estar muy unida con su padre y en cierta manera, la envidiaba. No. No solo a Tachibana. Kurumi también era una persona capaz de sentir amor por otra persona. Un familiar. ¿Y ella por qué no? Si se ponía a pensar en desear llorar en esos momentos por su padre, sus ojos no se inundaban ni un poco.

Nunca había sido tan fria. Según su abuela, era más débil de lo que creían todos y sabía perfectamente elegir muchas más veces de los que los demás juzgaban. Sí. Era tímida y retraída a la hora de tomar una iniciativa, justo como harían muchas otras mujeres. Pero, tenía muchas otras cualidades que eran mejores y más sanas.

-¿Está bien?- Preguntó Kurumi sin darle importancia a Tachibana, demostrándole que no servía de nada disculparse- Igual está cansado.

-Parece que él... es demasiado hiperactivo- opinó- igual es por eso que es quien peor terminó.

-No... creo que te equivocas, Sakuno- corrigió Osakada señalando la puerta- hay... otros peor.

Sus ojos rodaron por la estancia hasta encontrarse con la persona que caminaba costosamente por la sala. Empujando la silla con su pie izquierdo, se dejó caer sobre la silla.

-Echi...- tartamudeó asustada.

-¡Echizen!

La voz de Tezuka irrumpió por completo en la sala. Interrumpiéndola. Interrumpiendo su propio aire que fue expulsado con fuerza cuando un gemido de terror le sobrevino. El rostro del capitán daba miedo por completo. ¿Qué había sucedido en aquel lugar para que estuviera así? y, ¿por qué Echizen continuaba con aquella cara de impasibilidad mientras se desangraba?

-¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?- Interrogó el hombre- Desobedecistes las órdenes.

-Humf.

La indiferencia estaba convirtiéndose en algo no productivo con un hombre de ese talante tan furioso. Tezuka era humano. Podía perder perfectamente los estribos y Echizen no ayudaba. No tenía que ser muy lista para comprender que sucedería si continuaba con esa indiferencia.

Sin embargo, no fue como todos en aquella sala pensaban. Al menos, algunos.

--

Aquella mano debería de doler momentos después. El golpe no fue fácil y tampoco fue creyente. Echizen debía de estar muy débil para dejarse golpear con tanta facilidad por una mujer. O muy herido. Ante esa idea, se estremeció. Si aquel estúpido alocado no hubiera decidido lanzarse contra los cristales cuando aquel maldito zombie lo arrastraba hacia abajo... Claro que tampoco estaría con vida en ese momento. Hubiera muerto de todas formas. Pero había sobrevivido y eso acarreaba ciertas responsabilidades.

Primero, desobedecer la orden de su capitán. Tezuka le había dicho claramente que se olvidara de volver a presionar el botón de emergencia y sellaran la entrada. Ante la idea de quedarse atrapados en aquel planeta de nuevo, Echizen no se lo pensó y cerró la compuerta superior... A riesgo de su vida.

Creía que Tezuka terminaría golpeándole, pero fue erróneo. Tachibana debió de sorprender a más de la mitad de la estancia al golpearle. Aunque debía de reconocer que ya se había tardado en hacerlo. Lo pensó nada más que Echizen confesara haber matado al padre, pero ella no lo hizo. Se quedó congelada como si nada y por la imagen del cuarto, su furia había estallado después de que todos desaparecieran para rescatar la nave. Y ahora, finalmente había agredido a la persona que verdaderamente era la causa. Aunque inocente.

Bueno, tomar a Echizen de su parte como un inocente, sería un desbarate que jamás mostraría en la realidad. Kaidoh nunca demostraría que comprendía perfectamente la situación en la que años atrás se encontró Echizen para matar al padre de Tachibana. Porque él hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Se dejó caer sobre otra de las sillas mientras observaba de reojo la situación. Tachibana debía de pensar que su compañero era un saco de boxeo, pues no cesaba de golpearle. Extrañamente, Echizen no se defendía ni lo más mínimo. Sin importarle si la herida que llevaba en su vientre empeoraba o no. Seguramente, portaría algún que otro cristal dentro.

-¡N-no!

Fue la voz de Ryuzaki quien interrumpió aquel golpeteo inútil. Las miradas incrédulas de ambas mujeres se encontraron. Ann Tachibana recogía aire sin cesar en sus pulmones, mientras que Ryuzaki la abrazaba.

-Ya... es suficiente- rogó la voz de la castaña oscura- creo que... ya está...

Tachibana miró por última vez al peliverde, maldiciéndole interiormente. Echizen chasqueó la lengua mientras comenzaba a desnudarse sin importarle que las féminas se encontraran en el lugar. La herida no era tan profunda y podría sacar con facilidad el cristal. Seguramente, Fuji, que acababa de entrar en la habitación, estaría totalmente dispuesto a ejercer de cirujano.

Dicho y hecho.

-Estírate en la cama- aconsejó Fuji mientras buscaba unos guantes limpios- te sacaré el cristal y coseré la herida por encima.

Echizen obedeció. Todos habían tenido que aprender primeros auxilios, aunque vinieran de los barrios más bajos y hubieran sido recogidos por una anciana. Era primordial para un guerrero saber cuidados médicos. Lo peor era soportar la operación. Pero sabía de sobras que Echizen era capaz de arrancarse la lengua antes que pedir un sedante. Cabezón hasta la muerte.

Y no era el único.

Fuji ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle si lo querría. Con unos alicates agarró con suavidad el cristal, arrancándolo de la herida. Ryuzaki le extendió unas toallas limpias que encontró dobladas en una estantería junto a vendas. Kirihara debió de hacer una buena recolecta a la hora de verse solo y estas siempre servían cuando te quedabas sin balas. Una horca era mejor que un mordisco.

-Necesito algo que se pueda usar como aguja y hilo- demandó Fuji mirando a su alrededor.

-Agujas... ah- Ryuzaki llevó sus manos hasta sus cabellos- tengo orquillas. Igual sirven.

-Servirán- aceptó sonriendo Shyusuke- perfectamente. Y en cuanto al hilo...

-Hilo fuerte de ropa servirá- anunció Kurumi arrodillándose a su lado- a mal tiempo, buena cara.

La sonrisa de Fuji fue bastante traicionera. No podía leer perfectamente si era diversión por la idea de coser en vivo y en directo con orquilla e hilo o porque el hilo estuviera siendo arrancado de un corte creado en la pierna de pantalón de la peli azul. Antes de que nadie tuviera tiempo de detenerles, la operación comenzó. Levemente se escuchaban algunos quejidos de Echizen. Posiblemente solo fueron dos.

-Echarle licor- aconsejó Tezuka entregándoles una botella encontrada- servirá como alcohol y desinfectará la herida.

Ryuzaki la aceptó y siguiendo las órdenes del "doctor" y echando el licor sobre la herida. Era una barbarie necesitada y quizás, si no se hacía, Ryoma podría morir. Era la guerra y la guerra nunca era bonita y agradable. Estaba llena de muerte, dolor y sufrimiento interior. Si esas chicas no comenzaban a meterse esas ideas en la cabeza, comenzaba a dudar qué sería de ellas.

Recargó su arma para distraerse de lo que sus ojos deseaban mirar. Él no había sufrido ningún rasguño grave por suerte, así que no era alarmante. Eiji había agotado sus pilas sin pensar en nada más que la nave y Echizen había sido otro cabeza de chorlito. Pero, ¿qué demonios? Eran egoistas por querer sobrevivir.

-¿Le están echando alcohol en la herida?- Preguntó la voz de Momoshiro.

-Sí- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Supongo que será el castigo de Tezuka por haberle desobedecido- opinó el ojos arilados- eso estuvo bien por una parte, pero por otra... cabrear al capitán... Suerte que está siendo benevolente.

-Momoshiro, Kaidoh- llamó Inui asomándose- os necesi... ¿Qué hacéis? ¿Descuartizando a Echizen como si fuera un cochino?

Momoshiro se golpeó la frente al verle abrir el cuaderno, dispuesto a tomar los datos más interesantes que encontrara, olvidándose por completo de la nave. Si Echizen no quería ser el centro de atención, en ese momento lo era. Dos por diversión. Otra por preocupación y el capitán por puro castigo. Kurumi y Osakada, sin embargo, se mantenían apartadas, asqueadas por aquella visión. Tachibana pasó de largo, chocándose contra ellos y marchándose en busca de soledad.

Cuando alzó la mirada hacia Takeshi se sorprendió. La mandíbula apretada a la vez que los puños. La cara contraída y los ojos brillantes. Estaba claro que el hombre se debatía entre reconocer su equivocación o continuar odiándola. Todas las mentiras que siempre habían vivido habían quedado a la luz mientras hablaban con Kirihara. Era normal que para Momoshiro fuera un golpe también más fuerte de lo que se esperaba.

Siempre había tenido un culpable al que odiar y ese había sido el progenitor de aquella muchacha a la que había tratado como un simple trapo sucio, negándose a cualquier cercanía. ¿Cómo pedir perdón? ¿A quién culpar de la muerte de la mujer que iba a ser su esposa? ¿Del resto de personas?

La mitad del grupo había tenido en mente fija a aquel idiota Tachibana creador de los monstruos que había resultado ser un simple peón en manos de otros egocéntricos títeres. Su mundo interior estaba siendo rasurado por la confusión. Y lo peor de todo, es que confiaban en un hombre que aparentemente no tenía dudas, pero por dentro podía ser un mar de perdida.

-¿Estás herido?

Se volvió al escuchar aquella voz. Tomoka Osakada mantenía la mirada clavada en la pared mientras esperaba su respuesta. Le tenía miedo pero continuaba teniendo parte de su orgullo bien sujeto. No se iba a bajar las bragas por una persona como él. Tenía las dotes de ser la hija de un gran hombre de importancia y el carácter se heredaba como la sangre.

-No- negó seco.

-Pues bien- espetó la castaña colocando las manos sobre sus caderas- aunque lo estuvieras, no sería tu enfermera.

Arqueó una de las cejas incrédulo. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esa mujer? Derepente era amable como bien podía ser una fiera acorralada que saca uñas y dientes para defenderse. Se frotó el rostro cansado y meneó la cabeza. Nunca entendería a las mujeres y comenzaba a creer que ya no era necesario en pensar algo así. Ya no quedaban. Únicamente esas cuatro.

-Bueno- alzó la voz Inui mientras cerraba su cuaderno, satisfecho con las cosas que había logrado recopilar- al tajo, chicos. Tenemos mucho que hacer y Kirihara está trabajando solo.

Se alzó al primer impulso, siguiéndoles de cerca. Una última mirada bastó para ver la estancia. Ryoma era arropado y refrescado por la mujer que tenía que vigilar. Kurumi se encargaba de ayudar en la limpieza a Fuji, mientras que Osakada le miraba como si fuera una lagarto asesino y estuviera dispuesta a tirarle cualquier trasto a la cabeza.

-Mujeres- balbuceó.

--

Había sido divertido. Muy divertido. Coser en vivo y en directo a un gruñon Echizen había hecho una buena razón para vivir esa experiencia. No podía negarlo. Disfrutó verlo soportar todo lo que le estuvieron haciendo y ver cómo intentaba quitarse de encima a Ryuzaki en esos momentos, también era agradablemente divertido. Ya iba siendo hora que Echizen empezara a comprender que no únicamente se le podían acercar mujeres con malas intenciones.

Aunque era absurdo pensar en eso en la situación que se encontraban, Echizen continuaba siendo un gato arisco que necesita ser domado por completo. Y aunque le había tocado la chica tímida, Ryuzaki parecía ser capaz de comprender las situaciones justas para actuar de diferentes maneras. La había visto pasar miedo. Preguntar como cualquier persona normal, pero con timidez. Acercarse a las demás chicas, con temor, pero sin problemas en ayudarlas. ¿Qué más podría hacer?

-Ryuzaki se interpuso entre Tachibana y Echizen- explicó Kurumi a su lado sonriendo mientras miraba a los dos- y eso que Ryuzaki anteriormente había estado a punto de ser asesinada por una silla.

-¿Eh?- Parpadeó confuso- ¿Asesinada por una silla?

Kurumi no tardó en reirse de su perplejidad. No era normal tener un asesinato por una silla. Menos, comprender que una joven como ella fuera a ser asesinada por otra.

-Ann pensó que matando a Sakuno haría que Echizen sufriera.

-Ah, comprendo.

Esbozó una sonrisa irónica. Lo único que ganaría Echizen si Ryuzaki moría cuando ésta debía de estar protegida por Inui, hubiera sido una simple noticia y la alegría de no tener que cargar con nadie. Para todo aquel que cargaba una persona más a sí misma, era un dolor de cabeza pensar por dos.

Pero también quería ver qué sucedía con aquellos dos. Era divertido ver como Ryuzaki se esforzaba por entablar conversación con él o intentaba cuidarlo a su modo. Echizen, como gato arisco que era, no cedía ni un ápice, terminando por sorprenderse de las acciones que no podía controlar en la muchacha.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- Preguntó Kirihara caminando hasta ellos.

-Bien- respondió cruzándose de brazos- le hemos cosido.

-Ah, ¿encontraron el botiquín con las agujas y el hilo, además de los sedantes, agua oxigenada y alcohol?

El silencio reinó en el lugar. Un gruñido escapó por parte de Echizen mientras tiraba su almohada al último superviviente de aquel remoto planeta. Sonrió divertido mientras le devolvía la almohada.

-Venga, Echizen- animó- al menos, hemos podido ver una gran fuerza de tu parte. Seguro que has impresionado a las chicas.

-¿Con qué demonios le habéis cosido?- Exclamó Kirihara asomándose bajo la litera.

-Una... horquilla y hilo de ropa.

-Ese hilo no aguantará lo suficiente- se quejó el moreno- dejad que me encargue. Volveré a coserle. Luego miraré su sintomatología y...

-Ni de coña- espetó Echizen sujetando la mano que había guiado Akaya hasta su vientre.

-Heh, parace que Echizen ya tuvo suficiente. Kirihaya, no toques a mi paciente- Avisó recitente- Echizen no es uno de tus hombres.

Kirirhara aceptó para suerte y deleite de un Echizen incómodo y una mirada rojiza preocupada por parte de Ryuzaki. Él había sido quien había cosido a Echizen. Y únicamente él tenía el derecho a volver a coserle. Estaba tentado, maldita sea. Quería volver a hacerlo, pero si abría de nuevo esa herida Echizen era capaz de morir desangrado y Tezuka no aceptaría algo así simplemente por su diversión personal.

-Es macabro- susurró Kurumi a su lado.

No pudo evitar sonreir complacido. Era la única persona que le había calado a la primera y lo sabía. Kurumi solo necesitaba un indicio para acusarle de tal "alago". Y ahí lo tenía. Sin embargo, cuando se acercó a ella sin la menor de las molestias por su insulto, Kurumi no retrocedió. Satisfecho, inclinó su rostro contra el contrario.

-Gracias por el cumplido, señorita- agradeció en un débil susurro.

Kurumi le golpeó el estómago en broma con la palma de su mano, empujándolo lejos de ella. Sonreía ampliamente y le miraba con diversión. Una loca idea pasó por su mente. Igual sería divertido torturarla a ella también. Claro está, que de una forma muy particular y única. Pero era una idiotez pensar en algo así en un momento como el que tenían.

-Bueno- alzó la voz Kirihara- no tengo muchos ingredientes, pero me muero por comer algo casero. ¿Algunas de vosotras sabría cocinar?

La verdad es que apoyó esa opción interiormente. Pensar en qué podrían cocinar las manos humanas femeninas le hizo sentir rugir su estómago. Por suerte, no fue tan sonoro como el de Kirihara.

-Hum... no soy muy buena, pero puedo intentarlo- Se ofreció Kurumi.

-E-esto, yo también quisiera- añadió una voz tímida.

-Bien, Kurumi, Ryuzaki, seguidme- ordenó Kirihara en son de broma- tenemos que alimentar a estos hombres.

Ambas mujeres desaparecieron con el militar mientras que él clavo su mirada en el ausente capitán. Tezuka debía de estar dándole vueltas a algo y sus ojos cerrados demostraban que era eso. Kunimitsu era imposible de quedarse dormido mientras estaba en pie. Su misma seriedad le impedía. Lo había visto con una fiebre alta y trabajando hasta caer rendido y tener que ser ingresado.

Ahora, en la situación que se encontraban, era lógico que tuviera la misma idea del trabajo. Por todos era sabido que Inui no tardaría en comenzar a dar órdenes y él mismo tendría que empezar a trabajar. Si Sadaharu se había llevado a Momoshiro y Kaidoh era porque necesitaba peones de carga. El resto, ya sería cosas de él y el intelectual de gafas.

Movió los hombros para descargarse la tensión y acercándose al capitán, escuchó la voz de Osakada murmurando cosas acerca de Kaidoh. Posó su mirada en ella y humedeció sus labios. Sí. Sería divertido ver cómo esa pareja también se mataba entre ellos. No era nada peligroso, pero era divertido y la diversión mezclada con el sufrimiento de otros, era algo que verdaderamente hacía feliz a Fuji Shyusuke.

-¿Qué piensas?- Preguntó a su meditante capitán.

-Nada- respondió éste indiferente.

-Estás pensando qué sucederá cuando estemos en el 126, ¿Verdad? Una de nosotros será juzgada por los crímenes falsos de su padre. Y la mitad de nosotros, seremos puestos bajo juicio de guerra nada más poner un pie ahí tras las causas que sucederán.

-Quedarnos aquí tampoco solucionaría nada- espetó el superior.

-Lo sé- aceptó- pero cargándonos a todos los que quedan vivos con algún arma potente que consigamos crear. Podríamos construir nuevas casas y reproducirnos. La humanidad regresaria.

Tezuka había arqueado una ceja con incredulidad. Seguramente, por su mente estarían pasando los recuerdos de alguien.

-¿Te parecería bien que Eiji se terminara acostando con tu hija siendo carcamal?- Cuestionó Kunimitsu- ¿Y si solo aparecen hembras como retoños y ni un solo hombre joven con capacidad de reproducción? Fuji, piénsalo mejor.

-Solo bromeaba- se rindió, suspirando y encogiéndose de hombros- es una locura. Pero fue divertida.

Sí. Ver la cara de su superior tan afectada era divertido. Aunque más excitante era el valor de haberle sacado una conversación de aquel talante a Kunimitsu Tezuka en las causas que se encontraban. Era una locura lanzar bombas a diestro y siniestro para detener la plaga de aquellos seres no muertos. Mucho menos, pensar que ocho hombres pudieran convivir con cuatro mujeres. Sería la guerra. Una guerra marcada por hormonas que les haría convertirse nuevamente en hombres primitivos.

Y lo peor de todo, es que las mujeres serían simple carnicería para tener más y más prole en un futuro. Claro esta, que la idea de regresar al 126 le hizo pensar que en su última investigación no había estado muy desacertado. Al final y al cabo, todos terminarían uniéndose en lazos con hermanos o primos. Los únicos descendientes que podían ser limpios terminarían siendo los que no estuvieran enlazados.

-Mejor, iré a ver cómo trabajan los chicos- anunció, marchándose.

Tezuka afirmó, dejándole ir. Las peleas absurdas no servían de nada si no ponían en riesgo la vida de otra persona. Claro está, en esta contraparte no entraban ni Momoshiro ni Kaidoh. Aquellos dos parecían haberse encontrado para pelear entre ellos. Aunque también era un buen equipo cuando estaban juntos.

-¡Esa caja la tenía que cargar yo! ¡Agonioso!

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡La he cogido yo primero! ¡Buscate tu caja!

-¡Es esta!

-¡Qué no!

Bien podía retirar lo que había pensado momentos antes. Esos dos, nunca serían un equipo conveniente. Logró esquivarlos al tiempo que la caja por la que discutían pasaba a mejor vida y se enzarzaban en peleas de pulgares. Absurdo, pero estaban demasiado molidos como para pelearse con puños y dientes. Además, era una simple caja...

-Se divierten mucho estos niños- saludó a un entretenido Inui.

-Deberíamos de avisar a mamá de ello, ¿papá?- Correspondió Sadaharu sin levantar la mirada del panel de control.

-No- respondió encogiéndose de hombros- mejor dejemos que terminen de jugar. Ya se cansarán, como siempre.

- No lo creo- negó el hombre de gafas- últimamente sus peleas eran más notables. Desde la cena hasta por la ducha. Si ahora se estaban peleando por una caja, creo que llegará el momento en que se peleen por unos calzoncillos.

-Me gustaría ver eso- anunció complacido.

Inui sonrió mientras subía sus gafas. Un ligero olor pasó por encima de los olores del hangar, llamándoles la atención. Antes de que nadie dijera nada, Momoshiro y Kaidoh olvidaron la disputa con los pulgares y lucharon por ver quien llegaba primero a la cocina.

-Creo que me tomaré un descanso- propuso Sadaharu alzándose- después, echale un vistazo al motor, que es tu turno- recordó señalándole- creo que necesitarás algunas de las piezas que tienen las otras naves escacharradas. Repararla será más sencillo de lo que creía y según mis datos... podremos salir volando mañana en la noche. Claro que tendremos que trabajar todo el día de mañana y estaremos cansados. Así que mejor proponerle a Tezuka un vuelo mañanero.

Corroboró la idea mentalmente. Con los cuerpos cansados no era bueno lanzarse a una batalla en la que nadie sabía como terminaría. Si aquella fortaleza estaba tan asegurada como para que Kirihara se moviera en ella sin problemas, se podría dormir tranquilamente por dos noches seguidas y el equipo lo necesitaba.

-¡Comida!

La voz de Eiji marcó el detonante de que la cena ya estaba siendo servida y el grito de Echizen, que había recibido un pisotón por parte del alocado pelirrojo al descender de la litera y obviar que su compañero estuviera en la de abajo.

Sí. Definitivamente, aquel equipo estaba resultando más divertido que sus tiempos pasados como ladrón de coches. Era excitante verles como peleaban por lograr sobrevivir y seguir adelante, por mucho que tus propios compañeros de equipo quisieran demolerte.

-Unos días de pausa, no nos viene mal- aseguró Tezuka mientras cenaban- mañana trabajaremos en la nave y- añadio- el día siguiente lo utilizaremos para descansar. Saldremos por la mañana, eso sí.

-¡Sí, señor!

--

Tal y como había decido Tezuka la noche anterior, los hombres se pusieron en marcha nada más que el despertador que Kirihara utilizaba como reloj para saber las horas de sol y de noche, sonó. Sadaharu y Fuji fueron los cabecillas que ocasionarían el duro trabajo.

Tras la larga noche en la que todos habían dormido plácidamente, estaba totalmente recuperados como para trabajar. Kurumi y Osakada se encargaban de abastecerles de bebida y algún que otro tentempié para mantenerlos saludables, mientras ella tenía que soportar las miradas de aquel serio y frio hombre.

Se había tomado la molestia de cuidarle y entregarle los cuidados más principales. Hasta lo había cargado hasta el servicio en plena noche. Pero ni un simple gracias había escapado de esa boca fijada. Se había dado cuenta de que no tenía mucha conversación con los demás y que era demasiado cabezón como para aceptar según que órdenes, aunque estas le llevaran a abrirse en canal el estómago.

Suspiró mientras doblaba las vendas recien lavadas y las dejaba sobre la estantería, dándose cuenta así que de Echizen había terminado por volver a dormirse. Envidiaba la relajación que absorbía el hombre cuando cogía una cama, aunque no siempre era así. Le había visto quedarse sentado sobre la cama, jadeando y mirando con terror sus manos. Posiblemente, los recuerdos de las personas que había matado le perseguían. No podía saberlo y sabía de sobras que Ryoma no le contaría absolutamente nada.

-Maldito Echizen, ya se volvió a dormir- se quejó Momoshiro mirándolos desde lejos.

-Cierto- gruñó Eiji a su compás- ya que no trabaja al menos podría mirar.

Se habían trasladado al hangar para estar todos juntos, pero algo así parecía no impedir que Echizen terminara por quedarse dormido, aunque seguramente, no tardaría nada en despertar con una nueva pesadilla.

-Toma, Ryuzaki.

Volvió sus ojos hacia Tachibana. Tras su día largo desaparecida regresó de la nada acoplándose a la cena y mostrando indiferencia por lo que había ocurrido. No tardó en formar conversación con Eiji y Fuji, pero continuó sin mirar a Ryoma y mucho menos, a Takeshi.

Por esa misma razón, miraba la manta que le entregaba con suma curiosidad. Era claramente para que cubriera al despistado peliverde, pero nunca pensaría que vendría de su parte. Sin embargo, antes de que tuviera tiempo si quiera de preguntar, Tachibana había vuelto a desaparecer de su vista. Sonriendo, caminó mientras abrazaba la manta con cuidado de despertarle. Su perro había decidido ocupar un fiel lugar al lado de una de las largas piernas masculinas y cuando la vio, simplemente agitó su cola como saludo. Marcándole con un dedo sobre sus labios que guardara silencio, se dispuso a cubrir el cuerpo del dormido hombre.

Mas antes de que tuviera de cubrir todo aquel largo cuerpo Echizen la había sujetado con fuerza de las muñecas, reprimiendo su contacto y amenazándola con una mirada vulnerable. Le vio parpadear varias veces y comenzar a aflojar la fuerza de su presión cuando pareció cerciorarse de que era ella.

-S-solo quería cubrirte... para que no cojas frio- explicó con voz atragantada- nada más...

-No quiero- espetó el peliverde expulsando la manta con un simple gesto de su mano izquierda.

Frunció el ceño para suspirar resignada. No podía hacer nada. Estaba demasiado alterado como para pensar en contestarle. Tenía miedo de que realmente llevara a cabo lo que estuviera soñando. Dos manos en sus hombros la hicieron retroceder unos pasos, encontrándose con la figura de ambos hombres que se habían quejado.

-Encima que se toma la molestia de cuidarte, no te quejes- reprendió Momoshiro mientras estiraba de un cachete del chico- te tapas y punto.

-Eso, eso- corroboró Eiji mientras hacía el mismo gesto con el otro carrillo- eres un hombre y debes de ser galante.

-No... quiero- protestó como pudo el ojos ámbar.

-Tsk, este tio es cabezón hasta la muerte- protestó Takeshi estirando más del moflete- ya me gustaría a mí que Ryuzaki se quedara conmigo.

-Ey, chicos- interrumpió Fuji desde los motores de la nave- yo estaba primero. Tendreis que jugar fuerte si quereis colaros.

Con una llave inglesa entre sus manos engrasadas, Shyusuke mostró sus ojos azulados como advertencia, haciendo tragar a los otros dos asustados hombres. Eiji y Momoshiro decidieron tomar nuevamente su trabajo antes que sudar la gota gorda con un terrible hombre aficionado a la tortura de los demás.

Le estaba pareciendo una ridícula forma de pasar el rato. Jugársela a bien que se terminaba quedando con ella. Desde luego, Echizen no protestaría por tener un peso menos encima, pero tampoco quería serlo de otra persona. Su manera de agradecer su esfuerzo a la hora de protección estaba ocurriendo de esa forma, pero Echizen parecía no captarlo.

Para ser un adulto aquel hombre se comportaba con rabietas de niño pequeño y tenía momentos realmente infantiles. Sobretodo, cuando dormía. Más de una vez había sentido ganas de estirarle del moflete como venganza por su arisco comportamiento y su frialdad.

Un gemido ahogado de dolor la hizo reaccionar.

-¡Ah!

Llegó justo a tiempo. Justo a tiempo de ser aplastada. No era sencillo intentar detener un cuerpo que pesaba el doble que ella y la superaba de altura. Uno de los riesgos era el que estaba presenciando: Quedarse totalmente chafada por él. Y la postura, desgraciadamente, no era la más sencilla para escapar.

-Ey, chicos, si quereis hacerlo, id donde nadie os vea- exclamó la voz de Kirihara divertido- ¿O quereis ponernos los dientes largos? Tio, que yo llevo años sin una mujer.

Enrojeció al instante. No era esa idea la que tenía y tal y como él le dio a entender levantándose con brusquedad, tampoco pensaba en tomarla sexualmente. Se alzó como pudo a tiempo de sujetarle nuevamente, pero esta vez, con firmeza. Logró encarar un momento la mirada dorada antes de bajarla hasta el suelo y soltarle. Apoyándose en la pared, Echizen se alejó a pasos lentos mientras mantenía su mano derecha firmemente posada sobre su vientre herido.

Derrotada, buscó a la joven Tachibana encontrándosela en la cocina, comenzando a hacer la comida.

-Ayer vosotras os encargasteis mientras yo estuve por ahí sin hacer nada más que llorar- explicó- así que... quería al menos hacer la comida.

Sonrió, acercándose.

-No quedan muchos ingredientes, pero algo se podrá sacar- opinó- ¿Te ayudo?

Ann afirmó.

No iba a ser sencillo continuar en las condiciones que estaban. Pero ya quedaba menos para ver qué era esa esperanza que los hombres guardaban. Era terrorífico no saber qué iba pasar en el futuro en las condiciones en las que se encontraban. La muerte y la vida estaban en una completa balanza capaz de torturar los nervios hasta de la persona más tranquila y reacia. Y como se solía decir siempre: Solo el tiempo diría...

La calma, no iba a durar siempre.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Notas de autora:**

Como han podido ver, es un capítulo de descanso y no rebela muchas cosas, pero sí algunas. Tachibana tuvo un arrebato de furia y sí, quedó en Ooc debido a él, pero, era necesario. Aunque finalmente, terminó por abstenerse a pelear contra ellos. Sakuno casi es agredida por ella. Por otro lado, tiene que lidiar con un Echizen gruñón y que tiene pesadillas que le provocan un profundo mal humor, además de que ha sido intervenido sin anastesia ni nada y como venganza de sus compañeros de equipos, hasta del propio capitán.

Los chicos comienzan a plantearse ya el sistema de reproducción y no pueden evitar en ciertas cosas que les hace sentirse orribles y también, excitados. Especialmente a un Fuji que se divierte a su manera en una situación tan... peligrosa.

Pero su calma está a punto de volver a torcerse y volverse peligrosa. Para eso, tendrán que esperar al siguiente episodio, digo, capítulo.

Chia.


	6. Llegada

**Continuo con las actualizaciones. Como ya les dije, este trozo del fic en realidad pertenece al anterior capítulo. Comentí un error a la hora de colgarlo, porque corté el capítulo erroneamente. Disculpen. Y como me quedó largo, decidí dejarlo como ésta. Como un capítulo. En fin. Ya saben, disculpen las faltas.**

**Fic:**

**Título: **Luz en la oscuridad.

**Autora: **Chia-chan.

**Llevara: **Fantasia, Terror, amor, angustia, Drama. (zombis, naves, ect)

**Parejas: **Hetero. (ya decididas y en su momento)

**Avisos 1: **Lemon, Au, OOC, (y por ahora creo que no más n.n)

**Avisos 2: **Siento que se parezca **algo **a Resident Evil (quien no ha jugado a esos juegosXD), pero aunque no lo parezca, muchas películas de zombis tienen la misma temáticaXD. El caso es que necesitaba algo así y lo usé u.ù. De todas formas, como les dije arriba, **no se dejen engañar** n.n.

**Se actualizará después de: **Sangre sexo y tu.

**Aviso: **Si no tiene buena acogida, se **borrara** u.ù.

**Resumen:**

2027. La tierra es un caos reinado por zombis. Solo unos policias trabajan en esta, intentando encontrar las mujeres sobrevivientes antes de que estas terminen de extinguirse. ¿Dónde las llevarán? ¿Realmente el sexo femenino está extinguido? ¿Las usaran como concubinas? ¿Nacerá el amor en medio de la guerra? ¿la humanidad regresará sobre todas las cosas? ¿Qué el experimento 126?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Capítulo cinco:**

_Llegada_

El silencio era lo que reinaba a su alrededor. Todos con los ojos clavados en él, quien daría la orden de marcharse de aquel lugar impio y buscar el 126. Había sido una verdadera suerte que Inui lograra arreglar el diario de abordo y que las coordenadas del lugar base estuvieran bien escritas. O al menos, eso creían ellos.

Todos formados con las mujeres que debían de proteger a sus costados. Las armas bien equipadas junto a las demás cargas que habían cargado en la bodega de la nave. Comida, balas, chalecos, ropa y un sin fin de cosas más habían sido almacenadas cuidadosamente por Inui y Kirihara como patrones, mientras que la mayoria hizo de carga. Pero llevar esas provisiones no impedía que ellos mismos estuvieran preparados para cualquier situación y por ese mismo motivo, estaban bien armados y resguardados.

Kirihara esperaba junto a la nave, recargado en la barandilla que los ayudaría a subir los tres peldaños que separaban el suelo de la cabina. Era una pesadilla detenerse a pensar en qué estaban a punto de meterse en una nave para ir al lugar donde querían asesinarles. O eso creían ellos al menos. Pero sí que sabían algo a ciencia cierta: Eran unos mentirosos y crueles animales.

Y lo peor de todo es que él tenía dos hombres en ese lugar y una esposa. Una de las razones por las cuales no podía aceptar la loca idea de Fuji de quedarse en un planeta. Un lugar sin su mujer: Era demasiado imposible. Pero la visión que días atrás había contemplado con Kurumi, comenzaba a crearle un mal sentimiento en su pecho. ¿Y si ella también...?

Fijó su mirada en Echizen, el cual había logrado mantener la compostura y demostrar que seguía siendo un soldado firme. Había ordenado que Kirihara se encarga de terminar de curarle, pese a las protestas de Fuji al perder su diversión. Mas necesitaba un hombre sano y fuerte que fuera capaz de defender a Ryuzaki en cualquier situación, no un endeble que llevara la herida abierta y no lograra ni moverse a sí mismo. Además, esa herida no era nada comparada con la que llevaba de trofeo en su espalda.

Un trofeo que seguramente, sería la causa de sus pesadillas más frecuentes. Echizen era una maldita tumba que no le contaría nada ni aunque fuera el capitán. Ya lo había visto ser desobediente ante una orden y ahora, empezaba a tolerar que aquellas pesadillas tuvieran que estar afectando al comportamiento del joven. Si era así, igual tendría que considerar un cambio y poner a Ryuzaki bajo la protección de Eiji o de Inui. Pero quería continuar confiando en él.

Finalmente y tras suspirar, se cuadró ante ellos.

-Nos vamos- ordenó.

Un asentimiento por parte de todos y de él, los empujó a subir a las nave. Kirihara se encargó de cerrar la puerta junto a Kaidoh, asegurándola a la perfección con el ordenador central por parte de Fuji y Inui. Apoyándose con sus grandes manos sobre el borde de los asientos en que ambos hombres tomaban los controles de la nave, comprobó la firmeza de aquellas personas.

-Informe.

Inui subió sus gafas y tragó antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Primero levantaremos la nave antes de que el hangar se alce. Las razones son que cuandito que abramos esa compuerta millones de zombies comenzarán a caer sobre nosotros. Tenemos instalado un blindaje de seguridad, pero la verdad, preferíría guardarlo hasta que no nos sea necesario. Cuando alcemos el vuelo y salgamos del planeta, ni esos zombies ni nadie, podrán soportar la fuerte presión y no nos pasará nada- aseguró.

-¿Qué pasa si primero abrimos la compuerta y después la nave se eleva?

-Que todos los que estén encima, se nos caerán y si rompen algo de la nave, dime, ¿Cómo volvemos a cerrar la compuerta y carganos a todos? Es demasiado difícil- explicó Inui a un interesado Momoshiro.

-Será lo mismo al salir- reflexionó Kurumi- se nos caerán igual.

-Los motores ya estarán encendidos. Tendremos seguro que solo tendremos que dar un empujón. No es lo mismo que un zombie que antigüamente era una persona, te caía desde esta altura, que de donde despegaremos realmente- Aclaró Fuji encendiendo los motores-. De todas formas, sería bastante...

-Nada de diversiones- interrumpió con solemnidad- Comenzad con el plan.

Fuji chasqueó la lengua al verse privado de sus deseos de ver a millones de no muertos caer contra la nave, pero al menos, obedeció las órdenes. Estaba siendo bastante asombroso descubrir que sus hombres continuaban obedeciéndole y no habían montado una rejerta contra él cuando se enteraron de la verdad: de lo engañados que habían resultado ser todos. Hasta Akaya Kirihara decidió ponerse bajo su mandato, claro está, éste podría hacer lo que se le antojara mientras no pusiera en peligro a sus hombres y a sus cobijadas mujeres. Si lo hacía, él mismo se encargaría de tomar medidas justas y propias.

Ocupó su larga en el asiento trasero tras ellos dos y esperó. Inui y Fuji eran verdaderamente eficientes y estaba seguro de que los sacarían de ahí. La nave no tardó en levantarse tras que ambos se afanaran en el control del panel. Esta vez, ante la orden de Inui, Kirihara se encargó de abrir la compuerta del hangar. Entre él y Inui habían logrado diseñar en tan poco tiempo un control remoto que les sacaría del apuro y no habría nadie más herido.

El sonido de cuerpos golpear contra la coraza de la nave no se hizo tardar. Algunos de los zombies lograron engancharse a los railes de la nave y arañar cristales y pintura mientras parte de sus vísceras secas, pegajosas, rojizas y orripilantes se frotaban contra el aparato volador. Era algo terrorifico y asqueroso. Sobretodo, si pensaban que anteriormente muchos de ellos eran humanos: padres. Hermanos. Tios. Sobrinos. Un sin fin de molestias que el gobierno no había tardado en quitarse de encima y, cuando les molestaran, seguro que ejercerían la misma decisión que con la tierra de la que ellos provenian.

Logró ver de reojo a Ryuzaki y Osakada cubriéndose los oídos. Los gemidos de los no muertos al chocar contra la nave. Al intentar atrapar lo que había tras las protectoras chapas. Era la mayor de las agonias. Todos esos seres que antaño fueran humanos necesitaban de ellos para sobrevivir y nadie cuerdo estaría dispuesto a entregarse en vandeja, aunque Kurumi hubiera estado a punto de hacerlo. Había visto miradas recitentes hacia la muchacha por parte de sus compañeros. Únicamente Fuji se había acercado lo suficiente a ella. Los demás comenzaban a desconfiar de ella y seguramente, era por la forma en la que se la encontraron.

Pero ahora ya quedaba menos para llegar al 126 y todas las dudas se resolverían. Aunque cierta espina en su pecho le indicaba que no iba a ser tan sencillo como pensaba. Debía de estar con pies de plomo pues la llegada al 126 podría significar una rebelión por parte de sus hombres hacia los mandamás. ¡Oh, cielos! Podía imaginárselo perfectamente. Todos ellos tenían fuertes excusas para matarlos y hacerles sufrir de las peores formas posibles. Habían perdido familiares. Personas amadas. Amigos. Demasiadas como para pasarlo por alto. Las mujeres tras él también habían perdido, por supuesto.

Ryuzaki a sus padres a manos de Echizen tras ser mordidos, al parecer y según le informó Echizen, por su primer perro. Kurumi había perdido a su hermana por ser la "cena" que los atraería hasta los almacenes donde los retenían. Osakada sin embargo, solo debería de haber perdido amigos arrogantes que se acercaban por su dinero y fieles sirvientes que una vez mordidos no les importaría en absoluto morder a la mujer que deberían de estar protegiendo. Y por último; Tachibana. Ella había estado a punto de ser devorada por su hermano mayor y había tenido que descubrir que su padre fue manipulado y utilizado para crear más y más zombies, para terminar por convertirse en uno y ser asesinado por Echizen.

Sí. Todos tenían más que buenos valores para armarla nada más llegar. Vengarse. Gritar. Exigir. Pero, ¿eso regresaría a la vida todas las personas que habían matado? No. Desde luego que no. ¿Tranquilizaría a sus corazones? Tampoco. Porque cuando se hubieran librado del peso de la muerte de sus familiares cargarían con otros peores y que no servía de nada. ¿Cómo podría explicarle él esas ideas a sus hombres, furiosos y dispuestos a lanzarse sobre sus presas igual que un hambriento león macho?

La nave se agitó de improvisto y se vio obligado a aferrarse del cinturón con su mano contraria a la que aferraba el posabrazos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Exclamó Eiji.

- Tenemos sobrepeso- respondió Inui mirando en los mandos- Algo se ha quedado atascado a la nave.

-¿Qué?- Exigió Kirihara frustrado-. Hemos calculado por completo el peso y vamos justo. Un peso sobre la mayoría haría que la nave cayera. Y si cae...

-Creo que lo sabemos todos- interrumpió, alzándose- Kaidoh, conmigo.

-Sí.

-Kirihara- Llamó- dame una de esas granadas que usaste cuando nos encontramos- ordenó.

-Capitán- avisó Inui arqueando las cejas- confio en su puntería, asi que... cuando vaya a disparar, avísenos. Dejaremos la nave que viaje solita, utilizando la impulsión de la explosión.

Afirmó y se encargó de que se formara una firme fila para alertar a los pilotos de la situación trasera. Kaidoh y él se arrodillaron ante la compuerta trasera encargada para desprenderse de las heces y basuras espaciales, además de las recargas y transportes extras. No tenían ni una sola nave de resguardo. ¿De qué les serviría si solo quedaba esta nave como punto de movimiento y no había ningún lugar dónde pudiera tener vida tranquila?

Mientras que Kaidoh sujetaba con firmeza la compuerta, tensando cada parte de los músculos de sus brazos y piernas, haciendo contra peso por la fuerte presión, a puntó al exterior con el arma cargada. Una gran larga fila de zombis se había terminado por convertir en una pelota gigante. Lógico que la nave no consiguiera despegar como debía. Aquellos seres eran rápidos aferrando cualquier objeto que tuviera vida en el interior: por hambre.

A puntó al eje central y dio un grito que daría la voz de alarma a los demás. Cuando el grito fue pasando de Kirihara a Eiji y de éste a la pequeña Ryuzaki, la cual se había visto introducida en la cadena debido a su localización, disparó. El disparo era más potente de lo que esperaba y dio gracias de tener un firme brazo y buena puntería, pero aún así, el dolor se acopló sin remedio en su estremidad, siendo empujado hasta una de las cajas. Ante la fuerte onda de explosión, Kaidoh soltó la cadena y la puerta se cerró herméticamente al instante, colocándo en el lector el punto rojo de cerrado correspondiente.

Chasqueó la lengua al sentir el chocar metálico de una de las paredes al enderezarse, empujado por el muchacho moreno que le acompañaba al perder el equilibrio por la fuerza acontencida de la nave, la cual resonó con fuerza a la vez que los motores propulsaban fuera de la atmósfera. No podrían moverse hasta que la nave se estabilizara y la realidad era que no le gustaba nada tener un hombre encima de él. Seguro que para Kaidoh tampoco era cómodo tener un hombre justo en su espalda, tan cerca.

Finalmente, la nave terminó con sus turbulencias y lograron moverse. Kaidoh gruñó con notable cabreo y él mismo estaba furioso interiormente. NO había sido nada agradable ese despegue. Pero cuando entró en la sala de comandos y vio el rostro molesto de Kirihara y Eiji, los cuales habían tenido la misma suerte o desgracia que Kaidoh y él, comprendió que no había sido a proposito.

Le entregó el arma bruscamente a Kirihara, el cual se descargó en la limpieza y arreglo del arma, acercándose hasta los asientos de Inui y Fuji. Ambos hombres lo miraron con temor a una buena regañina, la cual les daría si no estuviera demasiado furioso. No era de hacer esa clase de castigos. Bastante había tenido con Echizen como para tener que volver a ejercer de mano siniestra con esos dos buscadores de peligro.

-Noticias- exigió.

-Hemos despegado- respondió Fuji encogiéndose de hombros. No estaba para bromitas que divirtieran a un sádico policía.

Gruñó e Inui no tardó en dar su parte. La nave había despegado al final mucho mejor de lo que se esperaba gracias a la liberación del peso extra. Muchos de los muertos vivientes que se habían aferrado a la nave terminaron siendo calcinados por la atmósfera o explotando. Una visión poco agradable de ver y, desgraciadamente, muchas de las mujeres las habían visto: las carnes y demás extremdidades ser quemadas y explotar con facilidad.

-Ahora, solo será navegar tranquilamente y llegar a...- Inui se interrumpió, carraspeando- ¿Cómo llamamos ha donde vamos?- Cuestionó.

Todos parpadearon, perplejos. Era imposible que Inui dudara de algo, que no buscara en su agenda para encontrar la solución. Cualquier cosa que detallara exactamente como llamar al 126, el cual ni conocían. La única cercanía que habían tenido con él era por parte de Oishi, el portavoz en el trasmisor, lo cual continuaba sin arreglo posible.

Pero una cosa sí que sabían todos los presentes, al menos, algunos de ellos: aquel lugar no era su hogar. Pero él sí podría presentirlo como tal: tenía a su mujer allí. Su esposa. Su amante. Era injusto por su parte, pero los demás, excepto él y Ryuzaki, no tenían nada allí. Absolutamente nada.

--

Todos callados. En un silencio perpetuo que asustaba y con las miradas fijas en el intelectual de gafas cuadradas. ¿Por qué se alarmaban tanto al preguntar sobre cómo llamar eso que nombraban 126? Era ridículo. ¿Acaso 126 no era su nombre? Claro esta, ya no podía esperar más que sorpresas y sorpresas por parte de todo.

Ella no comprendía exactamente del todo la situación. Era una niña adinerada que estaba entre toda aquella gente, la cual parecía tener mejores historias que ella y envidiaba esa posibilidad. Había oído hablar de planetas y planetas. De que la tierra había sido doblada y ambas sufrieron el mismo destino: ser usurpadas por zombies. Lo gran diferencia era que una estaba en pie y la otra había sido calcinada.

Dos planetas con el mismo nombre: Tierra. Las dos doblegadas por zombies y lo peor de todo: Es que los partidarios de todo aquel follón habían sido diplomáticos y ect de personas importantes. Es decir: su padre estaba inmerso en todo aquello. Agachó la cabeza y apretó sus manos sucias y de uñas desarregladas. Estaba horrible. Su cuerpo debería de estar sucio. Cierto que se había duchado en las instalaciones, pero igualmente después habían tenido que hacer ejercicios bruscos para subir y terminar de asegurarlo todo.

Para colmo, estaba atabiada con ropa militar y cargaba con aquel pesado chaleco salvavidas. Pero, ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo podía ponerse a pensar en algo así cuando estaban tan tensos por algo que realmente desconocía? Y, ¿por qué nadie le había hechado la culpa de que su padre fuera un importante hombre de negocios y posiblemente uno de los causantes de la infección? Era ridículo. Pero tampoco contaba con el coraje necesario para contarlo. Terminaría por esconderse en algún rincón, igual que hizo cuando parte de su guardia personal decidio que era mejor morderla que protegerla. O como cuando Tachibana cogió aquella rabieta y estuvo a punto de matar a sillazos a Ryuzaki.

-Si explicasen que es el 126, podriamos ponerle un hombre- opinó alzando las cejas por lo necios que podrían llegar a ser- no es tan sencillo.

Kaidoh gruñó a su lado, siseando igual que si de una serpiente se tratase indicándole que debía de guardar silencio. Pero estaba demasiado alterada interiormente como para poder controlarse.

-No haceis más que lo mismo que hicieron vuestro superiores. Ocultadnos cosas a nosotras. ¿Qué no somos las últimas que quedamos? ¡Tenemos derecho a saber lo que sucede!- Se volvió hacia las otras féminas- ¿Es que no quereis saber qué pasará cuando lleguemos a es 126? Si realmente somos las últimas féminas, ¿no teneis miedo de lo que nos podrían hacer? ¿Sabeis... cuantos hombres necesitarán alivio sexual? Lo siento- se excusó aterrada- pero no quiero tener que atender a ningún otro hombre que no me agrade- exclamó quitándose el cinturón y levantándose- ¡Venga! Empezad a contar y no dejad de ocultar.

-Cuidado- alertó Momoshiro con el rosto lleno de diversión- la sangre de político se hereda.

Hinchó los mofletes y empuñó sus puños con fuerza. No estaba tratando de imitar a su padre ni mucho menos. Pero se sentía sola luchando contra hombres que no estaban dispuestos a coraborar con ella de ninguna manera.

-No podemos responderte a eso- zanjó Tezuka cruzándose de brazos- porque no lo sabemos.

-Tan solo nos enviaron a recogeros- Explicó Inui subiéndose las gafas- nosotros debíamos de encontrar a mujeres que estuvieran vivas. Ryuzaki y tú es cierto que estábais puestas en una lista primordial, pero Kurumi y Tachibana llegaron por sí solas. Es un verdadero misterio lo que les sucederá a las mujeres de esta nave cuando lleguemos al 126. Al igual que a nosotros...

-¿A... ustedes?- Tartamudeó Ryuzaki tan sorprendida como ella.

-Lamentamos los problemas, Osakada- se disculpó Fuji- pero nosotros tampoco deberíamos de estar vivos. Al menos, no todo el equipo. Seguro que esperan que muchos de nosotros estemos muertos. Las razones no las conocemos. Pero usted misma ha vivido con nosotros este viaje. Debería de atar sus propios cabos.

Se sintió idiota y ofendida. Eiji excusó el comportamiento de Fuji, el cual fue definido como un fanático de dar justo en la diana para herir y divertirse. No estaba seguro si era así, pero justamente, aquel hombre había dado de lleno. En lugar de exigir y comportarse con esa infantilidad debería de haber estado más atenta y hacer las preguntas justas como Ryuzaki.

No se había tomado la molestia de plantearse correctamente la situación. Tan solo había pensado en ella como mujer y no en los demás. En esos momentos eran aliados y contaban los unos con los otros para todo. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse traicionado y con miedo. El hombre gruñón que estaba a su lado no iba a estar siempre sentado a su lado dispuesto a protegerla sin pensar en nada. ¡Oh, claro que no! Y encima, en esos instantes, debería de estar aún peor de ella.

Un nudo se formó en su estómago y no pudo evitar cubrirse el rostro mientras se dejaba caer sobre sus rodillas. Estaba derrotada por su propia conciencia y su forma de ser. Sintió dos manos posarse sobre sus hombros y volvió la cabeza, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de Ryuzaki y una sonrisa de ánimo. Fue arrastrada junto a Kurumi hasta la sala de estar, una simple sala que en realidad era un cenador, pero los hombres se habían emperrado en darle un nombre más acogedor. Pudo ver a Tachibana encogida en su asiento, pensativa.

-La verdad es que Osakada tiene razón- habló con preocupación Kurumi- si realmente somos las únicas mujeres, seremos las futuras "Eva". Lo peor de todo, es que "Eva fue de forma natural, nosotras, igual somos utilizadas como simples máquinas de maternidad. No me gustaría nada- reconoció mordiéndose el labio inferior- tengo sueños... me gustaría poder enamorarme y vivir. Con tantos hombres, podría ser fácil, ¿no creen?

-Eso sería demasiado fantasioso- reconoció avergonzada Ryuzaki- y también aterrador.

Las tres afirmaron a la vez, convencidas profundamente de que sería aterrador. Ser madres simplemente para volver a reparar la tierra.

-Y si realmente tenemos hijos... y son todas hembras... ellas también serán utilizadas para concebir únicamente...- valvuceó Sakuno temblando- no me gusta nada... nada de nada.

-Pero tampoco podemos contar con ellos- recordó señalando la cabina- ellos son hombres libres. Cuando lleguemos a ese tal 126... todos se olvidarán de que debían de protegernos. Estoy segura de que si no nos han tocado ya han sido por las reglas y su capitán.

-En eso no estoy de acuerdo- contestó Kurumi frunciendo las cejas- por favor, Osakada. Son hombres por lo tanto, tienen deseos carnales. Todos terminan profundamente excitados después de los combates contra esos mostruos, aunque también heridos mentalmente, sus cuerpos responden a el extasis creado por la emoción. Su miembro recupera vida y necesitan de algo cálido que los acoja. Si no nos han tocado, es porque conocen su deber como hombres y mujeres: caballerosidad. Por otro lado, también puede ser que no nos deseen hasta ese punto.

-O nos tienen ascos- corroboró.

-Quiero confiar en ellos- alegó Ryuzaki con cierto toque de firmeza- ellos nos han ayudado hasta ahora. No creo que se queden de brazos cruzados.

Suspiró, queriendo creer en lo dicho. Desde luego, estaba sorprendida de que estuvieran teniendo una charla de esa forma entre ellas. Y, para más sorpresa, Kurumi parecía estar totalmente convencida en la confianza de esos hombres, contagiándosela a Ryuzaki. Pero, ¿por qué no a ella? Era difícil cuando nunca pudo confiar en otros y nada más que en sí misma. Si todos creían que ser la hija de un diplomático era tan fácil, que lo intentaran mientras ella gozaba de una vida normal y corriente de adolescente. Ni siquiera hubiera pensado en todas las cosas dichas por Kurumi. No se había planteado que los hombres se excitaran de esa forma y necesitaran a las mujeres después de algo así.

-Venga, tranquilizate y piensa de forma positiva- aconsejó Kurumi sonriéndoles.

-Lo dices porque tú al menos no tienes un compañero gruñón. A Ryuzaki y a mí nos ha tocado los peores de los peores.

Ryuzaki agachó la cabeza turbada mientras que Kurumi tan solo sonrio, sopesando aquella realidad. Seguro que tener a Fuji como acompañante era más sencillo y divertido que tener a Kaidoh Kaoru. Pensar que horas atrás se había preocupado por su salud, creyéndolo herido. Y él encima se había mostrado reacio y arisco. Aunque claro, no era tanto como Echizen.

El hombre de ojos dorados que días atrás le había parecido tan atrayente estaba sorprendiendo hasta a sus propios compañeros con su actitud todavía más fria que, al parecer, anteriormente. Para Ryuzaki no debía de ser sencillo estar con él pero no la había escuchado quejarse ni una sola vez.

-¿Por qué nunca te quejas del comportamiento que tiene contigo Echizen?- Kurumi terminó por quitarle la palabra de la boca- es tosco y frio contigo después de lo que te preocupas por él. Aunque- murmuró pensativa- muchos hombres deciden tomar esa forma de ser debido a su vergüenza. No desean que nadie los vea comportarse como mariposas enamoradas.

-No... no quiero que Echizen se enamore de mí- se defendió Ryuzaki alarmada.

-Me refiero- corrigió Kurumi- amables, galantes... no sé. Como debería de comportarse los hombres.

-¿Fuji lo es?- Cuestionó interesada- parece muy misterioso.

-Y lo es- aseguró la joven de cabellos azulados- es su toque personal, creo. Es una verdadera lástima que lo conociera tan tarde. Aunque también me gana en bastante años- y rio divertida- no me importaría hacerle de rabiar por tal de que viera que no todo el mundo le puede servir de pasatiempo. Pero al menos, es fácil de hablar y no termina por gruñir cuando le ayudas o corriges.

-No- negó Ryiuzaki torciendo graciosamente la cabeza hacia la derecha- más bien, diría que todos estos hombres son orgullosos... y... gentiles a la vez. Nos han aceptado sin más y se portan bien. No me importa que mi compañero sea gruñón o no. No puedo hacer más que aceptarlo. Soy... torpe y temo ponerle en peligro... así que... no pasa nada.

Escuchó el ladrido del perro acompañante de Ryuzaki, el cual ahora parecía un verdadero perro faldero de Ryoma Echizen. Fue así como se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo vigiladas. El silencioso y seco Echizen custodiaba la puerta por la que ellas habían entrado y por lo tanto, había escuchado al completo su conversación y el gesto de su rostro denotaba claramente que no era nada agradable. Ryuzaki había enrojecido notablemente y parecía que estaba a punto de explotar y terminar por llorar.

Sin embargo, con una entereza que no pegaba con su rostro, se levantó, saliendo de la habitación y regresando a la cabina con los demás. Echizen no se molestó en mirarla. Con los ojos cerrados y cruzado de brazos simplemente dejó que se marchara. Bien se les podría poner el equipo silencioso. Porque al menos, Kaidoh gruñía de vez en cuando o contestaba a sus preguntas, aunque fueran con brusquedad.

Suspiró, mirando a Kurumi con gran atención. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el policía sobre la puerta mientras se mordía el labio inferior, empujado por su índice hasta sus dientes.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

Kurumi parpadeó perpleja, sonriendo con inquietud y negando con manos y cabeza, antes de levantarse y seguir a Ryuzaki hasta la cabina. Cruzó sus piernas y se quedó pensativa. Era extraño. Muy extraño. Todos parecían tener un secreto que escondían tras sus carnes y ella no. ¿Tanto mostraba? Meneó la cabeza. La única solución era pensar que ella era una cabeza hueca y los demás habían recibido otra clase de educación.

Cansada de la soledad que no le gustaba absolutamente nada, por más que tuviera una persona como guardaespaldas, regresó junto a los demás. Eiji y Tachibana parecían estar discutiendo por alguna extraña razón, mientras que Tezuka rozaba sus sienes cansadas, Fuji sonreía complacido, Ryuzaki intentaba controlarlos. Momoshiro esperaba los resultados junto a Kaidoh, Inui tomaba notas de la batalla sin perder detalle del panel de control.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó a los dos hombres alejados.

-Se están peleando por ponerle nombre al 126- Respondio Momoshiro encogiéndose de hombros- Tachibana quiere que se llame "Cárcel" y Eiji "Lugar de los traidores".

-Es una pelea absurda- zanjó Kaidoh siseando.

-Totalmente de acuerdo- corroboró Momoshiro- no saben pelearse.

Abrió los ojos de par en par hasta el punto de casi salírsele de las órbitas. Aquellos dos eran un verdadero caso perdido. Dos que siempre estaban discutiendo, al menos desde que los había conocido y se estaba jactando de que Eiji y Tachibana no supieran pelearse. Aunque lo más terrorífico debía de ser que estuvieran de acuerdo en algo y estuvieran juntos sin pelearse.

-Pues no sé que decirte exactamente...- opinó acariciándose los labios pensativa- tú también estuviste peleandote con ella- recuerda.

Momoshiro apretó los labios, mirándo a la pareja que batallaba por dos nombres rídiculos y frunciendo el ceño mientras observaba la figura femenina, para terminar por fijar su ver en cualquier otra cosa.

-Era diferente- respondió únicamente.

No dijo nada más. Le hubiera haber debatido algo así, pero no lo hizo. La mirada de aviso de Kaidoh la hizo retroceder y tragar necesariamente. Cierto. Aquellos dos hombres siempre se estaban peleando pero se conocían mejor que nadie y aunque no lo admitieran, sabían cuando detenerse en cada momento, además de protegerse. Algo que era muy difícil de decirles en cara, pues jamás lo admitirían.

--

Se frotó la frente, cansada y sintiéndose ridícula por estar peleando con un hombre que era realmente más grande que ella y se comportaba como un adolescente recargado de pilas y vitaminas capaz de hacerle frente. Ya había vivido esa experiencia con MOmoshiro, pero había sido más intensa y peligrosa. Y, con una razón bien fuerte. Ahora, era simplemente ridícula.

Se dejó caer cansada sobre el sillón y meneó la cabeza, mientras Eiji hacía virgerías por haber ganado, siendo detenido por Tezuka.

-Simplemente 126- zanjó el madamás- punto.

Eiji terminó por aceptar tras varias protestas infantiles, siendo censuradas por su mayor, para terminar sentándose sobre su asiento a regañadientes.

La calma con que la nave navegaba en el espacio amansó su descontrol anterior. Aunque tenía que reconocer que había sido bastante divertido.

-¿Por qué llamarla cárcel?- Cuestionó Inui interesado.

-Para mi lo será, ¿o no es verdad? Ustedes me llevan detenida para entregarme por los pecados que realmente no cometio mi padre.

Se mordió el labio inferior y centró su mirada en las uñas de sus dedos. Todos la habían acusado de asesina por el hecho de que su padre perteneciera a los muchos ingenieros, doctores, científicos que crearon a esos monstruos. No podía perdonar a Echizen por haber matado a su progenitor. Ni mucho menos, perdonar a todos aquellos que habían hechado las culpas sobre la espalda de su bien amado padre: y a ella misma.

-No sucederá- garantizó sorpresivamente Tezuka.

Todas las miradas recayeron sobre él. Nadie debía de esperar aquella garantia por parte de su capitán. Pero las cosas estaban yendo demasiado mal y las mentiras no eran algo que el hombre alagara como una buena cualidad.

-Ya que estamos hablando sobre el tema- aclaró Fuji- ¿Qué haremos cuando lleguemos?

Tezuka pareció sopesar la pregunta antes de responder tras recargarse contra la pared de hierro.

-Escoltaremos a las mujeres todo el tiempo. Pase lo que pase- ordenó con severidad- después, pensaremos en el resto.

-Seguramente, Ryuzaki se encuentre esperándonos- se ilusionó Eiji- y nos defenderá.

-¿Necesitas la protección de una anciana?- Cuestionó burlón MOmoshiro.

Eiji hizo un puchero antes de lanzarse para manporrear la cabeza del moreno. Momoshiro era la persona que más afectada se había mostrado con su cercanía y ahora ni tan solo la miraba. No es que deseara que lo hiciera, es que simplemente esperaba una disculpa por su parte. Pero esta no llegaba. No sabía si era por su culpa o porque todavía seguía reacio con ella.

-Lo que Eiji dice tiene sentido- corroboró Fuji- contamos con el apoyo de Ryuzaki. También Oishi y Kawamura, además de...- visualizó a Tezuka arqueando las cejas.

-Sí- respondió éste- Nanako también podrá ayudarnos- aseguró.

Los miró. Todos satisfechos y esperanzadodes. Y ella, ¿Qué? Bien podía contagiarse de aquella confianza y empezar a pensar que la persona que debía de protegerla era de fiar y había olvidado sus deseos de matarla en cualquier momento. Para se compañeros de equipo estaban más distanciados de lo posible, mientras que Tezuka garantizaba su seguridad hasta el final, no creía que él se interpusiera en que fuera detenida.

-¿Tachibana?- Llamó Eiji despertándola de sus pensamientos.

-Ah, sí- afirmó, volviendo a la realidad- ¿Qué decían?

-Que tú no debes de separarte de nosotros- repitió con voz molesta Sadaharu- no lo dudes. Te aferras a uno de nosotros y listo. Momoshiro se encargará de protegerte, es su deber.

A lo lejos escuchó la afirmación del moreno. Ni un gruñido. Ni un chasqueo de su boca que significara molestia por su parte. Se sintió extraña. ¿Cómo responder a algo así? Las cosas estaban girando repentinamente y ella también estaba involucrada en aquella rueda giratoria de la mentira vivida. Pero lo peor de todo es que no estaba integrada en ningún lugar.

Con su caracter y forma de ser no debería de ser imposible acercarse a las chicas. Con la única que había tenido una buena charla había sido con Ryuzaki y esta había sido sobre las verduras correctas de echar a la sopa. Nada más. Pero no se atrevía. Si lo que Osakada había dicho momentos antes era verdad, ella sería la más cercana a cometer la condena de servir de "Eva". Y pensar que antes tenía varios romeos entre los amigos de su hermano. La idea de haber perdido su pureza antes de todo aquello estaba golpeándola con fuerza en las sienes como una idea no cumplida. Ahora debería de perderlo todo por egoistas medios.

Todo no, porque ya había perdido más de la mitad de las cosas que le quedaba.

Enredó sus dedos y descansó su barbilla sobre estos mientras perdía su ver en hondo espacio. Sin final y sin calor. Frio y vacio. La nave navegaba en completo silencio entre el manto estelar que días atrás cubría la tierra, cobijándola con su luz.

La figura de Echizen pasó ante ella, siempre seguida por un pequeño perro que no cesaba de menear la cola y tumbarse donde él decidiera quedarse. Lo había visto en los brazos de Ryuzaki muchas veces, significando que era sullo. Pero así como el ojos dorados hacía caso al animal, a la dueña la ignoraba rotundamente.

Ella, no podía ignorarle a él. Le había abofeteado con muchas ganas. Con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo, no se había descargado la tensión que se formaba en su estómago al recuerdo de que aquellas manos habían asesinado a su padre. Dios sabe de qué forma. Nadie le había contado exactamente cómo sucedió. Y preguntarle a él, creía que significaba una ignorancia rotunda que terminaría por cabrearla más. Aunque la curiosidad era profunda.

-Mejor que comamos algo- opinó Momoshiro rascándose el estómago.

Con aquella idea, parte de la tripulación se marchó a la sala de estar. Inui fue el encargado de quedarse a los mandos. Un hombre que siempre parecía tener todo apuntado en su agenda y una fuente de información para ella. Ocupó el lugar que anteriormente ocupaba Fuji y centró su mirada en la lejanía.

-¿Le ocurre algo?- Preguntó Sadaharu mirándola de reojo.

-La verdad, quisiera que me contara lo que sucedio entre mi padre y Echizen- explicó sin tapujos- Todo.

Sadaharu resopló, fijando la mirada en la lejanía ante ellos.

-Sé que es Echizen a quien debería de preguntarle, sin embargo, tengo la sensación de que sería muy brusco hacerlo.

-Y Echizen no te respondería- dedujo instantaneamente el hombre- nunca. Está bien- accedió- te lo contaré.

-No- irrumpió una voz.

Tezuka los miraba con desaprovación y caminaba con firmeza hasta ellos. La sujetó del hombro con una mano y la hizo girar sobre la silla sin el menor de los esfuerzos mientras aquel musculado brazo se tensaba por la ligera fuerza creada para moverla. Sadaharu había fruncido las cejas en obediencia y volvía a prestar atención al mando de la nave.

-Escúcheme, Tachibana- habló firmemente el capitán- tienes prohibido saber lo que ocurrio. Nosotros tenemos una versión de los hechos que posiblemente sea mentira- explicó- por eso mismo, le pido que espere hasta que todo esté totalmente solucionado. Mientras esté con nosotros, no estará en peligro. Todos mis hombres han recibido las justas órdenes de no decir nada sobre el pasado hasta su momento. Inui- avisó- obedece.

-Sí- aceptó el policía cuadrándose ante su superior- lo lamento, Tachibana.

Suspiró derrotada. Ahora sabía la razón por la cual nadie hablaba de eso pese a que había sido nombrado. Encontraba lógico que no quisieran meter el dedo en la llaga para que después fuera otra de las muchas mentiras que había vivido.

-Vaya a cenar- aconsejó el capitán con el ceño fruncido.

Aceptó la idea y caminó hasta la sala de estar. Eiji no tardó en volver a intentar pelear contra ella sobre el nombre del 126, pero se esforzó en ignorarlo, pensativa. Era imposible. La única persona que realmente sabía lo que pasó era Echizen. Con esas órdenes y con su carácter, era claro que Echizen no le contaría absolutamente nada. Era torturante.

Fijó su mirada en el plato servido por Takeshi y esperó a que la mano de el hombre se alejara. Pero él continuaba ahí y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos lilas, firmes y serios dentro de sus órbitas pero que no expresaban nada más. Esperó pacientemente a que dijera algo o rompiera el hilo formado entre sus miradas, pero nada de eso sucedió. Arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué?

Y entonces, sí. Se apartó y comenzó a hablar con los demás. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Si ellos no se hubieran estado mirado y esperando a que alguno dijera algo. Y ella había sido quien comenzó una conversación que no tuvo respuesta más que la espalda de él. ¿Por qué no le había dado un disculpa, diciendo que se había equivocado a la hora de juzgarla? ¿Por qué no daba su brazo a torcer? Estaba emperrada en que las respuestas se encontraban en el pasado: En la hora de la muerte de su padre.

-¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?- Preguntó Osakada mientras se abanicaba con una servilleta- ¿Dias? ¿Años?

-No- negó Fuji rápidamente- en teoria, quedan tres horas. Las naves son rápidas y esta lo es lo bastante como para llevarnos sin problemas. Desde la tierra hasta el 126- y los miró con esperanzas de que comenzaran a pelearse- no se debería de tardar más de dos horas, pero éste planeta estaba demasiado lejos. Así que apuntamos que tardaremos más de lo que deberíamos.

Osakada no parecía muy convencida, pero nadie podía juzgarla. Las horas cercanas o lejanas significaban lo mismo: llegar al lugar donde serían juzgados. Pero para Osakada sería diferente a los demás. Ella era la hija de uno de los muchos diplomados y estaría protegida.

-Ey- Llamó Kirihara alzando la voz por los diversos murmullos formados en la mesa- ¿Alguno sabe si la radio funciona?

EL silencio fue de nuevo perpétuo.

-¿¡Nadie lo volvió a comprobar!?- Exclamó Akaya alzándose- ¿Qué clase de equipo sois?

-La última vez que nos hablaron por radio fue para marcanos la muerte- se quejó Momoshiro- ¿De verdad quieres que hablemos por radio como si nada?

-Sería lógico avisar de vuestro regreso- opinó Kirihara- estarán contentos de que hayais regresado.

-¿En qué mundo vives?- Gruñó Kaidoh dejando con brusquedad el vaso sobre la mesa- ¿Es que no te enteras que nos han engañado para matarnos? No será fácil nuestra llegada.

-Kaidoh tiene razón- opinó Fuji acariciándose el mentón distraido- si nadie sabe que somos nosotros, podremos pasar por desapercibidos, eso sí, sería una lástima perdernos la fiesta de bienvenida, ¿no creen?

-¿Fiesta de bienvenida?- Preguntó incrédula Kurumi- ¿Seguro? Mirad quienes sois, mejor dicho, somos: Vosotros deberíais de estar muertos. Ryuzaki y Osakada deberían de haber sido enviadas con una de estas naves hasta el 126 ese. Yo debería de estar muerta, devorada por los no muertos. Y Tachibana...

La miró en busca que decir, terminando por encogerse de hombros.

-Está buscada para expirar las culpas de su padre.

--

Aquella forma rebuscada de culpar a Tachibana le pareció ridícula. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa que mantenerse callado y alejado de cualquier posibilidad de hablar sobre lo que no le concernía. No le gustaba nada tener que estar en ese lugar, rodeado de tanta gente cuando su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar. Para más irritación, el perro le seguía a donde quisiera fuera. Hasta lo había visto tirado frente a la puerta del servicio tras que fuera a este para hacer sus necesidades.

Después de haber escuchado la patética excusa de la dueña para estar a su lado, se sentía incómodo a más no poder. No necesitaba que le cuidaran. Durante toda su vida se las había arreglado perfectamente solo, sin nadie necesario y mucho menos, de una fémina. Las pocas veces que había necesitado de una su madre se había encargado de socorrerle y cuando se trataba de sexualidad, estaba bastante bien servido.

Se alejó de ellos, sintiendo la mirada de Tachibana nuevamente en su espalda. resaltando la marca que tiempo atrás le dejaran. Era por su culpa por la que la culpaban. Él y Tezuka fueron los únicos que vieron como aquel alocado científico se transformaba en un zombie de dimensiones incontables que le había costado una zicatriz en su espalda y casi su vida: Si el equipo no hubiera llegado a tiempo.

Encontrando un lugar en la recámara donde las camas descansaban para ser utilizadas, no tardó en adueñarse de una de las literas, desnudándose para adentrarse en las mantas y sábanas. La herida en su vientre había zicatrizado y estaba en mejores condiciones de las que esperaba. Tras haber sufrido una buena venganza por parte de sus dos mayores, terminó por ser atendido como correspondía y esta fue sanando más rápido. Pero no creía poder ir tan rápido como debería. Si la suerte estaba de su lado, esperaba no tener que hacer salvajes movimientos por un día.

Sabía que la llegada la 126 estaba encima y la realidad era que prefería pasárselas durmiendo que escuchando vociferios sin sentidos. Cierto: todos estaban nerviosos. Pero, ¿De qué preocuparse cuando ya se sabía lo que iba a pasar a la perfección? Aunque tenía que confesar que esperaba ver las caras de aquellos que habían querido matarles cuando llegaran.

Con esas ideas y sintiendo la presencia del perro bajo la litera, terminó por domirse.

Tiempo después despertó con brusquedad. El mundo oscuro. Dolor en su vientre. Fuertes golpes en su cabeza que no eran más que una gran jaqueca retumbante. El temblor de la nave terminó por hacerlo rodar de la cama y caer contra el suelo cual gato ha sido despertado de su siesta y cae del tejado. Cogiendo al perro en una de sus manos, comenzó a vestirse. Mas el tiempo no fue suficiente.

-¡Echizen! ¡Ya mismo!

-¡Si!

Dejando el chaleco y el jersey corrió a pecho descubierto hasta el lugar donde su capitán esperaba, seguido del animal y mientras guardaba su arma en la parte trasera de su pantalón, junto a las demás. Los rostros serios de sus compañeros de equipo, los cuerpos temblorosos de las mujeres y el brusco movimiento de nave. Inui y Fuji esperaban de brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué?- Exclamó aceptando el chaleco antibalas entregado por Momoshiro.

-Hemos llegado- anunció Eiji tenso y serio al contrario de su caracter.

Frunció las cejas, acercándose con cuidado hasta una de las muchas ventanas. Una enorme grua aticalada a una superficie de metal grueso que abarcaba un gran aeropuerto naval. El metal era algo que reinaba en todo lo que su vista abarcaba a ver. Hasta las paredes de los edificios frente a ellos estaban resguardecidas por metal. No: Todo el planeta estaba resguardecido por metal. Un único invernadero parecía mostrarse a lo lejos, cubierto para mantener la flora y de entrada prohibida. Lo suficiente abierto como para crear oxígeno necesario.

Aquello no era un planeta. Era una fortaleza creada por las absurdas manos del ser humano. Había visto una idea parecida en alguna película que dieron antigüamente en la televisión.

-Esto parece la estrella de la muerte de Star wars- opinó Inui como recordatorio.

-Sí- corroboró Eiji- Lo recuerdo... esto es... alucinante. ¿Dónde están... las casas normales? ¿Es que las camas también serán anormales?

-Lo que nos interesa son otras cuestiones- alertó Fuji- Esa grua nos lleva directamente a ese hangar y es claro que saben que somos nosotros.

-Es lógico- reconoció Inui- si ni una sola nave a salido desde que estaban ocupados con la tierra destruida... Es lógico que sepan que somos nosotros. Y esa grua significa que estamos en sus manos.

-Valgame la redundancia- suspiró Momoshiro.

Esperaron, quietos e impacientes la orden de Tezuka. La nave ya había sido instalada sobre su hangar y la puerta de salida comenzaría a descender cuandito que Inui diera la orden en control de mando.

-Nave 1298uy953, preséntese antes de descender a tierra- ordenó una voz mécania.

Todos dieron un respingo, fijando la mirada en los altavoces que rodeaban la gabina. La radio. Finalmente, funcionaba correctamente. Tezuka posicionó su dedo sobre el botón correspondiente, marcado por Inui.

-Sobrevivientes del planeta tierra- informó.

Hubo un largo silencio a través de la radio en que tan solo simples interferencias se escuchaban antes de que la voz de una mujer mayor se dejó oir. Las sonrisas de la mitad se dispararon.

-¡Ryuzaki-san!

-Así que sois vosotros, chicos- saludó la mujer con voz claramente temblorosa- me alegro que estéis de regreso. Desembarcar y esperar en hangar. Os recogerá un autobús y os traerá hasta el palcro central. Ahí nos encontraremos.

La comunicación se cortó antes de que tuvieran tiempo de contestar. Esperaron de nuevo las órdenes del perdido capitán. Con el ceño fruncido y el aliento entrecortado por los nervios vividos en ese instante, esperaba mantener la compostura.

-No abras la compuerta hasta que el autobús llegue- le indicó a Inui- el resto, enlazar a las mujeres que debais de proteger y estar preparados para cualquier peligro.

-¡Sí!

Se acercó hasta la castaña que cubría su rostro con ambas manos y se movía temblorosa en su asiento mientras emitia extraños gemidos. Arqueó una ceja.

-Extiende la mano- ordenó con brusquedad.

Ella no obedeció. Gimió con más fuerza, negando con la cabeza. Molesto por su desobediencia y ante la idea de que debían de darse prisa, aferró una de las delgadas muñecas con brusquedad entre sus dedos. Ella gritó asustada y finalmente pudo comprobar lo que sucedía. Lloraba sin poderse detener. El recuerdo de que no quería molestarle se estaba convirtiendo en algo turbio. Le estaba molestando profundamente con aquel comportamiento infantil.

Se frotó la cabeza ante un fuerte dolor y negó con impertinencia, colocando la pulsera encargada de enlazarlos, sin tener en cuenta que la muñeca femenina entrara o no. Le entregó el perro, encargándole de guardarlo en la prenda entregada días atrás para el animal y continuó preparándose. Era una pérdida de tiempo intentar que aquel dolor se fuera. Que sus pesadillas persistieran y que aquella mocosa intentara servirle con amabilidad para agradarle. No tenía tiempo para eso.

Otras cosas... se avecinaban.

--

Nadie le dijo nada. Ninguno podría atreverse a contradecir a Echizen cuando llevaba esa cara dibujada en su rostro. Ni siquiera el rostro de temor y alegría de Sakuno por haber recibido la noticia de que su abuela estaba viva, le había calmado. ¿Qué demonios podría hacerlo? Intentar detenerle hubiera significado una guerra interior y no estaba por la lavor de ser él quien la empezara. Ya tenía suficiente con tener que caminar con la persona que había estaba abasallando y echándole las culpas a más no poder.

Acercarse a Tachibana era igual que acercarse a su propia guillotina.

Dos horas antes había intentado acercarse a ella entregándole su plato correspondiente de comida, pero había resultado ser en vano. No podía decirle nada. Ni siquiera: que aproveche. Un cumplido. Incluso una disculpa. Pero era realmente imposible. Tenía muchas cosas acumuladas.

Se acercó a la joven, asegurándose su propia pulsera a su muñeca perfectamente y estirandola para que la muñeca femenina entrara sin tener que forzarla como había hecho Echizen con su propia protegida.

-Tu mano- demandó extendiendo la suya ante los sorprendido ojos azules.

-Soy una...

-El capitán ha dicho que no y cumplo órdenes.

El rostro femenino se entristeció rápidamente. Sus formas. Sus gestos. Su fragilidad. De repente veía todo aquello como una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar. Había estado millones de veces de agredir a aquel cuerpo y matarla como venganza. ¡Cuanto dolor habría sentido si lo hubiera hecho al saber más tarde la verdad! Aquella joven protestona y de ideas fijas era más débil de lo que parecia.

Sujeto la piel suave entre sus dedos para enlazar con suavidad la pulsera a la muñeca. Fue así como se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando completamente. Desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Clavó sus ojos en los azulados y se humedecio los labios. Era una cría. Una cría dentro del cuerpo de una mujer en desarrollo. Y no pudo evitarlo. Sonrió, frotándole el brazo derecho y con el pulgar, creo círculos delicados en la palma extendida hacia él.

-No pasará nada- aseguró.

Y ella sonrió. Asustada, pero con ideas diferentes. Al menos, eso pensaba él.

Tras ayudarle a colocar el chaleco antibalas a su cuerpo, fijó su mirada en la pista de aterrizaje. Un autobús vacio comenzaba a acercarse hasta ellos. Tezuka se enderezó y los miró con atención. Su mirada indicaba intranquilidad, deseos y nervios. Lo más posible es que estuviera temiendo una rebelión. Pero, por los rostros de sus compañeros, veía que no se ejecutaría a menos que fuera necesario.

Tras un largo suspiro general, la compuerta descendió ante la orden del capitán. Un capitán, que seguirían siempre. Un capitán, que les había entregado mucho y confiaba en él. Gracias a él...

... Estaban vivos.

0o0o0o0o00o0

**Notas autora:**

Y finalmente han llegado... Pero, ¿qué les depara el futuro en el lugar al que han entrado? el 126, como han podido ver, es un planeta. Un planeta, bastante curioso como podrán conocer más adelante. La tensión se palpa entre ellos y no será sencillo lo que viene en adelante. Especialmente, para muchos de los personajes, que están que trinan, aunque algún que otro comienza a sentirse presionado por sus anteriores palabras (Momo).

¿Qué sucederá en adelante?

Nos veremos~.


	7. secretos como regalos

**¡Hola! Solo decir una cosa: BadCapi.**

* * *

**Capítulo seis:**

_secretos como regalos _

Se aseguró que estaba correctamente atada a él. Que no la perdería cuando menos se esperaba. Estaba ya completamente seguro que esa chica era de acciones inesperadas. Con el conocimiento de que el exterior era una bomba de relojería a la que estaban obligados a entrar, no podía permitirse el lujo de cometer un solo fallo.

El autobús se había detenido justo en la puerta descendida y todos estaban con la curiosidad levantada. Tezuka no les había negado la posibilidad de llevar las armas y se aseguró de que las suyas estuvieran en perfectas condiciones para una necesidad primaria. Observó a Momoshiro ante él. Había rodeado con el brazo a Tachibana, cubriéndole la cabeza con un chaleco antibalas apropósito. Sonrió bastante sorprendido de que Momoshiro hubiera tenido una idea de ese modo.

-Vamos- ordenó Tezuka.

Una afirmación general se dejó escuchar y en fila india, todos descendieron. Sintió los dedos de Osakada agarrársele con fuerza a su chaleco y la apegó con más contra él. Si ese mero gesto lograba evitar que ella decidiera hacer alguna locura.

La luz artificial los golpeó con fuerza, imitando la luz solar y hasta su calor. Frunció el ceño ante tal osadía. ¿También imitarían el frio con un congelador y con trocitos de papel para hacer ver que era la nieve?

Fijó sus ojos en el autobús en el cual parte de sus compañeros ya habían subido. Tezuka esperaba a un costado, revisándoles mientras subían, asegurándose que no había ningún peligro. Y es que era sospechoso que únicamente el conductor los hubiera recibido. ¿Dónde estaban los militares del puerto?

Sujetó las caderas femeninas, alzándola en brazos para adentrarla en el interior del vehículo, siguiéndola para sentarse a su lado en uno de los duros asientos. El vehículo también había sido creado por alguna clase de metal diferente al de los tierra y su centro de movilidad también parecía ser otra. Ningún olor a gasolina delataba la procedencia de un motor. ¿Hasta donde habían llegado las mezquindades del ser humano que había decidido crear algo así?

Kurumi y Fuji los siguieron, sentándose frente a ellos. Fuji se aseguraba igual que todos de sus cercanías, pero Kurumi tenía otras formas de mantenerse alerta, o, a su parecer, demasiado sospechosa. Desde que la habían conocido sentía que sus movimientos no eran normales, pero tampoco podía decir nada. Aquella chica se había molestado en ayudar a Echizen y mantenía una buena relación con su protector y los demás. Discreta la chica. Quizás por eso dudaba. Ryuzaki también era discreta a su manera, pero también interceptaba en las conversaciones: Kurumi simplemente observaba y pasaba a estar en segundo plano.

El autobús cerró sus puertas nada más que Tezuka subiera y nada más que su movimiento comenzó todas las miradas se dirigieron al exterior con curiosidad innata. Era un nuevo mundo. Un mundo nada acogedor y frio como la misma superficie en la que estaba creada: Metal. No era de extrañar que un invernadero cultivara cierto trozo de tierra para traer el poco oxigeno.

-¡Ahh!

El grito de Tomoka Osakada a su lado le hizo quedarse dorso. Cubrió su oído con molestia y la miró molesto. La chica temblaba y señala tras él con los ojos llenos de terror. Al ver que no la seguía, le tomó el rostro con brusquedad y le hizo mirar a lo lejos, al riesgo de romperle el cuello. Pero lo que sus ojos vieron fue más impresionante que esto mismo.

-Eso es...- masculló Eiji con voz asustada- Son... ¡Son zombies!

Humedeció sus labios y llevó sus manos hasta las pistolas.

-Quietos- ordenó Tezuka con severidad.

-Pero, señor...- farfulló Momoshiro- Son....

-Lo sé.

¿Quién no podría saber qué eran nada más viéndolos? Al menos, cincuenta muertos apresados en un hurna de cristal, caminando incesantemente con claras necesidades de morder a los pocos traseuntes que pasaban ante el lugar, viéndolos como un centro de diversión. Tragó incrédulo. Humanos que anteriormente habían pertenecido a una de las dos tierras, todos hombres ejecutivos, caminando por el lugar como si fuera un simple escaparate. Un hombre, se encargaba de limpiar los cristales manchados de sangre y al parecer, terminaba siendo la comida o el aperitivo de ellos. El autobús se detuvo tiempo suficiente como para permitirles ver ese suceso. Apretó los dientes con fuerzas.

-¿Qué demonios... es esto...?¿Están locos?- Jadeó Tachibana gimoteando- No sé... quienes son más crueles... Si los humanos o los muertos....

-Totalmente de acuerdo- expresó Fuji.

¿Quién podría imaginarse que aquel fánatico del sadismo estaría totalmente pálido ante lo que su visión le otorgaba? Kurumi había apretado los dientes y volteado el rostro. Lo comprendió. Ella misma habría tenido que pasar por lo mismo si ellos no la hubieran rescatado. Ahora comprendía perfectamente cómo podría sentirse. Para ellos aquello no estaba siendo ningún juego. Y tampoco era algo agradable que ver. Alzó la mano y cubrió los ojos castaños evitándole más visión y terminando por cobijarla bajo su brazo. Osakada no se objetó a la hora de maldecir y por primera vez, agradeció que alguien hiciera tal escena en su lugar.

-No se asusten- tranquilizó el conductor- Nunca podrán salir de ese lugar. Están bien asegurados. Además, guárdense las armas, puesto que el cristal es antibalas. No se romperá tan fácilmente.

Sintió deseos de explotar la cabeza de aquel canalla que sonreía con gusto mientras manejaba el vehículo nuevamente.

-¿Quienes eran...?- Preguntó Inui.

-Despojos humanos- respondió el hombre encogiéndose de hombros- Hombres y mujeres que pertenecían a casas de segunda. En éste lugar solo existen varones con gran poderes que han sido hasta capaces de vender a sus esposas por subir a las naves. Aunque nunca creía que dos de esos hombres decidiría que rescataran a dos de sus familiares.

Osakada tembló. La forma en que el conductor comenzó a observarlas no era sino una de simple deseo carnal y sexualmente involuntario por parte de la chica. Chasqueó la lengua enrabiado, recibiendo una mirada por parte de momoshiro que afirmaba así que no era el único furioso y con deseos de matar a todo aquel que se le pusiera por delante. Y aquello se hubiera llevado a cabo si no fuera por el simple hecho de que todavía tenían que llegar al lugar correspondiente.

Lo que ninguno hubiera esperado es lo que sucedería minutos después de que, tras abandonar el autobús, y aparecer ante sus ojos un edificio sumamente alargado con una gran bola de metal sobre su cabeza, quien terminara por volarle la cabeza al conductor, fuera Tezuka Kunimitsu. El disparo resonó por todo el lugar como un eco prominente de noticias nada agradable. Los sesos del conductor golpearon contra el cristal del vehículo y el cuerpo chocó contra el duro metal. Antes de que nadie decidiera decir nada o objetar, el hombre se guardó el arma como si nada hubiera pasado, volviendo a colocarse al principio de la cola.

Una figura femenina los esperaba a los pies de las escaleras. No tardaron demasiado en reconocerla. Sumire Ryuzaki. La pequeña Ryuzaki no tardó en cubrirse el rostro entre lágrimas y seguramente, si no hubiera estado enlazada a Echizen, seguramente ya habría corrido hacia ella. Sumire movió la cabeza indicadoramente, invitándoles a seguirla. Esperaron la señal de Tezuka y ante el primer movimiento del capitán, todos lo siguieron.

En un silencio perpetuo caminaron entre diversos pasadizos hasta que fueron detenidos ante una gran sala. Asientos de cuero y una mesa alargada con suficiente comida como para un regimiento.

-Pasad- invitó.

Tezuka afirmó nuevamente y nuevamente, siguieron las órdenes de su capitán. Sin embargo, justo cuando Momoshiro y Tachibana iban a cruzar el humbral, Ryuzaki los retuvo.

-Ella no. Debe de ser encerrada- informó.

Momoshiro fue rápido en sus movimientos. Empujó a Tachibana dentro de la habitación y sonrió.

-Vaya, vaya, disculpe- se excusó falsamente- ya ha entrado y no creo que sea buena idea que se valla a la cárcel con el estómago vacio.

Sumire sonrió y negó con la cabeza a la vez que le guiñó un ojo.

-Anda, entrad- terminó por decir.

Pero nuevamente recayó el silencio se cernió sobre la habitación. Ni siquiera la comida fue tocada en espera de noticias. Sumire los revisó de arriba abajo hasta que puso sus ojos sobre Sakuno. La joven temblaba y miraba a la ancia cual espejismo se tratara.

-Sensei- llamó Tezuka- ¿Qué es todo esto?

Ryuzaki volvió optar por su rostro preocupado, cruzándose de brazos.

-Me temo que la mayor crueldad del ser humano.

Un escalofrio le recorrió por completo la espalda. Aquella respuesta era algo que ya conocían y veían con sus propios ojos. Lo que ellos deseaban saber era, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué habían muerto tantas personas? Por muy de barrio bajo que fuera, no tendrían porqué convertirse en zombies. Tampoco, todas las personas queridas que ellos habían perdido. Habían sido demasiadas pérdidas como para pasarlas por alto y fingir que aquello no era culpa de la humanidad y sí de la naturaleza.

-Todas vuestras preguntas serán respuestas tarde o temprano- prometió Ryuzaki- Pero, desgracidamente, no todas serán como deseáis. Os pido que mantengáis la calma el mayor tiempo posible y....

Un quejido de dolor seguido por otro de sorpresa interrumpió las palabras de la mujer. Giró su rostro hasta Echizen el cual había caido contra el suelo igual que peso muerto, arrastrando consigo a la débil Ryuzaki y al pequeño perro. Sumire y Tezuka fueron los primeros en acercarse, incrédulos de que justamente fuera Echizen quien perdiera sus energías antes que ninguno de ello. Pero la voz tímida se convirtió en un gesto de terror.

-¡Esta ardiendo! ¡Abuela! ¡Tiene la fiebre demasiado alta!

Una gran conmoción se creó. Sin embargo, un chasquido los hizo retroceder. Kurumi había quitado las parte de las esposas que la unía a Fuji, acercándose y arrodillándose a su lado. Fuji parecía perplejo y hasta revisó que la llave continuara en el mismo lugar que él había colocado siendo totalmente correcto.

-Ya me di cuenta de que estaba enfermo- Comentó buscando en uno de los bolsillos- Suerte que logré ocultarlo sin que os dierais cuenta, si no... ahora estaría muerto.

Una geringuilla fue lo que sacó de su bolsillo y antes de que ninguno tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, ya había sido clavada y vaciada. Pero fue Ryuzaki quien detuvo la cercanía de los demás.

-Dejad que siga- aconsejó.

-Pero...- dudó Ryuzaki nieta.

-No le hará ningún daño que yo le revise- prometió Kurumi- Te aseguro que todo irá bien.

---

Seguramente, a esas alturas, para ellos no significarían absolutamente nada esa promesa y sus palabras. Pero no podía explicarles nada, si lo hubiera hecho, no habría logrado llegar hasta ese lugar. Echizen tenía razón. Ella tenía un chip buscador, pero no era lo que creían.

Revisó las constantes vitales y se aseguró que él estuviera correctamente. Se había dado cuenta justo cuando Fuji y ella hicieron aquella operación chapuza, la cual logró arreglar cuando nadie logró verla. Gracias a esto, la herida había sanado suficientemente deprisa como para para desaparecer. Sin embargo, no era esa herida la que estaba dando problemas al hombre: Si no su mentalidad y la de su espalda.

Volvió su mirada hasta Sumire y frunció el ceño.

-Necesitaría una cama estable- demandó.

-Claro- afirmó Sumire Ryuzaki parpadeando- Ahora mismo, K784095.

-Gracias, señora.

En un instante, ayudó a Tezuka y a las dos mujeres a llevar al chico a una habitación cercana donde podría gozar de una cama cómoda y de las necesidades que eran primordiales e indicó. Tras dejar a la pequeña Ryuzaki, regresaron hasta la sala. Tal y como previó, todas las miradas recayeron sobre ella como un peso pluma que indicaba su culpabilidad.

-Creo que ya es hora de decir algunas verdades- incitó Sumire sentándose en una de las sillas- ¿Queréis que comencemos por lo que acaba de suceder? Supongo que estaréis deseando saber por qué la he llamado de esa forma y por qué se ha comportado así.

-Algo me huelo- murmuró Momoshiro- Os habéis quedado sin mujeres y las han creado mediante sangre tuya y de Nanako.

Sumire agrandó los ojos y ella rió levemente en una sonrisa oculta.

-Nya, es imposible- Desechó Eiji.

-No va tan mal encaminado- interrumpió- Soy una creación de las innovadas técnicas humanoides. Se puede decir que soy la única en mi especie.

-Y-, añadió Kaidoh cruzándose de brazos- tenemos que dar por hecho que lo de tu falso suicidio es también un señuelo.

-Sí- afirmó agachando la cabeza- En sí, soy un fallo de robot mezclado con humanoide. Supongo que ha estas alturas no os resultará difícil de creer después de todo lo que estáis viendo. En realidad, era un señuelo para que me encontrárais y me trajérais con vosotros. Si hubiera ocurrido algo grave, tengo recursos suficientes como para ser capaz de defenderos. Pero no fueron necesarios, así que logré pasar por una simple humana.

- A ver, a ver- interrumpió Inui algo perdido- ¿Eres humana o un robot?

-Ambas cosas- respondió.

-Entonces, ¿puedes reproducirte y tal como una mujer normal y corriente?- y señaló a Osakada- Como ella, por ejemplo.

Desvió su visión hasta la castaña y afirmó.

-Exactamente. Principalmente, fui creada para esa función. Pero aunque mi interior es exactamente como el de una mujer, no puedo concevir hijos. Razón por la cual todas mis hermanas fueron destruidas.

-¿Las mujeres que dijiste que había en un almacen y tal... era mentira?

-No, no lo es, Fuji- interrumpió Sumire- Es real. Aunque me extraña que realmente Kurumi recuerde sus anteriores recuerdos. Antes de ser un experimiento a manos del doctor Tachibana tuvo vida propia, como cualquiera de nosotros. Pero murió en un accidente en lugar de ser mordida. Por eso mismo, al ser mujer y sobrevivir a los mordiscos pensaron en utilizar como "Eva". Pero falló y pensaron en demolerla. Yo la acogí y he hice que terminara con vosotros. Seguramente os contó su pasado para hacerla más humana. Disculpadla, pues realmente la culpable sería yo- reconoció- Estaba tan preocupada por Sakuno que quise hacer que alguien más la protegiera. No dudaba de vosotros, pero también quería daros un apoyo necesario.

Sintió una de las manos de la mujer acariciarle la cabeza y sonrió agradada. Pero las miradas de los que por instantes habían sido sus compañeros comenzaron a ser algo hurañas y desconfiadas, incluso la de Fuji. Tragó con necesidad y agachó su ver hasta el suelo.

-Disculpad.

-La verdad, a mi me interesa bastante- opinó Inui- al menos, has salvado a Echizen. ¿Qué tiene?

-Cansancio mental unido a una herida que jamás sanará- respondió mecánicamente.

Fijó su mirada en Tachibana. Ann permanecía con la cabeza baja y los puños apretados. El chaleco que Momoshiro le había colocado como seguridad ante un atentado expresamente creado para asesinar a Tachibana estaba siendo estrujado por uno de ellos.

-No le culpo- confesó- No culpo a Tachibana por haberme creado.

Ann alzó su mirada hasta ella. Pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de sus azulados ojos y una sonrisa agradecida que no merecía. Era cierto que los había engañado y por mucho que fuera para algo bueno, seguro que el orgullo de los hombres estaría totalmente herido. Parecía que Sumire Ryuzaki lo sabía y comprendía, pero la mujer no conocía los penarios por los que aquellos hombres realmente habían pasado.

-Sensei- llamó en voz baja- Creo que no solo debería de hablarle de mi. Ellos han pasado un gran riesgo. Estoy segura de que agradecerán saber todo- se inclinó hasta llegar a su altura- por cierto... han visto los especímenes. Yo iré a ver a mi revisora. Necesito que me arregle unas cositas.

-Hummm..... ya veo- murmuró la mujer cruzándose de brazos- Entonces, no me queda otra que comenzar desde el principio y contaros la verdad tras la mentira. Aquello que nos ha llevado a todos a ser simples peones y ha estado a punto de quitaros la vida.

Cerró la puerta ante la inquietud del interior de la sala. El estado en que cada persona se encontraba se palpaba en el aire. Con su historia mezclada en el asunto no podía hacer otra que dejarla en manos de Sumire Ryuzaki. Ella sería la encargada de contarles lo sucedido.

Alzó la manga del jersey militar y observó sus venas bajo la impávida piel. Sí. Años atrás había corrido sangre por aquellas venas. Ahora no tenía absolutamente nada de eso. Eran circuitos interiores que la cargaban de energía y creía que uno de ellos se había desgarrado al cargar con una de las cajas de la nave. Por suerte, nadie había notado y había podido hasta hablar con normalidad con las chicas.

Años atrás, le habían instalado un chip médico y era capaz de automedicarse sin problemas, pero cuando se trataba de esa clase de arreglos era mejor ir a un experto y la única con suficiente talento y que era de confianza para Ryuzaki era Nanako Meino. Se apoyó contra la pared y suspiró. Si al menos hubiera sido totalmente ciborg, seguramente que nada de eso hubiera sucedido. Tendría fuerzas suficientes como para romper cualquier pared de metal y no tendría sentimientos: Así, no hubiera conocido tantas cosas que había sentido.

La muerte. El dolor. La inocencia. La confianza. La seguridad. El orgullo. La confianza. La diversión. La maldad. El sadicismo. El compañerismo. La fidelidad. La creencia. El seguimiento. La igualdad. El poder la protección. La debilidad.

Demasiadas cosas como para pasarlas por alto. Se habían anidado en algún lugar de su mente y no lograba sacarlas, igual que sus recuerdos. No podía comprender por qué les había mentido. Podría haber dicho cualquier cosa. Hasta la verdad les hubiera parecido más interesante seguramente y no la despreciarían en esos momentos. Igual, hasta le hubieran perdonado que llevara como parte de su anatomía un chip de seguimiento con el que los habían tenido contactados en todo momento.

Era difícil.

-¿Kurumi?

Se volvió hacia la voz, sonriendo.

-Ya regresé, Nanako- informó- todos. Tezuka también. Esta sano y salvo. Seguro que más tarde se reunirá contigo- opinó- Pero yo tengo que pedirte que me arregles uno de mis brazos. Cogí algo de peso y creo que se ha roto una vena interior, además, tengo que reponer la medicina que he gastado con tu primo.

-¡Oh, no!- Exclamó asustada la joven ingeniera- deja que te ayude. Venga, ven.

La vio mirar hacia la muerta y sonreir felizmente esperanzada. Si. Su marido había regresado y no era para menos. Pero no podía irrumpir y abrazar al hombre como si nada. Primero que nada, Tezuka seguramente la esquivaría o después, la regañaría por su falta mientras delante de todos se mostraría duro y frio. Claro está, Meino parecía conocer perfectamente aquel carácter de su esposo y dejó la idea a un lado, tanteándole el branzo con rostro serio y concentrado.

-Lo encontré- anunció invitándola a sentarse- Creo que será mejor que te desconecte. Es raro que hayas conseguido estar encedida ya que esta vena va directamente a tu procesador... Ah, bueno, supongo que habrás usado el de reserva.

-Sí- confesó cerrando los ojos- K784095 modo descanso. Energía manual. Apagada.

---

El suave suspiro de la respiración era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación. Desde que Kurumi y su abuela habían abanadonado la habitación únicamente una mujer había ido a verles y se había presentado como la prima de Ryoma. No sabía cómo comportarse correctamente ante una mujer de aquel talante y dudaba en esos momentos si no habría metido la pata con algunas de sus respuestas. Lo que más la sorprendió, debía de reconocer, era que todavía quedara una mujer, pero, ¿Acaso Inui no le había comentado con anterioridad que existía otra mujer a parte de ellas cuatro?

Tenía que reconocer que Kurumi realmente la había impresionado y nunca hubiera pensado que llevara una geringuilla en un momento así y tampoco, que tuviera conocimientos médicos hasta el punto de haberse dado cuenta de algo que ni ella misma se había percatado ni por estar al lado del hombre. Había estado tan asustada de él que no había querido mirar demasiado y había aceptado simplemente que él debía de cuidarla por encima de todo.

Y así había sido. Es cierto que lo había sentido jadear nada más entrar en aquella sala, pero no pensó que fuera cansancio celebral y tampoco, que la herida de su espalda le estuviera causando problemas. ¿Acaso ese hombre estaba pensando demasiado en lo sucedido años atrás? La mera curiosidad creció dentro de ella. Quería saber tantas cosas y obtenía tan pocas respuestas.

_Sabía que tarde o temprano el peso de sus actos caerían como peso pesado sobre sus hombros._

Esas habían sido las misteriosas palabras que había dicho Nanako antes de marcharse mientras negaba con la cabeza, aumentando así su curiosidad.

Igual que ese planeta al que habían llegado.

Toda superficie "terrestre" estaba invadida por el metal y el género masculino predominaba por todos lados. Las ventanas eran vidrio y a primera vista podría jurar que era simplemente vidrio antibalas. ¿Por qué tanta seguridad? ¿Por qué suplantar la tierra, la madera, el yeso, el ladrillo? Tantas cosas que hacían acogedora a la tierra por una base de metal. Y lo peor de todo. ¿Por qué continuaban teniendo Zombies si habían huido de la tierra por lo mismo? ¿Acaso los querían como coballas? No le gustaba. Nada: Absolutamente nada de ese mundo.

Se había alegrado de encontrarse con su abuela, pero comenzaba a tener sus dudas. Si ella estaba detrás de tantas cosas sería algo horrible. No podría mirar a la cara a la mujer que había admirado por tanto tiempo.

-¿Cómo va el paciente?

Rodó sobre sus latones, apartando la mirada de aquel mundo de metal para dirigirla hasta su abuela. La mujer sonreía ampliamente y tras cerrar la puerta tras ella colocó su manaza sobre la frente del dormido policía. Frunció el ceño y sonrió nuevamente al ver su preocupación.

-Está bien. Con la medicina que Kurumi le ha puesto no tardará en recuperarse. Además, Ryoma siempre ha sido un hombre fuerte. Lo extraño es que tú hayas resultado ser su "trabajo". Éste chico es lo más arisco que he visto en mi vida. ¿Qué tal se ha portado contigo?

_Oh, bien dentro de lo cabe. Al menos no me ha puesto una pistola en la cabeza y me ha matado._

-Creo que... le he dado muchos problemas- murmuró apenada- y...- humedeció sus labios- papá y mamá.... ellos...

-Comprendo- interrumpió la mujer mostrando claramente su pena contenida- Me da pena que haya sucedido, Sakuno. Pero en ti veo un futuro y por eso mismo, demandé que te salvaran.

-No quiero... no quiero vivir aquí- confesó- éste lugar... da miedo y también.... también hay de esas cosas...

-Lo comprendo, Sakuno. Lo comprendo. Pero esas cosas no serán liberadas. Las tiene cautivas como ratas. Ese cristal no se romperá porque sí.

-¡Pero les alimentan con humanos! No... ¡Son humanos!

-No hay perros, ni gatos, ni aves suficientes para alimentarlos- Protestó la mujer- ¡Le damos lo que tenemos!

Abrió la boca incrédula de que aquellas palabras realmente hubieran existido y no hubiera sido simplemente un resquicio de aire.

-Vale, eso no ha sonada bien, lo reconozco. Pero no está en mi mano impedir que algo así suceda.

-¿Qué nos sucederá a nosotras?- Cuestionó abrumada- ¿Y las demás chicas? ¿Dónde estará Kurumi? ¿Y Tomoka? ¿Y Ann...? ¿Realmente la van a matar por lo que no cometió su padre?

-Vaya... parece que estás enterada de eso. Supongo que Akaya Kirihara habló de más. Cuando se entere su superior seguro que termina siendo ejecutado. Esos idiotas de hombres todo lo solucionan con la violencia. Pero no te preocupes- añadió- Tomoka y tú estáis proteguidas al ser parientes. Kurumi... Bueno, Kurumi es un humanoide. Mitad robót mitad humana y en cuanto a Tachibana... Me temo que no podré protegerla por más tiempo.

-¿Pagará.... por algo que no cometió...?- Dudó- ¿No hay nada que pueda ayudarla?- Jadeó, asustada- No... no es justo que....

-Tsk... ruidosas.

Sumire rompió en carcajadas.

-Ya me extrañaba a mí que no dijera nada éste dormilón empedernido. Haciéndose el dormido- Gruñió.

-¡Abuela!

El silenció reinó ante su grito, sorprendiéndose ella misma de haberlo hecho. Pero estaba tan desconcertada de que su abuela hablara de muerte y demás como si nada que no podía reprimirse. Por esas mismas razones sus padres y muchos de los familiares de los demás, habían creado zicatrices tan profundas que era imposible no recordarlas.

-Sakuno- suspiró la mujer- Sé lo que quieres decir pero para mí ahora mismo lo más importante para mí es cuidarte. Por eso he venido a éste lugar. Quiero que Ryoma sea tu guardaespaldas todo el tiempo. Seguira trabajando contigo. No puedo dejarte en éste lugar sola. Te lo diré claramente: Las únicas personas en las que podras confiar serán en mí, Ryoma y los chicos y por último: Nanako Meino.

-¡Pero....!

No podía permitir que Ryoma continuara estando atado a ella sin razón alguna. No era correcto. Seguro que él tenía sus ideales y simplemente porque ella no ordenara no debería de aceptarlo. Buscó la mirada felina, encontrándosela clavada en ella con una pose aburrida en su rostro y cuerpo. ¿Es que no pensaba negarse a esa orden?

-Ryoma ha sido entrenado para no desobedecer las ordenes impartidas por aquellos superiores que comprenden como nobles y han sido entrenados por ellos mismos. Yo he entrenado a todos ellos y no pienso utilizarles negativamente. Lo que ha sucedido en la tierra.... no fue cosa mia. Me negaron de improvisto la cercanía al mando. Mis chicos lo han comprendido y todavía quedan muchas cosas que desconoces, Sakuno. Pero así debe de ser.

Se volvió hacia Ryoma rápidamente.

-¿Estás de acuerdo?

Ryoma simplemente alzó una mano y se encogió de hombros. Sumire sonrió ampliamente.

-De acuerdo. Aquí tienes. El número de habitación y la dirección. Mi chofer os llevará hasta las cercanías. Creo que ya debes de saber el protocolo. Para eso te he entrenado.

Nuevamente, un simple asentimiento que le daría la razón a la mujer. Apretó las uñas contra su carne y se mordió el labio inferior, inutilmente con el poder necesario para detener todo aquello.

-¿Y los demás?- Cuestionó.

Sumire suspiró, rascándose la cabeza con preocupación.

-Tezuka seguramente se habrá reunido con su mujer. Kaidoh y Osakada han ido a reunirse con el padre de ésta. Me las he apañado para que Kaidoh siga siendo su guardaespaldas. Fuji, Eiji e Inui creo que han ido a buscar algún bar y Momoshiro está siguiendo las órdenes de Tezuka a rajatabla, así que he tenido que ofrecerles también un lugar donde hospedarse. Esta noche tendré una reunión con los jefes y veremos que sucede en adelante. Pero, Sakuno, te aviso: No te hagas ilusiones y recuerda que tarde o temprano, tendrás que heredar mi puesto. Estar donde estoy yo.

-¿Quieres decir que...?

No pudo ni terminar la frase. Sumire afirmó colocando sus manos en la cintura como si fuera algo totalmente lógico.

-Heredarás todo cuanto poseo y eso te hará estar arriba. Mis hombres, se convertirán en tus hombres y serás la encargada de dirigirles en todo. Y verás todo cuanto hablo desde otra perspectiva. Otra cosa, Sakuno- añadió- Les he prohibido totalmente a los muchachos contarte la realidad de la situación hasta que no llegue el momento, así que no te molestes en sacar información. Están entrenados para eso. Sé que te parece injusto todo esto, pero debes de esperar pacientemente. Ahora, os dejo. Tengo asuntos que atender.

Como una estatua, miró como su abuela se marchaba y Echizen volvía a remugar y se tiraba a dormir igual que si ahí no hubiera pasado nada de nada y todo lo que habían discutido, bastante nublado e inteligible todavía para ella, no hubiera sucedido y él no estuviera enlazado a ella. Acarició la cabeza de su fiel acompañante, aunque no tan fiel, pues había decidido que Ryoma era mejor amo que ella.

-Esto... es muy extraño...- murmuró al animal.

-Hum.

Parpadeó, mirando la espalda masculina. Ryoma había dado por hecho que era con él con quien hablaba y sonrió, tragándose las intenciones de decirle que no hablaba con él. No sería bueno hacerle pasar vergüenza. Pero su sonrisa se borró al ver el final de aquella zicatriz que se mostraba levemente por el borde del jersey militar. Una zicatriz espantosa que hacía que el propio dueño sintiera terror y dolor hasta quedar agotado. ¿Qué sucedia? Todo parecía estar demasiado enlazado y ella era totalmente desconocedora de lo que ansiaba querer saber.

La puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse una vez y una apacible sonrisa fue la que recibió.

-Siento molestar...

-----

Hundió sus dedos entre las largas hebras, maravillándose con el tacto suave y el olor a champú. Los ojos azulados lo miraban con cierta diversión ante su muestras de cariños primeriza. Igual que un niño que acaba de saber lo que era una mujer bajo sus brazos y ansiaba tocar cuanto veía. Explorar y sentir. Le parecía tan delicada que no la creía real.

Con sus labios brillantes e hinchados por la tanda de besos que se había dedicado a propinarle, envuelto en los instintos del deseo añorado. Con los cabellos revueltos, las mejillas coloreadas, la bata y la camisa totalmente revuelta que dejaba ver claramente el erecto, suave y rosado pezón del seno izquierdo, el vientre moviéndose agitadamente y la falda que ocultaba la clara muestra de su violenta unión.

Jamás hubiera pensado que nada más encontrarse y verse sería de aquella forma. Menos todavía, que se dejaría llevar por completo por sus instintos masculinos y desgastaría la tensión y excitación acumulada durante todo ese tiempo en sexo necesitado.

Probó nuevamente la miel de aquellos jadeantes labios y descansó su frente sobre la contraria. Nanako tembló, apresándole deliciosamente en su interior y arañándole la espalda.

-Realmente... eres real... pasé tanto miedo. Creí que habías muerto. Pero gracias a Kurumi, logré saber que estabas bien.

Arqueó una ceja en interrogación.

-Kurumi lleva instalado un chip de seguimiento. No solo lo llevaba en la ropa. Su cuerpo está remodelado por mi y se lo instalé para saber sí vivias o no. Si hubieras muerto, Kurumi lo habría desinstalado.

-¿Realmente es....?

-Sí, lo es- Afirmó Meino con tristeza- Es una lástima que alguien haga algo así. Siempre me he encargado de otras cosas, pero no podía permitir que alguien como ella terminara muerta. Es un ser humano también. Lo siento, Kuni.... No quería engañaros. Ni a ti ni a mi primo. Pero como no podíamos intervenir, es el único recurso que nos quedaba. Estaba todo premeditado.

-Echizen tenía razón- murmuró entre dientes.

-Mi primo es más inteligente de lo que parece y sabe ver las cosas incluso antes de que pasen. Lo que le sucede es que tiene demasiadas cosas que aclarar. No creo que sobreviva si continua comportándose así... Kurumi no me ha dicho nada, pero ese chico necesita algo de ayuda.

-¿Ayuda?- Cuestionó saliendo de ella.

Nanako afirmó, gimiendo ante su falta, agarrándose a él para que la transportara hasta el sillón, donde la sentó sobre sus rodillas. Se frotó las sienes con cansanció y la acunó entre sus brazos mientras ella jugaba con el anillo que los enlazaba como marido y mujer.

-Creo que la clase de ayuda únicamente se le podría haber dado en la tierra- opinó Nanako- Es decir... ya está en una edad que necesitaría tener a una mujer estable a su lado. No cuidando a una menor.

-Nanako- carraspeó- Eres consciente de lo que sucede- recordó.

-Lo sé- Suspiró con cansancio la mujer- Sé que todo esto es una locura. Sumire-san os debe de haber puesto al corriente de todo. Creo que... las cosas se están poniendo cada vez más duras. El proyecto que ellos habían deseado crear no sirve y ahora, estan intentando recuperar cuanto han perdido. El gran erro que cometieron, fue dejar que las mujeres sirvieran como cebo simplemente por el olor a sangre. Ahora la humanidad está severamente en riesgo.

-¿Qué planean?- Se interesó.

-No lo sé. Con vuestra llegada estarán seguramente anonadados de que solo hayais traido a estas pocas mujeres. Seguramente, Tachibana sea utilizada como "Eva" como pago por las maldades de su padre.

-Nana....

Nanako cubrió sus labios con su mano, sonriéndole.

-Ya lo sé. Sé que todo fue simplemente mentira. Pero ellos desean que sea así. Es fácil echarle las culpas de todo a inocentes que están deshorientados. Lo que nunca imaginé es que te adelantarías a los hechos colocando a Momoshiro en ese lugar.

-Sakaki Tarou.

-Sí- afirmó su mujer- Él se adueño del proyecto como si nada. A Sumire-san y a mí nos alejó de todo. Pero desconocía de Kurumi así que nosotras sabíamos cuando, dónde y cómo estabais.

Frunció el ceño y acarició la pequeña espalda femenina. Aquel maldito hombre tenía que seguir dando más y más problemas. Era igual que un grano que una vez desinfectas, regresa con más fuerza que la vez anterior, trayendose consigo refuerzos. La dejó caer contra su brazo y esoncondió sus labios entre los plieges de su cuello hasta llegar nuevamente al seno libre y degustarlo con frenesí.

_Las probabilidades de que éste planeta sufra las mismas catástrofes que la tierra son muchas._

_Prepararos para defender éste lugar, porque ya no quedan más lugares donde poder trasladarnos. Ésta era la meta y ya no hay más._

_De vosotros dependerá la vida de las últimas hembras de la humanidad. _

_Chicos, ¿Qué queréis hacer? Pensadlo bien. Estaré esperando una respuesta._

Observó a su mujer con atención, retorciéndose bajo sus caricias anhelandas. Llamándole entre suspiros y ansiando más de él. Ella contaría como una mujer que debía de proteger. Nanako era buena para concevir hijos y la posibilidad de que la utilizaran le producía una sedienta ganas de matar a cualquiera que se atreviera a tocarla.

-Nanako- llamó sujetándola de las caderas para sentarla sobre su miembro- Seguiré.

-----

La jarra de cerveza pasó de mano en mano hasta que llegó a las suyas. El sonido que creaba música orripilante en el bar era creado únicamente por voces masculias que resaltaban claramente la molestia del sonido y la falta del femenino. Habían tenido que andar varias manzanas hasta encontrar algún lugar donde poder beber cerveza y comenzaba a preguntarse de dónde sacaban aquellos alimentos hasta que vio la forma exacta. Todo salía de aquel vivero y por tanto, animales, vegetales y diferentes alimentos para humanos debían de estar sumamente cuidados en aquel lugar. Aunque ese mundo era muy grande y otras zonas tendrían diferentes situaciones.

-Es increible- murmuró Eiji abrumado- Este lugar.... Es horrible. Me estaba muriendo de ganas por tomar algo de alcohol y ahora me sabe a mierda.

-No eres el único- espetó Inui subiéndose las gafas- No vale la pena ni tomar notas.

Sonrió divertido ante el comentario. Verdaderamente tenía que ser un estropicio que ni llamara la atención del rey de los datos. Pero después de las noticias que habían recibido no era de extrañar hasta que Eiji estuviera tan acomplejado y decaido. Aquel que se hubiera emborrachado con gusto nada más llegar, había quedado desolado con la visión del mundo en el que se encontraban y las verdades explicadas por Sumire.

-¿Por qué no nos hemos cargado ya a los que nos hicieron esto?- Cuestionó interesado.

-Supongo que porque Tezuka no ha dado la orden- opinó Inui encogiéndose de hombros- Aunque, me intriga bastante una cosa.

-¿Qué?- Cuestionaron a la vez Eiji y él.

-Fuji, tu has estado con ella todo el tiempo- señaló Sadaharu- ¿Realmente no has notado nada diferente en Kurumi? No sé.... que no era como las demás mujeres.

-Pero ya os oído, Inui- protestó Eiji señalándoles con el índice- Kurumi es mitad humana. Tiene hasta recuerdos del pasado, cuando todavía vivía. Y... parece que sus zonas... femeninas son correctas. ¿Tendrá el interior preparado para recibir.... un miembro viríl?

-Eso dijo Sumire-sensei- puntuó Inui siguiéndole la corriente- Un fallo "eva" ¿Recordais? Es extraño y razonable a la vez. Pero, ¿qué hombre tendría el suficiente coraje como para acostarse con un muerto? ¿No sería lo mismo que hacerlo con uno de esos zombies o utilizar la manguera de la duchera para masturbase?

Dejó la cerveza sobre la barra, molesto. Era cierto que Kurumi los había engañado a todos pero, ¿hasta el punto de recibir tales comparaciones? No lo creía así. Bien había demostrado que podía ser parte del ser humano y si anteriormente fue humana, sus sentimientos estaban ahí y la mera idea de otro personaje torturándole sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos, lo molestó.

-Inui- continuó Eiji sin percatarse- Creo que eso es injusto. Si fue remodelada para hacer de "eva"... su interior debe de ser como el de las demás mujeres. Cálido y amoldable a la fiera masculina.

Escupió una sonrisa sin poderlo evitar. Eiji continuaba siendo un ingenuo perdido que necesitaba urgentemente una mujer pues si su forma de hablar comenzaba a parecerse demasiado a la de un infante, es que realmente la parte de su cabeza infantil estaba ganándole terreno.

-Bueno, si ese sería el caso, creo que podrían crear más como ellas- opinó- os haría felices y hasta es posible que Echizen encontrara una que le agradase.

-Hum, os olvidáis de algo- interrumpió Sadaharu pensativo- Kurumi fue sacada del cuerpo humano de una mujer, no una máquina construida de forma humana. La gran diferencia entre estas dos bases es simple: El ser humano. Sin una mujer, ¿no crees que es difícil crear más como ella? Además, estamos hablando de un ciborg mientras tenemos otras cosas más importantes en las que pensar. ¿Qué planeáis hacer con todo esto? Lo que Ryuzaki nos ha comentado es verdaderamente horrible.

Los tres inclinaron la cabeza sobre las jarras de cerveza vacias. Sus rostros pasaron de la diversión a la preocupación.

-En realidad- murmuró Eiji- nosotros dos no hemos estado protegiendo a ninguna mujer. Y seguramente, las relaciones que tuvimos en la tierra serán las últimas que tengamos. Pero aun así, creo que seguiré a Tezuka. Si el lo deja, lo dejaré.

Inui y él se miraron con atención. Era sorprendente que Eiji hubiera tomado aquella decisión. No es que fuera una marioneta, simplemente sentía el mismo respeto por su superior que los demás y estaban seguros de que hasta Echizen decidiría exactamente lo mismo.

-Pues, creo que nadie tiene dudas, ¿Verdad?- Cuestionó Sadaharu por última vez- Por cierto, una última pregunta.... ¿Alguien trae dinero?

-............

* * *

**Notas autora:**

Sí, ya lo sé y anucié arriba: Un badcapí.

No me gusta nada cómo quedó.

Pero bueno.

El encuentro seguramente no ha sido como era de esperar. No ha habido abrazos ni lágrimas, pero sí muchos secretos. Algunos de ellos desvelados. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que Kurumi fuera algo así? (Sí, me he inspirado en A-18 de DBZ XD). ¿Sospechábais de ella? Pero, qué pasará con los chicos, ¿confiarán todavía en ella? ¿Qué decisión tomarán al final con las opciones que Sumire les ha dicho (ojo que eso ha sido comentado cuando Tezuka, pues muchos otros secretos todavía no han salido)? ¿Y Sakuno? ¿Se conformará con todo sin sentir curiosidad? ¿Quién ha ido a verla?

¿Lograrán los chicos escapar del bar o pagaron con su cuerpo (¿?)? (recuerden que están en un mundo dominado por hombres XD)

Y... ¿Quien velará al conductor muerto?

Preguntas que se resolverán más adelante. Espero que en un capítulo mejor u.ú.

¡Nos vemos!


	8. Trampa

**¡Hola! Felices fiestas! Capi largo, espero que les guste.**

* * *

_Trampa_

Frunció el ceño de nuevo, apoyando los codos en el resquicio de la ventana. Los cristales estaban brindados y entraba poca luz de ella. Desgraciadamente, el paisaje no era lo mejor. Justamente ante sus ojos se encontraba el invernadero con aquellos salvajes gruñendo, gimiendo y demandado comida y libertad. Por suerte, el sonido quedaba algo interrumpido por unos leves llantos a su izquierda. Suspiró y se golpeó la frente contra el cristal.

No le agradaba la idea de tener que dormir con esos tipos cerca. Ya había visto suficiente de ellos y no podía creerse que todavía los estuvieran experimentando. ¿Por qué no se metía la gente en la cabeza que esos sujetos no servían como armas si no que destruían completamente el mundo con su incompetencia?

Suspiró y puso la palma de la mano sobre la culata de su fiel pistola. Se había encargado de tenerla lista por si ocurría algún desenlace que no le gustara. Le volaría la cabeza directamente al primero que osara tomarse demasiadas confiadas y pudiera estar infectado.

Giró sus ojos hacia la izquierda. En la oscuridad, cubierta con las toscas sábanas blancas de la cama, Tachibana se abrazaba las piernas y temblaba en medio de su llanto. Se miraba asustada el fino camisón que le habían entregado y rezaba interiormente porque ningún guardia llamara a la puerta y anunciara su reclusión. Unos momentos antes ellos dos habían sido esterilizados en una sala fría y húmeda. A ella le dieron aquel camisón y él recuperó sus ropas militares gracias a Sumire. Y también gracias a su superiora tenían una habitación pese a que no se encontraban a salvo.

Tal y como temía Ann, no estaban totalmente seguro de que no entraría un hombre en la habitación e intentaría llevarse a la chica. Pese a que estaban seguros entre comillas, nadie les aseguraba que las hembras que habían traído no serían utilizadas como "evas" y Ann tenía todas las papeletas. Más que las demás.

No sabía dónde se encontraban los demás. Solo había seguido las órdenes y custodiado a Tachibana. Y ahí habían terminado, encerrados. Solos y sin explicación alguna de lo que vendría. Únicamente Sumire les había regalado unas palabras de ánimos antes de cerrar la puerta y sonreírle como si fuera la última vez que fuera a verle. Desde luego, estaba por apostar que habría mejores habitaciones que unas que tenían vistas a aquellos monstruos de carnes roídas, ojos blancos gelatinosos y sangre cuajada en toda su desgarrada piel.

Solo les quedaba esperar pacientemente a que las nuevas noticias llegaran o que algún otro integrante de su equipo fuera a visitarle, libre de órdenes que cumplir por parte de su superiora.

Todavía no había conseguido aclarar las cosas exactamente con Tachibana y tenía la extraña sensación de que ahora podría ser un buen momento. Si ella no llorase a lágrima viva y tuviera tanto miedo. Ahora, la veía más diminuta de lo que parecía.

Giró sobre sus pies para ocupar la cama libre, tanteándola antes de tirarse sobre ella. Las cosas, todo a su alrededor era completamente de metal y temía que el colchón también lo fuera. Eso provocaría que sus ganas de dormir se detuvieran ante un chichón y un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Pero agraciado con la comodidad, se estiró sobre las sábanas y mantas que estaban perfectamente amoldadas a la cama y arrugó la cama hasta el punto de que fuera lo suficientemente alta como para mantener la vista fija en la puerta y sus brazos bajo la almohada, sintiendo el frio que refrescó su piel.

Tachibana hipó a su lado y cuando desvió la mirada hacia ella, le miraba completamente incrédula, con los ojos rojos de llorar. Se humedecía el labio una y otra vez y mordisqueaba el inferior frenéticamente. Si continuaba, terminaría hiriéndose y no se fiaba de nada de aquella burbuja que sostenía a aquellos zombies, y aunque estaban en un primer piso, ya había visto suficientes improbabilidades como para sentirse seguro.

Volvió a fijar la mirada en la puerta y se colocó mejor sobre el colchón, de forma que la culata de la pistola no se le clavara en el costado. Sintió los pies descalzos de la chica al posarse sobre el suelo y la miró de reojo. Se detuvo al instante, fingiendo mirar por la venta. Su gesto se torció cuando dio de lleno con la visión de los no muertos.

-No los mires- recomendó.

-Antes eran personas. Como tú y como yo.

-Lo sé- suspiró, volviendo a fijarse en la puerta cerrada a cal y canto. Mirase por donde lo mirase, no tendrían escapatoria- pero ahora no lo son. Solo son muertos.

-¿Es terrible… de verdad… mi padre ayudó en todo esto? Pensar en eso… me estremece- murmuró abrazándose con fuerza ella misma- me siento culpable también. Igual ellos tengan razón y tenga que pagar por mi padre. Echizen… estoy segura de que Echizen lo hizo por alguna razón.

Frunció los labios. No le gustaba nada aquella forma de hablar en las personas. Rendirse antes de tiempo. Cargar con las culpas de los demás. Pero tenía que reconocer que él mismo lo había hecho con ella, claro está, desconocía por completo la realidad de los acontecimientos, igual que ella.

-Echizen- habló a media voz- lo hizo por una razón- corroboro. Ann afirmó con la cabeza.

-Supongo que tú tampoco puedes decirme la verdad. Tu jefe lo ha prohibido. Lo sé porque se lo recordó a Inui Sadaharu delante de mí. No creas que me dedico a escuchar en las paredes.

Esbozó una sonrisa amplia, cerrando los ojos en el momento. Ann carraspeó avergonzada, dándose cuenta de que aquello no hacía falta que lo dijera.

-Así es. No puedo decírtelo.

Y era la verdad. No le mentía. No podía decir algo que tenía prohibido. Si Tezuka quería mantener en privado el pasado de Ryoma nadie le juzgaría y obedecerían firmemente sus ideales. Por otro lado, nadie hablaría y cuestionaría a Ryoma por defenderse para sobrevivir. Aunque parecía que no se encontraba perfectamente de salud mental por culpa de ello y con la llegada de Tachibana empeoró.

Al recordatorio, se preguntó qué estarían haciendo los demás en ese momento. Ryoma y Kaidoh seguramente estarían en una situación mejor que la suya, al fin y al cabo, eran los protectores de Sakuno Ryuzaki, la nieta de su protectora y jefa y con Tomoka Osakada, la hija del presidente y seguro que también protegida por la sombra de su progenitor.

Del resto… podría imaginarse a Inui en el laboratorio más cercano en busca de alguna pista sobre lo que había sucedido. A Eiji revisando las tiendas del lugar y a Fuji intentando reflexionar de todo y de nada, mientras esperaba ordenes y comenzaba a idear planes de tortura hacia sus compañeros. Por su parte, Tezuka estaría con su mujer. Un hombre afortunado que debería de tener los sentidos a flor de piel, con temor a que le quitaran a la mujer que amara.

Él bien podría comprenderle.

Sintiendo el crujir de unas rodillas y miró a su costado. Ann se arrodilló a su lado, descansando los brazos sobre la tela que él no tocaba y la barbilla en sus manos unidas. Lo observó desde la cabeza a los pies.

-¿Tú estás casado? ¿No tienes una mujer que te espere aquí?

Se preguntó si Tachibana había escuchado a ciencia cierta algunas de las acusaciones que le había profesado durante sus peleas. Frunció el ceño. Incómodos recuerdos le golpearon con fuerza. Casi podía sentir el fuego rozándole la piel con su flamante y doloroso calor.

-No- negó roncamente tenso.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó Ann entristeciendo su rostro- yo tampoco.

-Solo tienes diecisiete años- sopesó asombrado.

Ann se encogió de hombros.

-Esa no es razón para no poder enamorarse y tener relaciones con la persona que amas. Lástima. Si llego a saber que iba a terminar de esta forma…

Se cubrió la boca ligeramente avergonzada, antes de comenzar a reírse a carcajada limpia. Sus nervios le jugaban una mala pasada y se preguntó si él no estaría demasiado bien entrenado para haber olvidado según qué cosas. Con los muchachos podría comportarse más abiertamente. Se peleaba con Kaidoh porque sí. O simplemente, picaba a Echizen. Quizás era debido porque terminó por tomarlos como su familia perdida.

Volvió a mirar la puerta intensamente, como si una pantalla de proyector se tratara y contara una historia más interesante que la persona que tenía al lado. La situación era más incómoda de lo que parecía. No podían hacer como si nada, aunque tenía que reconocer que estaban poniendo su mejor esfuerzo en ello.

-¿Crees que… este será nuestro nuevo hogar?

Una pregunta absurda que demostraba las esperanzas de Tachibana de no convertirse en un vientre andante. Movió la cabeza de lado, intentando pensar la respuesta correcta que debería de decirle. Puesto que no sabía del todo como podría responder la muchacha a su respuesta, creía que lo mejor era pensar qué decir. Desde luego que para él sería su nuevo hogar, pero probablemente ella no tendría las mismas utilidades que él. No se perdería demasiadas cosas, aunque sí que tendría que envidiarle por ser libre.

-no lo sé- terminó por decir. Y era verdad. No podía terminar de conocer lo que el futuro les esperaba a los dos- lo siento- se excusó.

Ann parpadeó, mirándole con gran interés. Posicionó la palma de su mano en la boca femenina antes de que tuviera tiempo de contestarle, tensándose. No era tan absurdo. No eran figuraciones suyas. Había demasiado silencio. Con la conversación de la joven lo había pasado por alto, pero la leve música de relajación que anteriormente sonaba había quedado en silencio. Demasiado silencioso.

Buscó con la mirada algo que le permitiera esconder a Tachibana, pero entre las camas, un lugar demasiado obvio y un armario de metal con baldas demasiado estrechas, no había otra cosa. Se levantó y con rapidez comenzó a sacar las baldas, metiéndolas debajo de la cama, junto al cabezal para que pasaran por alto.

-Escóndete dentro y no salgas para nada. Oigas lo que oigas.

Tachibana parecía sorprendida, pero aceptó la orden sin rechistar. Se agachó y aprovechó su delgadez para poder adentrarse. Una vez que se aseguró de estar lo más cómoda que la situación le permitiera, cerró las puertas. Saltó por encima de la cama y se sentó cerca de la ventana. Desde el lugar, logró ver lo inquietos que se encontraban los zombies y como arañaban las paredes de cristal con las uñas y las yemas de los dedos desgarrados, clavando los huesos en el frio y sucio impedimento. Frunció las cejas. No podía estar por ellos.

La puerta se abrió de golpeó y un grupo de militares se adentró en el lugar, rodeándole. Maldición. Demasiados como para que pensara en poder disparar sin ser acribillado por aquellas metralletas. Alzó las manos y le permitió a uno de ellos quitarle el arma. Una vez desarmado, los vio alejarse hasta una de las paredes, creando un camino hasta él igual que si de una celebridad se tratase. Pero la persona que llegó le impresionó tanto o más que aquella formación.

-Sakaki…- masculló rechinándole los dientes.

-Momoshiro Takeshi. Encargado de proteger al proyecto 11192 conocido con el nombre como Ann Tachibana, mujer vientre. Eva número 7000. No tenemos necesidad de matarte. Ellos lo harán por nosotros.

-¿Ellos?- Exclamó perdido.

Un dardo anestesiante se clavó en su hombro derecho. Maldiciendo entre dientes llevó la mano hasta el lugar con intenciones de arrancárselo. Un golpe en su espalda lo tiró de bruces contra el suelo sin darle tiempo a quitárselo. Intentó revolverse sin lograrlo. Tres hombres se habían abalanzado sobre él, reteniéndola contra el suelo helado. Sakaki caminó hasta él, agachándose a su lado.

-Veamos. Una habitación donde solo estás tú. Dos camas y un armario para poder colocar la ropa. No tenías demasiadas oportunidades. No te juzgo. Pero también deberías de haber contado con cierto detalle: Las cámaras de seguridad- Sonrió arrogantemente, antes de volverse hacia sus hombres- abrid el armario y llevárosla.

Con brusquedad abrieron el armario. Ann cayó de bruces contra el suelo, mirándolo aterrada. Alargó una mano para intentar cogerle, pero la sujetaron antes de que lograra hacerlo.

-¡Mo…!

Colocándole una venda en la boca la acallaron. Ignorando las suplicas de la muchacha y que él intentara defenderse, la arrastraron hasta el exterior. Lo único que logró hacer antes de perderla de vista fue lograr revolverse hasta el punto de quitar el arma de las manos de su atacante y dispararle en el tobillo al hombre que cargaba a Ann. Ambos dieron de bruces contra el suelo y la punta del zapato de Sakaki le golpeó la mejilla. Le arrancaron el arma de las manos, sintiéndolo tan flácido como él se sentía.

Tras asegurarse de ello, abandonaron el lugar, asesinando durante el camino al hombre que él había disparado. Los gemidos de Ann fueron rotos levemente por el silencio y desaparecieron junto a la nube oscura que comenzó a aturdirle con más fuerza. El sonido de unos pasos lo alertó levemente en su aturdimiento. Movió la cabeza con deseos de buscar qué se habían olvidado aquellos malditos, pero una risa familiar le hizo sentirse idiota.

-Wa, parece que estás jodido. Igual, una manita no te vendría mal- dedujo la voz. Al no escuchar respuesta alguna de su parte, continuó- está bien, no hace falta que me lo pidas, te ayudaré.

Decidió, que algún día, mataría a aquel idiota por tomar decisiones en su lugar. Le arrancó el dardo y le dio algo amargo para tomar, sentándose a esperar que su cuerpo reaccionara.

-Esto ha comenzado…

---------------

El sonido del disparo lo alertó. Agudizó más el oído y llevó la mano hacia el arma. Tomoka alzó la mirada hacia él, sonriendo en amplitud.

-Mi padre me ha dicho que aquí cerca hay un lugar de tiro. No te tenses por todo y por nada.

Frunció el ceño, no muy convencido. Desde que aquella mocosa se había encontrado con su rechoncho padre se había convertido en un gato altivo y no en el asustado que debería de ser tras lo que había pasado. Estaba estirada sobre una silla metálica que no le parecía demasiado cómoda, leyendo algún libro que había conseguido salvarse y se abanicaba de vez en cuando los cabellos. Tras una ducha y haber sido desinfectada al igual que él, parecía encontrarse en pleno apogeo.

El presidente era un hombre gordo, viejo y de cabellos escasos que solo había besado la frente de su hija y palmeado sus hombros, observándola con detenimiento para después, marcharse junto a Ryuzaki y otros que parecían tener tanto poder como los demás. Tomoka no se había preocupado de ello, simplemente disfrutaba de su momento de gloria y descanso.

A él no le olía bien. NO se fiaba para nada de aquella tranquilidad. Y el disparo le había resultado demasiado inquiétate. Si fuera cierto que había un estadio de tiro, ¿por qué solo habían oído ese y no otros tantos? Era irónico. Se apoyó contra la pared y se cruzó de brazos. Desde el lugar en el que se encontraban podía ver una parte del hibernadero donde los zombies se encontraban. Por alguna extraña razón que desconocía, todos parecían haberse trasladado al lado contrario, atraídos por algo. Igual era la hora de darles de comer a algún desgraciado ser humano que tuviera la mala suerte en su contra ese día.

Fijó la mirada en la puerta y como si algo le atrajera de ella, se acercó. Empujó la palanca metálica y alargada para abrirla, pero no cedió. Arqueó una ceja y giró en redondo.

-¿Tienes la llave?- Cuestionó con brusquedad. Tomoka lo miró por un instante, esbozando una sonrisa de incredulidad.

-¿Por qué tendría que tenerla? Mi padre ha dejado la puerta abierta por si tenía que salir.

Estúpida malcriada e inocente que necesitaba ser protegida y ser más avispada si quería sobrevivir en un mundo donde debería de estar alerta. Por alguna razón creía que los poderes de su padre no eran tan poderosos como ella creía y para poder sostenerlos, le daba en la nariz que su padre había vendido a la hija para poder subsistir. Y la joven desconocía todo, confiando plenamente en su progenitor. Demasiado confiada y fácil de engañar.

Regresó de nuevo a la puerta e intentó forzar la cerradura. Pero no logró hacerlo. Corría el riesgo también de romperla y entonces, sí que no saldría ni entraría nadie de aquella habitación.

Buscó con la mirada. Un sofá cama con bordes de metal. Una cama metálica. Un escritorio metálico. Un espejo con decoración de metal, la silla donde descansaba la chica y un armario. ¿O era otra cosa?

Caminó hasta el armario y empujó una de las puertas. Esta no cedió. Arqueó una ceja y decidió estirar en vez de empujar. La puerta cedió. Sonrió orgulloso para borrar su sonrisa y asomar la cabeza en el interior del lugar. Igual tenía suerte y nadie se la volaba de un tiro.

-¿Qué haces observando el baño como si fueras un pervertido?

Demonios. Algún día le partiría la boca a esa chiquilla. Y pensar que en un momento le había caído bien y hasta sorprendido. Gruñó y entró dentro. Observó cada rincón. El acero y el metal estaban en todos y cada uno de los rincones. Hasta el inodoro lo era. Por suerte, el agua era agua, aunque la del servicio tenía un toque verdoso no muy aconsejable.

Tomoka llegó hasta su altura y le sujetó del jersey cuando tropezó con la tarima de lo que le había parecido un armario. La alzó, sujetándola de los brazos hasta que ella se quejó.

-Podrías ser un poco más cariñoso con tu protegida- espetó. La liberó, encogiéndose de hombros. Si ella torturaba verbalmente, él bien podía hacerlo de otra manera- ¿Qué buscas?

-Una salida- respondió- estamos encerrados.

-¡Imposible! Mi padre…

Rodó sobre sus pies para ir hasta la puerta para verificar la inocencia de su padre, pero la retuvo del brazo a tiempo, zarandeándola y cerrando las puertas hacia dentro. Le demandó silencio y continuó buscando por las paredes y por los rincones de aquel lugar. Ni una sola ventana, pero un respiradero. La observó con detenimiento. Después de la experiencia con el primero, ¿querría entrar en otro? Alzó la mano, señalándosela y Osakada observó, retrocediendo.

Como suponía.

Se subió de un salto sobre el lavabo y comenzó a quitar los tornillos de la rejilla, tirándola al suelo con cuidado una vez hubo terminado. Le extendió la mano.

-Sube- ordenó.

-¿Por qué?- Cuestionó aturdida y perdida- Dame una razón.

Frunció el ceño y la miró con seriedad.

-Te vas a convertir en una "Eva"- respondió finalmente, deseoso de que comprendiera la gravedad y confiara en él- sube- repitió, acercándole más la mano.

-Mi padre…- dudó. Él suspiró cansadamente.

No había manera posible que le creyera, a menos que la dejará ahí para que se la llevaran, cosa que seguramente serían inaceptable para su superior. Su deber era protegerla a costa de su vida y no había más vueltas. Movió la mano extendida enérgicamente y ella clavó sus castaños ojos en ella, alzando con cuidado la suya. No tenía tiempos para romanticismos si sus dudas eran correctas, tenían que salir de ahí, ya. Cerró su mano, atrapándola y levantándola en vuelo, aprovechando el empuje para colocarla ante el respiradero.

-Cuélate por él, yo te sostengo y date prisa.

Ella afirmó y empujó para que pudiera subir. Fue costoso, pero funcionó.

-Repta. Déjame sitio- indicó.

Escuchó el reptar femenino y esperó lo suficiente, subiéndose de un salto. Por suerte, el respiradero era lo suficientemente ancho para él, aunque tuvo que coger la pistola con la mano para poder entrar mejor. Se movió hasta que pudo sujetarla de los tobillos.

-Muévete- ordenó.

-S-sí.

Aceptando la orden, gateó ante él y él la siguió. No es que fueran los más silenciosos, pero al menos, que la puerta de la habitación estallara contra la pared frontal era claramente un tremendo golpeó comparado con el sonido de ellos.

-¡Deprisa!- Gruñó.

Tenían que avanzar antes de que se dieran cuenta de la puerta. Tan solo esperaba que no hubiera cámaras de video en aquella habitación o al menos, no en el baño. ¿Dónde quedaría la intimidad? Empujó con la mano el trasero de la castaña, sintiéndose inquieto. En aquel lugar eran demasiado fáciles. Un blanco que no duraría demasiado. Tomoka se revolvió al instante en que sus dedos tocaron las suaves nalgas.

-¡No me…!

-¡Quieta!- Exclamó abriendo los ojos de par en par.

Demasiado tarde. El respiradero no los aguanto en el mismo lugar y gracias a las pataletas de la chica, cedió. El suelo se encontraba más cerca de lo que pensaba. Logró aferrar la parte superior con los dedos y a ella con las piernas. Osakada gimió al quedar atrapada entre estas y cuando abrió los ojos y alzó la vista hacia él, volvió a gemir asustada, aferrándose a sus pantalones. Bendito cinturón.

-¿Podrás trepar sobre mí?- Cuestionó arqueando una ceja. Temía no poder aguantar demasiado con ella zarandeándose tanto.

Tomoka negó con la cabeza.

-No tengo tanta fuerza. ¡Ni siquiera puedo hacer el pino!- Recalcó avergonzada.

Chasqueó la lengua molesto. No quedaba otra. Si seguían ahí colgados, serían descubiertos, llamados por el estruendo del metal al caer contra el suelo. Suspiró y dejó caer sus dedos un poco más. La distancia no debía de ser algo grande para ella. La liberó y después, se soltó él. Sus tobillos temblaron ligeramente pero logró mantener la estabilidad y el equilibrio. La observó, agudizando el oído, dispuesto a volarle la cabeza al primer sospechoso que asomara por la esquina.

La ayudó a levantarse con brusquedad, recibiendo de nuevo una demanda de buenos o mejores modales que le entró por un oído y le salió por el otro. Aunque generalmente solía ser demasiado educado, no era el mejor momento para ver quién de los dos estaba mejor educado en sus diferencias. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Vamos.

Osakada se pegó a él, dejándole libertad de movimientos y asegurándose su lugar para hacerle saber su presencia. Pegados a la pared, caminaron lo más silenciosamente que les permitía sus pies contra el metal. Por suerte, Tomoka iba desnuda de pies y no hacía ruido. Sin embargo, cuando le dio por mirar al suelo, se percató. Sensores. Giró rápidamente sobre sus talones, alzándola en brazos cual novia y echando a correr hasta otro rincón a grandes zancadas. Si lograra llegar a algún posible lugar donde sus compañeros se encontraban. Pero era irónico. Se habían separado. No. Los separaron adrede.

-¿Por qué me cargas?- Protestó Osakada golpeándole los hombros.

-Sensores de huellas- explicó esquivando sus golpes- los pies desnudos son más detectables.

Pareció comprenderlo y los golpes cesaron. Giró directamente hacia la izquierda, deteniéndose de golpe. Tomoka gritó en su oído. Maldición. Con las manos atadas no consiguió poder moverse. Si lo hacía, Tomoka caería al suelo de mala manera y el hombre ante él ya habría apretado el gatillo. Fijando los ojos en el cañón, apretó los dientes hasta que le rechinaron. Su orgullo comenzó a declararse herido y la furia crecía.

-Sa…- farfulló Tomoka abrazándose a él.

Alzó su ver hacia la persona que había aterrado a la joven. Lo había visto alguna que otra vez en el centro militar, durante las reuniones de los capitanes de los equipos. Tezuka no le tenía mucha estima y creía empezar a comprender. Con sus cabellos castaños y su mirada altiva. Su figura no delataba ningún fallo en su crecido ego galán. Pero él lo veía como un perro ruin que estaba mordiendo las colas de todos aquellos con los que trabajaba.

-Entrégame a la chica- ordenó con frialdad- o dispararé. Como ves, no tienes muchas oportunidades. Si crees que miraré a la chica mientras la dejas caer para poder utilizar la pistola, es que me estas subestimando. Seigaku es débil y poco inteligente.

Apretó los dedos contra las blandas carnes de la chica, quien gimió de dolor, haciéndole reaccionar. Lo miraba con miedo, suplicante y temblaba, no de dolor, sino de miedo. Era ridículo. Le dispararía si se la entregaba o no. Sonrió con orgullo, fingió alzarla para soltarla, pero llevó su mano hasta la pistola que anteriormente había colgado en su cinturón. Sakaki disparó antes de que sus dedos rozaran si quiera la culata.

Su cuerpo cedió y ambos terminaron en el suelo. Él de espaldas y ella gritando aterrada. Demonios, ¿por qué era tan gritona, desobediente e inquieta? ¿Por qué no podía ser como las demás chicas? Al parecer, tenía mala suerte cuando se trataba de mujeres. Desde luego, si Momoshiro le viera en ese momento, esa patética muerte, le golpearía incluso de muerto y después, se burlaría de él a grandes risotadas.

Sintió los puños de Tomoka golpearle sobre el chaleco antibalas que Sumire había tenido la delicadeza de volver a entregarle y se preguntó por qué los sentía. A esas alturas, no debería ni de estar pensado, sino muerto. Y tampoco debería de estar viéndola, llorando con gran terror en sus ojos. ¿Dónde estaba la mujer orgullosamente femenina que se creía superior a todos? Parecía haber sido aplacada por la temerosa que llevaba dentro.

Cerró los ojos con cansancio. Había visto perfectamente que todas las personas que son disparadas en la cabeza mueren al instante. O al menos, no parecen tener que estar pensando en por qué no están muertos tras haber sido disparados. Si bien sentía todo su cuerpo pesado igual que si se hubiera pasado tres días de guardia, de pie y sin mover un solo músculo, no comprendía por qué era así.

Observó los labios de la castaña moverse al ser atrapada por una mano. Sakaki se guardaba el arma y estiraba de ella. Le inyectaron algo en el cuello y la joven quedó totalmente desmayada en un sopor. La sonrisa altanera del hombre le hizo revolverse sus entrañas. Lo mataría. Algún día de estos…

Entonces lo comprendió. No había sido asesinado. Lo que le habían lanzado en la frente era claramente un dardo anestesiante. Razón por la cual sentía así su cuerpo y no la muerte no llegaba. Sintió el suelo temblar cuando se marchaban y como una sombra se acercaba hasta él, agachándose a su lado y observándole con preocupación.

-Uff, llegué a tiempo. Casi te duermes. Kaidoh, tomate esto. Te sentará bien.

--------------

Aceptó y sintió que las fuerzas le volvían con gran energía. Estaba listo para cargarse a ese cerdo y recuperar lo que le habían robado.

Todavía le dolía la cabeza, pero estaba lo suficiente estable como para poder caminar. Siguió de cerca a su prima, igual que Sakuno. Los había guiado hasta una habitación alejada, desde donde se podía ver perfectamente la ciudad desde la gran altura. Nanako actuaba con miedo y hablaba bajo, siempre ocultándose los labios con una mano y haciendo gestos que no tenían nada que ver con lo que decía. Después, tras un rato, se marchó.

Ryuzaki la había mirado con gran curiosidad y parecía perpleja, hechizada, especialmente cuando le dijo que no debían de fiarse de nadie que no fuera de confianza especial. Y pensar que justo entró cuando un enfermero terminaba de revisarlo para mayor seguridad. Cuando vio al hombre, Nanako se puso pálida y lo expulsó, arrastrándolos hasta el lugar. Tenía que reconocer que aquel hombre había pasado más tiempo del que esperaba en la enfermería y no cesaba de mirar a la tímida Ryuzaki, que se había alejado para dejarles privacidad.

La verdad, todo había sido tan sospechoso que hasta él se había dado cuenta.

Observó al inquieto perro. Desde que habían entrado en la pequeña habitación no cesaba de correr hacia la ventana, empotrarse contra la pared y volver hacia atrás para coger carrerilla y volver a hacerlo. Sakuno tuvo que sujetarlo entre sus brazos para evitar que terminara por hacerse daño y ahora se encontraba observando por la ventana con los ojos abiertos como platos. Extrañado, se acercó.

Fijó su mirada en el invernadero. Todos los zombies estaban postrados justo delante de ellos, arañando y golpeando con sus rostros el cristal. Uno de ellos, se empotró tanto contra el cristal que sus sesos quedaron desperdigados por él. Ryuzaki gimió asqueada y cubriéndose el rostro, giró por completo hasta darles la espalda. Desde luego, estaban esperando algo. Algo que les estaba llamando la atención que justo se encontraba ante ellos pero no lograban alcanzar, ni ellos verlo.

Perfiló con su mirada el cristal y suspiró ciertamente aliviado cuando vio que no había ninguna grieta. Si esas embestidas no lo habían roto ya, esperaba que no lo hicieran nunca más.

Imitó a la chica y les dio la espalda, mirando al intranquilo perro que peleaba con todas sus fuerzas por saltar de los brazos de su ama y volver a golpearse contra la pared. Quizás, él estaba oliendo algo que ellos no percibirían jamás. Siempre había escuchado que los perros tenían ese don y lo poco que había trabajado con perros no le había ayudado demasiado a ser simpatizante. Prefería los gatos. Solitarios y ariscos. Justo como él.

Caminó hasta la cama cercana y recogió sus cosas. Mientras permanecía en la cama lo habían esterilizado completamente y creía que ella habría pasado por lo mismo, pues las ropas que llevaba no eran las mismas. Un suéter negro y unos pantalones piratas vaqueros que le quedaban grandes y tenía que sujetar en sus caderas con un cinturón que también era grande.

Observó los dos chalecos antibalas. Giró hacia ella y caminó hasta su altura. Los ojos castaños se alzaron hasta él y el suelto cabello se movió ligeramente. El olor a desinfectante era claro en los dos. Le mostró el chaleco y espero que lo cogiera, logrando ver dos moretones pequeños en forma de huellas en su muñeca. Demonios. Realmente había perdido los papeles antes. Tan mal se habían sentido que había herido a la persona que debía de proteger. Se preguntó si terminarían por expulsarlo del equipo por ello. Cosa que no parecía ser muy cercana cuando Ryuzaki le había aclarado que quería que la protegiera a toda costa.

Regresó hasta la cama y comenzó a vestirse. Se quito la estúpida bata que le habían puesto y se colocó los pantalones. A continuación, la camiseta y el jersey y finalmente: el chaleco antibalas. Se colocó el cinturón alrededor de sus caderas y comprobó su arma reglamentaria y los cargadores que llevaba. Nanako los había escondido entre las ropas y le había dicho mientras se cubría la boca, que tuviera cuidado.

Sabía que cuando Nanako decía algo o recomendaba alguna cosa, es que tenía razón. Y si se había separado de Tezuka el mismo día en que se reencontraban, es que realmente estaba sucediendo algo tras las puertas y el fingimiento del lugar. Algo que estaba alterando también hasta a los muertos andantes. Descubrió el collar del perro y el arnés y decidió que era mejor precaver que caer. Se acercó nuevamente y le sujetó el perro mientras se colocaba el chaleco y después, mientras ella sujetaba al animal contra la cama en posición de rendición, ató el arnés a su cuerpo, metiéndole al inquieto animal.

Volvió su ver hasta aquella jaula de cristal nuevamente y frunció el entrecejo. Era imposible. Le había parecido ver algo colgando. Unos pies. Pero debía de ser una alucinación porque cuando volvió a mirar con más atención, no había nada y los zombies continuaran frotándose contra el cristal de forma necesitada. Se encogió de hombros. Quizás estaban a punto de darles su cena. Tenían que alimentarlos si querían mantenerlos con vida lo suficiente como para experimentar con ellos.

Nanako les había dicho que tuvieran cuidado con todos y se preguntó si debían de contar con ellos. ¿Quién sería el loco que los liberaría? Seguramente nadie, después de lo sucedido.

Se estiró y bostezó aburrido. Sakuno se sentó sobre un pequeño sofá que tenía como una comodidad un cojín viejo y roído. Al parecer, no tenían muy en cuenta la decoración. Ni una sola flor o cuadro. Nada. Parecía que aquel que construyó el planeta era fan aférreme del metal. Solo un estrecho respiradero en forma de cuadrado, por el cual nadie lograría pasar. Había visto uno más grande en la enfermería y otro que pasaba por los pasillos, pero aquel era demasiado estrecho. El servicio había sido visitado por la castaña una vez y no parecía haberle llamado la atención nada en particular, pero el experto era él, no ella. Mas sus sospechas quedaron apagadas cuando descubrió que era algo totalmente normal. Cabía la posibilidad de que fuera una de las habitaciones más normales, aunque capaz de haber otras sin servicios donde poder esconderse a hacer sus necesidades. Pobre de aquel que le tocara- claro que él ignoraba que Momoshiro fuera una de aquellas personas desgraciadas-.

Se encogió de hombros y regresó hasta la cama, tirándose sobre ella. Era blanda y dura a la vez. Y gracias a eso, la pistola se clavó en su cadera, haciéndole dar un brinco y girando sobre sus piernas para levantarse. AL instante y de forma sorpresiva, la misma cama quedó acribillada completamente por disparos a mares. Ryuzaki gimió aterrada, encogiéndose sobre sí misma y abrazando al animal con intenciones de protegerlo. Llevó su mano hasta el arma, sacándola y con agilidad, cuandito que los disparos se retuvieron, se pegó al lado izquierdo de la puerta. La primera persona que asomara la cabeza tendría que darle buenas explicaciones.

Justo antes de apretar el gatillo, el hombre a su lado se detuvo, moviendo ligeramente su cabeza. Nunca podría olvidar aquel porte tan horrible y que tanto le pateaba la paciencia.

-Ryoma Echizen- le nombró la voz cantarina.

-Atobe- refunfuñó roncamente.

-Keigo Atobe, si no te importa- reprendió el sujeto de cabellos arilados, clavándole la mirada en su rostro y en el arma- Entrégame a la mujer.

-No.

Keigo chasqueó repetidas veces la lengua en negación, cerrando los ojos y moviendo su cabeza. Frunció el ceño. Todavía recordaba que Keigo podría ser demasiado sorpresivo cuando nadie se lo esperaba, sin embargo, sabía que interiormente era un cobarde que no dudo en marcharse cuando vio a aquella monstruosidad que anteriormente fue el padre de Tachibana. O quizás… ¿Seguía ordenes? Parpadeó con sorpresa y Atobe sonrió.

-Demasiado tarde te das cuenta de la realidad- se burló orgullosamente- Sí. Mis órdenes eran dejarte solo, luchando contra aquel error genético para que te matasen. Seigaku contaría con un hombre menos. Aunque no entiendo a qué tanto miedo. Sois más débiles que nosotros. Nada más tienes que ver que nosotros estamos aquí desde el principio y vosotros no.

Sabía que tenía razón. Que era correcto y él lo había sospechado desde el principio, desde antes de darle el último tiro mortal a aquella horrorosa criatura que había sonreído con sus labios sin carne alguna y le había mirado con sus ojos rojos, emitiendo entre sangre una frase que jamás se le olvidaría: _Somos pj_. Tachibana tenía razón y ahora se estaba dando cuenta más que antes. Él mismo había sorteado los problemas y ahora molestaban demasiado. Si enviaban a Atobe para acabar con él, es que estaban puñeteramente cabreados.

-Sabes que si hacemos esto, los dos moriremos e igualmente, los que vienen detrás de mí, capturaran a la chica y su…- miró con cierta asquedad al pequeño e inquieto animal- sucio perro. Aunque la chica no está mal- reconoció- lástima que sea una "Eva".

Agrandó los ojos sorprendido, para fruncir al instante el ceño. Así que era eso lo que inquietaba al animal y lo que olía: La traición. Pero veía incapaz a Sumire de hacer eso con su propia nieta después del gran trabajo que les había causado por tal de ayudarla. Y por el movimiento de cabeza de Ryuzaki, comprendió que no era el único que confiaba en aquella vieja mujer. No podía ser la traidora.

Quitó el seguro del arma. Atobe se tensó automáticamente y guió una de sus manos hasta la suya. No le daría tiempo. Apretó el gatillo, pero fue demasiado tarde. El otro sujetó la pistola entre sus manos y disparó, claramente hacia su rodilla izquierda. Tuvo el tino de echar hacia atrás, pero el disparo debía de atravesarle el pie sin problemas. Estaba demasiado cerca como para pensar que podía escapar tan valientemente a un disparo. Algo atravesó la bota y con la incredulidad dibujada en su rostro, sintiendo que su cuerpo comenzó a volverse pesado y lo suficientemente lento como para darle la oportunidad de ser golpeado en el vientre empotrado contra la pared tras él. Atobe rodó sobre sí mismo, cayendo junto a la entrada del baño, a siete grandes zancadas de Sakuno. Ésta, retrocedió hasta que el filo de la ventana se clavó contra sus riñones. Dolorida, gimió y se giró sobre sí misma, dándoles la espalda. El rostro pálido que se dibujó en el rostro de ella casi lo alertó. ¿es que había un cuchillo o algo parecido?

-Ah, mal asunto. Quizás no deberías de haber ido hacia la ventana y mirar hacia atrás, la visión no es muy agradable, ¿verdad?

-A….

Miró el pie al intentar dar un paso hacia delante, maldiciendo su torpe cuerpo. Agrandó los ojos cuando vio el causante. Un dardo anestesiante de cabellos rojos. Un gran sedante que amortiguaba por completo tu cuerpo y lo iba durmiendo sin que tu celebro terminara por comprender por qué nada le obedecía. Con el estrés que cogía el centro neuronal de su cuerpo, la muerte era demasiado dolorosa. Había visto a gente darse cabezazos contra la pared de puro dolor. Arrancó el objeto que había atravesado hasta la bota y el calcetín unidos, tirándolo al cuello del primer hombre que había entrado en la habitación. Él grito y se cayó contra el suelo pesadamente: Mal entrenamiento. Con el que él había recibido debería de durar al menos quince minutos. Se preguntó si tendría la capacidad de poder cargarse a todos antes de que su cuerpo se desplomara por completo contra el suelo y celebro comenzara a romperse.

Pero le tenía preocupado las palabras de Atobe y el rostro pálido de Ryuzaki que estaba convirtiéndose en una cascada de lágrimas y temblorosas facciones. Atobe movió la pistola con algunos dardos todavía en su recamara.

-¿Por qué no te acercas a ver el panorama?

Le vio esconder el arma dentro del cinturón, cubriéndola con el enganche y clavando el cierre para asegurarle que no haría nada. Otro dardo sería traumático. Una muerte más dolorosa que la que le esperaba. Pero con el cuerpo tan pesado, seguro que Atobe no necesitaría de un arma para acabar con él, si no de los puños y pies. Gateó, chocándose contra la cama. Zarandeándose, se volvió a erguir y logró llegar hasta la ventana con un gran tropezón que impactó su rodilla contra la pared de metal. Suerte que la tenía dormida y no sentía nada. Absolutamente nada.

Ryuzaki colocó las palmas de sus heladas manos contra el cristal antibalas y lo golpeó incesantemente mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas que la voz le saliera. ¿tan horrible era la visión? Giró la cabeza y quedó totalmente patidifuso con lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Atobe rio a su lado orgulloso.

-Eso le pasa por intentar contradecir a nuestro benefactor. Es increíble que os haya logrado proteger hasta ahora.

Los dientes le rechinaron de la presión que ejerció su boca y rogó porque lo que estaba viendo no fuera real. Incluso cuando sintió las uñas de Ryuzaki clavarse en su hombro, por encima de la tela.

Ante sus ojos, en el invernadero, los zombies estaban más inquietos y enérgicos que desde la última vez que los había visto. Incluso su agresividad se había incrementado hasta el punto de pisarse unos a otros sin cesar y golpearse. Intentaban escalar y alzaban las manos hacia arriba. La plataforma que los protegía había sido desplazada y una gran grúa de obras cargaba una figura desde su enganche, chorreante de sangre.

Las rojizas gotas caían sobre los difuntos caminantes que ansiaban el placer que parecía otorgarles aquella mezcla que tiempo atrás había corrido por sus venas. Quizás, alguno de ellos todavía tenía algo del líquido seco en sus arterias. La figura fue descendiendo poco a poco y no tardó en descubrir de quien se trataba, sin embargo, Ryuzaki la había reconocido desde el primer momento en que la vio. Un grito estalló junto a sus oídos cuando el cierre de la grúa dejó caer el cuerpo inerte entre aquella masa de hombres hambrientos y pataleó a su lado, rogándole por algo que no podía hacer: Ayudar. Era demasiado tarde y lo sabía. No podría hacer nada.

-¡Es mi abuela!- Gritó la joven con gran espanto dibujado en su rostro lleno de lágrimas incesantes- ¡Por favor!

-No puede hacer nada- se oyó la voz de Keigo tras él- Ryoma Echizen, ya es pura antigualla. Ni siquiera, podrá protegerte a ti, Sakuno Ryuzaki.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacer que su inepto cuerpo respondiera a las órdenes, la culata de la pistola de otro de los hombres le golpeó la cabeza. Dolorido, aún más que nunca, creciéndole la fuerte impresión que siempre lo acompañaba, cayó de bruces contra el suelo, mientras ella era arrastrada y Sumire Ryuzaki era carne de muertos.

--------

El sonido estridente de los tubos de ensayo al caerse contra el suelo alertaron de su presencia a los guardias. Deseo golpearse la cabeza contra la pared y maldecir su torpeza. Los había visto a través de la cámara de video de seguridad y había encendido al instante el mecanismo de Kurumi para que despertara, pero necesitaba su tiempo para poder hacerlo. No podría ayudarla. Estaba atrapada.

Maldijo interiormente y deseo con todas sus ganas que Tezuka no se hubiera marchado para reunirse con Sumire Ryuzaki en su despacho. Ahora podría ayudarla. Pero tampoco podía depender siempre de él y tampoco de Kurumi, por eso mismo había fulminado a uno de los hombres con ácido. Pero eso terminó por subir la vital furia de sus atacantes.

Correteó por los pasillos a gatas, deteniéndose cuando los vio rodear la mesa de la cual se acababa de apartar, revisando los tubos rotos con guantes oscuros de cuero. Otro grupo, permanecía junto a Kurumi, intentando levantar un cuerpo que en esos instantes pesaba más de mil toneladas. Sonrió con autosuficiencia.

_Intentadlo si podéis. Ojala se os rompa la espalda en el intento._

Estaba completamente segura de que no podrían cogerla y agradeció no tener que preocuparse por su magnífica humanoide. Por otro lado, también se alegraba de haber puesto sanos y salvos a su primo a la chica. Llegó justamente en el instante que aquel enfermero iba a abalanzarse sobre Sakuno Ryuzaki.

Sakuno Ryuzaki. Se había hecho ciertas expectativas sobre ella, basadas en la visualización de la abuela de la chica. Sumire era alta, gorda, con un carácter irritable y una firmeza que acobardaba a los demás. Tenía un poco de sentido de humor y los cabellos largos sujetos en una gran coleta alta. Solía llevar chándal y pocas veces se vestía demasiado escotada si no era para sacar de quicio a alguno de sus compañeros. Sin embargo, Ryuzaki Sakuno no le había dado esa impresión.

Era curiosamente tímida, curiosa, de ojos tiernos e inteligentes. Fina y delicada, de aspecto fácilmente rompible. Piel pajosa, manos pequeñas y caminar torpe. Hablaba con precaución, igual que si tuviera miedo de decir una incoherencia que la hiciera verse estúpida ante los demás, o que por una de sus torpezas los demás la acribillasen. Lo único que le encontró de parecido con su antepasada, fue la largura de sus cabellos.

Parecía tenerle miedo a Ryoma y no la culpaba. Su primo podía llegar a ser a veces bastante toca pelotas con su carácter, pero era normal que lo tuviera. Su vida no había sido un gran ramo de rosas y era lógico que sus pesadillas se incrementaran al tener que cuidar de una persona que parecía tener un lado bueno demasiado inagotable. Si Ryoma pensaba que existía una salvación para sus problemas, igual estaba delante de sus narices. Eso sí, había que recordar que su primo podría ser muy bueno en artes marciales, volando las cabezas de otros o el mejor tirador de todos, pero era el hombre más despistado del mundo.

Solo había sido una vez la que lo había visto marcharse con una mujer y fue con una de sus difuntas amigas. Se la presentó con deseos de hacer que no fuera el único hombre solitario de la fiesta que se celebraba, mucho antes de que todo llegara a tremendo caos, y que no fuera un panoli delante de sus amigos y compañeros de equipo. También, por un favor intimo, pues gracias a él había conocido a su marido. Ryoma y Naia, como se llamaba la pobre muchacha, habían salido antes del restaurante y se habían subido en el coche de su primo. No los volvió a ver, claro está. Cuando habló con Naia, esta le comentó con pelos y señales, más de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado, lo que sucedió. Al parecer, Ryoma únicamente necesitó un desahogo carnal y punto. Nada más. La pobre quedó desconsolada y ella aprendió a no meter más las narices en los asuntos privados de su primo.

Pero claro, de eso a que dejaran que lo mataran, era otro mundo. Ryoma había tenido que "adoptarla" con su apellido para poder ser alguien en el lugar que estaba y que ahora estaban destruyendo aquellos estúpidos hombres.

_Idiotas que no comprenden la ciencia_, pensó furiosa.

Si al menos consiguiera llegar hasta su arma… o Kurumi despertara. Pero no parecía estar de suerte y ya era demasiado tarde como para pensar en lograr llegar a la entrada secreta e intentar llegar hasta el despacho para poder avisar a Kunimitsu de lo que estaba sucediendo. Y se olía lo que era. Si miraban con tanto interés de cargar a Kurumi, sabía lo que era. Pobres hombres que desconocían la nula capacidad de reproducción de Kurumi. Bien podría llevársela, implantarle cuantos espermatozoides desearan, pero no conseguirían nada. Sin embargo, con ella sí. Y la idea de convertirse en un vientre en venta, la hizo agitarse violentamente contra el suelo y reptar por debajo de la mesa. Quedaba tan poco para poder llegar, solo unos pasos y estaría delante de su cajón, sacaría su arma y si era necesario, le volaría la parte más íntima a uno de esos cerdos.

Tezuka le había estado enseñado defensa personal, pero no era lo suficiente buena como para defenderse de hombres tan grandes y armados hasta los dientes. Era su vientre lo que necesitaban, no su conciencia. Seguro que no les importaría en lo más mínimo si estaba casada o no. El miedo ante ese recordatorio la hizo tensarse. ¿Qué pasaría con Tezuka si ella era secuestrada por esos energúmenos? ¿La olvidaría el frio y serio capitán? ¿O se lanzaría contra ellos con toda la furia que su alma pudiera albergar? Sonrió ligeramente aturdida sin poder reconocer qué pasaría realmente. Nunca se había atrevido a gastarle la típica broma de hacerse el muerto en algún momento. Siempre había sospechado que Tezuka la regañaría severamente y pondría pies en polvorosa ante la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

-Mierda, ¿Dónde está? Es una científica, no puede ser tan ágil como uno de esos tipos que los de arriba se cargan.

-Las mujeres son más peligrosas de lo que dicen. Por eso no me gustan.

Ahogo una carcajada. Seguramente sería de aquellos que habían tenido la suerte de estar siempre tan perseguido por las mujeres que ahora se encontraría en la gloria ante la falta de ellas, pero que no se negaría a tener un momento de sexo. Cielos, hombres ineptos en las relaciones. Hasta Tezuka le parecía muchísimo mejor que ellos. Él al menos era fiel. Y si no se equivocaba, la quería. Igual no profundamente, pero sí en cierta parte.

Movió la cabeza cuando el sonido de sus instrumentos chocaron contra el suelo, rompiéndose. Tantas cosas perdidas en ese gesto. Tantos años de trabajo, que lástima. Se había traído cosas de la tierra que llevaba estudiando desde que era casi una adolescente y ahora, estaban todas repartidas sobre el suelo de metal, pisoteadas y ultrajadas. ¿Cuántas citas le había negado a su marido para poder trabajar en ellas? Frunció el ceño, sintiendo la rabia crecer en su interior. Malditos. Malditos bastardos.

Generalmente era sociable, amable y buena con los demás, pero estos no eran personas que merecieran parte de su tiempo más que para poder correr y defenderse.

-¡Está ahí!

Se tensó automáticamente. Una parte de su pie había quedado a la visión y uno de los hombres la agarró con firmeza. Sus duros dedos la arrastraron hacia atrás, desollándole las rodillas al tirar. Reprimió un gemido de dolor y apretó los puños claras ideas de golpearle en el rostro a ese sujeto. Pero la idea quedó desechada cuando vio que llevaba un casco semblante al de un motorista, negro y blindado. El único punto débil que tenía ese hombre era su cuello, o probablemente, sus partes íntimas. Pero un millón de manos cayeron sobre ella, impidiéndole movilidad. Aturdida, solo logró retorcerse ligeramente.

-¡Soltadme!- exigió- ¿Es que no sabéis quién soy?

_Claro que lo saben, Nanako, _Se dijo a sí misma cuando las risas se alzaron.

-Dinos cómo podemos mover a esa chica- ordenó otro de aquellos encapuchados- venga.

-Ella no os sirve- respondió inquieta- es un experimento fallido- mintió.

Los hombres parecieron sopesar su respuesta. El peso y la quietud en la que se encontraba Kurumi podría ser de gran ayuda en esos momentos. Gimió de dolor cuando sus brazos fueron apresados en su espalda por una de las fuertes manos y fue sentada donde anteriormente habían estado todos y cada uno de sus destruidos estudios. El hombre ante ella se quito el casco y sonrió ampliamente, tocándole el mentón con un dedo enguantado.

-¿Eres familiar de Echizen Ryoma y la novia de Tezuka Kunimitsu?

-Esposa- corrigió sintiéndose violenta, reconociendo a la figura ante ella- Oshitari Yuuichi.

El hombre esbozó una seductora sonrisa en sus labios, orgulloso por haber sido reconocido por ella mientras se colocaba las gafas lentamente. Estando tan sujeta, no podía hacer otra cosa más que esperar a que él terminara. Si se había tomado la molestia de capturarla, es que realmente quería algo, aparte de convertirla en un vientre futuro que daría hijos a diestro y siniestro. Seguramente, a los varones esperados los matarían y solo dejarían nacer a las mujeres. Horroroso. Y antes existían tantas personas que deseaban tener hijos.

-Dime donde…. ¿Eh?- Yuuichi calló, llevándose una mano al oído derecho- Sí, soy yo. ¿Cómo?... ya comprendo. No. No está aquí. Solo su mujer y una mujer extraña que pesa demasiado para poder cargarla. Comprendo- hizo una larga pausa, mirándola con cierta diversión dibujada en sus ojos azules- sí. Ahora mismo la llevaré. Cambio.

Alejó la mano de su oído para quitarse uno de los guantes lentamente, dedo a dedo. No pudo evitar tener la mirada clavada en esa acción. Ese tipo no era fiar. Lo había notado a primera vista y cuando Tezuka la advirtió, comprendió que no habían sido invenciones suyas. Lo era. Era peligroso.

-Señor, ¿qué hacemos con esta chica?- Cuestionó uno de los encapuchados, señalando a Kurumi- no hay forma.

-Tenemos órdenes de dejarla, no nos sirve tal y como ha dicho la doctora. No sirve de "Eva".

Se volvió hacia ella, esbozando de nuevo una sonrisa, pero traviesa. La mano desnuda que movía ante ella la guio hasta su pierna desnuda, cubierta únicamente por el filo de la falda y por la bota. ÉL jugueteo con su piel, subiendo y amenazando con usurpar bajo la tela su piel. Apartó la pierna, asqueada y él continuó sonriendo de forma misteriosa.

-Creo que Tezuka se pondrá muy contento cuando sepa que su mujer va a ser para una buena causa en el futuro de la humanidad. Una "Eva". Que a gusto se quedara.

-¿Qué insinúas?- Inquirió, alzando su pie para golpearle la rodilla.

Él apartó la mano, llevándosela hasta la rodilla herida. Los dedos crearon un eco mecánico, dándole razón a sus creencias.

-Perdiste la mano por culpa de Tezuka y ahora quieres venganza con él, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa se borró del rostro del hombre. Su ceño fruncido y la mano nombrada ante su rostro.

-Bingo. Por su culpa la perdí y no fue capaz ni de agradecerlo .Ese hombre frio no sufrirá ni cuando te pierda a ti, ¿o es que realmente tiene sentimientos? El día que fuimos a aquella base- recordó, apretando los dientes- uno de sus hombres dijo que estaba a punto de casarse. Pero desconocía que fueras tú. Por eso me rechazaste, ¿verdad? Porque te ibas a casar con él.

-No soy una mujer que vive a dos bandas. O blanco o negro. Si amo a Tezuka, nunca podría haber estado contigo. Nunca creí que eras lo suficientemente rencoroso no solo para juzgarlo por algo que no cometió, sino también por mis sentimientos. ¿O me vas a decir que si él no existiera yo estaría ahora casada contigo y protegida?- cuestionó impertérrita.

-Pues sí- reprochó el hombre alzando las cejas- siempre has sido capaz de leerme como un libro abierto. Desde que comenzamos a trabajar juntos en aquel departamento de investigación.

-No me recuerdes malos momentos.

-No estás en condiciones de ser desagradable: Eres una prisionera- recordó, para suspirar cansado- desde luego, si no fueras un vientre, te tomaría de la mejor forma posible.

-Entonces- gruñó- me alegro de ser una prisionera.

-Oh, sí. Seguro que tus hijos son sanos y fuertes. Ah, no, disculpa: Tus hijas.

-Lo que me temía- jadeó horriblemente asqueada- solo dejaréis vivir a las chicas.

-Claro- se rio el hombre ante ella- hombres somos muchos en este lugar. Bueno, no. Porque este lugar tampoco es tan seguro. ¿Los oyes? ¿Puedes escuchar el sonido de sus gemidos clamando por libertad?

Se estremeció. Sí. Los escuchaba. Desde que habían quitado aquella música molesta que ahora le parecía preciosa comparada con los gemidos de los zombies. Aunque esta vez, tenían el sonido de ser algo diferentes: Igual que cuando les daban de comer. ¡Cielos! ¿Quién era esta vez el desgraciado que había sido hipnotizado para servir de comida a tales horrores?

Oshitari mostró su blanca dentadura, mirándola con desdén a la vez que se inclinaba contra ella, susurrándole muy cerca de su oído.

-Sumire Ryuzaki.

Emitió un grito de desesperación, deseando que fuera mentira, pero sabía por sus ojos que no estaba mintiendo. Se apartó de ella sin borrar su sonrisa.

-lleváosla.

La agarraron nuevamente entre varios hombres y la arrastraron hacia la puerta, haciendo donde fuera que fuera que deseaban llevarlas a todas. Dio un último vistazo atrás, lamentándose nuevamente por sus rotos proyectos, fijando su mirada en la tendida Kurumi. Un ligero cliqueo que pareció no ser recibido por los demás. Sonrió.

_Kurumi… busca a los demás_, rogó.

---------

Se cruzó de brazos y apoyó las nalgas contra el metal de la mesa que servía de escritorio a la vieja mujer. Le había llamado con urgencia hacia media hora. No había tardado demasiado en despedirse de Nanako unas horas antes, para ducharse y ponerse ropa limpia tras haber sido desinfectado en aquella estúpida ducha con cientos de ojos observándoles y algunos hombres armados. La seguridad era alta y lo había sido durante su camino hasta el despacho.

Lo había revisado todo con la mirada pero a vistas que se aburría, volvió a mirarlo todo con interés aburrido. Aparte del gran escritorio con libros y papeles viejos junto a un marco de fotos que contenía una fotografía antigua en la que parecía aparecer Sumire con su familia y apostaba que el bebé que tenía un hombre joven entre sus manos era Sakuno Ryuzaki, la nieta. El marco demostraba que había sido bien cuidado y con cariño.

A un lado del escritorio había una pared repleta de estanterías que parecían contener más documentos revueltos y cajas de cd's. Un macetero lleno de tierra pero con leves semillas de plantas creciendo que demostraban ser simples hierbajos descansaba junto a la entrada. Una cama pequeña y una mesilla de noche con una lámpara que parecía tener la instalación eléctrica pegada a la pared metálica. Un respiradero tan pequeño que dudaba que entrara un niño por él.

En el lado contrario había algo que no comprendía, teniendo en cuenta quien era Ryuzaki. Un banco de trabajo de metal que tenía revueltas piezas, cables y lo que parecían ser circuitos. Se preguntó si no pertenecerían a Kurumi. Aquel magnífico robot femenino que había logrado engañarlos a todos y en el cual Nanako y Sumire parecían confiar con gran fuerza.

Frunció el ceño y se rozó los hombros con cansancio. Se estaba aburriendo. Por mucho que fuera serio, también necesitaba distraerse de vez en cuando. No era malo hacerlo. El tiempo que estaba perdiendo podría disfrutarlo abrazando a su mujer o disfrutando del sonido de su voz. Le encantaba cuando ella hablaba, fuera de lo que fuera. Era bueno escuchando y aunque los de su equipo solían ser demasiado ruidosos hasta el punto de hacer que no deseara escuchar a nadie, Nanako conseguía todo lo contrario. Le calmaba y llenaba de paz. Algo extraño que terminó por volverse profundamente necesario en su rutina. Y sin darse cuenta, terminó ansiando regresar a su casa por tal de verla, escucharla y tenerla. Era una extraña ansia que solo se calmaba cuando la tenía a su lado.

Y en ese momento estaba teniendo un momento de debilidad. La tenía tan cerca y no podía tocarla.

Desvió la mano hasta su arma reglamentaria, acariciándola con las yemas de los dedos, sintiendo el frio metal rozar su piel, refrescándolo y tranquilizándolo a la vez. Comenzaba a picarle la mala manía de sentir que algo no cuadraba bien. Y la tardanza de la vieja mujer era parte de su preocupación. Se incorporó y buscó con la mirada algo nuevo con lo que poder distraerse. Dio de lleno con el cristal. Si mal no recordaba, los cristales de casi todo el edificio eran de cristal antibalas. Con tal de distraerse, caminó hasta el que había frente a él y lo golpeó con los nudillos. Stop. Ese cristal no se sentía igual que los cristales antibalas, más gruesos que los demás. Él era capaz de verlos y descubrirlos con solo tocarlos gracias a sus antiguas costumbres. No por nada había sido asesino.

Y uno de los mejores.

Claro está, solo dos de ellos conocían sus anteriores raíces: Echizen y Fuji. Ninguno de los dos lo juzgó. Ni siquiera el primero cuando se enteró que iba a casarse con su prima. Claro está, Ryoma jamás prestaba atención a los romances de los demás, por mucho que eso disgustara a su prima. Fuji, por su parte, no era el más indicado para juzgarlo, puesto que su etapa como ladrón de coches antes de ser reclutado tampoco era tan limpia.

Alejó la mano del cristal y frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué Ryuzaki no se protegería de un disparo? Volvió a posar los ojos sobre el banco y se subió las gafas pensativo. Si bien no se equivocaba…._ Este despacho no es de Ryuzaki, es de Nanako. ¿me he perdido? Imposible. La dirección era esta cuando me llamaron por el altavoz. _

Se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza. No. No podía ser solo el despacho de Ryuzaki si tenía una fotografía de Ryuzaki con su familia. Entonces, ¿qué endemoniada idea debería de hacerse? Fuera como fuera, la idea de que Nanako estuviera tan poco protegida no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Regresó hasta la mesa y tamborileó los dedos sobre el metal. Inquieto. Aquel sentimiento de mal agüero había aumentado hasta tal punto, que su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse automáticamente. Y no lo pensó más. Rodó sobre sus pies y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Descendió la palanca de obertura pero esta no cedió. Arqueó una ceja y volvió a intentarlo, no fuera a ser que se hubiera equivocado y no habría aplicado la cantidad de fuerza necesaria. Pero seguir sería auto engañarse. Estaba bloqueada y no había vuelta atrás. Y eso no le gustaba. Al igual que a su cuerpo que se tensó automáticamente. Sus sentidos se agudizaron y fue así como escuchó los diversos pasos detenerse ante la puerta y el cargar un arma lo suficientemente potente como para volar la puerta y a él.

Giró sobre sus talones, agarró el marco de fotos y buscó una salida. Demonios, no había otra. Saltó hacia la ventana justo cuando la puerta y parte de la estancia quedaba hecha papilla. Chocó contra el suelo, rodando hasta la pared cercana para poder resguardarse por si a los de arriba les daba por disparar. Estaba comenzando a cabrearse de tantas mentiras. Se guardó el cuadro en los pantalones y comenzó a correr con la mayor rapidez que sus piernas le permitieron, deteniéndose justo al girar la esquina del edificio. Aterrorizado, divisó la peor de las cosas que podría esperar ver: Sumire Ryuzaki devorada por zombies.

Jadeó y rechinó los dientes, buscando a su alrededor. ¿Dónde demonios estaban los demás? ¿Y Nanako? Demonios, estaba sintiéndose demasiado perdido y confuso, debatiéndose entre qué y no hacer. Era ridículo verlo así y seguramente ese fue el mayor asombro de los tres hombres que corrieron hacia él, pistola en mano.

-Hemos escuchado un estridente sonido, una explosión, ¿qué ha sucedido?- Preguntó Inui, guardándose el arma. Fuji se tensó.

-Oí, esa de ahí no es… no es…

-Lo es- le interrumpió- Es nuestra benefactora y jefa- expresó con la voz tensa- debemos de reunirnos. ¿Dónde están los demás?

_Por favor, que no estén dentro del edificio con las otras mujeres._

Inui y Eiji parecieron estar en su contra y señalaron el edificio automáticamente. Frunció el ceño. Genial. Había que meterse dentro de la boca del lobo que acababa de salir. En el mismo lugar donde su mujer estaba. Tensó la mandíbula y quitó el seguro del arma.

-Vamos.

Justo cuando se acercaban hacia la entrada, una gran ventolera los retuvo. Alzaron la mirada hacia arriba. Un helipuerto y un helicóptero despegando. Una figura se dejó ver por la puerta entre abierta del aparato, sonriendo con su típico toque aristócrata y chasqueó la lengua por no haberse dado cuenta antes, maldiciendo irrepetibles veces su maldita mala suerte y poca eficiencia. Se dio cuenta de que le mostraba algo que apretaba y un chasquido se escuchó detrás ellos. Giró sobre sus talones y agrandó los ojos.

-¡Corred! ¡Entrar dentro y clausurar la entrada!

Eiji se giró para ver la causa de sus gritos y cuando lo vio, no tardó en correr lo más deprisa que sus piernas le permitieron. El enorme cristal que mantenía presos a aquellos carnívoros incansables cayó contra el suelo pesadamente, sin romperse y todos aquellos que habían ansiado la libertad, saltaron a la vez, tropezando y cayendo con sus cuerpos flácidos contra el suelo, para levantarse con las manos extendidas hacia ellos. Disparó al más cercano, a aquel que había osado cogerle del pie con sus desgarradas manos. Le voló los pocos sesos que le quedaban y corrió hacia la entrada sin prestar atención a la mancha de sangre que había golpeado su ropa y botas. Cuando entró, Eiji y Inui empujaron la puerta hasta cerrarlas y utilizaron una de las barras de metal con el estandarte de aquellos mal nacidos como sujeción.

-Otra vez- masculló Eiji golpeándose la frente contra una de las paredes- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

Negó con la cabeza aturdido, golpeándose el hombro con el arma y moviendo la cabeza.

-Será mejor que nos apartemos de la puerta.

-¿Qué sucederá con todas las personas que están fuera? En el exterior están desprotegidos- recordó Fuji frunciendo el ceño.

Lo comprendía. Vaya si lo hacía. Pero los habían traicionado y faltado por culpa de su lealtad a otros. Sabía que únicamente podía confiar en aquellos que estaban a su lado, en nadie más. Oh, bueno, también en Nanako. De solo recordarla sintió un retorcijón en su estomago, igual que si alguien le hubiera apuñalado.

-Busquemos a los demás. Precaución- recomendó, no muy seguro de que aquella fuera la única entrada y liderando el grupo- venga.

Todos afirmaron tras él y a su lado. Aseguraron sus pistolas y caminaron en silencio. Cabía la posibilidad de que todavía quedaran guardias fieles a esos traidores.

-¿Quién puede haber planeado esta barbarie? Ryuzaki era una mujer- sopesó Inui.

-Sakaki- respondió fríamente- Sakaki Tarou.

Al instante, todos afirmaron con un gesto que delataba claramente sus sospechas, mostrándole que no era el único que desconfiaba de él. Y ahora maldecía haberse creído seguro por confiar en el poder de una vieja mujer de la que no quedaban ni los restos.

Se colaron por un estrecho pasillo. Inui y él encaminaron el frontal y el resto quedó en la retaguardia. Justo cuando llegaron al final, aseguraron el perímetro, movieron la mano para que los de atrás ejercieran su mismo trabajo con el siguiente pasillo. Fuji se detuvo en la mitad del pasillo, mirando una pared con escepticismo. Frunció el entrecejo y abandonó su posición para acercarse, indicándole con la mirada a Inui que vigilara su espalda y a Eiji, frente a ellos. Ambos aceptaron.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Inquirió. Fuji tanteó la pared.

-Escucha atentamente, Tezuka. Eiji es bueno con la visión e Inui con la inteligencia. Echizen es experto en artes marciales y tiro al blanco como Eiji. Momoshiro en fuerza bruta y Kaidoh en la vigilancia, etc. De capacidades que todos escondemos. Como asesino que eras, serás capaz de describir perfectamente lo que estoy escuchando ahí.

Sopesó aquellas palabras. Una buena forma de recordarle qué era y cómo debía de comportarse. Afirmó y cerró los ojos. Sus oídos se agudizaron y al instante, los gritos de dolor llegaron hasta sus oídos. Lo comprendió al momento.

-Eiji, Inui, abandonad vuestras posiciones- ordenó- no tenemos enemigos.

-¿Cómo que no?- Exclamó Eiji obediente.

-Porque están siendo asesinados en éste momento- explicó Fuji con la mandíbula tan apretada que sus dientes rechinaron y sus ojos demostraron la rabia centelleante que estaba sintiendo- seguramente… _algo_ los está matando.

-¿Y qué es ese _algo_?- Exigió con un ligero temblor Kikumaru. Frunció el ceño y fue sincero.

-_Algo_ que esperemos que jamás salga de ahí. Continuemos.

-Esperemos que ninguno de los nuestros esté ahí dentro con ese _algo _que decís- puntuó Sadaharu tan tenso como los demás.

Todos afirmaron con esperanzas renovadas. Gustosos por una parte de no tener que gastar balas con otra cosa que no fueran zombies, aunque se sentían inquietos, sin poder evitar preguntarse qué era aquello que estaba siendo capaz de matar a una gran horda de soldados sin hacer el menor de los ruidos. Esperaba profundamente que no fuera ningún virus. Muertos con los trajes que llevaban, serían difíciles de matar. Y un gran gasto de balas y tiempo.

Frunció nuevamente el ceño y echó a correr seguido de los demás. Debían de intentar encontrar a algún superviviente. Y si tenían suerte, alguna de las mujeres que hubiera logrado escapar. Toda esperanza era buena y aceptable, aunque sabía que no debían de subirse demasiado al guindo. La caída sería terrible.

Una sombra pasó ante sus ojos, corriendo. Se detuvo al instante, siendo imitado por los demás. Frunció el ceño al escuchar los pasos detenerse, girar y correr de nuevo hacia la entrada del pasillo. La figura asomó ligeramente la mano y esperó. Ninguno hizo nada. Estaba desarmado. Se escondieron lo más cerca que pudieron de las paredes y esperaron.

-¿Quiénes sois?- Preguntó la voz. Se arqueó y Fuji le imitó al instante.

-¿Kurumi?- Exclamó el ex ladrón.

-¡Sí!- Exclamó la voz femenina antes de que la humanoide se dejara ver. Casi sintió su corazón palpitar frenéticamente, para detenerse justo cuando la vio aparecer sola, caminando hasta ellos con gesto preocupado- ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Qué está pasando? Noto una gran cantidad de agetreo en el exterior causado por zombies y que la cantidad de vida en éste edificio está cayendo como moscas en un veneno. Nanako me despertó con el sistema de emergencia activado pero no encuentro nada de ese peligro que me indicó.

Frunció el ceño.

-¿Dónde está ella?- Cuestionó.

Nanako negó con la cabeza, mirándoles derrotada.

-Lo siento, pero mucho me temo que ha sido secuestrada o algo. ¿Por qué no me contáis lo que sabéis?

-Porque están exactamente igual que tu, Kurumi- anuncio una voz tras ellos. Una voz, que no presagiaba nada bueno… para nadie.

0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0

**n/a**

Bueno, hasta aquí., Fue largito n.n y me gustó XD. Lo único que siento es el ooc por parte de Oshitari u.u Es la primera vez que utilizo a ese personaje. Por cierto, por si les ha quedado la duda, en su conversacion con Nanako demuestra haber formado parte de un trio amoroso.

Como han visto y ya les dije, no debían de apresurarse, que todo llega XD.

Seguro que habrán notado ciertas diferencias, por ejemplo: Momo no logra escapar y mete en el armario a Ann. Sin embargo, Kaidoh sí sube por el respiradero a través del baño. La causa es esta: Las habitaciones donde se encuentran no son iguales. Ah, puede que se pregunten por qué solo les lanzaban dardos anestesiantes, pero les recomiendo que den un serio vistazo cuando se narra sobre Ryoma, pues ahí se explica.

Y... bueno, creo que no tengo mucho más que explicar, puesto que todo es leer con atención ;).

Solo que igual esta es la última actualización de este año dos mil ocho. Seguramente nos veamos en el dos mil nueve. Feliz año.


	9. escape y confianza

**Nuevo capítulo.**

_Escape y confianza_

Los observó con detenimiento. Sus rostros furiosos. Excitados ante lo que estaba sucediendo. Los puños apretados y la mandíbula tan tensa que parecía que sus dientes estaban a punto de romperse. Y ella no estaba mejor. Se habían llevado a su cuidadora sin que hubiera logrado despertar y encima, habían matado a su benefactora. De repente, sintió que su interior era más inservible que nunca. Si hubiera tenido un poco de más rapidez, podría haber protegido a Nanako sin problemas.

Se golpeó el pecho con un puño, maldiciendo entre dientes a su sistema nervioso, demasiado lento, demasiado estúpido. Tezuka la observaba como la culpable que era y no tenía ideas de culparle. Era su culpa.

-Bueno- intervino nuevamente Inui- ¿Por qué vosotros estáis aquí?

Kawamura, Oishi y Kirihara. Los tres armados hasta los dientes y observándoles con cuidado. Tras ellos, Echizen, Momoshiro y Kaidoh. Los rostros de estos tres eran todavía más impresionantes que el de los cuatro que se había encontrado primeramente. Kirihara cambio el arma de mano, mirándolos con atención antes de volverse hacia atrás y fruncir las cejas.

-Será mejor que busquemos un lugar donde poder escondernos. Lo que está matando a esos hombres es algo horrible. Si se libera, nosotros no estaremos seguros aquí- explicó- deberíamos de buscar otro helipuerto y salir.

-¿Y a dónde?- Cuestionó Tezuka sin apartar la mirada de ella- ¿A dónde se las han llevado?

-Seguramente, al puerto de naves- respondió Oishi esta vez- Capitán, se llevaran a las mujeres al original.

-¿Al original?- Interrogó interesado Sadaharu- ¿ya estamos otra vez con planetas nuevos?

-Exactamente- respondió Kawamura tristemente- la verdad, es que estábamos de manos cruzadas, por eso no pudimos avisaros y enviaros las nuevas coordenadas para que no llegarais y evitar todo esto, pero Sumire Ryuzaki perdió todo. Ahora, nosotros estamos bajo el mando de Sakuno Ryuzaki- explicó.

-Y para ello tenemos que ir a buscarla- corroboró Oishi- El planeta original. La tierra de verdad.

-¿Recordáis que os dije que la tierra en la que yo me encontraba el original?- Preguntó como recordatorio Kirihara- pues me equivoqué. Cuando llegué estuve rondando por los laboratorios y adentrándome en los despachos. Fue así como descubrí la traición y logré crear un antídoto para los dardos envenenados que os iban a clavar para llevarse a las mujeres. El caso es que hace años idearon un plan: Crear mundos en los que se pudieran respirar y hacerlos ser como la tierra.

-Y trasladaron a toda la humanidad a esos dos mundos para experimentar con nosotros como simples conejillos de indicas- continuó a tientas Sadaharu.

-Correcto, Inui- aclaró Oishi con el ceño fruncido, siguiendo los pasos de un inquieto Kirihara que gustaba de marcharse del lugar- Dormir a toda la humanidad y sacarla de la tierra fue moco de pavo para ellos. Engañarnos, también, puesto que crearon escenarios idénticos a los de nuestra vida cotidiana. Nuestras casas. Nuestras vidas. Nadie notó nada mientras los grandes mandos se escondían en éste planeta. Después, fueron recogiendo a los hombres para llevarlos a éste planeta para llevar a cabo también el plan que estamos viviendo.

-Y las mujeres como carne de mercado- indicó ella cruzándose de brazos mientras caminaba tras ellos, ojo avizor.

-Kurumi tiene razón, pero ese fue el gran error que cometieron, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Fuji moviendo la cabeza curioso.

-No, no fue un error- contestó Kirihara- cuando vi a Tachibana lo comprendí. Mataron al resto de mujeres porque eran inservibles. ¿No lo comprendéis? ¿No veis lo que quieren hacer?

-La reproducción del ser humano en un nuevo mundo en los que lo programaran para evitar la violencia- respondió con los dientes apretados un Momoshiro tambaleante.

-Exactamente, Momoshiro tiene razón- continuó Oishi- con las nuevas hembras, de sangre limpia y que han sido tratadas anteriormente por sus familiares para no recibir alteraciones genéticas y encima, protegidas contra el virus pueden crear una nueva raza humana en la que esto que está sucediendo no sucedería. Es decir: Los hijos que Ann Tachibana, Sakuno Ryuzaki, Tomoka Osakada y Nanako Meino pueden traer a la luz son inmunes al virus que creo a estos zombies y tienen un patógeno que los hará obedientes.

-Pero… ¿Cómo harán que ellas… bueno, que tengan hijos? ¿Las violarán?

Hubo un gran silencio roto por sus pasos al correr. Kirihara se detuvo, mirándoles de frente.

-Se podría llamar así a lo que van a hacerles, si queréis. ¿Creéis que salvaron a todos estos hombres por gusto y que han sabido mantener su sexualidad tranquila sin tener mujeres?- Inquirió- todos somos hombres, excepto Kurumi, así que responderme: ¿De verdad podéis soportar vivir durante tres años sin siquiera masturbaros al no tener una mujer?

Se tapó los oídos para darles privacidad, aunque los oía perfectamente y ninguno sospechó. Afirmaron entre dientes, casi de forma inaudible. Nanako le había explicado que los hombres no podían soportarlo, especialmente si alguna que otra vez se habían excitado. Les hacía tanto daño que preferían expulsar a retener.

-¿Lo veis entonces? ¿Entendéis lo que os quiero decir?

-Han estado recogiendo esperma de todos los hombres que viven en este planeta- aclaró Inui con el ceño fruncido- Para adentrárselos como fecundantes. Entonces, así, cuando vayan naciendo, no compartirán más que la sangre materna. Es lo mismo que sucedería si pensáramos en la historia de Adán y Eva y le buscáramos la forma retorcida de todo eso.

-Bingo- canturreó Kirihara señalándole- Ahora que eso ha quedado claro, señores, ¿estáis listos para ir hasta un helipuerto, coger un helicóptero e ir hasta el puerto para coger una nave para que vayamos a la tierra original y les jodamos la vida a esos desgraciados?

-Ey- interrumpió Kaidoh- ¿por qué del Hyotei?

-Son los subordinados de Sakaki Tarou- respondió Tezuka encogiéndose de hombros- ellos le seguirán sin rechistar.

Se detuvo al instante, girando sobre sus tobillos y mirando hacia los costados.

-Sensores activados. Modo de visualización 1.0- informó mecánicamente.

Todos se giraron hacia ella al instante. Oishi se posicionó a su lado, tocándole el hombro con cuidado.

-¿Qué ves Kurumi?- Preguntó.

Movió la cabeza de lado. Algo había subido en uno de los respiraderos y únicamente logró ver algo desgarrado, un trozo de carne mugrienta parecido a un tentáculo. Pero no era lo único. Los gritos habían cesado y todos los causantes de tremendo griterío se estaban levantando, devorándose unos a otros. Mal asunto. Cerró los ojos y se recuperó.

-Zona infectada- respondió hacia Oishi- debemos da salir de aquí si queremos tener munición de sobras.

-Esa otra- puntualizó Eiji- ¿Dónde sacamos armamento? Necesitaremos mucho.

-Y necesitaremos misiles- corroboró- hay algo. Algo muy grande y estoy segura de que está viniendo hacia nosotros. Corred.

-¿sabéis de algún almacén? – Gritó Fuji para poder ser escuchado a través de sus pasos.

-Abajo, en el sótano- respondió Kawamura encogiéndose de hombros- pero seguramente habrán saqueado todo.

-Tenemos el armamento de la nave- recordó Kirihara. Ella movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Esa cosa nos perseguirá hasta que estemos en un helipuerto. Es entonces cuando nos atacará. Estoy segura.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?- Inquirió Takeshi fulminándola con la mirada- confiamos o no confiamos en ti, robot.

-Precisamente porque soy un humanoide- respondió sin darle importancia- sé que esa cosa es casi como yo. Lo he visto. Lleva algo… algo que le da órdenes.

-¿Un chip? ¿Es que está creado como tú?- Interrogó Kirihara.

-No exactamente. Puede que se aun chip instalado que emite ondas pero su cuerpo es como el de un animal, al menos, lo que he visto es que tiene cola y es carne. Si fuera como yo podría haberle visto… eh… mi interior exacto en él.

-Tú también tienes carne, ¿no?- Presionó Fuji con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Sí, pero no como esa cosa.

-Bueno, lo que sea- zanjó Momoshiro dando una palmada para llamar la atención- no podemos quedarnos quietos. Esa cosa viene a por nosotros por órdenes o sin ellas. Fuera está sitiado de zombies que comienzan a cazar y necesitamos más armamento y un puñetero helicóptero. ¿Creéis que es momento de sentarnos a tomar el té mientras hablamos sobre lo que tiene o no esa humanoide dentro de sí misma? No es por nada, pero ya nos ha engañado una vez y dejó que secuestraran a Nanako, ¿de verdad podemos confiar en ella?

-A vosotros también os han quitado vuestras protegidas- recordó Kirihara frunciendo el ceño- mira, Momoshiro, deberías de pensar un poco. Todos estamos en esto y si hay traidores o no entre nosotros, preocúpate después. Si lo deseas, guarda un bala en tu recámara para volarle los sesos.

-Aunque me volaran los sesos, continuaría viviendo- puntualizó sin poder resistirse.

Todos la miraron acusadoramente y después, suspiraron mientras movían sus cabeza negativamente. Vale. Había metido la pata siguiendo una clara idea sarcástica por parte de Akaya. Movió la cabeza también en forma negativa y empujó la pesada puerta ante ellos.

-Bien, tengo los mapas de este planeta. Sé donde hay otro helipuerto y seguramente, nuestra nave no podrá manejarla nadie, así que en el mismo lugar del helipuerto cogeremos armas para enfrentarnos a esas cosas y al monstruito que nos persigue. Existe una forma de destruir a los que son como yo si no puede ser mediante su unidad de transmisión, es decir, el que le da las órdenes.

-¿Cuál es entonces?- Preguntó Kunimitsu entrecerrando los ojos.

Sabía que Nanako había borrado sus posibilidades de autodestruirse, pero sabía exactamente cómo debía de hacerlo otra persona, por eso, ni los zombies ni las balas podrían hacerlo.

-Ya os lo dije antes: Misiles. Es la mejor forma si no tiene instalado un sistema de auto destrucción.

-Si lo tuviera, ¿se podría hacer algo?- Interrogó Fuji repentinamente.

Ella se detuvo, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Desde los ordenadores del estudio de Nanako podría entrar en su sistema e intentar destruirlo antes de que nos alcance.

-¿Pero…?- inquirió Inui Sadaharu frotándose el mentón.

-Pero si no lo tiene no serviría de nada.

-¿Y si funcionara?- presionó Eiji Kikumaru dando saltos de ansiedad.

-Si funcionaria podría ocurrir dos cosas: Que él de autodestruyera como esperamos o que sea yo la que se autodestruya. Sin Nanako solo soy una máquina que va a ciegas.

-¿Capitán?

Las miradas recayeron sobre él mientras retrocedía levemente y miraba sus dedos con atención. Tezuka no parecía muy convencido, pero si la orden era dada, sabía que no podía echarse atrás. Nanako le había implantado un chip para poder obedecer a Tezuka en ciertos momentos, así que era irremediable no obedecerle.

-Podríamos echar un vistazo. Si tiene chip o no de autodestrucción podríamos usarlo como último recurso- explicó finalmente mirándola- ¿Necesitas ordenadores?

-Con un portátil podría arreglármelas, pero antes tengo que coger la base de datos de Nanako- respondió rápidamente. Él frunció el ceño- id pasando. Os cogeré en seguida. Yo no necesito protección.

Él pareció sopesar la idea.

-Estéis donde estéis- comentó nuevamente- sabré donde estáis. ¿Recordáis que tengo instalado un perfecto chip que me guiará hasta vosotros?

Momoshiro refunfuño ante el recuerdo. Seguramente tenía que buscar a otra persona a la que señalar con el dedo ante la falta de Tachibana. Giró sobre sus talones y se preparó para correr. Tezuka alzó la voz, llamándola.

-¿sí?- Cuestionó, el hombre frunció el ceño.

-Si tienes que conectarte a algo es mejor que tengas un guardián y tienes uno- recordó.

Fuji se posicionó a su lado, arma en mano. Quizás, tampoco era mala elección. Seguramente, los zombies que se estaban levantando en la habitación de la que había salido el monstruo, irían a por ellos sin dudarlo, muertos de hambre. Sonrió y aceptó finalmente, echando a correr.

--

Apretó el arma contra su cadera y esperó pacientemente a que se perdieran de su visión antes de entrar en el ascensor con los demás. Según había señalado Kirihara, deberían de subir al piso trece y pasar por las ventanas para saltar al piso contiguo. Hablaban sobre un maldito arsenal de armas donde hubiera un helicóptero. Ya iba siendo hora de encontrarlo, pero le inquietaba demasiado que todos confiaran en esa máquina andante. ¿Es que nadie recordaba lo que había sucedido?

No. Probablemente eso era una simple excusa por la frustración que sentía. Había permitido que se llevaran a Tachibana y encima, había tenido que ser socorrido por Akaya Kirihara. Lo que le supo a gloria al haberse cargado al menos a uno de ellos, ahora le sabía a pura mierda al saber que podrían llegar tarde.

Se había hecho a la idea de que la chica era totalmente inocente de las cosas que habían pasado y ahora le enfurecía pensar que podrían experimentar con ella. E incluso implantarle esperma para que pariera hasta no poder más. Cielos. Su mente se la imaginaba totalmente deforme de parto tras parto si no llegaban a tiempo. Aunque para ello había que esperar nueve meses, con todas las cosas que estaba viendo desde que todo comenzó, ¿quién no le aseguraba que uno de esos fecundados niños creciera de forma anormal y terminara reventando a la madre?

-Momo- llamó Oishi estirando de él- no te retrases. Confía en ella. No es uno de los malos, además, Fuji está con él.

-Esperemos entonces no tener que ponerle una tumba cuando lleguemos a la tierra- espetó, frustrado.

-No lo haremos- aseguró su capitán con seguridad- continuemos.

Apretujados dentro del ascensor los observó de reojo. Kaidoh tenía una especie de tirita en la frente y siseaba sin cesar, cada vez más y más furioso. Estaba tan furioso que ni siquiera había hablado. Seguramente estaría cabreado por haber sido pillado con la guardia baja y recibir el impacto del dardo en la frente. Si él mismo no hubiera estado furioso, se reiría del policía.

Por su parte, Echizen parecía más confuso y cabreado que nunca. Si cuando no estaba enfadado daba miedo, ahora parecía estar a punto de morder el cuello del primero que se atreviera a hablarle. Se preguntó qué habría vivido él. Se había enterado por medio de Oishi que Sumire Ryuzaki estaba muerta, pero no esperaba que fuera real hasta que Kurumi lo corroboró. Incrédulo. Era así como se había sentido por un instante. Encima, su protectora era una cría de diecisiete años que estaba a punto de sufrir el estado de "Eva". ¿Cómo se sentiría Echizen ahora que le habían quitado su preocupación y la molestia que le seguía a todas partes? No se atrevía a pensar que bien, feliz. Porque él mismo se encontraba perdido. Horas antes no quería ver a Tachibana ni en pintura y ahora hasta la echaba de menos. Probablemente, el frio Echizen se sintiera igual.

O también, sus orgullos eran más grandes de lo que ellos mismos creían. Sí. Esa era una posibilidad más buena que la de los absurdos sentimientos.

El ascensor se detuvo y antes de que las puertas metálicas se abrieran, ya estaban preparados para volarle la cabeza al primer zombie que asomara la cabeza. Pero nadie se asomó. Seguramente, los únicos sobrevivientes que hubo en ese edificio habrían sido masacrados por aquel supuesto monstruo que les estaba persiguiendo.

Oh, joder. ¿Y si ese monstruo era como el padre de Tachibana? No lo había visto, pero seguramente eso trastocaría a Echizen y sus facultades debían de ser las mejores en esos momentos. No sabía por qué, pero dudaba de él.

-Vamos- ordenó Tezuka tras revisar la dirección con Kirihara.

Todos le siguieron hasta detenerse ante una gran cristalera que unía los dos edificios a través de un gran tuvo de humos. Se humedeció los labios. La altura era bastante considerable y estaba seguro de que si se caía, no lo contaba.

-¿está blindada?- Cuestionó Sadaharu tocándola.

-Eh, esperemos que no- farfulló Kirihara rascándose la cabeza- ¿Cómo podemos saber si no está?

Kaidoh siseó tras él, empujándole con el hombro antes de disparar directamente contra el cristal. El cuerpo a tierra no fue necesario. Todos se tiraron contra el suelo excepto el apodado serpiente, que los miró con una ceja alzada mientras gruñía, cansado de esperar. Bien. Kaidoh había perdido la paciencia. Hasta el punto de ser el primer loco de pasar por el tubo. Una vez hubo llegado, Kirihara le siguió y así sucesivamente hasta que Tezuka pasó el último.

Una vez todos seguros, el capitán los miró uno por uno, deteniéndose cuando fijó su ver en Kaidoh, lanzándole una mirada severa. El chico siseó y se volvió para continuar, seguido por Echizen y por él mismo. Sí. Todos estaban cabreados y si se ponía a hablar mal, podría decir que estaban hasta los huevos. Y lo peor de todo es que su capitán se sentía de igual forma, al fin y al cabo, le habían quitado a su mujer. De todos, era el que tenía más motivos para estar cabreado y no tenía nada que ver con simples sentimientos de protección o de orgullo. Lo suyo era algo llamado: Amor.

-Bien- interrumpió sus pensamientos Kawamura- ahora, tendremos que bajar. Seguramente, lo idóneo sería tomar el ascensor.

-Este lugar no está tan seguro como el edificio anterior, descontando a ese monstruo que ha visto Kurumi- explicó Kirihara- creo que será mejor que vayamos con precaución, pero el capitán es quién manda.

Tezuka se acercó hasta un mapa colgado en la pared. Seguramente, ese edificio sería de aquellos que necesitaban tener una dirección equivocada o errónea capaz de hacer que hasta el más inteligente se perdiera. Lo observó con detenimiento mientras pasaba el dedo por encima del papel forrado y fruncía el ceño.

-Los respiraderos no son seguros, seríamos presa fácil para el monstruo- explicó tras un segundo de observación- el ascensor podría estar cargado de zombies si realmente se ha extendido rápidamente. Bajar por las escaleras nos dejaría demasiado lejos de nuestro destino, pero es más seguro. Descendiendo tenemos prioridad.

-¿Y si nos atacan desde arriba?- Intervino Inui.

-Para eso, bloquearemos este piso- indicó. Sadaharu sonrió.

-Permíteme hacerlo- le demandó.

Tezuka afirmó y todo el mundo se allanó en la escalera, en espera. Era un simple método de protección. Nada quería decir que alguien en ese piso les persiguiera, pero partiendo de ahí, podrían protegerse. No quiso saber qué artefacto utilizó. Descendió antes que ellos para curiosear en el piso siguiente. Ningún movimiento, pero es que eran esos lugares los más peligrosos, porque cuando menos lo esperabas salía algún idiota gimiendo de hambre y no estaba muerto, además. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Echizen estaba detrás de él, sentándose en los tres últimos escalones del rellano y Kaidoh, se asomaba por el pasillo, analizando la situación.

-¿Despejado?- Preguntó.

Kaidoh desvió la mirada hacia él y movió negativamente la cabeza. Tezuka se puso en alerta al instante y empezó a descender con cuidado.

-No parece un zombie- reconoció Kaidoh- mira de un lado a otro y comprueba el perímetro también.

Kunimitsu llevó una mano hasta su mentón, pensativo. Probablemente, su mente ya estaba analizando el mapa que había visto y descubriendo que había tras esa puerta.

-Solo es un banco de seguridad- respondió- no tenemos nada que hacer. Ese hombre seguramente será un segurata que está intentando descubrir por qué se escuchan gritos. Debemos darnos prisa. Si ese monstruo nos está siguiendo le pondremos en peligro.

Inui pareció caído del cielo y apareció, indicando que ya había terminado con su trabajo. Ante un movimiento por parte del capitán, todos comenzaron a descender por las escaleras. Al llegar al último nivel, la escalera desapareció. Se miraron perplejos. ¿Dónde estaba el hangar de armas?

Kirihara carraspeó.

-El helipuerto más próximo está a tres manzanas de aquí, ¿queréis ir andando o en un coche blindado?

Nadie contestó. Tezuka dio el primer paso, deteniéndose dubitativo. Claro. Fuji y Kurumi. ¿Cómo nadie iba a pensar en ellos? Podría ser que Kurumi tuviera un rastreador pero Fuji no. Si ellos se iban más lejos y Kurumi era destruida… se acabo para Fuji. Quizás deberían de hacerse a la idea sobre esa posibilidad remota. _Uno menos en el equipo_. Seguro que Tezuka lo había sabido desde el principio y aun así… aun así…

Movió la cabeza negativamente muy breve. Tezuka no tomaba decisiones por que sí. Seguramente había visto algo en la mirada de esa mujer robot que lo convenció y debían de estar de acuerdo con sus conclusiones. Eiji, Fuji e Inui parecían totalmente seguros de seguir a su capitán hasta el fin del mundo. ¿Por qué él no?

_Quizás porque te han tocado los huevos y solo quieres patearles el culo._

Sonrió para darle la razón a su mente. Nadie le robaba y se iba de rositas. Además, tenía unas cuantas cosas que devolverle a esos estúpidos de los de arriba. Por culpa de ellos, Ann y ella… su ex prometida…

-Ey, Momoshiro- llamó Oishi frotándole el hombro con suavidad- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No se ha pasado el efecto del veneno? Tenemos más remedios si lo necesitas….

-No, estoy bien- respondió, sonriéndole- gracias.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que la mayor parte del equipo había descendido, tenía un arma apuntándole a la cabeza y Oishi, alzó las manos, indicando que no eran peligrosos. Miró por el rabillo del ojo y escuchó como Echizen chasqueaba la lengua, molesto por tantas interrupciones. No se movió y sonrió ligeramente. Otro tipo asustado.

-¿Qui….? ¿Quiénes sois? Esta zona está prohibida a todo aquel que no pertenezca a este personal.

-Sabes- farfulló Kirihara entre dientes- si ahora mismo fuéramos zombies estarías siendo devorado. Por si no te has dado cuenta, fuera se está cometiendo una gran carnicería y nosotros tenemos que continuar hacia el parking. Tienes dos opciones: Nos dejas marchas y te quedas aquí como cebo. O dos: Vienes con nosotros sin matarnos a ninguno de nosotros.

Movió ligeramente la cabeza y afirmó.

-Eres un buen negociador- puntuó, extrañamente divertido.

-Gracias- agradeció Kirihara burlonamente- ¿Y bien?

El hombre tras él pareció dudar, seguramente había girado los ojos, porque antes de que tuviera tiempo de responder cinco balas impactaron contra su cabeza. Eiji, Echizen, Kaidoh, Inui y Tezuka. Se volvió hacia el cadáver y recogió todo el arsenal de armas posible, pasándoles a los demás. Le palmeó el rostro al difunto y se encogió de hombros.

-No te lo tomes a mal, chico, pero hubieras sido un lastre y ya nos han tocado bastante los cojones. Ah, gracias por la munición.

Saltó ligeramente los peldaños y justo cuando llegó ante su capitán, se cuadró. Tezuka movió ligeramente la cabeza y le señaló la puerta que los llevaría hasta el coche blindado, esperaba que fuera una impresionante furgoneta y así, poder aplastar a todo aquel que estuviera en medio.

Kawamura y él se posicionaron a cada lado de la puerta y fue Kaidoh quien se adentró valientemente para reconocimiento. Un siseo por su parte les indicó que estaban libres de peligro y no tardó en salir junto a los demás. Maravillosamente, sus deseos se habían cumplido y una gran furgoneta blindada los esperaba en uno de los vacios aparcamientos. La puerta del garaje estaba medio abierta, pero no parecía haber ni rastro de ningún inalterado ex humano.

-Inui, al volante, el resto, preparaos.

-¡Sí!

Subieron de uno en uno en la parte trasera. Aseguraron correctamente las puertas tras tirar todo aquello inservible y se armaron de nuevo hasta los dientes. Ya se había hecho a la idea. Si te roban, robas lo que te han robado. Y casualmente, en ese grupo de orgullosos hombres habían cuatro que sufrieron graves robos.

-Se van a cagar- canturreó Eiji Kikumaru a su lado, sonriéndole mientras frotaba la culata de un mágnum.

Se humedeció los labios, preguntándose por qué siempre tenía que ser el tipejo de rostro felino el primero en conseguir las mejores armas y entonces recordó que él había sido el estúpido que le había pasado el arma mientras desarmaba al pobre chico que hacía su trabajo. Se mordió el labio inferior y su cabeza chocó contra la pared de metal cuando la furgoneta se puso en marchas. Sadaharu rio ligeramente antes de que todos se quejaron y nuevamente, se pusieron en marcha.

Miró hacia atrás y sonrió, observando entre las rejillas el edificio por el cual habían salido, esperando que Fuji terminara uniéndose a ellos tarde o temprano. Pero agrandó los ojos cuando vio algo descomunal salir de una de las gruesas paredes de metal. Oh, dios, aquello no era humano. Kurumi tenía toda la razón. Esa cosa era… era horrible.

-Ey, ey, ey- bramó golpeando la ventanilla que daba al conductor- Písale. Por tu madre, mayor, písale. Esa cosa… esa cosa… ¡Nos está persiguiendo!

Todos giraron la cabeza hacia atrás y el monstruo deforme volvió a clavar su extraña cabeza contra el suelo, seguramente, adentrándose en las cloacas para seguirles desde las profundidades.

-Como una anaconda que persigue a sus presas- jadeó- estamos jodidos, tíos. Muy jodidos.

--

Sentía que la saliva no pasaba por su garganta, formándose un gran nudo en su garganta y una gran molestia en su estomago. Lo había visto de refilón y un aturdimiento llegó a su cerebro cuando intentó buscarle parecido con algo. Por la forma de retorcida cabeza debió de haber sido en antaño un hombre, ¿no? Pero si era así, ¿por qué tenía el cuerpo de aquella forma?

Giró la cabeza hacia Echizen. Éste sudaba tremendamente agitado, mientras parpadeaba con fuerza una y otra vez, como si quisiera borrar de su memoria lo que habían visto. Le comprendía y a la vez no. No era la primera vez que veía un monstruo así. ¿O era precisamente eso lo que lo estaba aturdiendo?

De todas maneras, él no estaba para preocuparse de un tipo que solo pensaba en él mismo y no contaba nada. Si bien era cierto que tenía que reconocer que ahora mismo admiraba interiormente a Echizen por haberse enfrentado a un monstruo como ese… comenzaba a pensar si no sería demasiado tarde para contar con él para luchar con otro de esos deformes y grandes que parecía haber sido humano.

Un zumbido en la furgoneta los hizo volver a caerse y la voz de Inui quejándose les llegó lejana por encima del motor. ¿Es que acaso esa cosa les había atacado ya? No. Parecía estar esperando cual cazador y ellos eran sus presas. Eiji se asomó por la pequeña ventana que daba al conductor que anteriormente fue golpada por un aterrado Momoshiro.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- Exigió saber el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué sucede cuando la gente va corriendo espantada para que no la mordisqueen?- Cuestionó Sadaharu como siempre retorciendo todo hasta hacerles pensar.

¿Qué qué sucedía? Bien. Eso podría ser de diferentes maneras. O bien podrían liarse a correr desesperados por tal de que alguien más inteligentes que ellos le ayudasen. Correr para saber sus vidas al saber hacer lo correcto. O bien, suicidarse contra un coche en marcha para que los llevara a la fuerza, siendo su muerte en el acto.

Desde luego, cualquiera que los viera los juzgaría de criminales, pero ya era suficiente. Habían sido manipulados, traicionados y encima, robados. No estaban para ir salvando a tantos hombres que luego resultaban ser menos valientes que cualquier mujer. No tenían munición, ni medios. Si la nave fuera más grande quizás…

La furgoneta se detuvo de golpeó y nuevamente, todos se colocaron alertas. Tezuka abrió la puertecilla y los observó antes de hablar.

-Descender- ordenó.

Sin rechistar o preguntar obedecieron. Abrieron las puertas y descendieron. Un pesado aire que olía a muerte y peligro los recibió. No podía esperar una brisa aromática que le pusiera los pelos de punta de pura satisfacción. Estaban en un mundo de metal donde la gente estaba muriendo.

Las ganas de vomitar le regresaron de nuevo. Ya lo había vivido en la tierra, bueno, en una falsa tierra, ¿por qué tenía que vivirlo ahora otra vez? Entrecerró los ojos y miró fijamente el asfalto de metal.

-La impotencia es horrorosa- susurró Kawamura a su lado- pero ahora… nosotros no podemos hacer nada. Esta no es nuestra localización. Tenemos órdenes, las últimas de Sumire Ryuzaki, así que las hemos de cumplir.

-¿Y después qué?- Espetó Momoshiro descendiendo tras él- ¿Tendremos que obedecer las órdenes de una mocosa?

Ese, era un buen tema a tener en cuenta. Con su benefactora muerta todo iba a su único descendiente y estaba seguro de que iba a ser importante tener esta conversación aclarada antes de que se liaran a patear culos.

-Primero subamos al helicóptero o entremos dentro del edificio de forma segura, y después, hablemos- aclaró severamente Tezuka.

-¿Vamos a despegar?- Preguntó asustado Eiji- Fuji y…

-Esperaremos- zanjó el capitán con el ceño fruncido.

Y nadie dijo nada más. Con las armas en la mano, el sofoco en la garganta y la sangre batiéndoles con fuerza en sus venas, subieron los tres escalones que les dejarían adentrarse en el edificio. Esperaba que ningún incompetente hubiera utilizado el helicóptero para estrellarse contra el suelo. Y hablando del suelo…. ¿Es que nadie sentía ese estremecedor y leve movimiento debajo de sus pies? No se detuvo a preguntar. Algo le decía que era mucho mejor correr sin detenerse a mirar hacia atrás.

Desgraciadamente, el virus ya había llegado a ese edificio. Un hombre se encontraba de cuquillas ante otro y se encargaba de desgarrar el estómago del difunto. Cuando se volvió hacia ellos le caía ligeramente la baba por encima de uno de los intestinos, colgándole como si de simples chorizos o salchichas se tratara, humeantes y sangrantes. De nuevo, las ganas de vomitar le recorrieron el estómago y sin dudarlo, le voló la cabeza al sujeto. Ni se entretuvo en mirarlo por última vez.

Avanzaron en forma de flecha con Kirihara en cabeza. El chico llevaba el mapa gravado en su cabeza, pero decidió que el ascensor era la mejor forma posible de subir.

-No- se negó al instante. ¿De verdad que nadie lo sentía?- Si entramos seremos presa fácil de esa cosa.

-¿Qué no la hemos dejado atrás?- Gruñó Momoshiro.

-Idiota- espetó- siente en tus pies.

-Oye, ¿a quién llamas….?

Takeshi detuvo su agresividad, abriendo los ojos de par en par a la vez que los demás. Desde luego, eran idiotas. ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta?

-La escalera- indicó Tezuka finalmente- y a toda máquina.

Afirmaron y rezaron por tener vía libre y tiempo de sacar sus armas más potentes en todo caso de hacer frente a esa cosa. Kurumi había dicho que era como ella, quitando que ella era una monada y aquel monstruo era una barbarie desconocida, y cabía la posibilidad de que las armas no le hicieran efecto. Esperaba que no fuera así y que la mágnum de Kikumaru lograra hacer tanto o más como la escopeta.

Sin embargo, sí que hubo ciertas complicaciones según fueron subiendo y subiendo más pisos. Zombis. Manadas de ellos que tuvieron que esquivar o hacer explotar a medida que pasaban. Gracias a dios, todos fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes como para no gastar las balas de las armas más potentes.

Un retumbe los pilló justamente en el piso trece. Un retumbar que atravesó por completo la pared y subía y subía, reptando cual serpiente por la pared. Kirihara chasqueó la lengua y Tezuka les demandó más brío. Casi le dolieron los tendones de las piernas por corresponder.

Finalmente, cuando acababa de descargar las tres últimas balas de su cargador, llegaron a la puerta que daba de lleno con el helipuerto. Momoshiro fue el primero en plantarse ante ella, agudizando el oído y mirándolo de reojo. No quedaba otra. No por nada era siempre el que observaba el campo.

Se detuvo un instante, observando la puerta de metal y el agujero de la cerradura como si lograra ver tras ella. Seguramente, tras ella, estaría esa cosa horripilante que quería matarlos, como igual, si sobrevivían, no habría ningún método de escape.

-Esperad- detuvo Tezuka haciendo gestos para que le rodearan- estrategia- indicó- Momoshiro y Kaidoh, nada más abrir asegurar el perímetro, pero si esa cosa está, no dudéis en disparar. Inui, Eiji, directos al helicóptero. Eiji, tienes una de las armas más potentes, asegúrate de disparar bien y protege el helicóptero. Inui, nada más que puedas encender el motor, álzate.

-pero…- balbuceó el sorprendido hombre. Tezuka frunció el ceño.

-Te elevas- repitió. Era una orden que no aceptaba peros- Oishi, Kawamura, bordeareis los francos para atacar por igual. Sadaharu nos irá recogiendo uno a uno. Si podemos estar lejos de esa cosa, mejor.

Lo vio volverse hacia Kirihara, frunciendo el ceño. Claro. ¿De qué equipo era?

-Estoy con vosotros- respondió el aludido encogiéndose de hombros. No le quedaba otra. Finalmente, posó sus ojos en Echizen.

Éste se golpeaba el hombro con una de la culata del otro mágnum, esperando ordenes, pero Tezuka lo ignoró, seguramente, creyendo en que él sabía qué hacer. Encontraba que ese hombre confiaba mucho en el pequeño del equipo. Solo esperaba que su confianza fuera la correcta.

Fuera, se escuchó un estridente ruido. Metal romperse.

_Que no sea el helicóptero…_

Empujó la puerta de una patada, dando gracias porque sus botas fueran tan resistentes como siempre y asomó la cabeza, al tiempo de rodar por el suelo e intentar evaluar la situación en un rápido vistazo, siendo seguido por los demás al instante. Perfecto. El helicóptero seguía en su lugar. Bien. Pero aquella enorme cosa estaba a punto de destruirlo. El golpe metálico que habían escuchado era debido a la pared romperse. Un tremendo agujero por el que seguramente había salido la cosa aquella.

La cosa que no lograba describir correctamente en su mente. Tenía la piel destrozada, seguramente de las muchas pruebas que habrían hecho hasta darle la forma de un rana deforme, babosa, con cabeza humana dientes de tiburón y largos tentáculos que le arrastraban tanto que parecían pesados, pero esa cosa lo movía sin el menor de los esfuerzos y con una gran rapidez.

Se sorprendió saltando junto a los demás cuando uno de ellos salió disparado en su dirección. Era como saltar a la comba. Estúpida cosa sin sentido. Pero algo se empotró contra el largo tentáculo, rompiéndolo por la mitad. Un proyectil. La bala de un mágnum que había hecho mucho, muchísimo daño a aquella cosa inverosímil. Se volvió para ver de quien se trataba. Echizen. Con el ceño fruncido y una pierna separada de la otra mientras las manos le temblaban por la potencia del aparato entre sus manos.

Bien. No lo dudó ni un solo momento. Sus miradas se cruzaron y comprendió al instante lo que quería decir. Le vio apuntar de nuevo y afirmó, sacando la escopeta de la parte trasera de su mochila. La recargó en cuestión de segundos y apuntó. Mientras el resto comenzaba a ocupar sus puestos, intentando llamar la atención del monstruo para que Eiji e Inui lograran subir sin problemas. Pero no resultó. El monstruo apretó con fuerza inimaginable los tentáculos sobre el helicóptero, rompiéndolo como si se tratara de simple papel. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos y furiosos. Su única posibilidad al garete.

Siseo y se tiró al suelo rodando cuando una de aspas del vehículo destrozado le pasó por encima. Como era de esperar, la única salida existente quedó destruida. Ni un solo resquicio que mostrara la posibilidad de adentrarse para esconderse, protegerse o tirarse escaleras abajo. Nada. Estaban encajonados. Escuchó una maldición por parte de superior y buscó su mirada, pero él estaba demasiado concentrado en el monstruo como para darles indicaciones. Ya no les quedaba nada más que la muerte.

Se habían quedado sin salida. Era imposible saltar desde veinte pisos y no matarse. No tenían medio de locomoción. Ningún tuvo que enlazara con otro edificio, lo cual ya de por sí resultaba también una muerte segura. Y por supuesto, la munición no tardaría en terminarse.

Era sentencia de muerte si no lo mataban antes.

-¡Eiji, dame la mágnum y sube al tejado con el rifle francotirador!- Ordenó Tezuka en voz en grito para ser escuchado por encima de los gritos de ira de aquel ser- ¡Rápido!

Automáticamente ya sabían que debían de proteger las espaldas de Kikumaru hasta que tuviera un lugar seguro donde poder tener a tiro la mayor posibilidad la cabeza de aquella vestía. Y esperaban que funcionara…

Se arrodilló en su posición, esperando que el tentáculo que le había arrebatado no se moviera o los tragara de alguna forma. ¿Dónde había visto eso? Ah, sí, en una serie manga extinguida ya de la memoria de muchos y que se llamaba algo de Dragón ball. Si se equivocaba, qué importaba. Solo que no quería fusionarse con ese maldito monstruo.

Momoshiro se hincó de rodillas a su lado, disparando a las piernas deformes del animal y alguna que otra vez a la larga cola que lo comparaba con un renacuajo, simplemente por diversión. Le dio una patada y lo regañó con un siseo, pero sabía que él continuaría haciendo lo que le viniera en gana.

Eiji corrió hasta ellos, pasándole el arma a Tezuka y sacando el rifle después de subir de tres en tres los peldaños de las escaleras y tirarse sobre el suelo bocabajo. Si Tezuka lo había elegido en esa posición no era para ponerlo a salvo, sino porque era el mejor disparando desde esa distancia y cuando el primer proyectil se clavó sobre la frente del monstruo, todos cogieron aire, en espera.

Pero un horrible gruñido por parte del ser antinatural los espantó y les recordó la verdad. Ni una bala en la cabeza podía hacerle efecto. Ahora comprendía por qué Kurumi eligió un lanzacohetes o un misil. Porque destruían al completo todo. Las probabilidades de que les dieran al chip eran tan nulas que daba miedo.

Eiji volvió a disparar junto a los demás. Una de las partes de la cabeza, seguramente donde debería de estar la frente, se rompió en mil pedazos. Pero él continuó moviendo sin detenerse. Sus ataques eran legibles pero poderosos. Si te descuidabas, no podrías esquivarlo. Y justamente, uno de aquellos tentáculos pasó atravesándoles a ellos dos: Iba claramente a por aquel que más daño le hacía, ignorando los dos revólveres que le disparaban de lleno en el cuello o en el torso. Giraron a la vez, apartándose de golpe, esperando ver la catástrofe sin poder hacer nada. Eiji rodó ágilmente hasta caer al suelo y sin que se lo pensaran dos veces, Momoshiro y él tiraron del pelirrojo, evitándole ser aplastado por una gran carga de escombros que le había arrebatado la vida.

Todos estaban demasiado concentrados en ello, excepto Echizen, que disparó directamente de nuevo contra el tentáculo, rompiéndolo en mil trocitos con la fuerza del disparo. Pero no. Eso fue un error. Lo que estaba saltando en mil trozos era todas las partes de aquel horrible monstruo. Un lanzacohetes que le había dado de lleno, destruyendo su gran amenaza. Alzó la visto y casi sintió su corazón latir con fuerza cuando les vio.

--

Habían llegado a tiempo. Muy justos. Se había olido algo así. Si ese monstruo realmente lo estaba siguiendo, destruiría primero su medio de transporte y después, a ellos. Por suerte, habían hecho a su corazonada y ahora, había salvado a su equipo de morir. Dejó el lanzacohetes a un lado y se volvió hacia Kurumi. Esta movió afirmativamente la cabeza mientras descendía levemente el helicóptero, lo suficiente como para que los demás pudieran subir por la escalera de cuerda. Habían tenido una única oportunidad y fue suertuda: El monstruo había muerto tal y como Kurumi había presentado sin la necesidad de usar el as bajo la manga. Gracias a dios.

No le había hecho demasiada gracia esa posibilidad y mientras la había visto trabajar delante del ordenador y él hacía guardia para matar a toda aquella panda de energúmenos que osara acercarse, se había preguntado de qué serviría que ella se arriesgara de esa forma por ellos si no terminaba siendo fructífera su muerte.

Apretó la mano de su capitán cuando subía, quien se sentó en el asiento del copiloto para poder observar a la humanoide con atención y mover la cabeza significativamente. Cuando escuchó la puerta corredera cerrarse, se inclinó para ser oído.

-Pon rumbo a la nave. Nos piramos de este lugar.

-Me alegra saberlo- corroboró Kurumi mirando su reloj de pulsera- porque queda menos de media hora para que éste planeta estalle.

-Un método preventivo por si nos encerrábamos, logrando sobrevivir a los zombies- opinó Sadaharu frunciendo el ceño. Él mismo sonrió.

-no- negó Kurumi moviendo brevemente la cabeza- una medida por mi parte por órdenes de Nanako. Así, nos evitaremos problemas….

-¿Has contado con que nosotros tengamos tiempo de salir?- Exclamó repentinamente furioso Momoshiro- ¿Y si le pasa algo a la nave y no podemos despegar? ¡También moriremos! Y esas chicas… esas… niñas, porque son niñas, joder.

-Nanako no es ninguna niña- intervino Kurumi con el ceño fruncido- te lo puedo asegurar- continuó, mirando de reojo a Tezuka- Si en todo caso no nos diera tiempo a despegar, la detendré. Como tu bien recuerdas siempre, soy una humanoide. Cuento en mi interior con todos los datos creados por Nanako Meino y puedo moverme con gusto por su red de ordenadores.

-¿Quién dice que no sea también una trampa?- Farfulló entre dientes un aturdido Takeshi.

-Por favor, momo- rogó Kawamura algo aturdido mientras curaba una de las heridas de Eiji-. Confía en ella como nosotros. Ya has visto que ha sido gracias a su ayuda que hemos logrado vencer a ese monstruo.

Aparte de con Tachibana, no había visto a Momoshiro necesitando culpar a alguien. AL parecer, el contacto con la chica a la que habían catalogado como traicionera le había cambiado lo suficiente como para necesitar algo de camorra, aunque no le aconsejaba para nada pelearse con Kurumi. La había visto romper las cadenas que ataban al helicóptero y varias paredes sin ni siquiera sudar. Sonrió ligeramente divertido. Seguro que sería una experiencia digna de ver. Quería ver a Momoshiro gritando por ayuda mientras que Kurumi le rompía algunos huesos.

-Hemos llegado- informó Kurumi mirando de reojo a Inui- ¿Podrás encenderla y prepararla antes de media hora? Tenemos que despegar a toda velocidad. Podría pausar la transferencia si hace falta, pero mi radio de cercanía es corto, así que cuanto más antes abandonemos este estúpido planeta, evitaremos el accidente que tuvimos con la tierra uno.

-Podré- confirmó Sadaharu subiéndose las gafas y sonriendo ante el reto.

-Bien, entonces, todos abajo- ordenó Kurumi descendiendo.

Siguiendo las órdenes de Inui y la chica, comenzaron a moverse. Era imposible estarse quieto. El tiempo corría. Eiji ocupó un lugar en los cañones. Kirihara revisó las armas y ató las cajas para evitar tener que sufrir problemas durante el viaje. Kaidoh y Momoshiro cerraban las puertas y Oishi y Kawamura revisaban los medicamentos y alimentos necesarios. Aunque no había tiempo.

-¡Listos!- Indicaron uno a uno- ¡Larguémonos!

Sadaharu Inui afirmó y se preparó para el viaje y la onda explosiva. Esta vez, todos tendrían asegurados sus cuerpos a los sillones y la nave tendría coordenadas que seguir. Kirihara las introdujo antes de que la nave alzara el vuelo. Kurumi, a su lado, cerró los ojos.

-Veinte segundos para la explosión…. Diez…. Cinco… cero.

La explosión llegó tras ellos justo cuando la nave entraba en su fase acelerada y los dejaba atrás. La propulsión de la onda empujó la nave, entregándole mayor velocidad. Un grito de alegría escapó de la garganta de Momoshiro y cuando lo miró, observaba los trozos de metales que apenas eran imperceptibles. Otro mundo destrozado.

-Quizás tenemos mala suerte y somos destructores de mundos…- susurró acariciándose los labios- ¿Cuál será el próximo que destruiremos?- Cuestionó.

Todos lo miraron con sus rostros aterrorizados y estaba seguro de que una gota resbalaría por su cabeza si personajes de manga se trataran. Pero finalmente terminaron riéndose a carcajada limpia. Chasqueó la lengua y miró hacia el espacio, cruzándose de brazos.

No era tan divertido si terminaban riéndose y no terminando temblando mientras sudaban de miedo. Aunque con las dosis que habían tenido qué importaba. Aunque se olía que había algo más detrás de todo eso.

Con solo mirar los asientos vacios lo comprendió, especialmente, cuando tres rostros se mostraron totalmente serios y concentrados. Ryoma Echizen. Momoshiro Takeshi y Kaidoh Kaoru. No. Se equivocaba. Eran cuatro: Kunimitsu Tezuka también se encontraba entre ellos. Y era determinante.

A partir de ahora, aquellos que se habían metido con Seigaku, tendrían que vérselas con ellos y…. Iban muy en serio.

-Bueno- alzó la voz Takeshi de nuevo-. Creo que ahora que estamos todos podemos continuar con la conversación sobre la nueva cabeza que tenemos encima: Sakuno Ryuzaki. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- ¿Ryuzaki? ¿De qué hablaban? Se giró hacia ellos, arqueando una ceja. Ese tema también debería de interesarle a él si estaba en lo cierto.

-Veamos- comenzó Oishi cruzándose de brazos- según un testamento que tengo dentro de mi mochila, Sumire Ryuzaki dejó toda su herencia a Ryuzaki Sakuno. El dinero se encuentra en la antigua tierra, es decir, a donde vamos. Y dentro de ese testamento… estamos nosotros y Nanako. Ah, y Kurumi también como protección para no ser destruida por nadie que no sea Nanako Meino.

Kurumi se estremeció en su asiento y frunció el ceño, rozándose las manos ligeramente. Él se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué pone de nosotros?- Se interesó.

-Según dice, una vez que hayamos puesto a salvo a su nieta, podemos decidir si trabajar para ella o simplemente buscar nuestras vidas- Oishi se encogió de hombros- al fin y al cabo, seremos los únicos sobrevivientes.

-Después que matemos a todos los del Hyotei- recordó Kirihara.

-¿Qué será de éste?- Interrogó Momoshiro señalando con la cabeza al único forastero- no es uno de nosotros.

Tezuka se encogió de hombros.

-No vendáis la piel del oso antes de tenerla- recomendó Sadaharu- nos queda mucho por hacer y tenemos tres horas de viaje. Descansar y prepararos. ¿Algún consejo, Kurumi?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo datos de esa tierra- reconoció la muchacha- solo puedo deciros que pelearé con vosotros. Fuji ha comprobado que no necesito protección de nadie y creo que vosotros también tras luchar contra ese monstruo. Claro que yo no corro el riesgo de volverme de esa forma tan monstruosa- se apresuró a aclarar al ver las intenciones de Takeshi de indicarlo- deberíais de descansar. Yo puedo manejar perfectamente la nave y no necesito dormir.

-Estabas apagada cuando se llevaron a Nanako- recordó Kaidoh extrañamente molesto.

-Lo sé. Pero era por reparaciones. Yo no necesito descansar. Os recuerdo que no soy del todo humana.

Tezuka pareció aceptar el ofrecimiento y con una simple mirada les ordenó a todos que descansaran donde quisieran, pero que durmieran. Echizen fue el primero en aceptar aquel ofrecimiento y no tardó en encerrarse en el camarote para poder dormir. Los demás le siguieron, algunos no muy convencidos.

Él se quedó ahí de pie, observándola mientras observaba con detenimiento el panel de la nave y se aseguraba que el rumbo era el correcto, además de buscar en el espacio algún resquicio sobre de problemas espaciales. Se podría decir que para él era la primera vez en un viaje tan extraño, pero se preguntó si para ella sería igual por el modo en que se comportaba.

-Deberías de descansar también- recomendó la joven mirándole de reojo- has estado vigilándome durante todo el tiempo que estuve conectada. Es mi turno, ¿no crees?

Se acercó para ponerle una mano sobre el hombro e inclinarse en busca de su mejilla. Pegando mejilla contra mejilla, sonrió, fingiendo observar el panel.

-Eres más humana de lo que parece- susurró- me pregunto qué sorpresas podrás enseñarme en el futuro.

Y se alejó, satisfecho de haber sembrado la duda en la mente de aquella humanoide. Esperaba poder trabar una amistad más fuerte con Nanako en un futuro. Probablemente, tendría que pedirle un gran favor. No. Un enorme favor.

Se adentró en el servicio, dándose cuenta de que él también estaba pensando en la victoria como Momoshiro. Bien. Entonces, si pensaban, tendrían que demostrarlo cuando llegara la hora, porque el momento llegaría y estaba seguro de que aquellos cuatro que se mostraban claramente preparados para patear los culos de aquellos que se habían burlado de ellos, no se dejarían ni un trocito de aquellos pobres energúmenos.

_Que Dios los tenga en su memoria._

0x0x0x0x00x0

**n/a**

Bien, otro capítulo más de ésta historia :3

Como ven, se desarrolla en una ruta de escape del equipo reunido y se cuentan ciertas cositas sobre lo que harán en un futuro que no tienen ni idea de cómo sucederá. Y también, se aclaró el por qué de las tierras clonadas: La tierra original era para hacer el hogar de las "evas".

Momoshiro sigue desconfiando de alguien para no perder la costumbre, aunque la realidad, es que echa de menos con quien pelearse y como Kaidoh no le hace mucho caso…

En fin. Como siempre, les repito que lean con atención.

Cuidado con los monstruos…


	10. Reunión

**Nuevo capítulo :3**

Reunión.

El ronroneante sonido de la nave revocaba en los huesos de su espalda, calmándole la inquietud levemente. Observaba con detenimiento la esfera ante ellos, con sus colores tierras y azules, verdes esplendorosos y blanco nube.

-La tierra- presentó Kirihara en voz baja, sin romper la magia de la añoranza en todos ellos.

-Sí- le siguió Eiji con suavidad- es tan… tan…

-Impresionante- terminó por él Kurumi.

Tezuka no pudo evitar afirmar para sí mismo. Aquel elegante globo terrestre que tenían ante su visión no era sino la cosa más hermosa que habían visto en toda su vida: y tenía que ser el terreno donde la batalla final se llevaría a cabo. Era justamente una putada. Aquel lugar no estaba hecho para merecer sufrir las consecuencias- de nuevo- de la mano del hombre.

Por un instante, se le vino a la cabeza la idea de aquel planeta realmente relleno con los resultados de las "Evas", pero como ella gustaran reproducirse. Sus hijos se casarían con los otros. Serían vecinos en una anarquía de siglos al fin y al cabo, solo esas cuatro mujeres podrían traer al mundo hijos. Y si podían… ¿Acaso habían hecho pruebas para saber si esas cuatro mujeres estaban preparadas para tener hijos sanos? Apretó los puños con fuerza.

Nanako bien podría haber quedado ya embarazada de él… ¿Y si resultaba y tenía una niña a la que también convertirían en comadreja para esos asuntos? De solo pensarlo, la sangre le hirvió.

-Esperando órdenes, señor- recordó Sadaharu sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

-Aterrizar- indicó- ¿Señales de evidencias sobre los…?

-¿Esbirros de la tortura femenina?- Interrumpió por él Eiji. Unas leves carcajadas irrumpieron el inquieto silencio.

-iba a decir los secuestradores- corrigió, encogiéndose de hombros- Llamadles como gustéis.

-El caso- interrumpió Sadaharu gruñón- es que recibimos ondas de radio desde un centro en concreto- puntuó- al parecer, e

Están estacionados ahí.

-Es como una cúpula con instalaciones- Presentó Kurumi- a estas alturas seguramente sabrán que venimos. Ataquemos cuando ataquemos, será meternos en la boca del lobo. Solo quedan actos suicidas.

Todos la miraron como si acabara de decir algo inoportuno, hasta que Eiji y Momoshiro sonrieron, mirándose complacidos.

-Creo que ella todavía no se ha dado cuenta, Nya- opinó Kikumaru cruzándose de brazos con aire serio.

-Sí, podría ser. Es como si no se hubiera percatado ya que somos dignos locos de atar expertos en meterse en la boca del lobo- continuó Momoshiro.

-Eso dilo por ti, torpe, fshhhh- interrumpió Kaidoh con los ojos cerrados.

-Mira quién habla- Explotó Momoshiro- ¡El que se metió de lleno en la escaramuza contra aquellos drogadictos! ¡Hasta te pinchaste con una jeringuilla usada! Suerte que tu piel es dura, serpiente.

-¿¡Cómo!?- Contrarrestó el apodado serpiente- ¡Repite eso!

-¡Quietos!- Interrumpió el capitán seriamente- Si queréis gastar energías, gastarlas en el combate. Aterrizad en ese bosque. Lo utilizaremos como campamento base y usaremos su vegetación como escondite.

-Roger- respondió Kurumi atajando sus órdenes.

La peli azul no había vuelto a nombrar a Nanako ante él, pese a que los deseos que tenía debían de ser demasiados. Se agarró al hierro cercano para sujetarse mientras se adentraban más profundamente en aquellas tierras virginales. El aire les llegó fresco y puro cuando descendieron, cargados de armas hasta los dientes y tras coger algunos alimentos. Kurumi le detuvo antes de comenzar la marcha.

-Con permiso, señor- habló- no tengo datos de los terrenos, pero aprendo rápido. Más rápido que la mente de un humano- señalando a Kaidoh, su mejor rastreador- Tengo lo que ustedes llaman: Memoria fotográfica.

-Es un buen método- corroboró Inui encogiéndose de hombros.

-Además, soy más ágil y silenciosa que uno de tus hombros.

-y eso que en su ficha pone que pesa más de doscientas toneladas- participó Fuji con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Kurumi hinchó las mejillas levemente molesta y se cruzó de brazos.

-Eso es lo que peso cuando estoy desconectada. Tengo la capacidad de calibrar mi peso a la situación. ¿Cómo crees si no que Nanako me traslada cuando estoy desconectada?

-¿Con una grúa?- Intervino Eiji divertido, recibiendo un capón por parte de la chica.

-No, me adecuaba a sus necesidades- corrigió la humanoide con severidad.

-Como toda mujer- murmuró Kirihara entre dientes, ganándose miradas de asombro y ridículo. El joven se encogió de hombros- ¿Qué? ¿Es que las mujeres no se amoldan a las necesidades masculinas?

-Parece que no ha entendido el meollo del asunto, ¿Verdad?- Susurró Eiji.

-Pues no- reconoció con una sonrisa maliciosa Shyusuke- quiero ver qué sucederá.

-¿Hacemos apuestas?- Se interesó Sadaharu.

-¿Cuál es tu oferta?- Preguntó Momoshiro uniéndose a la conversación.

-Cien por cien de lo que está haciéndole- presentó Sadaharu con una sonrisa burlona- Ahogarle.

Y así era. Kurumi había agarrado por el cuello al único componente exterior de Seigaku y lo ahogaba con severidad. Kirihara no parecía tener oportunidad de defenderse. Golpeara donde golpeara, se hacía daño. Finalmente, frunciendo el ceño, se cruzó de brazos.

-Kurumi- habló con seriedad- inspecciona- ordenó- los demás, preparar el campamento. Nos adentraremos en el bosque y dejaremos la nave aquí.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, liberando el cuello de casi asfixiado Akaya, marchándose con ágiles pasos. Sus pies parecían haberse separado de la tierra, porque la quietud del bosque dio un miedo atroz. Nada comparable a cuando ellos comenzaron la marcha, separándose en dos equipos para asegurar el perímetro y centrarse en un rincón del bosque, cubiertos por unas gruesas rocas que poco dejaban para la visión. Esperó que la chica lograra encontrarlos, pero antes de que sus pensamientos aflorasen más, Kurumi regresó. Ni siquiera jadeaba.

-El terreno está libre, sin embargo, han notado nuestra presencia y parece que están haciendo planes para moverse. Seguramente nos buscarán- informó- la nave les llamará la atención. Estamos en un punto que pueden encontrarnos. Si queréis, podemos utilizar esto para poder atacar. No contamos con el factor sorpresa, por supuesto.

-¿Has visto lo de dentro?- interrumpió Momoshiro con el ceño fruncido- ¿Qué has visto?- Quiso saber ante la afirmación de cabeza.

-Pasillos y más pasillos. Habitaciones y más habitaciones. Algunas ocupadas, otras tan vacías que creo que ni tienen arañas. Si preguntas por las mujeres-: añadió- te diré que deben de estar en el sótano, porque no hay ni rastro de ellas por ninguna parte.

-También podría ser una trama- opinó Sadaharu- hacer que nos interesemos por el lugar más obvio y estar escondidos en otro lugar. La tierra es demasiado grande.

-¿Qué sugieres?- Se interesó Tezuka encogiéndose de hombros.

-Desde luego, no ir de plato en plato- Sadaharu se encogió a la vez de hombros, moviendo la cabeza negativamente- no nos dejarán descansar y nos ganan en número. El Hyotei está tan bien entrenado como nosotros. Y lo sabes. Por cierto, Kurumi- cambio rápidamente de tema, buscando un alivio a lo que sabría que podría caerle encima- ¿Tienes algún método de saber dónde podría estar instalada Nanako?

La peli azul se humedeció los labios, tocándose el ceño pensativa, mirándole de reojo hasta que afirmó.

-Existe. Pero necesitaría tener el permiso- lo miró directamente- usted tiene que activarlo.

Casi sintió sus párpados pesados cuando los cerró y abrió con perplejidad. ¿Activarlo él? Su rostro debió de demostrar su sorpresa y pérdida, porque Kurumi afirmó y se digno a explicarse.

-Nanako activó un mecanismo en mi interior para casos de emergencia que le permitiera encontrarla estuviera donde estuviera. Es como un G.P.S. Si está en este mundo, la encontraré. Y seguramente, donde esté ella, estarán las otras mujeres.

Afirmó, pensativo, mirándola con gran atención. Si por una casualidad esa activación estropeara a Kurumi, Nanako no se lo perdonaría. Aquella humanoide era el trabajo de horas gastadas por parte de su esposa y una esperanza que seguramente le habría quitado el sueño.

-Capitán- animó Momoshiro con una sonrisa- nosotros también la necesitamos.

Frunció los parpados y afirmó finalmente. Kurumi sonrió, tomándole de una mano y observándosela con detenimiento, encontrando la alianza que lo unía en matrimonio con la científica. La humanoide sonrió, cerrando los ojos y guiando aquella mano fuera a donde fuera su destino, aunque casi sintió deseos de alejar la mano cuando algo blando y familiar rozó sus dedos.

-¡Ala!- Exclamó Eiji con los ojos abiertos como platos- ¿¡Tienes el mecanismo ahí, Nya!?- Exclamó.

Kurumi afirmó, con los ojos cerrados, concentrada en lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo mientras él sentía un escalofrió recorrerle por completo el cuerpo y como su corazón latía fuertemente. Era serio y capaz de esconder sus emociones, pero de ahí a que su corazón dejara de latir con frenesí no era lo mismo que expresarlo abiertamente con gestos.

-Conectado sistemas- habló con voz mecánica la chica que no parecía importarle que su mano estuviera sobre uno de sus senos-. Veinte por ciento… cuarenta por ciento… cincuenta y ocho por ciento… parámetros de voz en espera- abrió los ojos, observándole con detenimiento- Pregunta clave número siete: ¿En qué lugar nos casamos?- preguntó, esta vez con la voz con Nanako y él retrocedió, turbado- En espera…. En espera…

-Iglesia de nuevo México.

-Comprobando- respondió rápidamente ella-…. Correcto. Sesenta por ciento…. Sesenta y siete por ciento… Prueba de huellas correcta, setenta por ciento…. Necesidad de comprobación, en espera… en espera- volvió a mirarle, acercándose y colocándose de puntillas, tomándole del mentón.

-Ah- masculló Kaidoh ligeramente sorprendido, alejando la mirada seguido por los demás.

Kurumi le besó. Desde aquella corta distancia logró ver como su interior trabajaba. Al parecer, tenía algo introducido en su mente que le permitía comportarse de modo. Cuando finalmente se separaron, cogió aire con brusquedad, agitado. Aquello se podría decir que era un buen morreo.

-Comprobación de saliva…. Comprobado y correcto. Ochenta por ciento… ochenta y cinco… noventa y cinco… cien por cien- repentinamente, la humanoide se quedó totalmente estática y un chasquido se escuchó desde su interior.

-¡Se murió por un beso!- Exclamaron Momoshiro y Eiji a la vez.

-Idiota- espetó Kaidoh- no está muerta.

-Exacto. Según los pocos datos que puedo obtener, solo se está reiniciando.

Y así pareció ser, porque después de otro chasquido metálico, Kurumi abrió los ojos.

-Sistema encendido, gracias por la espera- informó, regresando después a su personalidad- ¡Listo!- Anunció- ahora, nos moveremos. ¿Tenéis gafas nocturnas?

-Tenemos- informó Oishi mostrándolas- hemos cogido unas cuantas que teníamos en la nave. Por cierto, si por casualidad tienen curiosidad, la comida la tiene Tezuka.

Un murmullo de protesta llegó desde la parte de Momoshiro. El glotón del grupo había estado peleando por tal de ser quien llevara las provisiones alimenticias, por suerte, Kawamura encontró mejor que él fuera quien los llevara en lugar de un hambrón.

-Pongámonos en marcha- ordenó- colocaros las gafas y en marcha.

-¿Quieres?- Escuchó la oferta de Fuji hacia Kurumi de un par de gafas.

-No las necesito- respondió ésta con una sonrisa- veo perfectamente en la oscuridad.

-¿Está lejos a donde vamos?- Se interesó Inui. Kurumi afirmó.

-Tenemos que ir hacia el oeste y girar hacia el sur. No sé si las demás estarán ahí, pero Nanako está. Estoy completamente segura. Mis datos son un cien por ciento correctos.

-Indudablemente- comprobó Sadaharu con una sonrisa maliciosa- Usted y Ryuzaki son muy interesantes.

Tezuka volvió a gruñir, indicándoles que se movieran. Les quedaba un largo camino por hacer como para ponerse más nerviosos.

--

Hacía frio y eso era agradable con el calor que estaban pasando, pero no sería demasiado bueno si pescaban un buen resfriado. Estaban acostumbrados a ciertas cosas, pero la tensión iba menguando a medida que se relajaban inconscientemente. No lo podían evitar. Kurumi se había encargado de hacer que sus pensamientos fluyeran hacia lados dispersos, claro que esto solo afectaba a unos pocos. Echizen no se encontraba entre ellos.

Mordisqueando un trozo de rama que había limpiado con su cuchillo, observaba a los demás mientras descansaban hasta que terminó fijando su ver en el pequeño lago de agua dulce que tenían a su lado. Kurumi, al no necesitar descanso como ellos, se había dedicado a rebuscar en los alrededores frutas y enemigos.

Frunció el ceño y continuó cortando la ramita que mantenía entre sus manos, mirando de reojo su alrededor. Momoshiro parecía haberse olvidado de la vergüenza que había pasado por perder a su protegida. Eso reventaba a Kaidoh, que parecía estar de peor humor que nunca. Su capitán parecía estar desconcertado con la idea de tener que buscar primero a su mujer, pero él no podía juzgarle, al fin y al cabo, también era su prima.

Los demás no habían dicho nada, pero con la reunión del grupo parecían ver las cosas más fructíferas. Él no. No había sido nada aquella batalla contra aquel horripilante monstruo con lo que tendrían que pasar. No era lo mismo pelear contra un solo hombre. Allí, descontando al Hyotei, ¿Cuántos más deberían de quedar? Aquel monstruo se había cargado a todo un ejército de hombres en una sola mañana y ellos con un simple misil se lo habían cargado. ¿Es que nadie se había dado cuenta de ello? ¿No estaría Kurumi guiándolos erróneamente? Era imposible. El Hyotei era demasiado ambicioso. Especialmente Atobe Keigo.

Se acercó hasta su capitán, el único con la suficiente capacidad de escucharle de forma tan seria como él.

-Demasiados muertos- explicó directamente. Tezuka arqueó las cejas, humedeciéndose ligeramente los labios. Al parecer le comprendió.

Oishi se acercó a ellos dos, acariciándose los labios tan pensativo como ellos.

-¿También os habéis dado cuenta?-Cuestionó amablemente- Las cuentas no cuadran. ¿Puede ser que Kurumi tenga algún fallo mecánico?

-Lo dudo- se adentró en la conversación Sadaharu- ¿Un complot?

-No- negó con severidad Kunimitsu cruzándose de brazos- El ser humano, el masculino casualmente, es superior. Seguramente, los altos y sus guardaespaldas se encontrarán aquí.

-Multimillonarios con espermas cargados para fecundar- aclaró Inui sarcásticamente.

Frunció el entrecejo, bebiendo un poco de agua de la cantimplora, alejándose. Él ya había expuesto el tema, que los mayores decidieran qué hacer. Justo cuando el tema estaba tomando caminos más desconcertadores, Kurumi regresó con una mochila cargada de fruta, la cual fue casi arrancada de las manos para comérsela entre todos.

-Oye, chica- llamó Kirihara con inocencia- ¿Puedes copular?

Kurumi parpadeó y lo miró con una gran incredulidad, hasta que Fuji terminó echándole tierra en la comida al chico, quien casi se ahogó de asco al notarlo. Una sonrisa triunfal llegó al rostro del siempre sádico componente del equipo, mientras Kurumi le regalaba una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Parpadeó, perplejo y frunció el ceño durante un instante, esquivando las miradas de los demás y concentrándose en lo que tenían alrededor.

-Kurumi, ya que nadie se atreve a preguntártelo, lo haré yo- comenzó creando un ambiente de sorpresa Inui- Espero que Nanako te implantara un chip de decir la verdad en alguna parte. Explícanos éste dilema: ¿Cómo puede ser que todos fuéramos testigos de la muerte de más de cinco billones de hombres en un planeta y a manos de aquella barbarie científica, y ahora, en el momento en que estamos, tú digas que son demasiados?

Kurumi no demostró sorpresa por ningún lado, sino que afirmó con la cabeza y se dispuso a contestar:

-Son unas veinticinco personas custodiando únicamente la superficie. En el piso inferior no hay una sola señal de vitalidad, por lo tanto, era una tontería entrar ahí.

-Pero la señal provenía de ese lugar- protestó Oishi.

-Una trampa- dedujo Kaidoh encogiéndose de hombros.

-Cualquier estratega haría un señuelo. Nanako seguramente esté repartida en una de las otras bases.

-¿Cuántas son?- Cuestionó Kawamura.

-Cinco, contando con la que hemos dejado atrás. Al menos, eso he descubierto entrando en su base de datos.

-A ver- intervino Momoshiro rozándose el ceño con los pulgares- ¿Alguien puede hacerme un resumen para qué me aclare? Siento ser de los tontos.

-Es sencillo- la chica se encogió de hombros- era una trampa demasiado obvia. Os quite el don de malgastar balas imbécilmente. Solo eso.

-Pues lo dicho: De los tontos- picó Kaidoh instantáneamente.

-Repite eso- obligó Takeshi levantándose.

-Cuando quieras- siseó el apodado serpiente.

-¿Es que pensáis que os he traicionado?- Cuestionó Kurumi a la defensiva. Oishi enrojeció.

-La verdad… es que… nosotros- intentó excusarse.

-Sí- respondió él mismo fríamente, observando con detenimiento la creación de su prima. Kurumi suspiró.

-Casualmente, no estoy programada para hacer tal cosa y no cuento con ningún virus en mi interior que pueda traspasar las fuertes barreras creadas para evitar tales barbaries. ¿Acaso os serviría eso para poder salvar a las mujeres?

-Me parece que actúas de forma interesada- espetó Kaidoh con el ceño fruncido.

-Podría ser- respondió encogiéndose de hombros la susodicha- desconozco si tengo ese sentimiento instalado.

-Hablas como una maquina estúpida- escupió asqueado el hombre, siseando.

-Mis disculpas, caballero- correspondió Kurumi frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos- Soy una máquina sacada de fábrica humana. No pedí ser un residuo de materia humana y robótica.

-Suficiente- cortó Tezuka con severidad- Si tienen energías para discutir, las tienen para correr. Continuemos.

Todos cargaron con las mochilas, dieron los últimos bocados a sus comidas, bebieron y volvieron a ponerse en marcha. Generalmente, las personas no hacen ejercicio después de haber comido, casualmente, a ellos no les indigestaba nada: Estaban entrenados al completo para esas misiones.

Claro que correr por un campo no era lo mismo que correr entre las calles y en el campamento militar. Además, era casi inhumano seguir a un robot que no parecía sentir el cansancio. De vez en cuando se separaba de ellos, subiendo a los puntos más altos de los árboles, absorbiendo o la luz lunar o el sol que hubiera en el cielo. Inui, extrañamente, no paraba de decir que estaba recogiendo demasiados datos, más de los que jamás pensó obtener. En fin, se podría alegrar por su mayor, porque él únicamente estaba consiguiendo que su enfado aumentara.

No podía decir que era así, pero sabía que al cien por ciento sentía la necesidad de devolvérselas todas a aquel engreído de Atobe Keigo, componente principal de Hyotei. Aquel maldito traidor que mató por la espalda a su entrenador. Le debía demasiadas cosas, además de que su temperamento era inaguantable. Había terminado apodándolo ridículamente como el rey de los monos y es que le iba que ni pintado.

Especialmente, lo que había sucedido en la habitación. Si ellos olvidaban que habían matado a Ryuzaki abuela él no y mucho menos su protegida. Con el carácter que parecía tener se la veía encogida en algún lugar, llorando a lágrima viva mientras los demás la preparaban para la fecundidad.

Y a saber cómo lo harían. Esa chica tenía pinta de no haber estado nunca con un hombre. Si por una casualidad alguien la penetraba, sería acusado claramente de violación y si instalaban un esperma dentro de un ovulo fecundado… eso ya era otra cosa muy distinta: ¿Quién la habría violado? ¿El tubo?

Era irónico que estuviera pensando en ella en vez de en su prima, la cual tenía más cerca y mayor cercanía familiar. Pero era su protegida y le habían enseñado a no abandonar a nadie y por otro lado, Ryuzaki era su nueva jefa y madrina. No quedaba más remedio que encontrarla.

-Mirad- anuncio Kurumi deteniéndose de improvisto.

Todos se detuvieron al instante. La playa se visualizaba a lo lejos desde el lugar donde ellos se encontraban. Un grupo de delfines se visualizaban a lo lejos. Un mar limpio y sin contaminar que brillaban y daba deseos de adentrarse para sentir la agradable sensación salada contra tu piel. El frunció el ceño y se echó hacia atrás. Ansiaba bañarse, pero de otra forma. Quería coger una ducha como dios manda. Giró el rostro hacia las rocas que tenían que escalar, demasiado descubiertas.

-Si cogen una nave nos verán en seguida- habló por él Kawamura con voz preocupada.

-Por eso tendremos que hacerlo rápido- informó Kurumi- si tienen un helicóptero, me encargaré de nublar su radar, sin embargo, no puedo hacer nada con su vista.

-¿Puedes anular su radar?- Preguntó con asombro Sadaharu.

-Creo que la pregunta correcta sería: ¿Qué no puede hacer?- Intervino con igual de asombro Kirihara.

Kurumi sonrió misteriosamente, acercándose hasta ellos, bajando la voz lo suficiente como para que solo ellos escucharan:

-Comer- respondió- comida- añadió pícaramente.

Los ojos de Kirihara se agrandaron peligrosamente, parpadeando con perplejidad sorpresiva.

-¿¡Qué otra cosa podrías comer!?- Exigió saber aturdido. Fuji sonrió, malicioso, aprovechando su turno de acción, acercándose para susurrar algo en el oído del inocente chico, quien totalmente colorado se llevó una mano a la nariz- ¡Pervertidos!

-¡Ondia!- Rio Momoshiro- ¡Este tío es virgen!

Kirihara enrojeció todavía más, comenzando a caminar ante ellos. Por un instante le pareció ver que el chico cambiaba los cabellos de color y no solo su piel era roja por la vergüenza, pero no le dio importancia. Las horas se le echaban encima y solo de frutas y barritas energéticas no podían vivir y tener energías de sobras. Necesitaban comida caliente y no estaban en condiciones de encender un fuego.

-En marcha- Ordenó con severidad el capitán- continuemos.

Todos afirmaron de nuevo, siguiendo a Kurumi y el molesto Kirihara. Por suerte, Kaidoh encontró rincones ocultos que le permitirían estar lejos de la visión de cualquier helicóptero que estuviera buscándoles. Kaidoh era un buen rastreador y no podía permitir que una máquina hiciera su trabajo.

-Rodearemos las montañas- explicó Tezuka mirando de reojo a la robótica mujer- ¿Podrás seguir por ahí?

-No soy un aparato antiguo que necesita cobertura- protestó ofendida- claro que podré.

-Entonces, hacia las montañas- animó Momoshiro con los puños en alto- todavía tenemos que andar mucho, ¿Verdad?- Se interesó.

-¿Quieres que te lleve en brazos, debilucho?- Preguntó Kaidoh en tono de mofa.

Momoshiro respondió al instante, pegando su mejilla a la del maestro en terrenos y ambos, comenzaron una terrible carrera hacia las montañas. Todos se encogieron de hombros y decidieron seguirles, agradeciendo una necesidad de porqué caminar. Cuando llegaron a la mitad de la montaña, decidieron descansar unos minutos más, pero Kurumi los alentó.

-Está tras el pie de esta montaña- informó- ¿no queréis seguir?

Los músculos se le tensaron y seguramente, a los demás también. Una entrada en plena noche: no estaba mal la idea. Kurumi sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros mientras todos esperaban las órdenes de Tezuka. Éste estaba demasiado pensativo y sentía como tenía de tensados los hombros. Seguramente, todavía estaba debatiéndose en si hacían lo correcto o no en salvar primero a Nanako.

-Capitán- insistió Oishi preocupado.

Éste suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros antes de dar las ordenes.

-En marcha.

--

Era asfixiante y agotador. Nunca le había gustado estar encerrada y tener esa obligación encima hacía que su mal humor estallara. Pero desde que comenzó todo no le quedaba otra razón más que estar encerrada. Todo había mejorado con la presencia de Tezuka, pero habían separados de improviso y era delirante. Lo echaba demasiado de menos.

Confiaba plenamente en que él y Kurumi se hubieran encontrado. Si realmente la humanoide había despertado a tiempo, sería capaz de guiarles hasta su posición. Y entonces, ella conseguiría llevarles hasta las chicas.

La experiencia no quería volver a repetirla. Había visto patalear a Osakada y golpear a uno de los miembros del Hyotei y como éste le devolvía el golpeó, tirándola contra una de las mesas en las que las querían subir y golpeándose las costillas. Estaba segura de haber escuchado algo romperse, pero ellos no le habían dado oportunidad de asegurarse y fue arrastrada hasta el laboratorio. No había visto demasiado y no había podido ayudarlas pese a ser la mayor.

Ryuzaki había sido arrastrada por el capitán de aquel grupo, un hombre que parecía tener cuentas pendientes con su primo y que a ella la había mirado con suficiencia cuando estaba segura de que no llegaría su intelecto a más. La chica temblaba tanto que casi le castañeaban los dientes. Habían asesinado a su perro ante sus narices y la habían hecho bañarse en la sangre, agregando que eso era bueno para reforzar la piel. Ryuzaki se había mordido tanto el labio inferior que tenía graves heridas y su rostro era un puro mar de lágrimas. Si no tenía un ataque al corazón, tendría suerte.

Por otro lado, Tachibana era quien peor lo estaba pasando. La había escuchado quejarse repetidas veces y cuando giró la vista hacia ella, la vio ser golpeada diversas veces, acusándola de estorbo y de traidora. Tachibana no comprendía que sucedía y mucho menos, aquellas acusaciones que eran claramente mentira. Otra de las cuales temió que terminara con algo más roto que una simple costilla rota.

-¿Te supone un problema comprender estas preciosidades de máquinas?- Preguntó su captor siempre tras ella- ¿Es que no puedes ayudarnos un poco? Después de todo, he conseguido que no te usen de experimento convirtiéndote en mi esposa.

-Te recuerdo que ya estoy casada- protestó- serías más amable si me devolvieras mi anillo.

Oshitari esbozó una sonrisa presumida mientras se subía las gafas y suspiraba, mostrándole la alianza.

-La verdad es que no tendría que entregártela, pero no le veo nada malo. Tómala.

Nanako frunció el ceño, sospechando. Oshitari rió fuertemente, sujetándola por el mentón. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, los labios masculinos poseyeron su boca. Retrocedió hasta que el filo de la mesa tras ella le hizo daño en las costillas. Fue entonces cuando lo empujó con ambas manos, rozándose después asqueada los labios. Él volvió a reír, caminando hasta una de las sillas y sentándose, en demostración de que no se marcharía de ahí hasta que ella no hubiera decidido aceptar.

-Estamos retrasados por tú culpa, Nanako- le recordó- por eso estás viva y no dentro de un tubo como estarán ellas. Venga, comienza con tu trabajo- animó- así también ayudarás a que las dejen en paz. No creo que Tachibana soporte otra visita más sin ser violada.

-¡Lo que me pedís es inhumano!- exclamó.

-Será más inhumano si lo hacemos por otros métodos- recordó cruzándose de piernas sensualmente- ¿prefieres una violación cada día?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Reprocho mordiéndose el labio inferior- Pero todo esto… todo esto… ¿¡Por qué demonios tenéis que hacer algo así!?- Exigió- ¡Son niñas! ¿Es que no lo ves?

-Precisamente porque son niñas todavía tenemos que darnos prisa. Cuanto más tarde, envejecerán y la humanidad será borrada del mapa hasta que al mono le dé por volver a evolucionar. Pero no te preocupes- añadió levantándose para volver a acorralarla- nosotros también podremos de nuestra parte.

-¿Y qué pensáis hacer?- Preguntó escabulléndose de sus intenciones- ¿matar a los varones y usar a las demás chicas como vientres?

-Por supuesto que no- rio divertido- serán educados y educadas y a los doce, edad más que suficiente para poder procrear…

-Dirás en su primera menstruación- corrigió irritada.

-Eso mismo. Cuando la tenga, serán casadas y tendrán que tener hijos. Será una ley impuesta. Todo aquel matrimonio que no tenga frutos, será asesinado. Y cariño, el ser humano teme la muerte. Es fácil domarlo de ese modo.

-¿Quiénes serán los exponentes masculinos?- Preguntó repentinamente- porque si mal no recuerdo, he leído el nombre de Osakada y su hija…

-Ha vendido a su hija por tal de vivir- interrumpió rápidamente Oshitari encogiéndose de hombros- existen hombres como esos.

-No puedo creerlo…- murmuró aterrada- es horrible. Todos ustedes son horribles- insultó con severidad una barbarie y se mordió el labio inferior al verle reír.

-Gracias por meterme en el saco, Nana-chan- le tocó uno de sus largos mechones azulados, llevándoselo a la nariz para oler su aroma- pero creo que yo soy mejor que ellos. Te he salvado.

-Dirás que mi mente ingeniosa lo ha conseguido- protesto asqueada- ahora no me alegra nada tenerla. Me enferma ver cómo las tratáis.

-Por eso mismo, apresúrate en ayudarlas.

-No pidas incoherencias- protestó- Eso que me pides no puedo hacerlo demasiado rápido y con gusto. Sería rebajar a mi propio género a la soñolienta y primitiva posesión del varón.

-Deja de hablar y trabaja. Tengo ganas de tenerte desnuda sobre una cama mientras mi cuerpo te acaricia- se burló, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola tentador- venga.

Nanako dio un respingo, girándose para coger uno de catéteres que necesitaba sin realmente necesitarlo. Mantener las manos ocupadas en fingida sumisión hacia ellos, evitaba que el tiempo se acelerara demasiado. Le gustaría terminar para que las chicas lograran la libertad, pero no para que fueran usadas como cobayas.

Se detuvo, quedándose mirando el anillo con atención. Oshitari desconocía la verdadera razón de por qué nunca se separaba de su querida alianza. Igual que había colocado en la de Tezuka un rastreador, en el suyo también. Un rastreador que los unía a Kurumi. Esperaba que Tezuka y ella se hubieran encontrado y que Tezuka recordara la iglesia en la que se casaron.

Se aferraba totalmente a ese deseo.

Repentinamente, un bostezo llegó por su parte, parpadeando sorprendida. Estaba cansada. No había dormido nada bien desde que todo comenzó. Cada vez que intentaba cerrar los ojos le parecía ver a aquellas chicas sufrir. Era totalmente injusto que ella estuviera descansando mientras ellas sufrían inexplicablemente. NI hablar.

Pero su cuerpo tenía un tiempo límite de cansancio como cualquier otro ser humano y las piernas le temblaron. Oshitari ya se encontraba a su lado, sujetándola de las caderas para levantarla en brazos.

-Tienes que descansar.

-No- negó- no quiero dormir y tampoco quiero estar contigo en un dormitorio.

Oshitari suspiró y movió la cabeza, cansado.

-No dormiré contigo. He decidido dejarte un margen de luto.

-¿Luto por qué?- Exclamó, aturdida. Oshitari frunció el ceño.

-El planeta donde residíamos ha explotado. El día que nosotros llegamos ya había sido hecho añicos. Junto aquella barbarie de creación que se habrá encargado de liquidar a esos hombres de Seigaku. Gracias a tus investigaciones conseguimos crearlo, pero sin tu mente nos salió algo horrendo. ¿Cómo demonios creaste a esa humanoide?

-Esa fue mi tesis- explicó, sintiéndose mareada- y no me lo creí cuando la lleve a cabo. Tiene algunos fallos y por eso no fue aceptada para la procreación. No puede tener hijos. Si hubiera logrado perfeccionarla esas chiquillas… esas niñas no estarían sufriendo lo que están pasando.

-Eso te hace parecer fría, cariño- la acusó el peli azul con una mirada burlona.

-Kurumi… está ya muerta. Ellas no.

-Ah, eso tiene lógica- reconoció Oshitari con el ceño fruncido, empujando con un pie una pesada puerta- Bienvenida a nuestro dormitorio.

Una habitación rustica dentro de un edificio claramente cubierto para ser un laboratorio. Seguramente, Oshitari demandaría tal sustento conociendo sus antiguos gustos. Lo que podría haberle resultado poderosamente sorprendente, le pareció aburrido y sin emoción.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Sigues pensando en él?- Cuestionó con voz pausada su cargador.

-¿Es que acaso algún día podré dejar de pensar en la persona que amo? Por favor, deja de engañarte tontamente.

Oshitari suspiró, encaminándose hacia la cama para dejarla con completa adoración. La cama era lo suficientemente cómoda para que suspirara en un largo gemido de completo placer en la comodidad del descanso nocturno. El hombre sonrió, tocándole el rostro con cautela. Pero antes de que sus dedos se detuvieran sobre sus labios, un leve chasquido la hizo parpadear. Oshitari agrando los ojos, clavados en ella con sorpresa hasta que volvió a sonreír, tocándole finalmente los labios.

-Te quiero- llegó a susurrarle.

Nanako no tuvo demasiado tiempo de reaccionar. La sangre le golpeó con fuerza el rostro y el cuerpo inerte de Oshitari cayó sobre ella, aplastándola por completo. Pataleó y chilló asustada. ¿Quién podía soportar un cadáver sobre su cuerpo sin sentir asco y miedo? Pero el peso descendió y una figura quedó a su visión. Sus ojos se agrandaron y las lágrimas corrieron por estos como cascadas.

-De verdad… ¿Eres tú?

Un dedo en sus labios demandó silencio mientras los ojos avellanas buscaban a su alrededor, dejándola por un instante para ir en busca de los demás. Todos entraron a tropel y ocuparon diferentes puestos, además de saciar su sed en los grifos de agua dulce. Nanako fijó su mirada con atención en uno de ellos, que simplemente movió su cabeza como saludo y buscó a su alrededor, parpadeando y encogiéndose de hombros, cerrando las cortinas y sentándose en el suelo en espera.

Pero la persona que había matado a Oshitari llamó por completo su atención.

-Kuni… mitsu- llamó en un ligero tartamudeo- No habéis muerto de verdad… ¿Verdad?

-Qué forma de hablar más delirante y frustrante en la determinación de ser de mal agüero.

Kurumi le sonrió desde la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y el mentón alto. Ella los había traído. Ella había permitido que su primo y su marido se encontraran en esa misma habitación. Quizás, debería de comenzar a pensar en preparar algo para hacerle como agradecimiento.

Tezuka se arrodilló ante ella, rozando el rostro con sus manos calientes, apartándole la sangre del rostro antes de revisarla de arriba abajo. No pudo evitar sentirse turbada y como su piel quemaba ante la sensación tan conocida. Tezuka parpadeó, perplejo y ojo avizor. Sin darse cuenta, el sueño había desaparecido y las ganas de ser estrechada por aquellos brazos, hizo que su cuerpo se tensara.

-¿Cómo habéis entrado?- Cuestiono con la voz tomada- Es inquebrantable esta seguridad.

-Existen sistemas eléctricos que confirman el mapa y en él, están también explicados los túneles de ventilación. Supongo que ya sabes gracias a quién hemos podido encontrarlos y llegar hasta ti. Menuda máquina has creado.

Sadaharu, siempre anotando datos en su libreta a la cual absolutamente nadie tenía acceso. Un hombre bastante solitario por su mera capacidad de encerrarse en su mente cuando uno menos se lo pensaba y terminar por dejarle hablar solo antes de que terminara volviéndote loca a ti también.

-Por suerte, a mí solo me vigilaba Oshitari- intentó con gran esfuerzo no mirar el cadáver del sujeto- Pero los alrededores son otro tema.

-¿Y las chicas?- interrogó Kawamura preocupado.

Su boca se tensó automáticamente. Era demasiado cruel. Apretó los dedos unos contra otros en un mero intento de darse ánimos. De decirles cómo las estaban tratando. De contarles la verdad. Pero no fue hasta que sintió una de las grandes manazas de su marido sobre las suyas que no se sintió realmente apoyada. Querían la verdad.

-Ryuzaki está con Atobe en el piso trece. Tachibana está en las celdas de abajo, siendo maltratada…- tragó- Osakada está en el quinto piso, seguramente intentando evitar que sus costillas sean más apaleadas.

Los ojos de Tezuka brillaron en una rabia silenciosa que llegó libre desde un improperio por parte de Momoshiro. El chico se llevó una mano a la frente y maldijo diversas veces, acusándose de no haber sido buen protector. Justo cuando parecía estar a punto de darse cabezazos contra la pared, Oishi le sujetó de los hombros.

-Estamos aquí para salvarlas, así que deja de torturarte. En vez de eso, pongámonos manos a la obra.

--

Movió el pie adormecido, rogando porque respondiera. Había logrado adormecer a base de alcohol a Atobe y no pensaba quedarse para intentar averiguar si el hombre continuaba tirado en el sofá donde había logrado quitárselo de encima al dar una noble patada a sus maliciosas intenciones. Le dolía las muñecas de las esposas que había estado llevando hasta ese momento, que en un gesto débil de comprensión, Atobe se las quitara. Agradecía sinceramente el hecho y esperaba que pudiera ignorar el dolor mientras usaba su mano para apoyarse en las paredes de cemento.

El tacto le había traído meros recuerdos de su estancia terrestre. Cuando vivía con sus padres y sus mascotas. Ahora no tenía nada de eso. Hasta el último recuerdo había sido arrebatado ante sus narices. Su inocente cachorro muerto cruelmente por haberla protegido. Hipó, mordiéndose el labio inferior en un mero esfuerzo de no llorar. No era el mejor momento. Si Atobe despertaba de la borrachera, seguramente todos se enterarían de su fuga y la buscarían. Si la castigaban a ella sola, todavía, pero eran capaces de descargarse de nuevo con Tachibana.

Tachibana… esperaba con todo su corazón que estuviera bien y lograr encontrarla. Había visto de reojo los maltratos que había recibido y la sangre le hervía de tan solo recordarlo. Extrañamente, Tachibana no había liberado ni una sola lágrima. Aquello la aterró. Cabía la posibilidad de que Tachibana se hubiera rendido a la idea de vivir.

Había visto también de reojo a Osakada mientras se la llevaban, pálida y con los ojos rojos de llorar. Aquel hombre, el jefe de ellos que creía recordar que se llamaba algo Sakaki. No había logrado quedarse con el nombre gracias a las interrupciones por parte de Atobe. Preguntas idiotas que no llevaban a ninguna parte saliendo de la boca de un mercenario con prepotencia.

Al parecer, aquel engreído la había unido sentimentalmente al que era o había sido, su guardián. Le había hecho preguntas terriblemente vergonzosas que en cualquier momento le habría creado la necesidad de sonrojarse y no de sentir nauseas. Finalmente, cuando vio que no sacaba nada en claro, Atobe había sacado una botella de vino viejo, asegurando que éste era el mejor sabor que echarse a la boca. Ella aprovechó la ocasión y aunque le costó horrores, comenzó a intentar despistarle para que bebiera cada vez más sin darse cuenta, emborrachándose.

Así, Atobe había quedado dormido y ella había escapado de aquella habitación. Ahora, se encontraba en una especie de laboratorio que más bien era un laberinto. Mirase por donde mirase veía puertas y esperaba que ninguna de las cámaras se percatara de su presencia. Había logrado esquivar a una, pero no contaba con poder hacerlo siempre. Su despiste era demasiado grande.

Buscó a su alrededor alguna indicación que probara la posibilidad de existencia de más cámaras, no encontrando nada, pero escuchando el vago sonido de unas voces. Aterrada, retrocedió. Su pie adormilado quedó enganchando en algo y cuando vio lo que era, su corazón palpitó con tanta fuerza que sintió la adrenalina correrle por todas las venas. Probablemente, eso fue lo que la hizo pensar rápido y le dio fuerzas. Se arrodilló ante la rejilla y tras lograr sacarla- de ahí que la adrenalina da fuerzas de más al ser humano- se adentró en el respiradero, colocándola por encima.

Unos pasos de hombres con botas pasaron ante sus ojos. Retrocedió poco a poco hasta que sintió cómo sus pies colgaban. Asustada, se aferró al hierro a sus costados y abrió las piernas en busca de algo en lo que sujetarse. Cuando finalmente logró hacerlo, respiró agitada, mirando hacia abajo. La altura que la separaba desde el suelo no era tan grande. Un respiradero podía ser un buen laberinto.

Usó los codos como apoyo y alzó la mirada hacia arriba sin encontrar nada más que metal. Solo podía bajar. Cogió aire y cerró los ojos, moviendo sus brazos hasta que estos quedaron frente a su pecho, rectos y sus piernas dobladas. Usando las ranuras sobresalientes y los tornillos, se ayudó a descender. Bien podía sobrevivir si caía, pero era mejor evitar ruidos innecesarios.

Cuando finalmente logró posar sus pies sobre el suelo, cogió aire, sintiendo sus pulmones palpitar de puro alivio. Los había torturado conteniendo el aliento demasiado tiempo y ahora le ardían. Se agachó para poder mirar de un lado a otro, parpadeando. Era imposible pensar en qué dirección debía de ir: terminaría perdiéndose igualmente. Cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros, mostrando sus diez dedos.

-Pito pito, gorgorito, dónde vas tú tan bonito…. ¿Eh?

Le había parecido escuchar el sonido de una voz familiar en medio de su canción infantil en busca de una dirección correctamente al azar. Parpadeó de nuevo y miró hacia abajo. Estaba justo sobre una rejilla y abajo había una situación extraña. Una mujer de cabellos azulados rodeada por diversas figuras vestidas con ropas de camuflaje. Agudizó mejor la visión, estirándose cuan larga era sobre el lugar y metiendo la cara sobre la rejilla. Aquella mujer era Nanako Meino, la ayudante de su abuela y la esposa del capitán de Seigaku.

Posó las manos con fuerza sobre la tapa en un intento de levantarse en busca de algún lugar posible que la llevara hasta ella, pero el chasquido de la rejilla la paralizó lo suficiente como para ver como el suelo era cada vez más cercano a ella hasta que sus huesos dieron de lleno contra la moqueta que cubría el suelo. Los presentes la miraron en un parpadeo antes de cubrirse las bocas para ahogar las risas. Dolorida se mordió el labio inferior. Se había metido en la boca del lobo y ahora no podía ayudarla. Volvería a caer en las manos de Atobe.

-¿Ryuzaki?- La voz de la joven le resulto caprichosamente esperanzada. Movió la cabeza en afirmación.

Uno de los hombres, el que estaba más cerca de Nanako, se inclinó para cogerla de las axilas y levantarla. Otro de ellos, se acercó y comenzó a examinarla. ¿Sería su médico asegurándose que no había sufrido daños su vientre? Había escuchado hablar a los que maltrataban a Tachibana y comentar algo sobre que no las golpearan en el vientre para evitar roturas interiores. Pero cuando alzó la mirada para poder mirar a la cara a su grúa humana, casi enrojeció de vergüenza por los pensamientos crueles que estaba teniendo hacia ellos. Hasta que no sintió el llanto recorrerle el rostro, no se dio cuenta de que realmente lloraba.

-Vosotros…- tartamudeó. El capitán afirmó.

Nanako la abrazó tiernamente entre sus brazos, besándole las mejillas mientras la sentaba sobre aquella cama, dándose cuenta de que temblaba terriblemente asustada. Se dio cuenta de que uno de ellos buscaba a su alrededor, esperando encontrar algo. Parpadeó.

-¿Nya, dónde está el perrito?- Preguntó la voz familiar de Eiji.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, bajando la cabeza hasta que su nariz dio de lleno con sus rodillas. Escuchó a Nanako regañar a Eiji y como le pasaba un brazo por los hombros para darle ánimos. Habían matado la última cosa que podría llamar familiar.

-¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?- Cuestionó Sadaharu echando un rápido vistazo a sus heridos codos- ¿has descendido por ahí y caíste?

Afirmó con la cabeza, parpadeando para poder evitar que las lágrimas continuaran quemándole los ojos.

-Bueno, algo de trabajo menos- suspiró Kirihara colocándose las manos en los costados- ahora solo tenemos que dividir el grupo en dos partes en vez de en tres como habíamos estado hablando antes de ser interrumpidos por la chica que cae de los respiraderos.

-Es cierto, no podemos perder el tiempo- reconoció Oishi preocupado, mirándola con atención- si estabas escondida quiere decir que estas huyendo.

-Así es- respondió tensándose- Atobe… está adormecido por alcohol, pero no sé cuánto tiempo le durará.

-¿Te custodiaba el capitán?- Exclamó sorprendido Kawamura- ¿Por qué?

-Cree que tengo cercanía con…- se humedeció los labios, jugando con sus pulgares, pero fue Nanako, tras un suspiro quien respondió, mirando directamente a su protector.

-Todavía quiere continuar haciéndote daño. Probablemente cree que Ryuzaki y tú sois pareja, fuera de que la chica fuera protegida por Ryuzaki abuela, ya que este hecho es algo que él ignora. Deberías de hablar con él de una vez, Ryoma- aconsejó.

-No creo que este momento sea el mejor- intervino Momoshiro con la voz tomada- ¿Dónde están las demás?

-No lo sé bien- pareció repetir Nanako- es una lástima que no hubiera podido darles sensores de búsqueda.

-Eh…- dudó levemente- igual, podría saber donde están. Teniendo en cuenta que estamos en una base que han hecho exteriormente rural, dentro es un laboratorio y este lugar parece la zona habitable. Seguramente, tendrán calabozos y es donde creo que Tachibana podría estar. Tomoka…- carraspeó- no lo sé. No me imagino.

-Podría estar con el cínico de su padre- opinó Nanako cruzándose de brazos-. Aunque no creo que la chica soporte estar con él después de conocer la verdad.

-Y, ¿cómo lo haremos?- Preguntó Eiji curioso, señalando el respiradero por el que ella había caído- Eso está demasiado roto, seguramente dejará huellas.

-Podríamos usar el cadáver como excusa- murmuró Kaidoh pensativo.

-¿Sugerís que dejemos a las chicas aquí?- Intervino Fuji parpadeando ligeramente aturdido.

-No- interrumpió Nanako- no necesitaremos respiraderos ni que nosotras nos quedemos aquí.

La vio rozarse los brazos en un temblor asqueado. Sus ojos se posaron sobre Kurumi, quien le devolvió la suya a la vez.

-No será necesario utilizar los respiraderos otra vez- habló con voz trémula- Kurumi, entra en su base de datos y crea una confusión informática para que sus cámaras de vigilancia queden inutilizadas. Desactiva la reparación manual y del sistema. Y crea un virus que rompa cualquier vuelta de comienzo. Cierra las compuertas electrónicas que no necesitemos y copia en tu base de datos el mapa. Investiga cualquier señal de paradero de las chicas y conéctate a las cámaras de esos lugares.

-Sí- correspondió al instante la chica.

Kurumi se acercó hasta ellas y gentilmente, Nanako le demandó que se apartara. Ante los ojos de los demás, la esbelta chica alzó sus ropas, dejando su plano vientre ante la visión de la de ojos azules. Nanako presionó el ombligo con gentileza y tras un chasquido de algo rasgarse, el vientre desapareció para dejar libertad a un teclado de ordenador. Sakuno sintió como las piernas le temblaban y las ganas de vomitar volvieron a inclinarse en su estomago. Nanako la observó por un instante.

-Tu cuerpo no acepta la intrusión, ¿Verdad?- preguntó con indiferencia- ves a vomitar.

-Dijeron que el estómago y el resto de mi cuerpo se rompería- protestó aterrada, pero la sonrisa de la mujer la animó.

-No sucederá nada.

Afirmó, corriendo hasta el servicio cercano e inclinándose sobre el retrete. No era nada elegante la idea de sacar un trasmisor que había sido insertado en su interior a base de fuerza. Su cuerpo no parecía aceptarlo y las ganas de vomitar habían estado tan presentes como el miedo a que la falsa amenazada de un rasgado interior sucediera. Cuando hubo vomitado cuanto deseo, observó la miniatura negra que se perdía entre la bilis y el agua del retrete. Cerró la tapadera y tiró de la cadena.

Al girarse para encaminarse hacia los servicios, se dio de lleno contra algo. Una figura que reconoció y la tranquilizó meramente. Echizen la observaba con detenimiento antes de bostezar, poner las manos tras su cabeza y recostarse contra la pared en espera. Bien, parecía que su jornada como guardaespaldas había regresado a ser activa. Se lavó las manos y enjuagó la boca, sintiendo la mirada masculina sobre su cuerpo y cuando alzó el rostro empapado de agua para mirarse al espejo, él continuaba mirándola. Parpadeó por un instante y después, la desvió con la mandíbula apretada. No comprendió la razón y encogiéndose de hombros, se secó el rostro, saliendo seguidamente del baño con él pisándole los talones.

-Hemos decidido separarnos en dos grupos- Explicó Inui a su lado- Vosotras seréis también dispersas. No os quedaréis aquí. Meino ya se ha encargado de los sistemas. Tenemos que aprovechar que el caos está plantado para coger a las chicas.

-Pero, ¿qué haréis después de que estemos con ustedes?- Cuestionó aturdida- no sirve de nada escapar de este planeta y no tenemos rincón donde poder escondernos. Todos somos seres humanos.

-Esperaremos a que entiendan o morirán, maldición- respondió con voz furiosa Takeshi- estoy hasta los mismos de tener que salir con el rabo entre las patas. ¿Es que vosotros no?

Una afirmación silenciosa llegó por parte de los demás. No necesitaban palabras de más para entenderse. Era un equipo y estaban artos de ser manipulados y traicionados. Tezuka se acercó hasta ella, inclinándose levemente.

-¿Está de acuerdo con las órdenes?- Le preguntó. Ella se señaló.

-¿Yo?

-Por supuesto. Usted es nuestra jefa a partir del momento en que Ryuzaki Sumire falleció.

Sintió el estómago revolvérsele de nuevo y temblaba cuando las manos de Echizen se desenvolvieron por su cuerpo para colocarle un chaleco antibalas. Afirmó casi ida y Tezuka, afirmó con la cabeza como entendimiento.

-Entonces, en marcha: Kaidoh, Eiji, Kirihara, Momoshiro y Oishi, id a por Tachibana. El resto, conmigo.

Con una simple afirmación de cabeza, el equipo comenzó su tarea, separándose nada más salir de la habitación, mientras ella arrastrada nuevamente por su protector, pegada a sus costillas y sostenida por su poderosa mano. Podría decir, que en cierto sentido, le había echado de menos.

--

Estar estirada le producía tanto o más dolor que estar encogida. Las costillas rotas le dolían. El asco que sentía le producía rabia interior y solo se había atrevido a dejar escapar el llanto silencioso. Pese a que frecuentemente era una gritona, ahora estaba demasiado asustada como para comportarse con naturalidad.

El calor desprendido por la chimenea le daba demasiada sed. Le molestaba el olor a tabaco que emitía la boca de su padre cada vez que hablaba o sus manos cuando le tocaba la cabeza cual perro. Y es que estaba amarrada cual animal. Le habían colocado un grillete en el cuello cuya cadena estaba atada a unas esposas en las manos de su padre. Y la única llave existente, la tenía él dentro de sus pantalones.

Y se negaba rotundamente a tocar a alguien que la había vendido por su miserable vida. Cada vez que aquella mano la tocaba se le revolvía el estómago.

-¿Realmente crees que lo he hecho únicamente por mí, hija mía?- Preguntó el hombre tras aspirar el aroma a tabaco- estas equivocada. Soy un hombre de negocios y esto, supondrá que vivas. No puedo permitirme perderte. Eres mi hija. Y no te preocupes, pondré en protección a todas las nietas que me des.

-Saldrán deformes- gruñó- como yo. Por tener tu maldita sangre.

Era la primera vez que hablaba de ese modo a su padre. Pero es que esa figura paterna nunca fue la que necesitó y ahora comprendía que no la quería para nada. No la necesitaba y no ansiaba ni ser tocada. Movió la cabeza bruscamente. Su padre la miró con severidad antes de suspirar.

-Sigues siendo tan caprichosa. No puedo permitirte el capricho que quieres. Necesitamos humanidad y tú eres una hembra sana.

-¡Pero no una cobaya!- Respondió rápidamente, revolviéndose hasta alejarse lo más permitido por la cadena- ¡Es despreciable! ¡Los hombres sois despreciables! ¡Tú también!

El hombre sonrió ligeramente turbado y se tocó las sienes, tirando de la cadena para que ella cayera de bruces contra sus pies.

-Deberías de agradecérmelo, ¿preferirías tener la mala suerte de las demás chicas? Tú serás liberada a los treinta años. Las demás continuarán hasta que sus vientres se destrocen interiormente. Te he dado vida y prioridad.

-No creo que comprendas lo que sentimos al ser utilizadas de ese modo. No es lo mismo ser hombre que mujer. Bahg, ¿para qué me molesto si ni siquiera fuiste capaz de pedir anestesia para mi madre cuando se estaba muriendo?

Su progenitor frunció el ceño, aferró la cadena entre sus dedos y estiró hasta que su barbilla golpeó la rodilla contraria y la gran manaza con el tabaco la golpeó en la mejilla cercana, tirándola contra el suelo. Gimió de dolor, furiosa, tocándose el golpe con su propia mano, maldiciendo entre dientes, lamiéndose la sangre que escapó de su muela rota recientemente. Escupió la muela contra la alfombra, sacando una mueca de asco en su padre.

-¿Dónde están los modales que te enseñe?- Bramó, dándole una patada- desde luego, eres desagradecida y además, asquerosa. Me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte salvado.

Volvió a escupir, pero esta vez, sobre los zapatos de vestir del hombre, ganándose un nuevo golpe por parte de su pie. Cayó de bruces de nuevo y tosió. Las costillas le recordaron que estaban ahí y dolían.

Repentinamente, el sonido de dos disparos irrumpió en la habitación lejanamente. Su padre exclamó una carcajada.

-Me parece a mí que Tachibana no ha soportado más y han terminado que darle un tiro en la cabeza. Imagínate la carnicería que deben de haber hecho con ella. ¿Quieres que lo haga contigo? Es muy fácil arrebatar una vida humana.

-¿Aunque sea sangre de tu sangre?- Espetó, limpiándose la boca manchada de sangre.

-Aunque lo seas- respondió en un suspiro, quejándose por sus viejos huesos que crujieron cuando se levantó- ¿quieres que te lo demuestre?

La cogió de los cabellos con sus gruesos dedos, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás, alzando nuevamente su mano para golpearla. Instintivamente, se encogió, cubriéndose la cabeza con sus brazos y cerrando los ojos, esperando el golpe. Pero este no llegó. Un sonido ensordecedor surgió a su lado y un quejido más algo romperse junto a un ruido claramente creado por la gravedad, la hizo tensarse.

Una mano se posó sobre su cabeza. Al contrario de lo que esperaba, era cálida y nada agresiva. Parpadeó e ignorando el dolor de sus costillas, giró para ver de quién se trataba. Un rostro que en cualquier momento la habría espantado. Que la habría hecho gritar y salir corriendo, pero con una mirada amable y a la vez arisca. Un gesto curvado de sonrisa en sus labios y el cuerpo perfectamente tenso, listo para protegerla. Aquel que la había estado tratando como un objeto de protección y que se había ido calmando poco a poco con ella: su protector, Kaidoh Kaoru.

No pudo reprimirse. Con las lágrimas cayéndole por su rostro, se abrazó a él, besándole repetidas veces el rostro en su mero intento de sentirse protegida. Enredó sus dedos en los cortos cabellos negros y pegó su cuerpo, ignorando el fuerte dolor, queriendo sentirle. Kaidoh se tensó al sentirla, pero no retrocedió, colocando una única mano en su hombro derecho, dispuesto a alejarla cuando fuera el momento preciso. Pero ni ella misma se atrevió a moverse más allá de sus mejillas. Retrocedió, aturdida, respirando agitada y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no mirar el cuerpo inerte de su padre.

-Permítame- rogó una nueva cara arrodillada a su lado- Mi nombre es Kawamura, soy miembro de Seigaku y conozco el cuerpo de pe a pá. Permítame revisarla y vendarle esas costillas. Ayudo a Oishi en su tarea, así que aprendí.

Kaidoh afirmó, sujetándola con cuidado y siguiendo las indicaciones de Kawamura. Ella gimió cuando le dolió y agradeció que no le quitaran el sujetador para colocarle los vendajes fijos que aliviaron su dolor.

-No puedo medicarte- se disculpó el chico- te necesitamos despierta.

-Tachibana…- murmuró, recordándolas- y Ryuzaki…

-Estoy aquí- se apresuró a contestar la chica de largas trenzas, arrodillándose junto a ella- Tenemos que irnos- invitó- ellos nos protegerán- aseguró.

Miró de reojo a Kaidoh y afirmó, sonriendo levemente, rogando porque el hueco vacio de su mula tirada en el suelo no fuera evidente. Todavía podía sentir vergüenza. Sí. Había sido salvada antes de que no pudiera sentir nada.

-Lo sé. Y, gracias.

Kaidoh frunció ligeramente los labios, colocándole por encima el chaleco antibalas sin abrochar. No haría gran cosa, pero no podría llevarlo cerrado y caminar con libertad. El chico se encargó de colocarse en un lugar respectivo que sería su lado libre de la pared. Se dio cuenta de que aquello no era una manera especial de tratarla, puesto que Echizen ejercía la misma presión con Ryuzaki y que la chica llamada Nanako también lo sentía con el capitán. Pero por algún motivo, no podía evitar sentirse a salvo.

-¿Y los demás?- Preguntó al ver que faltaban miembros, temiéndose lo peor.

-Están buscando a Tachibana- respondió en voz baja Ryuzaki.

-Espero que estén bien- susurró- por cierto, ¿dónde está la otra chica?

-¿Kurumi?- Cuestionó Nanako- está haciendo unas cosas que necesitaba. Esperamos que sea real y que tengamos una mera oportunidad de destruir todo esto. Una conocida y llamada: Luz de esperanza.

-Preferiría llamarlo luz en la oscuridad- murmuró contagiada de esperanza. Nanako sonrió y el equipo continuó.

No le dijeron hacia dónde se dirigían y ella supo que tampoco preguntaría. Se sentía segura con ellos y confiaba plenamente pese a que no eran hombres indestructibles. Era una buena familia que podría suplantar a aquel horripilante hombre que la unía a él genéticamente. Ellos eran los buenos.

Caminaron unas cuantas plantas, asesinando silenciosamente a aquellos posibles atacantes. ¿Quién podría juzgarlos? Era una guerra en la que morían ellos o los demás. Una oscuridad imperturbable que solo un haz de luz podría aclarar. La destrucción de aquellas mentes turbadas de oscuridad innatural, era necesaria. Era una idea intragable y real que debían de aceptar para poder sobrevivir. Habían sobrevivido a unas terribles visiones de zombies que únicamente eran reales en el mundo de los videojuegos. Ahora que habían superado eso, esto, era más difícil. Los humanos vivos no eran lentos y fáciles de asesinar. Respiraban y hablaban.

Iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que hasta que Kaidoh no la sujetó de las costillas para alzarla no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Ante sus ojos, por un agujero, las dos figuras conocidas como Echizen y Ryuzaki habían caído. Nanako se encontraba agarrada de las caderas por el capitán, el cual quería impedir por todos los medios que su mujer se tirase de cabeza tras ellos.

-¡Kunimitsu!- Exclamó aterrada.

Pero el hombre mostró su mejor cara de póker y negó con la cabeza.

-Continuemos. Tenemos que ir al punto de encuentro- le recordó.

Nanako movió ligeramente los labios para protestar, pero ya era inútil. El hombre estiraba de ella, arrastrándola por el camino que debían de seguir. Kaidoh le aseguró las vendas y volvió a colocarla a su lado, guiándola en camino. Nadie volvió a nombrar lo sucedido con Echizen y Ryuzaki. Si habían muerto, era una gran pérdida y si no era así, ya se encontrarían.

La dependencia que comenzó a sentir con aquel grupo se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

--

¿Dónde había sido el último golpe? ¿En la pierna derecha? ¿En su estómago? No lo recordaba. Tenía el cuerpo tan entumecido del dolor que no lo sentía. Sabía que parpadeaba porque la oscuridad le llegaba. Pero estaba segura de que su parpado izquierdo se había roto.

Las cadenas que maniataban sus muñecas habían herido ya tanto su piel que temió que el hueso fuera más que evidente.

Desgraciadamente, no únicamente la habían estado golpeando. Aquellos asquerosos sujetos habían tocado sus partes íntimas y mordido sus senos. Habían gritado con orgullo que serían capaces de hacerla gemir antes de que se convirtiera en una probeta humana y cuando sus deseos no se habían visto cumplidos, se enfurecieron tanto que volvieron a golpearla. ¿Cómo podía alguien excitarse cuando estaba sufriendo esas condiciones?

-¿Y por qué no podemos follar con ella si igualmente servirá para tener hijos?

-Idiota- respondió un segundo hombre- Si la dañamos, nos cortan el cuello. ¿Por qué te crees que no la hemos tocado ya y tampoco golpeamos el vientre? Además, tan solo unos pocos elegidos pueden tener el favor de engendrar hijos con ella. Bastante que le dan servicio. A una asesina como esta deberían de descuartizarla en trocitos. Por su culpa, mis padres se convirtieron en zombies. También quiero destrozarla.

De nuevo ella era la culpable de una mentira y lo estaba pagando con creces. Esto no era nada a cuando peleaba con Momoshiro. Sonrió irónicamente. Acordarse de aquellos momentos le producía cierta alegría y una vana esperanza de sobrevivir. Ahora que las cosas comenzaban a quedar claras entre ellos y que encontró la perfecta horma de su zapato.

-¿Tan necesitado estas?- Interrogó el segundo hombre al primero- Usa la mano, joder.

-¿Por qué usar la mano cuando tengo tal preciosidad descompuesta delante?- Protestó el primero- Venga, ¿Es que ni siquiera puedo pasarla por sus tetas y correrme en su cara?

Hubo un terrible silencio, roto por sus magullados dedos al aferrar las cadenas. No podía luchar. No podía patalear. Su cuerpo no respondía. Tan siquiera pensar ya le producía un terrible dolor mental.

Una carcajada irrumpió en el aire.

-Pues eso sí que no nos lo han negado- recordó el segundo- Adelante. Haz lo que quieras. Pero recuerda limpiarla después. Es sangre lo que quiere ver, no semen por todas partes.

-Sí, sí, tranquilo.

Unas frías manos enguantadas le rozaron la dolorida piel. Sus brazos cayeron con la fuerza de la gravedad cuando fueron liberados y sus rodillas dieron de lleno contra el suelo frio y húmedo, seguramente, por causa de su propia orina y sangre.

-Puag- exclamó el hombre ante ella- Mejor se la meto en la boca- opinó.

-Si tienes suerte de que no te la muerda- respondió el segundo- adelante.

La idea llegó automáticamente a su mente. No abriría la boca para nada y si lo hacía, mordería. Era carne blanda, al fin y al cabo. Si lograba llevarse un cacho, ¿qué importaba? No podía estar más humillada. El hombre le sujetó la quijada con fuerza, obligándola a alzar el rostro hacia él. Soltó una carcajada y la dejó para descenderse la cremallera. Cuando el sonido le llegó, se le retorcieron las tripas por completo.

-Ja, ahora vas a experimentar lo que un hombre y una mujer pueden llegar a hacer durante el sexo oral. ¿No te parece, amigo, que tiene una boca preciosa? Lástima que se la hallamos roto.

El compañero no contestó. Seguramente, demasiado excitado con la visión que tenía delante o igual, se había marchado para dejarles intimidad. La oscuridad que había llegado a sus ojos no le permitía ver correctamente ni siquiera qué tenía delante de su rostro. Algo que rozó contra mejilla, caliente y húmedo. Asqueroso. Retrocedió la cabeza hacia atrás, intentando apartando aquella sensación asquerosa de su rostro, pero él liberó una carcajada ronca y la sujetó con fuerza de la nuca.

-Imagina que es una piruleta. Una deliciosa piruleta. Vamos, prue….

¿Prue? Entre abrió los ojos, intentando ver entre la oscuridad. El rostro desencajado del agresor la paralizó. La punta de un cuchillo atravesaba la garganta y dejaba caer pequeñas gotas de un reguero de sangre que acariciaba la hoja. Una mano apartó al sujeto, tirándolo a un lado de la pequeña cárcel en la que había sido expuesta como saco de boxeo. Y el muerto se convirtió en otro. El sujeto que lo había acuchillado no lo encontró suficiente y terminó golpeándolo y pateándolo a más no poder.

-¡Momoshiro!- Exclamó una voz- Ya está muerto. Déjalo estar.

Su corazón latió furiosamente.

-¿Mo… mo…?- intentó articular.

Unas cálidas manos le tocaron el hinchado rostro, tanteándola con sumo cuidado. El aliento le golpeó el oído derecho y cuando la voz masculina rozó contra su piel, sonrió, sintiendo como el llanto escapaba a su control y su cuerpo perdía la poca tensión acumulada.

-¡Ey!- Exclamó Momoshiro sujetándola- Será mejor que nos vayamos ya- opinó.

-Está grave. Tengo que…- habló una voz que la aturdió.

-Ahora no- negó Takeshi liberándola, girándose a la vez que sus pies rechinaron en el- La cargaré en mi espalda y la sacaremos de aquí antes.

-Sí, antes de que se vuelva loco de nuevo- puntuó la voz de Kirihara- Todavía estoy alucinando. Se ha vuelto tan sigiloso que ni me di cuenta de que se fue hasta que se los ha cargado.

-Tachibana, inclinante- ordenó claramente la voz masculina.

Afirmó y hasta que no sintió el calor corporal del hombre contra su pecho, no se dio cuenta de que realmente había logrado hacer que su cuerpo cumplirá las órdenes de su cerebro. Las fuertes manos de Momoshiro aferraron sus muslos con precisión y en un fuerte impulso, la tuvo contra su espalda. Gimió de dolor, pero aferrándose a su cuello, decidió que no importaba cualquier dolor. Era libre. Con él, era libre.

Caminaron por los largos pasillos, subieron por donde los cuerpos inertes de algunos hombres quedaron como recordatorio de la furia de su protector. No hacía falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que así había sido. Finalmente, lograron reunirse con los demás en una pequeña estancia escondida. El hombre que se presentó como Oishi y junto a otro hombre llamado Kawamura, se encargaron de revisarla. Los ojos de los hombres indicaron claramente que su cuerpo estaba demasiado maltrecho. Dolorida y casi perdiendo el sentido.

-A ella sí tendremos que adormecerla, capitán- informó Oishi- está demasiado grave. Necesito sacarla de aquí y llevarla a la nave para tratarla o a algún lugar exterior donde pueda trabajar correctamente.

-El laboratorio podría servir- indicó Nanako Meino con el ceño fruncido- ahí tengo cosas que podrían servirte.

-Esa es una buena probabilidad- afirmó Oishi sonriente- por ahora la adormeceré para que podamos salir. ¿Podrás cargarla, Momoshiro?

El chico afirmó, sujetándola con firmeza de la mano. Ella hizo un vano intento de devolverle el apretón, pero sus dedos no respondieron.

-Eso no será necesario- intervino una voz desde un altavoz- porque ninguno de vosotros saldréis de aquí.

Antes de que tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar, las puertas se cerraron automáticamente y las ventanas fueron selladas. Estaban atrapados.

**n/a**

Se habían encontrado y todo parecía ir demasiado bien, hasta que han caído en una trampa. ¿Quién será esa voz que habla? ¿Dónde se encontraran Sakuno y Ryoma? ¿Qué será esa luz de esperanza que Nanako y Kurumi parecen haber encontrado?


	11. Limite de

_Límite de perdida_

La oscuridad los rodeaba. Ni siquiera frunciendo mucho los párpados y acentuando la vista, lograba comprender qué tenía delante. Sus pies podrían ser bien torpes con aquella oscuridad. Aunque todavía no comprendía dónde demonios había caído, sabía que estaba de una pieza, ni un solo hueso roto. Algo había impedido que diera con sus huesos en el suelo y probablemente, si así hubiera sido, no lo podría contar.

Sin embargo, como siempre que se tropezaba ocurría, tardaría un buen rato en ser consciente de sus articulaciones. La torpeza siempre había sido la base de su vida, ¿por qué iba a cambiar ahora?

_Quizás porque estás en la base del enemigo, persiguiéndote. Te has caído de un primer piso y no sabes donde estas, añadiendo que no ves nada_— Le gritó su conciencia, más responsable que ella misma—,_ ah… y porque estar dentro de una jaula llena de zombies._

Agudizó instantáneamente el oído en busca de señales que delataran la cercanía de algún muerto viviente. Por los que había visto, oído y olido, no había señas. Todos desprendían cierto olor horroroso a podredumbre, gemían ansiosamente y arrastraban alguna parte de su anatomía. Ninguno de aquellos síntomas fue visible a su alrededor. Solo silencio, roto por alguna aspa de un respiradero.

Suspiró aliviada, sintiendo como la sangre volvía a su pálido rostro y decidía que pese a ser el mejor lugar para un escondite, no debería de confiarse. Movió las manos en busca de algo donde apoyarse que no fuera el suelo, pues la forma blanda que había debajo no parecía ser lo más normal del mundo. Pero no sentía agua, era algo caliente y blando, aunque duro a la vez. Algo que parecía tener ropa.

Se detuvo un instante, sintiendo como su celebro calibraba la situación rápidamente. Iban todos juntos, el suelo cedió bajo sus pies, algo le rodeó la cintura y la presionó con fuerza contra unos músculos tensados que parecían más piedras cubiertas por trozos de carne. Stop.

_¡Ryoma Echizen!_

Dio un salto con torpeza, tirándose de bruces contra el suelo delante de ella, girándose bruscamente. Su guarda espaldas yacía donde momentos antes ella estaba, sin sentido. Sus manos caían a cada lado de su cuerpo, inertes. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y su boca medio abierta. Con las ropas, el chaleco y las armas, no conseguía ver si el pecho se alzaba en cada respiración, además de la oscuridad. Tanteó el terreno con la yema de los dedos, notando la tela del pantalón masculino. Por las formas, debía de tener las rodillas dobladas, lo que indicaba que el lugar no debía de ser más grande que si ella estirase los brazos en forma de cruz. Un hombre que medía tres cabezas o más que ella, estar estirado de esa forma, no debía de ser cómodo.

Aunque lo más preocupante era que estuviera inconsciente. Gateó hasta él, palpándole el rostro con intenciones de despertarlo, aún a riesgo de ser golpeada. Pero no ocurrió nada. Él ni siquiera gimió.

Asustada, buscó a tientas el pulso por el cuello. Latía. Palpitaba. Débil pero existente. Suspiró aliviada y se inclinó, rozando con su frente una de las frías balas que él guardaba cuidadosamente en el chaleco. Un chaleco que ya le había salvado una vez la vida. Pero no tenía nada que le protegiera la cabeza y si habían caído de esa forma, ¿estaría inconsciente por un golpe en la cabeza? Deslizó suavemente y con cuidado la mano hasta la nuca, palpándola.

Gimió aliviada. No tenía rastro alguno de sangre. Al menos, nada seco y pegajoso, ni líquido y caliente. Era un terrible alivio. Pero sabía que era incapaz de cargar con un cuerpo tan pesado. No solo la superaba en estatura, su peso, todo músculo, debía de ser más pesado que cargar con dos garrafas de agua. Siempre había pensado que sería fuerte, lo suficiente como para ayudar a alguien. Al fin y al cabo, siempre se había encargado de las cosas pesadas en su casa, porque su padre únicamente sabía quejarse y sentarse ante la televisión.

Mas esa fuerza no era suficiente como para mover a un hombre que medía más de un metro setenta y debería de pensar ochenta quilos de puro músculo. Aunque nunca había sentido el peso de un hombre como para saber que medía y pesaba exactamente eso. Para ella, que media menos de un metro sesenta, todos eran más grandes, fuertes y altos. Y maldición, todos los que había conocido antes de toda esta masacre, que la protegían, eran enormes.

Había escuchado siempre, en los Documentales, que la hembra siempre era más pequeña que el macho para facilitar la cópula. ¿En el ser humano ocurriría lo mismo? ¿Sería ella pequeña para facilitar las cosas?

Por un instante, se imaginó tendida sobre una cama cómoda, observando con un gran sonrojo como su guarda espaldas reptaba hacia ella, cubriéndola por completo con su cuerpo. Se acomodaba ágilmente con sus caderas entre las suyas y entonces, un fuerte dolor la inundaba, destrozándola interiormente. Todo porque él era más grande y no cabía dentro de ella. Porque ella no era idónea para tener sexo con alguien tan grande. Quizás debería de ir pensando que era mucho mejor un hombre que midiera escasos centímetros más que ella. Cosa ridícula, sobretodo, teniendo en cuenta que la humanidad había sido extinguida.

Aunque lo que no comprendía exactamente era: ¿Por qué estaba pensando en algo así en esos momentos? Se llevó una mano al vientre, parpadeando ligeramente. Esos síntomas, por mucho que la avergonzaran, solo le ocurrían justo unos días antes de tener la menstruación. Había consultado por internet y exactamente, era normal. Pero no encontraba la situación demasiado idónea para tener justamente esa visita, ni ideas pecaminosas con un sujeto que… Sí, que la odiaba. No debía de negarse y ocultar las cosas.

Pese a que su encuentro no había sido de color de rosas, Echizen se había encargado de protegerla hasta el punto de quedar inconsciente al caer desde el techo. ¿Qué más podría pedirle a un hombre que era tan frio como aparentaba? Bastante que decidiera protegerla.

Guardó silencio profundamente, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos y saber qué debía de hacer. ¿Tenía que quedarse ahí quieta, esperando que despertara? ¿Sabrían los de arriba que estaban ahí? ¿Enviarían a alguien o… a _algo_? Si se encontraban en la tierra original, esperaba que decidieran dejar a los zombies en otro de esos explotados mundos.

Pero temía más que un ser vivo viniera a buscarlos. Él estaba inconsciente y ella era débil y frágil. Si por una casualidad Atobe despertaba, la sacudiría como un saco de patatas. Le había traicionado y emborrachado. Seguro que estaría furioso por el dolor de cabeza que tendría y la bronca que recibiría por negligencia. Pero tampoco podía moverse y dejarlo solo. Estaba indefenso y era una presa fácil.

Tanteó por las ropas, encontrando la culata de la pistola. Únicamente había utilizado el arma de su padre, una escopeta de balines. Era buena disparando a una diana, pero jamás había pensado en utilizarla con una persona. Pero claro está, una pistola de balines no tenía nada que ver con una 9 mm.

Abrió la cubierta, sintiendo el chasquido del cierre al ceder. El frio metálico rozó sus dedos, indicándole que ahí se encontraba. Se detuvo. Era imposible. No sabía quitar un seguro y ni siquiera sabía si lo tendría puesto. ¿Y si sacaba la pistola y ésta se disparaba, hiriéndole? Decidió que era mejor dejarla donde estaba.

Se mordió el labio inferior, inclinándose un poco hacia delante. Su oído se posicionó justo sobre la boca masculina. Un suspiro, ronco y silencioso: respiraba. Dio gracias a Dios y sonrió.

La angustia de intentar descubrir se encontraba, si estarían a salvo o qué sucedería si alguien entrara a buscarles, le ardió en la garganta. Una intragable sensación de miedo la recorrió. Unos días atrás se encontraba cerrando las persianas de su casa y ahora, estaba sentada de rodillas junto al mismo hombre que le había cambiado la vida gracias a su difunta abuela. ¿Sería correcto que hubiera visto tanta muerte?

Desvió la mirada nuevamente hasta el hombre. Probablemente él habría visto mucho más. Peor todavía: matado. Todavía recordaba como el capitán le había volado la sesera al conductor del autobús en el anterior planeta. Seguramente, para Ryoma Echizen eso no sería nada. ¿Sería por eso que tenía tantas pesadillas? ¿Por eso habría caído enfermo? ¿Sería esa también la razón de que fuera tan frio con los demás, cerrándoles las puertas sin posibilidad de entrar en su vida?

Claro que quizás, teniendo en cuenta todas las personas que quería y había ido perdiendo a lo largo de su aventura terrorífica, ella también preferiría evitar que nadie entrara en su vida. Sabía que si sobrevivía a todo eso, cuando estuviera libre y a plena luz del sol, lloraría a lágrima viva. Tenía muchas personas a las que llorar.

Tan solo esperó que no tuviera que llorar a nadie más.

Un chasquido cercano la obligó a tensarse. El sonido llegó desde su espalda, junto al sonido metálico de las llaves al chocar. Alguien habría algo. ¿es que estaban dentro de una jaula? Giró su rostro en busca de un resquicio de verjas o alguna señal de estar encerrados en una cárcel. Mas no halló nada.

El ruido se detuvo. Un chasquido seguido de una gran bocanada de aire frio la hizo temblar. La pared que había tras ella se abría. Se inclinó contra el cuerpo inerte de su guarda espaldas, ansiando protegerle sin saberlo. Una risotada estalló en sus oídos. Una risa que reconoció perfectamente.

—Mira que drogarme con vino. ¿Acaso crees que eso era suficiente para alguien como yo?

Sintió la mirada del hombre clavada en su espalda. La luz que atravesaba la oscuridad dejaba a la vista sus piernas dobladas contra el cuerpo masculino, sus cabellos sueltos, probablemente totalmente revueltos y despeinados, sucios y ásperos. Rezó porque fueran lo suficientemente largos como para cubrirle. Pero Atobe ya debía de ser bueno como para poder estar de pie de toda la bebida que le había dado y mucho menos, como para despistarse y creer que no vería al militar.

Lo apretujó con todas sus fuerzas y otra carcajada escapó de la garganta del hombre tras él.

—Parece que has hecho buenas migas con ese asesino. ¿No temes por tu vida teniéndolo cerca? Echizen es una bomba de relojería que explota cuando menos lo esperas. Estoy seguro que si tuvieras sexo con él, terminaría matándote.

Se estremeció. No era la perfecta conversación que querría tener con alguien como ese, cuando habían estado a punto de utilizarla como una simple máquina de reproducción. Aferró las tiras del chaleco entre sus dedos con fuerza, queriendo evitar que los separasen. Por alguna razón, su cuerpo le indicaba que si lo dejaba, moriría. Era un escudo.

—Sal— ordenó bruscamente Keigo.

—N-no…

Atobe suspiró. El ruido de las ropas al moverse la hizo temblar.

—No me obligues a obligarte—, gruñó.

Sentía miedo. Miedo por ambas cosas. Si cedía, era posible que Atobe cubriera de balazos el cuerpo de Echizen ahí mismo. Si no se movía, lo haría igual, pero ansiaba que lograra despertarse antes de que Keigo tuviera tiempo de apretar el gatillo.

El hombre tras ella chasqueó la lengua, acercándose a grandes pasos para tomarla con agilidad y fuerza por uno de sus delgados brazos. Casi sintió que se lo rompió. Aterrada, buscó la otra mano libre, suspirando aliviada a verla sin arma. Detrás de ellos, no había nadie más. Solo ellos tres. Parpadeó, confusa. ¿Por qué habría venido solo? ¿Es que no tenía miedo de enfrentarse a Ryoma?

La empujó bruscamente al exterior. La luz solar le hirió los ojos, teniendo que parpadear para asegurarse de que veía correctamente la imagen ante ella. Atobe estiraba del cuerpo de su guarda espaldas hasta una alfombra rojiza, tirándolo con brusquedad. Como si estuviera imantada, corrió hasta él, volviendo a servirle de escudo. De nuevo, una rasposa carcajada escapó de la garganta del acosador.

—Ni que fueras su madre. La verdad, es que parece que has visto muchas películas. ¿Sabías que si te disparo, no solo morirías tú, sino que probablemente la bala llegaría hasta la sesera de él?

Negó con la cabeza y cuando sintió el chasquido metálico del seguro, se tensó. Iba a comprobarlo…

--

Apretó los puños tanto que sintió como la piel se rajaba bajo sus uñas. Ni siquiera el dolor era comparado con la rabia que sentía. La mandíbula tensada y la necesidad de encontrarse ante aquel imbécil que no hacía más que ponerlo cada vez de más mal humor. Si alguien creía que él era imperturbable, estaba equivocado. Todo ser humano puede llegar a ser como una bomba de explosión y tarde o temprano, estallar.

En esos momentos, él se sentía así.

Sintió la mano de Nanako cubrir la suya, temblorosa y precavida. Probablemente, sentiría miedo o preocupación por él. Ella era la única que conocía su forma de ser tras aquella máscara que todo el mundo le había impuesto. Ya la había roto diversas veces desde que todo comenzó y ahora, podría bien subirse por las paredes en busca del portavoz de aquella intragable voz.

Observó la estancia cuadrada en la que casi todos se tocaban unos a otros. Sus hombres eran grandes y ocupaban ya el suficiente sitio como para que las paredes empezaran a encoger. Probablemente, se morirían por asfixia entre unos y otros antes que por la presión de las paredes.

Momoshiro sostenía entre sus brazos a la destrozada Tachibana, quien pedía a gritos una rápida hospitalización pese a estar inconsciente. La chica se comportaba bastante bien para estar como estaba y Takeshi parecía haber cambiado rotundamente en su cuidado. Otra que tampoco armó demasiado jaleó fue Osakada, quien se mantenía en un rincón, cubierta por el cuerpo de Kaidoh. Ninguna se movía. Todas parecían haber aprendido que debían de dejar actuarlos a ellos.

Por un momento, se puso a pensar en Echizen y Ryuzaki. ¿Qué demonios habría pasado con ellos? ¿Estarían vivos? Esperaba que sí. No solo por Ryuzaki, que era demasiado joven, sino también por su compañero de trabajo. Echizen era uno de los mejores. Ya lo había pensado muchas veces, pero ahora era real. Había llegado hasta ahí. Creció sin que se diera cuenta. Esperaba que no perdiera ese sentimiento que había enseñado a cada uno de sus hombres. Si Kaidoh lo había aprendido, ¿por qué Echizen no?

Esperaba sinceramente que sí, porque el mundo únicamente lo formaban ellos, iba a necesitar más de una vez a Ryuzaki. Hablando feamente, no veía a Echizen haciendo un cinco contra uno. Y también era demasiado casero y necesitaba alguien que lo alimentara correctamente. Y si tenía en mente tener a Nanako como niñera, iba de culo. Tezuka tenía unas horribles ganas de recuperar el tiempo perdido con su mujer.

—No os preocupéis. No les sucederá nada a las mujeres. Las necesitamos. Pero ustedes… Es una verdadera lástima que hombres tan buenos como ustedes mueran. Son uno de los mejores equipos.

Eso jamás podría ponerlo en duda. Y él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Ryuzaki Sumire había sido muy buena a la hora de elegirlos y remodelar sus vidas. Cuando ninguno creía que tenía sentido continuar o que la vida era una completa mierda, ella los entrenó y crió. Por eso eran los mejores. Y Sakaki, tiempo atrás, también lo fue. SI le quedaba un pequeño atisbo del guerrero que había sido, posiblemente, tendrían una oportunidad. Si es que estaba a la altura de la fama que le habían dado.

—Sakaki— murmuró, lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado por todos— "Lluiten".

Un brusco sonido llegó desde el micrófono y todos los presentes clavaron la mirada sobre él, sorprendidos. Nanako se humedeció los labios, parpadeando ligeramente antes de abrir la boca dispuesta a protestar, probablemente. Pero Kaidoh le cubrió la boca con su mano, siseando. Los azulados ojos le miraron desconcertado. Liberó la mano de su esposa, llevándola hasta el cinturón donde su cuchillo descansaba, sacándolo y clavándolo en el suelo. Estaba tan afilado que atravesó el azulejo.

Osakada emitió un gruñido asustado que escapó de su garganta y Kawamura se estremeció, rozando su hombro izquierdo con la pared, sin despegar sus dedos de la garganta de Tachibana. Momoshiro se humedeció los labios y afirmó con la cabeza. No hacía falta que nadie dijera nada. Hasta Kirihara se quedó estético, con las mandíbulas apretadas y seriedad dibujada.

Oishi, sin embargo, parecía compartir la ansiedad intranquila de Nanako dibujada en sus ojos. Llenos de preocupación. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza como agradecimiento, pero nada más. No podía relajarse ni un centímetro. Agradeció profundamente que Kaidoh se alejara con Nanako- pataleando- entre sus manos.

—Acepto la proposición.

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Una sensación que comenzó a proponérsele como pura adrenalina y hasta excitación. Si no hubiera sido así, probablemente nunca se podría enfrentar. Al parecer, Sakaki sí continuaba teniendo sus recuerdos de guerrero.

Observó de nuevo la estancia. Nanako tenía lágrimas en los ojos y negaba repetidas veces con la cabeza. A Kaidoh le costaba mantenerla sujeta y proteger a la vez a Osakada. Momoshiro continuaba cargando a Tachibana y había desviado la mirada hasta sus pies, observando cómo iba descargándose de todas sus armas. Oishi se inclinó, recogiendo el cuchillo y entregándoselo a cambio del chaleco antibalas.

—Ten cuidado— recomendó preocupado. Afirmó con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia.

Se volvió hacia Nanako, observándola con atención. Sus largos cabellos lacios, su piel blanca, su cuerpo suave y capaz de excitarle con solo recordar su sabor afrutado y femenino. Cogió aire y lo expulsó suavemente. No pensaba besarla. No le daría una despedida. Les dio la espalda, encaminándose hasta el punto donde la pared se había cerrado para encerrarlos.

— ¿Qué demandas a cambio?

La voz de Sakaki fue áspera y ruda.

_Así que recuerdas tú parte… Bien._

—Déjalos irse.

Un gruñido escapó de la garganta a través del micrófono.

—La puerta durará abierta unos segundos. Si no la atraviesan entonces, morirán. Esa es mi oferta.

Justo antes que decir nada o si quiera de esperar qué decían, escuchó a sus hombres cuadrarse, dispuestos a saltar al exterior sin esperar, aunque tuvieran que llevarse unos a otros. Se humedeció los labios, esperando que su tardanza en dar algún paso les sirviera de ayuda, pero sabía que ellos no se lo perdonarían y cuando se reunieran en el infierno, le molerían a palos.

Una de las paredes crujió, indicando que el paso comenzaba. Antes si quiera que la puerta le llegara a la cintura, los hombres se abrieron paso sin esperar si quiera a que se molestara en mirar a donde daba. Sakaki había apagado el micrófono y ningún sonido era proveniente ya del micrófono.

Un largo pasillo quedaba a la visión y la pared tras él descendió, pesadamente y haciendo un ruido brusco. El viento movió sus cabellos y refrescó sus piernas. Sus compañeros de equipo, su familia, se detuvieron para mirarle por última vez. Nanako gimió, pataleando y extendiendo una mano hacia él. El anillo brilló, recordándole su unión. Chasqueó la lengua, dio varias zancadas, alcanzándolos y la apresó entre sus brazos. Una frágil figura, temblorosa y que no cesaba de llamarlo rogativamente.

—No lo hagas— le rogó, abrazándole con fuerza, rozándose contra él.

Aquellas simples caricias le habrían ocasionado un gran placer y hasta le habría arrancado la ropa ahí mismo si estuvieran a solas, poseyéndola. Le acaricio los cabellos, desviándolos para poder rozar con su boca el oído femenino. Unas simples palabras que la hicieron estremecerse. Una simple palabra de esperanza que la hizo obedecer y ceder, regresando al lado de Kaidoh.

Los vio alejarse y hasta que el último paso no se alejó en su silencio, no se volvió. Sakaki realmente era un guerrero, alguien que vivió lo mismo que él años atrás y recordaba el código perfectamente.

—Deberías de haberte despedido de ella— le aconsejó cruzándose elegantemente de brazos— Esta será la última vez que la veas.

Se encogió de hombros, girándose hacia él. Sakaki siempre había sido un hombre elegante. Elegante incluso cuando le rebanaba el cuello a algún desgraciado. Elegante cuando destruía las vidas de los demás, pero también demasiado estratagema. Le gustaba planificar fríamente las cosas y su cara no era ninguna máscara. Era tan frio como demostraba. No le importaba ver a los demás arrodillados ante él, ofreciéndole sus enseres más valiosos por tal de que tuviera consideración con él.

Él mandaba y los demás cumplían a rajatabla.

Años atrás se encontraron, lucharon codo con codo. Sakaki intentó dominarlo. Tezuka se negó. No podía comprender como alguien como Atobe Keigo se había dejado convencer tan fácilmente como para ser utilizado cual marioneta.

Lo observó con detenimiento mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de su traje. Ninguno de los dos llevaría más protección que las mismas ropas. Su vida consentía en esquivar y atacar antes de recibir. La agilidad contaba y él estaba a punto de enfrentarse a un profesional, nada de moco de pavo.

Pese a su precaución y delicadeza a la hora de doblar la chaqueta, la dejó en el suelo donde fácilmente podría ser pisada por uno de ellos, pero volvió a recogerla tras quitarse el pañuelo de seda del cuello y lo guardó con precaución en uno de los bolsillos, girándose para dejar finalmente la prenda en un clavo sobresaliente. Se tomó su tiempo en remangarse las mangas, doblándolas tras desatarlas, amarrándolas con fuerza.

La tensión se acumuló todavía más en cada uno de sus músculos. Si lo que quería era hacer que perdiera la concentración, iba mal encaminado. Los marrones ojos lo observaron con indiferencia. Un destello escapó de la mano izquierda del sujeto, encontrándose con un cuchillo.

El combate ya había comenzado. Ambos hombres armados, concentrados y con los sentidos encendidos al cien por cien. La seriedad de ambos. La poca facilidad para demostrar emociones de más. Dos combatientes titanes. Iguales y a la vez diferentes.

Volvió a ver a Nanako, sonriéndole en espera, con las manos cruzadas en el vientre, donde brillaba el pequeño anillo que él mismo le había puesto en el dedo años atrás. Su boca gentilmente curvada en una sonrisa antes de besarle, susurrándole una maravillosa noticia. Algo sano. Algo que se esperaba. Algo maravilloso y que le hacía temblar por completo. Una esperanza que ahora era todavía más ilusionaría que antes. Algo de ellos dos, de su unión tanto de amor como carnal.

Algo que solo un hombre y una mujer podrían hacer.

Apretó el cuchillo entre sus dedos, siendo del cuchillo, sintiéndolo. Si quería ver esa imagen algún día, tendría que sobrevivir y aunque su combatiente no era la más bellas de las bailarinas, era alguien con quien, si moría, valía la pena hacerlo.

Nada nunca estaba perdido si no se intentaba y pelear contra Sakaki, era algo que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando y quedaba siempre presente en el aire. Ahora, era momento de expresar que realmente era capaz.

La lucha, había comenzado.

--

Los gemidos de llanto de Meino le produjeron jaqueca. Una terrible jaqueca que crecía a medida que estiraba de ambas mujeres hasta el laboratorio. La misma mujer que había dejado su corazón atrás, los guiaba hasta un lugar donde poder curar a Tachibana. Era increíble pensar que momentos antes querían matarla y ahora, corrían por salvarla. Según Kawamura, estaba demasiado grave y necesitaban los útiles que parecían tener ahí. Nanako había hablado a media lengua, guiándolos por el camino sin poder detener el llanto, ni siquiera mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Pero ellos jamás llegarían al laboratorio. Y Tachibana no sería cuidada en él. Una fuerte explosión llegó desde algún lugar que pareció alertar a Meino, quien soltándose, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta una esquina, deteniéndose para girarse hacia ellos, con la mano cubriéndole las fosas respiratorias y extendiendo una mano para que no salieran. Se detuvieron al instante, mirándola desconcertados. ¿Qué demonios tenían que hacer ahora?

— ¿Una trampa? — Gruño más que preguntó.

—Una jodida trampa— bramó Momoshiro estrujando el cuerpo de Tachibana contra su pecho.

La había cargado todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera cuando Oishi se ofreció a llevarla un rato había cedido. Kawamura la revisaba en todo momento, y el chico no apartaba la mirada. ¿Quién diría que antes quería matarla como venganza? Momoshiro había perdido a más familiares que todos ellos y era lógico que su lógica de orgullo pisoteado y corazón destruido ansiara una venganza. Tenía fuerza, experiencia y sabiduría para hacerla. Pero ahora solo temblaba ligeramente, observando a Tachibana siempre que ocurría algo, asegurándose que estaba bien. Tampoco cuando dio una patada a la pared de metal la soltó, maldiciendo entre dientes.

Osakada se encogió sobre sí misma, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Alzó la cabeza hacia él, esperando qué hacer. La explosión la había obligado a cubrirse y si no fuera por las costillas rotas, probablemente, se habría tirado sobre él. Todavía tenía el labio inflamado y probablemente, cuando se mirara al espejo, querría morirse al ver que le faltaba uno de los dientes. Carraspeó, mirando a otro lado. Él tampoco sabía exactamente qué hacer o decirle para animarla. Nunca había tenido que hacerlo con nadie, menos con una mujer.

Sus relaciones con las mujeres eran demasiado escasas. Quizás un revolcón y listo. No necesitaba más. Pero tampoco las quería demasiado tiempo a su lado. Ahora, era irónico pensar que tuviera ganas de sexo simplemente porque se sentía demasiado excitado. Esa maldita guerra en que unos imbéciles los habían metido estaba durando demasiado.

—Sin el equipo médico del laboratorio… Tachibana no durará demasiado— informó Kawamura con voz seca— ¿No hay otro lugar?

—Diablos— Masculló Takeshi, mirando furioso a la mujer del capitán.

Nanako se estrujó las manos, nerviosa, queriendo encontrar rápidamente una solución antes de que Momoshiro la asesinara de pura rabia. Pero no parecía encontrar una solución clave.

—Estuve encerrada todo el tiempo aquí… no sé más lugares. Era una prisionera— les recordó.

Takeshi pareció calmarse ante esas palabras, pero maldijo y volvió a dar otra patada a la pared metálica. Meino tembló, jadeando y cayendo de rodillas. Una débil mujer que acababa de separarse del hombre que amaba y que temía no volver a verle nunca más. Una mujer que había luchado para impedir que las chicas sufrieran pero no consiguió nada. Que había intentando ayudar a Ryuzaki en todo y no podía hacer nada ahora. La vio mover los labios, entonando unas palabras que nadie escucharía, excepto él.

Dejó a Osakada pegada a la pechera de Kirihara y se agachó ante ella. Nanako parpadeó, mirándole desconcertada, como si la hubiera descubierto. Pero sonrió.

—No te enfades. No podía contároslo hasta ahora. Ni siquiera a Kunimitsu. Por favor… confiar en ellos. Ellos la llevaran a un lugar seguro. Kurumi, ha cumplido su parte del trato.

Fuji se movió ligeramente, sacando el arma y apuntándole. Irónico, parpadeó. ¿Es que era el único gilipollas que no se había enterado de nada hasta hora? Giró la cabeza hasta la humareda que comenzaba a controlarse. Unos pasos. Fuji no le estaba apuntado a él, sino a algo que se movía.

—Siento llegar tarde, pero no los encontraba tan fácilmente.

La voz de Kurumi hizo que el policía bajara el arma y él, que se calmara. Siseó, mirándola de arriba abajo. Había cambiado sus ropas y llevaba el anclaje de un detonador en el mano. Les guiñó un ojo y se giró de espaldas a la pared. El sonido de varios pasos lo alertó. Agarró del brazo a Meino y estirando de ella, regresó hasta la posición. Fuji y los demás volvieron a sacar sus armas.

—N-no… ¡Basta, bajar las armas! ¡Por dios! ¡Estáis en el mismo bando! — Exclamó la peli azul, retorciéndose en su agarre.

Descendió la mirada hasta ella antes de volver a ponerla en las personas que se encontraban delante de ellos. Un grupo mayor que ellos, armados hasta los dientes y con una insignia que los caracterizaba como equipo militar.

— ¡Anda, anda! ¡Están vivos! ¿Ellos también habrán sido enseñados por Ryuzaki? Tiene que serlo, ¿Verdad, verdad? Han sobrevivido.

Uno de los sujetos, el más bajito y de aspecto inquieto, daba saltos alrededor de otro, que se llevó la mano hasta el rostro, quitándose la máscara y observándolos.

—Basta, Kintaro— ordenó al inquieto hombre—. Ellos pertenecen a Seigaku, ¿Verdad? Entonces, no son nuestro enemigo.

Chasqueó los dedos y dos de ellos se acercaron hasta Momoshiro, Tachibana y Kawamura. Con sutiles palabras les informaron de que los llevarían a un lugar seguro y que curarían a la chica. Ante esa invitación, Momoshiro pareció recobrar la confianza en cualquier ser humano, porque accedió de buen grado.

—Llegáis tarde, Shiraishi— regañó con preocupación Meino, señalando sus espaldas— Por favor… Kunimitsu…

Shiraishi afirmó, pero a la vez negó.

—Recibí las últimas órdenes, Nanako. Lo siento, pero primero es poneros a las chicas a salvo. Después, tenemos que salvar a todos cuanto podamos y destruir esta… cosa. ¿Dónde está Ryuzaki?

—Murió— respondió Kirihara encogiéndose de hombros—, pero la nieta está viva.

El nombrado Kintaro pareció interesado repentinamente, acercándose con curiosidad.

— ¿Y dónde está? — cuestionó.

Nanako frunció el ceño, frotándose el brazo ante un pinchazo por parte de otro de los miembros, que se acercó a él con intenciones de hacerle lo mismo y terminó estampado en la pared.

—Está… con mi primo. Ellos desaparecieron en alguna parte de esta instalación… por favor… no la destruyas toda hasta que ellos regresen. Sé que lo harán. Confía en mí— demandó, angustiada.

Shiraishi había fruncido el ceño ligeramente, observando a su hombre que intentaba ponerse en pie mientras se frotaba la mandíbula, mirándole con pocos amigos y dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre él, de nuevo. Osakada tiró de su manga, pidiéndole que lo dejara estar. Gruñendo, negó.

—Está bien… solo un tiempo. Por cierto, Kaidoh, esa inyección es un antídoto. Depurará toda la mierda que habéis tragado al estar tan expuestos a las armas bioquímicas, conocidas como zombies. Tu superior debería de saberlo, que fue quien las creo.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre Inui, que sonreía mientras anotaba datos en la libreta, feliz por ver las reacciones de todos ellos. Chasqueó la lengua y desnudó su brazo, permitiéndole trabajar. El hombre, gruñendo, terminó por clavarle el agua sin miramientos. Una simple venganza que podría costarle bien cara más tarde.

Oishi decidió tomar su puesto como sub. Capitán, queriendo averiguar qué sucedía. Nanako estaba en el ajo, estaba seguro, pero, ¿Quién demonios eran esas personas? ¿De qué conocían a Ryuzaki-sensei? ¿Y a la nieta? No comprendía nada.

—Disculpad, pero… ¿podríais explicarnos qué pasa aquí? Siempre somos los últimos en enterarnos de todo y…

—… los capullos que tragan la mierda— interrumpió groseramente. Su superior frunció los parpados ligeramente, preocupado.

La tensión era acumulable. La falta de presencia de su capitán y de Echizen, además de los peligros que los rodeaban todavía, los ponían eléctricamente sensibles. Saltaban chispas sin más. Shiraishi sonrió, divertido o con ganas de putearles, pero respondió.

—Somos el Shitenhouji, otro equipo militar creado por Sumire Ryuzaki, entrenado bajo su mano y enviado a ésta tierra de forma oculta gracias a un chip ocultador creado de la mano de Nanako meino, mano derecha de Ryuzaki Sumire— explicó cual relato en un partido de tenis que recordaba a la millones víctimas de un atentado—. Gracias a nuestra infiltración y vuestra distracción, conseguimos crear una base de emergencia en éste planeta. Desgraciadamente, no logramos traer a más supervivientes. Ustedes son los únicos y las chicas, son la prioridad.

En eso no podía negarse. Ellos tenían las mismas órdenes, pero de nuevo, quedaba claro que habían sido utilizados y engañados, por la misma Ryuzaki. ¿Realmente podrían seguir confiando en ellas? ¿Ryuzaki nieta sería de confianza? Echizen no las tenía todas consigo…

Alzó la mirada del suelo, encontrándose con Osakada que era tratada por varios hombres. No tratada, sujetada. Al parecer, la chica de boca grande y labia fácil se había impuesto no dejarse tocar por ningún hombre y pataleaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras gimoteaba en silencio. Sin pensárselo un momento, su cuerpo no le obedeció. Sus piernas se movieron solas y sus manos sujetaron con firmeza la de los otros dos. En un momento, dos pistolas apuntaba a la cabeza de los dos sujetos. Fuji sonreía maliciosamente y Kirihara movía el cuello de un lado a otro, dispuesto a disparar en cualquier momento. Sin darle tiempo si quiera a respirar, Osakada se abrazó a él.

—No me dejes otra vez con ellos. No vuelvas a… irte.

Se estremeció, de la cabeza a los pies. Escuchó las armas al guardarse y como sus compañeros se marchaban, dejándolo con ella y esos dos sujetos. Uno de ellos mostró entre sus dedos una jeringuilla idéntica a la que habían utilizado con él, encogiéndose de hombros. Bufó, inclinando la cabeza hacia su protegido. Con aspereza, le levantó la ropa que cubría el brazo, sin cesar de mirarla. Osakada se mordió el labio inferior durante la duración del pinchazo, pero no le soltó ni se alejó.

—Debemos de revisarle las costillas— Explicó uno de aquellos misteriosos hombres—. Las mujeres deben de estar saludables. Somos médicos enviados por Ryuzaki y protegidos por el Shitenhouji. Sadaharu y Kawamura nos conocen perfectamente.

Gruñó, apretando a la mujer contra él y encaminándose hasta la salida. Una gran nave los esperaba, resplandeciente en su grandeza y con las puertas abiertas. Descubrió la misma nave que ellos habían utilizado en uno de los hangares, esperando a ser utilizada. Alguien reponía el combustible y se dedicaba a limpiarla.

La enfermería que utilizaron olía a desinfectante y estaba tan limpia como el culito de un bebé. Extendieron a Osakada sobre una camilla, revisándola. Al parecer, tendría que hacer de niñera un poco más, por lo menos, hasta que su capitán regresara y Tomoka, decidiera buscarse la vida por sí misma. Si estos hombres eran la luz que Nanako había insinuado, entonces, es que todo estaba llegando a su final.

Un final, que se merecían con un buen descanso. Las pesadillas llegarían, probablemente, pero tan fuertes como habían sido en el campo de batalla, tendrían que serlo fuera de ello y hacer oídos sordos a sus pesadillas y sueños.

--

Chasqueó la lengua. Pasó sus dedos por su oscuro cabello y se removió de un lado a otro. Kawamura y Oishi se movían de un lado para otro, incesantemente mientras un grupo de hombres se encontraba trabajando sobre Tachibana. No podía estarse quieto. No le decían nada y eso, por supuesto, no ayudaba en absoluto.

Había sentido todo el tiempo como el cuerpo se volvía cada vez más pesado, perseguido por la rigidez de la muerte. ¿Realmente sería tan tarde? ¿Esos hijos de puta la habrían matado? Ahora se arrepentía de habérselos cargado tan rápidamente, porque no podría desquitarse perfectamente con nadie si ella moría.

Si se ponía en modo egoísta, era él quien tenía que asesinar a Tachibana y pensaba continuar con su palabra. No era un dios, pero prefería serlo que esos cabrones. De tan solo pensar qué podrían haberle hecho si hubieran llegado más tarde… se le retorcía el estómago. En esos momentos, se avergonzaba de ser un hombre y no una mujer. Probablemente, Tachibana tendría ciertas secuelas. Secuelas que en el momento en el que se encontraban no era justo lo más necesario.

Era consciente de que todas las mujeres que se encontraban con vida en esos momentos, no serían brutalmente utilizadas como vientres tal y como Sakaki tenía en mente, pero sí que eran la única medida de supervivencia de la humanidad. Y por alguna maldita razón, todas eran sanas y fértiles.

Él, como hombre, conocía las necesidades sexuales de todo varón y comprendía que terminaría siendo una catástrofe si todos decidían pelearse por una de aquellas mujeres. Eran muchos varones y la necesidad era la necesidad. De solo pensarlo, le entró un calambre en el estómago. Como guardián, sin embargo, no podía permitir que esas cosas sucedieran.

Desde una de las ventanas, logró ver cómo Kaidoh se sentaba sobre un improvisado banco. Era increíble que estuvieran tan tranquilos después de donde se habían metido, pero ni siquiera Momoshiro podía pensar en eso ahora. Le impactó demasiado ver lo cuidadoso que había resultado el policía de siseos con la chica de boca grande y gritos. Quizás, aquella absurda situación les había hecho cambiar.

Giró su cabeza hacia el quirófano. La imagen continuaba siendo desalentadora. Todos los médicos con la cabeza inclinada sobre la chica y algún que otro movimiento negativo o mirada hacia él. Apretó los puños, mostrándole al metal de nuevo que su lucha contra él no había terminado cuando sus nudillos se estallaron contra la pared.

—Maldición— masculló.

—Momoshiro, ¿cómo va la cosa?

La voz de Eiji le crispó. El felino del grupo había pasado demasiado tiempo desapercibido, ahora se acercó tan silencioso que casi le salió disparado el corazón. Pero la sorpresa fue mayor cuando encontró el rostro de su superior totalmente desfigurado por la preocupación. Le acaricio el hombro gentilmente, empujándolo para que se sentara y lo tranquilizó con un ligero ronroneo de su garganta.

—Todo irá bien. Seguro…

Eiji había perdido una hermana años atrás, durante una operación, si mal no recordaba. Ahora comprendía por qué le habían enviado a él precisamente para intentar tranquilizarlo. Sin embargo, no era suficiente. No podría calmarse hasta que no tuviera ante sus ojos una recuperada Tachibana. Tenía que disculparse con ella como dios mandaba.

Aunque había quedado claro que se había equivocado y había insinuado una disculpa, todavía no había quedado claro. Quería disculparse, inclinar su cabeza ante ella firmemente, declararle que se había equivocado o juzgado de forma incorrecta simplemente por rumores. Esperaba que ella le perdonara y que nada terminara. Pero demonios, para eso, ella necesitaba levantarse de esa camilla y mostrar su fuerza como siempre.

Cualquier cosa era buena. Como si le tiraba el gotero a la cabeza mientras se disculpaba y le gritaba que ahora era un estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta de la verdad.

Unió sus manos en son de rezo bajo su barbilla, cerrando con fuerza ojos y quijada. Apretó los músculos, tensándolos en intenciones de relajarlos, pero era imposible. La angustia le hacía necesitar moverse, ejercitarse.

—Si ahora te pones así, no quiero pensar cómo te pondrás cuando tengas un hijo— bromeó agriamente Kikumaru, liberándolo del agarre—, ¿Qué piensas hacer después? ¿La dejarás?

—Disculparme— gruñó sin desearlo— y… alejarla de mí. Desde que se ha relacionado con nosotros, no cesa de tener problemas. Soy un maldito gafe.

—No digas eso, Nya— respondió Eiji apretando los labios— Esto… ha sido imprevisto. Nadie esperaba nada de esto. Todos hemos perdido algo ahí fuera… ahora, ¿no crees que deberías de atesorar lo que tienes?

Lo observó de reojo, recordando la promesa de protegerla que se había hecho a sí mismo.

—Además, Ryuzaki nieta es ahora nuestra jefa. ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber qué nos ordenará ahora?

— ¿Qué insinúas? — interrogó, sintiendo la boca pastelosa.

Eiji se lamió los labios, encogiéndose de hombros mientras sacaba su arma, inquieto, revisándola.

—Bueno, muchos de nosotros juramos seguirla y probablemente, accedamos a cualquier orden que nos dé. Ella todavía no nos ha traicionado y aunque nos tiene miedo, es… ¿Gentil?

—Yo diría desconocedora—Rectificó encogiéndose de hombros— pero sí, probablemente… siga sus órdenes. Le debo mucho a su abuela. El que me preocupa es…

—¿O'chibi? — Interrumpió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa sarcástica—. Teniendo en cuenta cómo la ha tratado últimamente… creo que lo echará de su vida a patadas.

—También puede que sea masoka y decida quedarse con él como guardaespaldas— opinó, encogiéndose de hombros— he conocido a mujeres así.

Eiji frunció los labios, negando con la cabeza.

—Esa dulzura, es imposible de soportar a alguien como él. Pese a que ya se ha enfrentado a su pasado, O'chibi continua siendo la mar de frio— Kikumaru extendió las piernas, mirando seriamente la puerta del quirófano— En todo caso, ella es la que decide qué hacer con todas las chicas, ella incluida. Ellas… son nuestras "evas". ¿Quiénes se convertirán en Adam?

Momoshiro no pudo morderse la lengua, señalando el cristal tras ellos.

—Kaidoh parece haber cogido ya el hilo del destino y quedarse con Osakada. Fuji parece demasiado atraído por _esa_ robot.

—¿Kurumi? Ella no puede tener hijos— Le recordó Kikumaru encogiéndose de hombros— y cualquiera se queda con Nanako. Tezuka nos mataría de forma más cruel posible.

Un escalofrió los recorrió de arriba abajo. De tan solo pensar en las muchas formas que podría torturarlos su superior, sentían ganas terribles de ir a toda prisa al servicio antes de hacerse las necesidades encima. Pero el recordatorio de que lo habían dejado atrás, los inquieto.

—Estará bien— murmuró a regañadientes— mejor que ella… seguro.

Eiji tragó ruidosamente, mirándole perplejo cuando volvió a ponerse en pie, moviéndose de un lado a otro, totalmente nervioso. Cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, peor se sentía. Más cerca del miedo a perderla se acumulaba. Si Tachibana moría, él habría fallado. Como militar, como guardaespaldas, como hombre… Su orgullo sería terriblemente destruido y probablemente, terminaría volándose la cabeza en cualquier rincón, donde nadie le viera, antes que acabar tirado en una calle, bebido y sin paradero alguno.

Mas quería evitar esa tragedia. Quería verla sobrevivir. Cielos, existían tantas cosas que aprender ahora que estaban en un nuevo mundo. ¿Qué demonios era eso comparado con lo que habían pasado?

_Tachibana…. Ann… Resiste…. ¡Vive!_

El chasquido emitido por la luz que anunciaba el quirófano en funcionamiento, le hizo volverse bruscamente hacia la puerta. Eiji ya se encontraba a su lado, esperando. Cuando Kawamura salió, con el rostro cansado, fue consciente de que había hecho su mejor esfuerzo. El chico, de resultados tímidos en algunos instantes, terminó por sonreírle.

—Lo ha logrado. Es una buena chica. Vive.

Aquellas eran las palabras más jugosas que jamás había escuchado y dando un brinco, terminó abrazándose a sus dos compañeros de equipo. Por fin, una buena noticia.

—Tenía algunas zonas internas en riesgo, pero hemos conseguido evitar que fuera a más. Había perdido líquido y sangre. La deshidratación era enorme, pero gracias a dios, hemos conseguido estabilizarla. En serio, está bien.

— ¿Qué puñetas gracias a Dios? — Exclamó eufórico— ¡Sois vosotros quienes han trabajado sobre ella!

Pero su alegría no duró demasiado tiempo. Otra explosión hizo retumbar hasta la nave. Los tres se cuadraron rápidamente, corriendo hasta el exterior. Kaidoh observaba con un gruñido una gran nube de polvo y movía la cabeza de lado a lado.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa? — Exigió saber.

Kaidoh gruñó de nuevo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

—Están volando el edificio parte por parte. Han colocado explosivos en todos los rincones. El capitán del otro equipo ha decidido que ya han esperado demasiado y ha enviado a su grupo para extender las cargas. Todo volará en pedazos y con el edificio… los que vivan. Todas las salidas han sido cubiertas, las naves desvalijadas. No existe salida posible— Explicó a regañadientes el rastreador.

Emitió un sonoro grito de terror, sujetando del cuello a su compañero, tanto de equipo como de peleas.

— ¿¡Por qué putas no los detienes!? ¿Es que te has vuelto un maldito dominado?

Kaidoh se soltó de un manotazo, dándole la espalda y pateando una de las piedras cercanas, girándose para cogerlo también del cuello.

— ¿A quién llamas dominado, capullo? ¡Intenta tú detenerles su puedes! Ni siquiera Oishi que tiene más rango que yo puede, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Volarle la sesera?

—Eso sería una buena idea, estúpido— correspondió, deteniéndose ante la visión de Meino, encogida en un rincón, rogando entre lágrimas porque no lo hicieran. Chasqueó la lengua y dejó al apodado serpiente, frotándose los cabellos— Mierda. ¿Habéis pedido ir a buscarlos?

—No permiten pasar a nadie— Respondió robóticamente Osakada— ni siquiera a Kurumi.

Desvió la mirada hacia la chica robótica, que se mantenía junto a Fuji. Al parecer, tampoco sabían qué hacer. Estaban todos atados de manos y de pies.

—Mira que hay malditas posibilidades y no encontramos ni una sola… Seremos torpes— gruñó— Encima de estúpidos.

Por un momento, guardó silencio, esbozando una sonrisa y mirando a su alrededor. Kaidoh siseo, afirmando y Kawamura sonrió nerviosamente mientras Eiji se colgaba de su cuello.

—Creo, señores, que hablo por todos cuando digo: que estamos hasta los huevos de ser marionetas, ¿verdad?

--

El silencio y la impaciencia lo hacía sentirse con más ganas de torturar a alguien. Ansiaba poder hacer algo que sirviera. Tanto tiempo viviendo en contra de la ley y ahora, que era militar, no sabía qué demonios podría hacer correctamente. Ni siquiera Kurumi pudo convencer al ignorante capitán del otro equipo. No cabían a razones. Estaban… no, parecían ansiosos por destruir todo eso y quitarles autoridad. A Nanako le había parecido prudente, puesto que era una de las mujeres que habían sobrevivido, pero, ¿qué demonios pensaban? Ryuzaki estaba ahí todavía…

… Además de Echizen y su capitán.

Tezuka les había salvado el culo y era gracias a él por lo que podían estar respirando ahora y moviéndose como si nada. Ellos habían ido ahí, dando órdenes a diestro y siniestro, empujándolos a sentirse unos malditos intrusos cuando se habían comido todo el marrón.

Desvió la mirada de la última carga de explosivos, encontrándose con uno de los más peligrosos grupos que podía haber y a quienes jamás podía dejarse solos sin supervisión. Teniendo a Momoshiro, Eiji y Kaidoh en el mismo grupo, ya podías rezar porque no sucediera nada malo.

Les vio afirmar y mirarle. Frunció ligeramente las cejas y les sonrió de forma que demostrara su interés por lo que estaba sucediendo. Era posible que decidiera convertirse en uno de esos niños malos que habían dejado de ser supervisados por sus padres. Además, estaba que se moría por descargar la tensión acumulada. Desde que los había visto, había querido meterles una bala en el trasero. Especialmente, cuando decidieron pincharle aquella especie de antídoto preparado por Inui, el cual había desaparecido repentinamente.

Los chicos caminaron hacia él, revisando sus armas y por sus rostros, maniacos y compulsivos de acción, comprendió que no era una simple idiotez. Era algo peligroso y que seguramente, no le obligarían a ir con ellos. Iban simplemente a saber su respuesta y si no decidida pronto, se irían sin él.

Decidió encaminarse hacia ellos, pero la mano de Kurumi lo retuvo. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de él, preocupados y gentilmente dudosos. Tragó saliva. No sabía cómo demonios esa mujer le había resultado demasiado interesante, obviando que era mitad robot, podría ser una buena diversión y una posible candidata a noches de torturas sexuales, como siempre había querido tener y no podía por culpa de la facilidad de huir de las demás chicas. Por un momento, a él dejó de interesarle eso de la fertilidad. Le venía bien muriendo y ser el único portavoz de su apellido. No era tan malo.

—Escucha… ellos quieren….

—Has leído sus labios, ¿Verdad? — interrumpió—, entonces, deberías de saber que diré que sí.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser así? — inquirió, terriblemente afligida— ni siquiera a mí… me lo han permitido y no soy humana al cien por cien.

—Entonces, la pregunta correcta sería: ¿Por qué siempre has de ser tú quien hagas locuras? No te equivoques — recomendó— no somos un equipo normal. Yo antes robaba gasolina, robaba coches, corría ilegalmente, asesiné a muchas personas. No soy un ángel. Kaidoh antes de ser lo que es estranguló a su padre para evitar que maltratara a su madre. Momoshiro es el único que se puede decir que está limpio. Eiji, asesinó al médico que dejó morir a su hermana. Inui fue detenido por hacer explotar uno de los centros comerciales más famosos. Kawamura estafó cinco millones de pesetas… Y Echizen… bueno, ese es un misterio. Nadie sabe más que él de su pasado. No te preocupes por nosotros— aconsejó, arrastrando las palabras— Ni siquiera nuestro capitán es trigo limpio. No me extrañaría que el shitenhouji no nos quisiera a su lado.

—Todos estamos sucios— canturreó Momoshiro al llegar a su altura—, además de locos. ¿Crees que unas cargas nos pueden detener después de lo que hemos pasado? Mira, no sé tú, pero hasta los mismísimos de dejar que me bajen los pantalones para joderme. Yo decido cuando muero y dónde. Ahora, iré a buscar a mí capitán y al estúpido de Echizen, le guste a quien no le guste, entraré.

Kurumi puso los ojos en blanco, humedeciéndose los labios hasta el punto de llevar una mano hasta su cabeza, sonriendo irónica.

—… ¿vuestros pasados deberían de tranquilizarme y asegurarme que volveréis? — Espetó, soltando una carcajada— por dios, soy una máquina que puede llegar a no comprender a los humanos, pero no soy estúpida como para no darme cuenta de que esto es una salvajada suicida. Debería de deteneros.

Una carcajada con sorna escapó de los labios de Takeshi, mientras Eiji extendía una mano hasta atrapar entre sus dedos uno de los largos cabellos de la chica.

—Te agradecemos tú preocupación, Kurumi— aseguró el felino— pero somos como somos. Despojos humanos, si quieres llamarnos así, mejor. Somos soldados que no temen a nada y créeme, la muerte es lo que menos nos asusta. Mucho de nosotros hemos cumplido nuestras órdenes, ahora, tenemos que ir con nuestro superior y nuestro compañero. Somos… ¿Cómo decirlo?

—Una familia— aclaró Oishi, quien se había acercado a ellos— o como los tres mosqueteros.

—Unos malditos locos— intervino Meino, acercándose hasta ellos, hipando y recogiendo el poco orgullo que le quedaba, mirándoles con seriedad—; Escuchadme, traedme a mi marido.

Una sonrisa orgullosa se pinto en cada uno de los rostros de sus compañeros. Nanako hipó nuevamente, pero se recobró automáticamente. La esperanza siempre es lo último que se pierde y una mujer enamorada podría tener mucha más acumulada de lo que se espera.

Aseguró su arma antes de que se movieran y únicamente alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de la esposa de su capitán. Acercándose hasta ella, sonrió. Nanako parpadeó, queriendo saber qué deseaba.

—Quiero que haga algo por mí a cambio de esto.

—Tezuka ya me dijo que tú jamás hacías nada por alguien si no sacabas algo a cambio. ¿de qué se trata?

Sonrió orgulloso, alzando el mentón y acercándose hasta su oído. Sin apartar los ojos de Kurumi, esbozó cuidadosamente sus palabras. Nanako dio un respingo.

— ¿Por qué deseas eso? Justamente… estaba pensando hacerlo, pero… es complicado. Después de todo, ha sido maltratada muchas veces interiormente. Se merece tener algo mejor.

—Que sea lo suficiente para sentir a un hombre dentro— Espetó, con sensual voz— ha de sentirme como una mujer, no como una máquina. Bórrale esas ideas. Hazla una mujer como lo que es.

Nanako se sonrojo, sonriendo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Sus ojos deliraron ligeramente, afirmando con fiereza mientras se volvía hacia Kurumi, tocándole descaradamente el vientre. Kurumi dio un brinco.

—Guerrero, aunque acepto hacerlo, recuerda que esto jamás acogerá tú semilla como hijo.

—No me importa— aseguró con severidad— un trato, es un trato.

Cuando la mujer afirmó, giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse junto a sus compañeros. Repentinamente, un gemido de dolor llegó desde uno de los puntos clave donde estaban siendo colocadas las cargas. Desviaron los ojos hacia el lugar, encontrándose con el capitán del Shitenhouji doblado, gimoteando de dolor mientras Sadaharu sonreía, mirándoles de reojo.

— ¿Alguien buscaba a Inui? ¿Quién creía que nos había abandonado? — Preguntaron a la vez Eiji y Oishi.

El investigador del grupo se acercó hasta ellos, subiéndose las gafas.

—Tenéis media hora. Daros prisa. Yo me encargo de todo.

Afirmaron, cuadrándose ante él. Inui no era ningún cobarde por quedarse en la retaguardia. Un amigo era un amigo. Un fiel compañero y un familiar que se podía tener siempre a mano y que ayudaba cuando nadie se lo pedía. ¿Qué más podían pedirle? Aunque todos habían decidido hacer algo mejor: Traer a su capitán y a su compañero de equipo.

Esperaban que eso fuera suficiente.

Lo vio por última vez detenerse ante una de las cargas, desconectándola de forma distraída mientras que nadie le miraba, ocupados en sanar a su joven capitán de tan terrible indigestión.

_¿A quién se le ocurre beber un jugo de Inui sin estar preparado?_

Aunque a él, personalmente, a veces, le gustaban. Existían de buen sabor. Además, Sadaharu estaba en la gloria. En la tierra existían millones de nuevas fórmulas. Probablemente, en su interior, el investigador se estaba muriendo de ganas por comenzar a probarlas todas. Lo malo- y divertido- es que más de uno sería su conejillo de indias.

Se dio cuenta de que ahora él era quien estaba ansiando que todo terminara para poder ver algo así. Sí, definitivamente, necesitaba divertirse como dios manda: Torturando a todo el mundo.

Se abrieron paso por el pasillo destrozado, trepando por los escombros, ignorando los gritos de los presentes que se dieron cuenta de su presencia y hasta casi se sorprendieron al encontrarse a uno de ellos a su lado. Oishi detuvo la marcha entonces, mirándolo desconcertado.

—Oí… ¿Piensas venir? ¿Acaso tú no eres el más cercano al capitán? ¿Cómo me dijeron que te llamabas…? Ah, sí, Kintaro— murmuró.

El pelirrojo sonrió de oreja a oreja, moviéndose en saltos ágiles por los escombros, rivalizando con el mismo Eiji.

—Iré. ¡Quiero conocer a Ryuzaki y a Koshimae! ¡He oído muchas historias sobre él! Además, estoy seguro de que la nieta no puede parecerse a la abuela.

—No se le parece en nada— Respondieron todos al unisonó.

La sonrisa del pelirrojo brilló aún más y sin que se dieran cuenta, ya se encontraban caminando junto a él, dispuestos a lo que fuera. Por un momento, pensó que si Kintaro iba con ellos, quizás fuera una ventaja y Shiraishi, si es que se llamaba así, detendría la explosión. ¿Le sería tan sencillo asesinar a su camarada como pensaba hacer con ellos?

Pese que a fue un pensamiento general, ninguno dijo nada. Continuaron su camino.

Las paredes que conocían y que habían sido anteriormente sus prisioneras habían cambiado por culpa de las dos explosiones. Por un momento, se sintió completamente perdido y tuvo que confiar en los movimientos de Kaidoh, quien los guió hasta el último lugar donde habían dejado al capitán. No había ni rastro de ellos. Solo una chaqueta que colgaba en un costado de la pared y sangre. Kawamura masculló. Como médico, no podía dejar pasar eso.

Aunque tampoco sabían si era de su capitán o del contrario. Tampoco estaba la imagen que esperaba. Su superior alzándose victorioso. Nada de nada. Aquello, inquietaba más la situación y les ponía en un grave asunto. No esperaban poder intervenir en la pelea, solo Tezuka podía pelear, pero al menos, esperaban ver el cuerpo de su capitán y recogerlo, antes de que fuera utilizado como experimento.

Al menos, tendrían algo que enseñarle a su mujer, viuda siendo tan joven. Pero no había nada. Ningún resto. Solo la sangre y la maldita chaqueta. Kaidoh se agachó ante el resto de sangre, tocándola y llevándosela a la nariz, alejando la mano al instante.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Oishi.

—Esta sangre… huele igual que la de esos zombies…

--

Casi soltó un grito cuando sintió la pesada mano de Sadaharu sobre su hombro. Un escalofrió la recorrió de los pies a la cabeza, pero se tranquilizó cuando descubrió quien era. Inui frunció las cejas sobre sus ojos y movió ligeramente le labio inferior, como si maldijera en silencio. En un vano intento de esconder su preocupación, le sonrió con torpeza, no ayudando a la tranquilidad del varón.

—Estarán bien— le aseguró— me encargaré de darles tiempo. Él volverá también.

El militar carraspeó, desviando la mirada hacia una de las cargas, encaminándose tras despedirse con un simple saludo de su cabeza e indicándola que se apartara de las paredes. Kurumi, se posicionó a su lado, obligándola a moverse hasta la nave. La última explosión había movido la tierra bajo ellas y por un instante, la humanoide tuvo que alzarla y dar un salto hacia atrás para evitar que tropezaran y la masa de humo los recorriera.

Había sido por su culpa, desde luego, pero; ¿qué mujer en el mundo- o hombre- enamorado, aceptaría que explotara un lugar donde sabe a ciencia cierta que se encuentra su marido? Nadie. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Se había mordido la lengua cuando Seigaku se había reunido para marcharse sí o sí. Querría haber ido con ellos. Mas sabía que lo único que haría, sería molestarles.

—Por favor, ven conmigo— rogó Kurumi tirando de ella— Estarán bien. Confía en ellos. ¿No dicen que mala hierba nunca muere?

Miró perpleja a su creación, intentando descubrir por qué lo decía. Entonces, recordó que le había parecido escuchar algo sobre los pasados de los chicos. Así, comprendió.

—Lo dices por su pasado, ¿Verdad? — Kurumi asintió— La verdad es que… cuando Kunimitsu me los contó, me quedé aterrada. Me pregunté si realmente no terminarían por asesinarme en cualquier momento y temía quedarme a solas con ellos. Ya sabes, lo típico: Tienes que tener miedo del demonio. Sin embargo— sonrió, retorciéndose los dedos— cuando los conocí más profundamente, me encantaron. Eso es lo que ellos necesitan.

Kurumi arqueó una ceja y ella casi se carcajeó.

—Sí, sé que suena irónico, teniendo en cuenta que mi primo se encuentra entre ellos. Pero yo tampoco sabía que mi primo terminaría siendo reclutado en ese equipo y… se regeneraría.

—Eh, ¿qué hizo Echizen? — Cuestionó con precaución Kurumi.

Movió la cabeza ligeramente, encogiéndose de hombros. No era un tema que causara mucho gracia, tampoco se esperaba de Ryoma Echizen, desde luego. Pero él no quería que se recordara o se hablara delante de él. Siempre gruñía y maldecía.

—Escuché que mató al padre de Tachibana, ¿Es eso?

—No— Respondió, mordiéndose el labio inferior— él… cuando tenía diecisiete años… mató a un grupo de niños. Cuando Sumire lo descubrió, estaba a punto de ser encarcelado— Se frotó las sienes— lo siento, Kurumi, pero no quiero hablar de ello. Solo has de saber eso: Asesino a niños. Nada más. No lo comentes delante de él. Pero sí puedo decirte que desde entonces… no ha sido nada fácil para él asesinar a personas. Aunque parezca que lo hace como si bebiera agua.

—Él parecía conocer a Keigo— recordó la humanoide y ella afirmó.

—Keigo y él… anteriormente eran compañeros. Es más, Atobe fue quien creó aquel estúpido juego en el que murieron tantos niños.

Y maldijo interiormente. Ella sabía que Ryoma nunca hubiera hecho tal tragedia si no hubiera sido engañado con algo. Quizás hasta chantajeado. Pero era tan reservado que poco se sabían de aquellos detalles. Sin embargo, era seguro que Atobe Keigo también tendría que haber cumplido condena como su primo. Pero el tío estaba forrado de billetes y con un apellido importante, nadie se atrevió a tocarlo. Extrañamente, entró en un centro militar para ocultar ese destino pasado y ahora, estaba donde estaba.

Ryoma Echizen jamás tendría una vida tan sencilla. Nunca podría borrar de su mente todo lo que ocurrió. Y lo peor de todo, es que cuando comenzó a estallar silenciosamente, fue cuando asesinó al padre de Tachibana. Su mente, ya no lograba soportar mal y su estrés mental aumentaba cada vez más. Por eso, todos lo veían como una maldita bomba de explosión que estaba a punto de explotar cuando menos se esperase.

Esperaba que lograra tranquilizarse con Ryuzaki.

—_Kunimitsu… ¿por qué le has puesto esa chica a mi primo? Sabes que…_

—_Lo sé, pero Echizen debe de crecer. Madurar y centrarse en el momento._

—_Confías en él._

—_Confió._

Aquella conversación, momentos antes de que la última de las maldiciones de Sakaki cayeran sobre ellos, la hizo sentirse confiada y esperar que Ryoma realmente lograra encontrar en esa jovencita lo que necesitaba. Ahora incluso lo esperaba. Ryoma necesitaba una persona a la que temiera herir, porque realmente podría ser herida.

La chica le había parecido demasiado débil cuando Ryoma la había protegido, empujándola contra su cuerpo. Su primo era grande, no tanto como Tezuka, pero era un varón bien repartido y Ryuzaki era pequeña, gentil, suave y delicada. ¿Se daría cuenta Ryoma que podría llegar a ser un bruto? No esperaba que se enamorara de ella, pero al menos, sí que se volviera algo más humano.

—Nanako— llamó Sadaharu desde lejos, moviendo la mano para que se acercaran— Necesito los planos de ésta estación.

Afirmó, indicándole a Kurumi que ayudara al hombre. La chica se afanó en responder sus preguntas.

— ¿Qué sucede? — se interesó con preocupación.

Sadaharu movió negativamente la cabeza, mostrándose frustrado al no parecer encontrar lo que quería.

—Me preocupa una cosa. Echizen y Ryuzaki. Cayeron delante de nuestros ojos en éste punto— señaló un punto preciso sobre la palma de la mano de Kurumi, donde el mapa se veía— si han caído por aquí, deben de haber ido a un planta inferior. Si eso sucediera…

—La primera y la segunda explosión han roto pilares de estos lados— interrumpió ella misma, comprendió con terror lo que el militar quería decir— podrían… haber sido aplastados.

La voz se le truncó. Cogió aire pero sin sentirlo, ni siquiera cuando Kurumi le acaricio la espalda en una gentil sacudida recuperó el aliento. No quería perder a ninguno de los dos hombres que estaban ahí dentro. Uno era su marido, el otro, su primo, su última familia de sangre. No, no quería perderlos de ninguna manera. Apretó los puños y revisó sus alrededores. El capitán del equipo contrario, Shiraishi, se había recuperado. Tras inutilizarla de ninguna orden efectiva, se convirtió en una simple mujer que necesitaba protección y sentía el pecho opresivo.

Sacando todo el valor posible con las ganas de querer gritar, se encaminó hacia él.

—Otra vez… ¿Por qué demonios ese pelirrojo hacer lo que le da la gana? Demonios, Shiraishi se va a enfadar cuando se entere que Kintaro se ha ido con ellos…

—Pues tío, no seré yo quien se lo diga.

Sonrió. Un punto a su favor. Si Shiraishi realmente quería y sentía afecto por sus compañeros de equipo, ahora tenía una oportunidad de hacerle comprender cómo se sentía. Maldición, tenía que funcionar. No eran de piedra. Ellos no eran delincuentes como lo habían sido Seigaku. Justo cuando llegó ante el hombre, se dio cuenta de que todo el tiempo había mantenido tan apretada la mandíbula que le dolían hasta las encías.

—Deberías de entrar en la nave, Nanako— recomendó Shiraishi, con cara de malestar— demonios, no volveré a tomar nunca más algo ofrecido por ese loco investigador de Seigaku. ¿Qué era lo que llevaba? ¿Dinamita?

—Nada comparado con lo que estás a punto de hacer— respondió—. Shiraishi, parece que te va bien volar por los aires a dos de mis familiares, pero qué me dices; Ryuzaki también está ahí dentro y es la jefa.

—Lo sé, Nanako, lo sé. Pero… tenemos órdenes impresas anteriormente por Ryuzaki abuela. A nosotros no nos decía nada de salvarla. Además, quitando a tus familiares, otros sujetos han entrado, ignorando mis órdenes y poniendo en riesgo su vida. No puedo hacer nada más.

Sonrió, irónica.

—Shiraishi, ¿por qué no pruebas a romper las reglas por una vez, especialmente, cuando tu jefe no puede verte? Conozco a alguien de tu equipo que sabe hacerlo.

El nombrado giró los ojos, buscando algo que parecía faltarle. Repentinamente, apretó los puños y los labios, ahogando una maldición que bien podría haberse escuchado millones de planetas atrás.

—Él… siempre él… ¡Kintaro! — chilló tras parecer pensárselo— ¿Por qué nadie me ha dicho nada? — gruñó— Detened la detonación. No podemos permitir que uno de los nuestros muera así como así.

Nanako se inclinó, sintiendo sus cabellos rozarle las mejillas.

—Bienvenido a mí mundo.

Se giró, mirando la entrada y a la vez a Kurumi junto a Sadaharu. Ahora, era el momento. Su momento. Se detuvo al sentir el fuerte agarre de la mano del capitán.

—Espero que porque haya detenido la detonación, no pienses en hacer una locura.

Frunció los párpados, soltándose y mirándolo con atención. Sonrió con orgullo.

—Tú realmente no tienes ni idea de lo que una mujer- o hombre- enamorado es capaz de hacer, ¿Verdad? Shiraishi, mi familia está ahí dentro. El hombre que quiero que sea el padre de mis hijos está ahí dentro. Mi primo, aunque sea un salvaje callado, está ahí. No me detengas. No podrás.

—Y si… ¿Y si lo hiciera? — dudó el hombre, retrocediendo al encontrarse de cara con Kurumi, entre ellos.

—Tendré que olvidar el protocolo— respondió la humanoide—: te mataré.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Casi pensó que Kurumi no lograría intimidar a ese hombre, pero gracias a dios, funcionó. Kurumi giró sobre sus talones, la sujetó de la cintura y dio un salto hasta donde se encontraba Sadaharu. No hizo falta explicarle mucho más. Solo con decirle que iban dentro, éste aceptó, moviendo la cabeza, asegurando sus armas y siguiéndolas en completo silencio. El shitenhouji los observó desde lejos y nadie se atrevió a detenerles.

Ya era suficiente de ser espectadores. Las ruinas se movieron bajo sus pies y el aroma a aire viciado la hizo arrugar la nariz. Kurumi se movió ante ellos, inspeccionando el terreno. Y pensar que había conseguido engañar a los hombres de Seigaku, fingiendo necesitar ayuda cuando era capaz de cargarse a cualquiera, excepto de enfrentarse a las abominables criaturas, grotescos seres sin vida, con las que habían experimentado o en lo que terminó siendo Tachibana padre.

—Nanako— Llamó repentinamente Kurumi— Escucha, ¿Qué has hablado con Fuji?

Oh, claro. Eso. Probablemente, Kurumi necesitaba una clara explicación de por qué el castaño le había pedido que la convirtiera interiormente en una mujer, lo mejor posible. Al chico, no parecía darle importancia que la chica no pudiera procrear. Pero sí que quería compartir ciertas cosas con su robótica amiga. Sonrió, tomándola de la mano mientras caminaban.

—Cuando esto termine, te aseguro que te lo explicaré. Pero antes, dime; ¿te quedarías con Fuji si él así lo ansiara?

—Es… interesante— respondió Kurumi encogiéndose de hombros—. Me gusta. Podría perfectamente acostarme con él si tuviera un cuerpo idóneo. ¿Por qué?

No pudo evitar ruborizarse. Aquella mujer robótica era incluso más decidida que ella, que ya estaba casada y bien asentada en una relación.

—Porque es justamente eso lo que él me ha pedido.

--

Un profundo cauce de oscuridad. Una risa infantil que se perdía en un rugido infernal. Sangre que goteaba a su alrededor. Gritos de dolor infantiles y los pesados pasos de un animal arrastrándose. Un ojo que le miraba en súplica. Una caricia inocente que jamás llegaría. Una barrera cerrándose ante él y el frio sonido de una gota a la deriva que caía del grifo de la sucia celda.

Todos sus pecados se habían reunido. Una familia de oscuridad y venganza que le atormentaba desde hacía años. Una realidad que existía, imperfeta, dolorosa pero real. Algo que formaba parte de su vida, de su pasado y que le ahogaba en su presente. Ataba las cadenas de su angustia y le torturaba asfixiándole.

Intentó calmarse. Lo primero que debía de hacer era averiguar dónde se encontraba exactamente, en qué parte del pasado. Había algo que lo aferraba con fuerza del cuello, que gemía de miedo. Algo húmedo le rozaba las mejillas y algo blando y cálido se estrellaba contra su pecho. Sabía que debería de llevar el chaleco antibalas en la realidad, pero en ninguna de sus pesadillas solía llevarlo para estar tú a tú con quien fuera esta vez su opresor. Pero esta vez, parecía que su torturador también lo llevaba.

Sentía frio en la espalda. Un escalofrió recorrerle de los pies a la cabeza. Algo duro parecía estar chocando contra su cabeza, impidiendo que se moviera hacia atrás. Una pared. O el suelo. Aquella sensación cálida tampoco le permitía moverse hacia delante. Al parecer, estaba encerrado. ¿Eso significaba que estaba en el ascensor con todos aquellos niños gritando por sus padres y meándose de miedo? El estómago se le revolvió y el dolor de cabeza regreso.

Era algo que siempre ocurría, siempre que recordaba el pasado. Siempre. Por ese motivo, tampoco podía cuidar de Ryuzaki. Ah… esa chica probablemente estaría viva con Momoshiro o su capitán. Seguro que no le necesitaría. Además, él no era el correcto para cuidar de nadie. Había quitado ya demasiadas vidas inocentes y no estaba por la labor de cargar con otra más, porque estaba seguro que tarde o temprano, Ryuzaki moriría ante sus ojos.

Durante años había mantenido esa frialdad aposta. Si bien era despistado por naturaleza y a veces no se enteraba de las indirectas, no quería tener nada que ver con amigos, amantes, compañeros o familia. Por ese motivo, intentaba no acercarse demasiado a sus compañeros. Por eso no tenía ninguna mujer a su lado a la que poder decir que amaba y por eso, entregó a Nanako tan fácilmente.

No quería a nadie a su lado.

Y que lo maldijeran por entero si no se había sentido capaz de proteger a Ryuzaki de una forma hasta posesiva cuando se la quitaron, hiriéndole su maldito orgullo. Entonces, desde que se volvieron a encontrar, su cuerpo actuaba solo. La protegía simplemente por impulso. ¿sería eso capaz de hacer que todos los que le perseguían en pesadillas le perdonaran? No, era absurdo…

Se removió inquieto. Todavía aquello no había terminado. No podía dejar que lo mataran en sus sueños. Aún no había entregado sana y salva a Ryuzaki a su capitán, para que decidiera qué hacer con ella. ¿Acaso no era su jefa ahora? Sí él se encontraba durmiendo en estos momentos, ¿Qué estaría sucediéndole? Cualquier cosa…

De tan solo pensarlo, el estómago se le revolvió. Si le hacían algo como a Tachibana… quiso mover los párpados. Alguna de sus extremidades, pero no consiguió nada. Aquella presión se lo impedía. Intentó coger aire, a menos, su pecho se movía. Estaba vivo. Entonces, tan solo tenía que obligar de nuevo a sus ojos abrirse.

Algo se agitó ferozmente cerca de él, lo sintió y el sonido de un disparo fue lo que le despertó. Parpadeó, sintiendo un terrible dolor en la cabeza. Parecía que había dormido más de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Un destello de luz lo cegó, rompiendo toda oscuridad posible, obligándole a parpadear y habituarse. Cuando lo logró, se encontró con el intermitente latir de una lámpara en el techo.

Un gemido de dolor, de muerte, escapó de alguien a su izquierda. Instintivamente, giró la cabeza. Una figura en medio de la oscuridad cayó pesadamente sobre su costado izquierdo, tambaleándose en la gravedad de su golpe. Un jadeo irremediable escapó de alguien más. Alguien que se encontraba a su lado derecho, jadeando y llorando. Alguien que había cogido su pistola reglamentaria y había disparado a esa figura. Una persona que temblaba, que tenía largos cabellos ondulando por su cuerpo y que dejó caer el arma como si fuera de fuego.

Ryuzaki.

Era ella… ella que había matado a alguien en defensa propia. Maldijo entre dientes, incorporándose, sintiendo como su agarrotado cuerpo crujía como respuesta. Los caobas ojos se clavaron en él, mirándole aterrada. Dentro del pánico, se llevó los dedos a los labios y señaló al hombre muerto.

—Yo… no pude… él… quería matarte y yo… no pude… detener mi dedo… mi cuerpo… se movió solo. Maté a un hombre.

Desvió la mirada de ella, clavándola en cadáver inerte. Su garganta emitió un sonido ronco, gimiendo al reconocerle. Apretó los dientes y casi sintió una terrible corriente de alivio recorrerle. Si no hubiera sido por esa inestable situación, probablemente se habría reído a carcajadas. Pero a su lado tenía una joven de diecisiete años que acababa de matar a un hombre en defensa propia. Nadie podía juzgarla, pero él mismo había aprendido que era mil veces peor la conciencia que la jactación de los demás.

Acercó su mano izquierda hasta su frente, tocándosela. El sudor la impregnaba tanto como la suciedad. Ryuzaki tembló, alzando las manos hasta cogerle de la muñeca. Temblaba tanto que casi le contagio los espasmos de su cuerpo. Abrió ligeramente la boca, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas para decirle. Pero a él jamás nadie se las había dicho; ¿qué podría decirle entonces?

Pero no logró decir nada. Una fuerte sacudida hizo temblar el techo sobre ellos. El metal crujió y ella se aferró a su cuello con terror, gritando.

—Es la segunda vez que sucede… todo tiembla y se tambalea. Es como un terremoto.

No. Aquello no era ningún terremoto. Por la forma en que había sonado era dinamita o algún tipo de carga que era capaz de hacer temblar todo como una simple hoja de papel inestable entre los dedos de un niño. Ordenó severamente a sus piernas a moverse y se levantó, estirando de ella rápidamente. Buscó a su alrededor. Una de las paredes se había agrietado y de ella, caía un pequeño rondel de agua. Mal asunto. Si ese lugar estaba aislado, morirían ahogados. Se volvió hacia ella furioso.

— ¿Y la salida? ¿Dónde está?

Ella agrandó sus ojos, frenando pesadamente, mirándole más aterrada aún y moviendo la cabeza.

—N-no… no lo sé. Nos sacaron de un túnel que caímos y… nada más… yo no… oh, dios mío. ¿estamos encerrados? — Exclamó, tirándole de las ropas.

Chasqueó la lengua en un gruñido y maldijo entre dientes. Era irónico. Años atrás iba a morir en una silla eléctrica y ahora, ahogado. Qué divertido e irónico era el maldito destino de las personas. Estiró de sus ropas para poder moverse y evaluar la situación. Probablemente no les quedaría demasiado tiempo, pero tenía que existir algún lugar por donde el aire entrara. No estaba viciado y era limpio. Esas paredes de metal eran traicioneras y capaces de dejar traspasar el aire simplemente por los tornillos, así que solo había una posibilidad entre un millón.

En esos momentos, echaba de menos la capacidad de rastreo de Kaidoh.

—¿Cuántas explosiones han sido? — preguntó.

—Esta es la segunda… hubo otra anteriormente que no era cerca de nosotros, pero esta sí…. ¿No hay salida, Verdad? Esto… se está llenando de agua. ¿He de pagar así… haber matado a ese hombre?

Se crispó. Demonios. Ella solo había matado solo a uno y se culpaba de esa forma. ¿Es que repentinamente era el centro del universo, la única que había cometido asesinatos o necesitaba ser alimentada con las palabras de animación? Él quería sacarla de ahí y que después, si se quería volar la sesera, que lo hiciera. No era asunto suyo.

—No… no me respondes… es que… no puedes… no puedes decirme qué me pasara… ¿Verdad? ¿tan cruel es?

Gruñó de nuevo, deteniéndose ante los monitores que lanzaban chispas a diestro y siniestro. Esperaba que se callara. No quería escucharla más, pero ella siguió erre que erre. Frustrado y derrotado, empujó su mano sobre su boca, encajándola contra la pared cercana. Esta crujió al sentir su peso y las grietas de agua se hicieron más grandes. En un momento, el lugar se encontraba inundándose más deprisa.

—Ahg… yo no... lo siento…

Miró a su alrededor, tocando el agua con sus dedos. La miró por un instante. Pataleaba sin saber. No sabía nadar. Se la echó a la espalda, nadando hasta el agujero. Tocó las paredes, parpadeando y frunciendo el ceño. Si fuera solo…

Pero había el mismo riesgo. Si la dejaba, se ahogaría igual. Repentinamente, la sintió ceder de su espalda y tirarle del pelo. Gruñó al sentirla, girándose para atraparla, pero se le escurrió de las manos. Maldijo, hundiéndose. El agua le hirió los ojos y sus pulmones quemaron con fuerza cuando les negó el aire. A tientas, logró descubrirla. Se había hundido demasiado por culpa del chaleco antibalas, incluso había perdido el conocimiento.

Volvió a maldecir interiormente, tiró de las cuerdas y de la cremallera, quitándoselo. Escupió el poco aire que le quedaba. Tiró la tela bajo el agua, presionándola contra él. Le apartó los cabellos y presionó sus labios contra los de ella. Al menos, le daría un poco más de vida hasta salir del agua.

Después, la cargó sobre su espalda de nuevo, nadando hasta la superficie. El agua había ganado demasiado terreno, pero logró orientarse. La entrada del túnel se encontraba perfectamente señalada por el surco creado y la esperanza hacía que su pecho latiera con fuerza. La movió bruscamente, intentando que se despertara. Pero no consiguió nada.

Frustrado, decidió dar el todo por el todo y volvió a reptar por la entrada de agua. Si por una casualidad, su esperanza, su presentimiento, era correcto, tendrían una salida. Donde hay agua, siempre existe vida. Y tenía que haber alguna salida o morirían en el intento. Después de todo, esperaba que no.

Por una vez, podrían cumplírsele los deseos, ¿no?

**Continuará…**

**n/a**

Dios… 35 páginas de capítulo. No se quejarán, ¿Verdad? Estaba la mar de inspirada y me lo hice en casi nada. Creí que iba a ser el último capítulo pero si ya llevo tantas páginas y todavía quedan cosas por contar, como que no.

En fin, dudas aclaraciones y tal en mi lj, como siempre. Gracias por su rw y por su espera.

Chía.


	12. Luz en la oscuridad

**Luz en la oscuridad**

—Es inevitable. El mundo entero estaba corrompido. Teníamos que limpiarlo como fuera y escoger a jóvenes que merecieran el honor de convertirse en concubinas de los hombres. ¿Dices que es horrible tratar así las mujeres? No me hagas reír. Antiguamente estaban sometidas únicamente al casamiento, vivir para y por el hombre. Les entregaban sexo a cambio de dinero, vivir y ver crecer a sus hijos. Sería lo mismo. ¿Por qué no podéis entenderlo? ¿¡Por qué os negáis!?

El chasquido de su hombro lo hizo gritar. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. No lograba comprender en qué momento había sido llevado hasta esa habitación. Tampoco comprendía cómo ese hombre continuaba siendo tan fuerte como para estar de pie, tecleando cosas que no lograba entender con sus rápidos dedos. La máquina que tocaba mostraba imágenes de la estancia. Salas destruidas, otras inundadas y unos pasillos, dos de ellos, ocupados por sus hombres y… maldición: Nanako.

¿Por qué demonios no se habían quedado donde estaban? ¿Acaso no habían logrado escapar? ¿Por qué regresaban?

Intentó moverse, ponerse en pie y evitar que Sakaki continuara con sus malditos planes. Había decido que iba a morir ahí y sería una buena idea si ellos no estuvieran dentro. No sabía qué era capaz de activar ese maldito y loco hombre.

Pero desgraciadamente, su cuerpo no le respondía. Estaba completamente seguro de que tenía una puñalada en el lado izquierdo, no demasiado profunda o quizás sí. Su cabeza sangraba a causa de un fuerte golpe y sangraba. Su brazo izquierdo estaba roto y su rodilla derecha contaba con el regalo de una bala. Uno de sus dedos estaba roto y alguna de sus costillas.

En pocas palabras, estaba para el arrastre.

Pero sabía perfectamente que el hombre ante él no se encontraba mejor.

En algún momento de la pelea se las había ingeniado para romperle más de tres costillas. La pierna izquierda y herirlo a más no poder. Una cicatriz cruzaba su rostro y él había perdido visión del ojo izquierdo. Pero por culpa del olor de su sangre terminó mareándose y perdiendo terreno.

Ese olor no era normal. Su olor era nauseabundo, podrido e infectado. ¿Qué demonios había hecho Sakaki con su cuerpo? Porque el olor era idéntico al de aquellos zombies que había ido matando. Lo más extraño de todo: Que siguiera siendo humano.

Lo vio observar atentamente una zona de la planta, hundida por el agua y echarse a reír como loco.

—Ryuzaki está viva. Y tu maldito familiar también. ¡Ingenuos! ¿Realmente pensáis que no le hice nada? Tachibana fue golpeada hasta saciar a mis hombres, indemne su vientre. Nanako trabajó en ellas hasta que fueran correctamente preparadas. Osakada estaba bajo el cargo de su padre. Y ella… Ahg…. Mierda.

Tosió, escupiendo un montón de sangre sobre el monitor y olor creció. Sakaki se limpio rudamente con las manos, mirándose los restos de sangre.

—Ya no me queda más tiempo. Eso… sucede por experimentar conmigo mismo….

Agrandó los ojos y lo observó, aterrado. Su cuerpo reaccionó rápidamente a la sensación y a la inevitable visión. La pierna que él mismo había roto estaba deformada, hinchada completamente y en carne viva. La sangre que caía de ella roía las ropas y el suelo. Cuando se dio cuenta, Sakaki tenía la pierna hundida en el suelo. Se revolvió contra él, mirándolo con dolor.

—Sakaki… ¿qué has… hecho?

Las nauseas comenzaron a agolparse en su garganta, temblándole la voz y estremeciéndole el estómago. Cada bocanada de aire le llevaba el aroma de la muerte y la sangre podrida. Y cada vez más, el cuerpo de Sakaki sufría una extraña mutación. ¿Era esta maldita visión la que había tenido que soportar Echizen con Tachibana?

No estaba siendo nada agradable.

— ¿Qué le has hecho a Ryuzaki? — investigó. Sakaki gruñó, con los ojos dilatados de dolor, pero sonrió malvadamente.

—Solo, he implantado cierta semilla en ella. Un mero huevo que envenenará su piel a medida que pase el tiempo. Oh, no, no. NO se convertirá en zombie… al menos mientras viva. Una vez muerta, probablemente le suceda. En pocas palabras… le sucederá lo mismo que a mí. Y Tezuka… esto, no tiene cura.

Apretó los párpados con fuerza, maldiciéndole, maldiciéndose. No había cumplido su misión. Ryuzaki… no estaba sana y salva y desde luego, no era culpa de su familiar. Echizen… Echizen no lo soportaría. Si se enteraba que tras tanto esfuerzo de supervivencia Ryuzaki estaba infectada… era capaz de hacer cualquier locura. No era de piedra, maldición.

—Si existe una forma de detenerte.

Cuando dijo esas palabras, la ropa del pecho explotaba, dejando entre ver las costillas, rompiéndose dolorosamente. La carne se rasgaba igual que si tuviera una pequeña bomba de explosión de su interior. Demonios, no quería que Ryuzaki pasara por eso. Sakaki rió.

—No existe. Te lo aseguro. Soy el creador de esto y no hay cura. Ni siquiera tu mujer será capaz de evitar que pase.

La esperanza se fue al garete.

—Mierda…

Sakaki gritó, furioso. Su cabeza parecía una masa de pan a punto de explotar. Su ojo izquierdo había desaparecido por completo, siendo ocupado por la comisura deformada de su boca, sonriente. Sus dientes parecían haber aumentado la considerable muerte junto a la podredumbre.

El mal olor aumento, a la vez que el agotamiento de su cuerpo. Y lo peor de todo, es que tenía tan solo una única bala en el cargador. Era ridículo. Podía tomar dos decisiones para esa valiosa bala. Una, disparar hacia él, teniendo esperanzas que un tiro en la cabeza deformada sirviera para matarlo. Y la segunda, meterla en su propia cabeza.

Pero maldición, su orgullo tampoco le permitía hacer algo así. Además, había dado su palabra a Nanako. No podía morir así como así. Y lo peor de todo es que mientras divagaba entre qué hacer o no hacer, Sakaki continuaba su transformación, haciéndose más horroroso a la vista.

Buscó la pistola en su cinturón. El frio metal lo recibió con un despertar, despertando su morriña. No podía dormirse ahora. Su enemigo estaba ahí, delante, agresivo y peligroso, contaminante y fuerte. Era ridículo, pero tenía que jugarse el todo por el todo. No podía moverse, así que esa única bala tenía que entrar y clavarse en lugar idóneo.

Habían aprendido durante ese tiempo que todos tenían como punto débil la cabeza. Era estúpido dispararles al pecho, una pierna o brazo. Siempre continuaban caminando. Pero la cabeza de Sakaki se había deformado tanto que no lograba adivinar dónde estaría el maldito cerebro.

Aquella cosa, porque ya no podía llamarla si quiera por su nombre, gritó con fuerza. Su ojo izquierdo parecía ser lo que veía, lo que rastreaba. Y lo buscaba a él. Se quedó tenso y quieto en el lugar. Ni siquiera movió la mano sobre la pistola para apuntar.

El monstruo se movió bruscamente hacia atrás, observando los monitores. Sus desfigurados dedos se posicionaron sobre la pantalla donde había visto por última vez a Echizen y Ryuzaki.

Bien. Si realmente había adentrado algo en Ryuzaki, probablemente la buscaría como género de reproducción. En pocas palabras: Sakaki había dejado de coordinar como humano y ahora era una maldita bestia. Una bestia que buscaba a una de las mujeres protegidas por uno de sus hombres. Como capitán, no podía permitirlo.

Empuñó el arma, aprovechando que estaba de espaldas a él y la deformada nuca quedaba visible como la cabeza de un bebé. Apuntó y tragó. Solo contaba con una mano para disparar y aunque era uno de los mejores tiradores, hubiera deseado tener la misma capacidad de disparo que Echizen o Kikumaru. Quitó el seguro y el chasquido hizo que la cosa se tensara, guardando silencio. Mierda, algo de inteligencia parecía quedarle.

Y es que, maldición, era un ser humano que estaba vivo cuando se había transformado en ello de la misma forma en que le crecía el cabello: sin enterarse de ello. Solo que el paso había sido más rápido y ante sus ojos.

Sakaki chilló fuertemente. Empuñando el único brazo que contenía un puño lleno de llagas. Echó el torso hacia atrás y se giró hacia él. Lo observaba con detenimiento, esperando. Y hasta le pareció ver una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Entonces, repentinamente, giró la cabeza hacia la derecha y volvió a gritar.

Y al instante, envistió contra la pared. El metal crujió contra sus cuerpos y lo rompió como si de papel se tratara. Dios, recibir un golpe de esa capacidad destrozaría a cualquier ser humano.

Maldijo, forzándose a arrastrarse para seguirlo. Su cuerpo crujió en protesta, pero mandó al cuerno sus peticiones, levantándose, arrastrando la pierna. Esperaba que ese mal nacido no fuera rápido. Pero lo era. La suerte: estaba dejando un tremendo camino fácil de rastrear. Las paredes eran rotas a su paso. Pero a saber hacia dónde demonios iba.

En la pantalla se había visto perfectamente cómo Echizen se introducía por un hueco de la pared que se había abierto gracias al agua. ¿Ese monstruo sabía hacia donde se dirigía?

— ¡Capitán!

Se detuvo, buscando a su alrededor. Cuando finalmente dio con los causantes del alboroto sintió deseos de liarse a tiros con ellos. Pero solo quedaba una bala y era un gasto que no podía permitirse. Pero cierta figura llamó su atención. Alguien que no recordaba en su equipo y que estaba seguro no era un conocido por él. Alguien inquieto, pelirrojo y sonriente. ¿De qué iba esto?

—Vosotros— gruñó, sintiendo la garganta árdele de dolor— ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Oishi fue el primero en acercarse y en un instante, estuvo atendiéndole. Pero demonios, no había tiempo.

—Sakaki va a por Ryuzaki— Explicó lo más claramente posible.

—Es un monstruo, ¿verdad? — Inquirió sorpresivamente Kaidoh. Él asintió.

—Experimentó con él mismo— cuando dijo esto, Oishi había comenzado ya a tantearle el brazo, buscando la forma correcta de encajárselo— Y… ha hecho lo mismo… ¡Con Ryuzaki! — Gimió furiosamente dolorido cuando el crujido llegó.

Las miradas de todos se clavaron sobre él, como si acabara de decir la cosa más estúpida del mundo. Gruñó, pensando que realmente debería de verse como un estúpido al que le han metido una paliza. Y lo peor de todo es que no había funcionado.

—Esa cosa debe de ser muuuy fuerte, ¡Atraviesa las paredes como superman!

Las miradas de los presentes se apartaron de él para posarse sobre la figura del pelirrojo- extraño- que se había acoplado en el equipo. Bien podía haber pensado que era otro superviviente o uno de los malos que se había convertido al bien. Pero el arma que dejó entrever en la cinturilla de su pantalón, el hueco del cuchillo de cazador bajo el calcetín, los cuchillos enlazados en el antebrazo derecho, quitaban cualquier duda. Debía de ser alguien conocido y confiable para que su equipo permitiera que fuera armado. Como habían hecho con Kirihara.

—Es Kintaro Tooyama— Presentó Momoshiro— Del equipo Shitenhouji.

Parpadeó pesadamente. Shitenhouji. Ese nombre le sonaba. Ryuzaki abuela le había comentado sobre él alguna que otra vez. Decía que tenía un amigo muy importante ahí y que había comprado un equipo militar. Pero jamás hubiera imaginado que se los encontraría ahí.

—El capitán se llama algo Shiraishi…— Farfulló Oishi haciéndole un torniquete en la pierna— ¿No has sentido las explosiones?

Claro que las había sentido. Por culpa de ellas había perdido una vez la estabilidad y como regalo recibió la bala en su pierna. La duda y la preocupación lo habían estado distrayendo en demasía y ahora comprendía que realmente sus sentimientos debían de haber sido infundados.

—Van a destruir este lugar. Borraran la huella de todo. Y de nosotros dentro si no regresamos— recordó Fuji cruzándose de brazos— Si esa cosa persigue a Ryuzaki y Echizen… ¿no sería recomendable seguirle?

Eiji se encorvó, parpadeando y oteando a lo lejos.

—Oíd, por ahí… ¿no se va a la salida? En pocas palabras: Por donde hemos venido, ¿Verdad?

Todos miraron a Kaidoh, quien asintió. El corazón le dio un vuelco con el recordatorio que había visto en la sala, obligándose a levantarse de nuevo y encaminarse. Oishi le ofreció sus hombros como punto de apoyo, demandando tranquilidad. Pero no podía detener la rapidez necesario. Porque probablemente, esa cosa se encontraría con Nanako.

—Ella os ha seguido— gruñó, intentando aumentar el paso pese a que era Oishi quien cargaba completamente— Maldición.

Su cuerpo era como una maldita roca que no obedecía sus órdenes. Pero sus hombres estaban ahí, eran un equipo, le gustara o no, como una familia. Momoshiro sonrió y sacó el arma, golpeándose el hombre mientras esperaba. Kaidoh lo miró con igual ansiedad y Fuji sonreía ansioso, incluso con más ansiedad. Kikumaru se zarandeaba de un lado a otro esperando.

No le quedó más remedio que rendirse.

--

—Adelantaos.

Las palabras retumbaron en su cerebro como si una orden de alguno de sus zonas vitales se tratara. Su cuerpo se movió automáticamente, girando las caderas y echando a correr. Los demás lo siguieron de cerca menos Oishi, que se encargaría de llevar al capitán hasta el lugar lo más rápido posible. Por su parte, el grupo entero ansiaba encontrarse con la maldita cosa que Echizen había visto una vez y que no era comparable con la del helicóptero. Encima, la emoción de saber que era el hijo de puta que les había estado jodiendo la vida, aumentaba la emoción y las ganas de liarse a tiros con él como si de una diana sin sentido se tratara.

Ah, pero sí que tendría sentido dispararle aunque fuera a diestro y siniestro, por supuesto. Se lo merecía y si contaban que debían de vengarse de toda la muerte que había propagado, las balas no serían suficientes.

—Kaidoh.

Se detuvo al escuchar el nombre de su fiel rival, mirando a Eiji y al nombrado. El chico de mirada diabólica tenía las dos manos levantadas y señalaba dos agujeros. En uno de ellos había una marcha de sangre y en el otro no. Kaidoh parpadeó, revisando ambas direcciones y marcó por el que no había sangre. Tooyama protestó, tirando por el camino por el que estaba marcado.

—Si vas por ahí, no encontrarás lo que buscas— Garantizó Eiji sonriendo felinamente— Deberías de confiar en nuestro rastreador.

Tooyama guiñó los ojos, inseguro. Kaidoh seguramente no le daría demasiada confianza. Y no podía culparle pero sí que también podía entregar su parte más querida de su cuerpo por él. Confiaba plenamente en su sentido. Y Kaidoh no solía equivocarse. Era como una maldita serpiente que tenía el sentido muy desarrollado y sabía perfectamente dónde se encontraba su presa.

—Vamos— incitó, molesto por la interrupción— sigamos. Si quiere ir por ahí, que vaya.

Los demás asintieron, obedeciendo fielmente a sus instintos y creencias en sus demás compañeros. Cuando llevaban pasados tres paredes destrozadas, Tooyama se unió a ellos, alegando que por donde había ido las paredes no estaban rotas. Kaidoh gruñó y se encogió de hombros. Era la típica trampa que hasta un inútil podría poner. Pero eso significaba que esa cosa tenía algo de inteligencia todavía.

El recuerdo de Tachibana le volvió a hervir la sangre. Se había marchado del lugar sin llegar a saber cómo estaría al final del todo. Oishi le había tranquilizado y Kawamura se había quedado junto a los demás médicos. Pero eso no quitaba las ganas de querer vengarse de todo. No solo por Tachibana… por su novia… su prometida. A la misma que había visto quemarse en el interior de su recién comprada casa transformada en zombie. Le habían jodido el futuro y ahora, si pensaban que se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, iban de culo.

Un grito llegó furiosamente, retumbando entre las paredes y obligándoles a cubrirse las orejas dolorosamente. El sonido de una pistola disparando y un tremendo estruendo llegó hasta ellos.

—Estamos cerca— susurró Kaoru aumentando el paso.

Eso era notable. El grito y el golpe. Mierda… la deducción era sencilla.

—Se ha encontrado con ellos. Si Kurumi está con ella… capaz de estar peleando.

Desvió la mirada hacia Fuji. Ya no era un secreto que el demoniaco chico sintiera algo por esa humanoide. Era extraño comprenderlo, pero bien podía ser simplemente paternalismo o cualquier otro sentimiento. Pero seguía siendo un robot capaz de pelear con esa cosa, pero podía morir. No era tan sencillo. De todas maneras, en su mente continuaba fija la forma en que abrió sus ojos cuando Tezuka y Kurumi intercambiaron un poco de saliva un día antes o quizás horas. Demonios, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban haciendo esto.

Finalmente, llegaron al lugar. Y tal y como las sospechas crecían, Kurumi se encontraba luchando contra aquella cosa deforme que no encontraba parecido con Sakaki, quizás por el cabello escaso. La humanoide parecía estar a misma escala que él, sin embargo, sus golpes eran bastante fuertes y uno de los brazos de la chica parecía no estar en buenas condiciones.

Inui estaba detenido ante Nanako, que encogida sobre sí misma gritaba el nombre de Kurumi. El primero que disparó fue Eiji, directamente a la pierna. El grandullón se arrodilló contra el suelo, girándose para verles, pero gritando. Kurumi aprovechó el momento para golpearle con la rodilla lo que parecía ser una cabeza sin cuello.

La cosa chocó contra la pared a cinco metros, rompiéndola. La rodilla de la humanoide se estremeció y dando un grito de dolor, Kurumi se desplomó sobre el suelo, tocándosela y tanteando con los dedos. Entonces, se mordió algo y volvió a ponerse en pie.

La cosa aquella gritó de nuevo pero no llegó hasta ellos. Olfateó en el aire y giró sobre su pierna herida para agacharse y utilizar las manos para correr y suplantar la pierna. Con la cabeza y el hombro derecho, comenzó a abrir nuevamente las paredes. Sin pensárselo dos veces, echó a correr tras ello y… Kurumi. La chica desobedeció la orden de Nanako y echó a correr. Cuando se dio cuenta, apenas podía seguirles de cerca. A su lado, Fuji intentaba seguirles el paso.

— ¿Qué demonios hace? ¿Es un cobarde?

—No— respondió Kurumi delante de ellos— Está buscando algo… y por lo que le cuelga entre las piernas, creo que algo con lo que copular.

Guiñó los ojos e intento ver aquello que decía Kurumi, pero con ella en medio y esa cosa reptando por todos lados hasta que rompía otra pared, era difícil. De todas formas, ¿por qué tenía que estar mirándole la cosa a un monstruo? Aunque era bastante difícil comprender con quién se iba a reproducir. A menos que…

—Echizen— Farfulló.

Kurumi asintió, sin disminuir la velocidad.

—Exacto. Ryuzaki es la única hembra que no estaba herida. Pero por ese camino… irá hasta donde están las otras, así que no tengo ni idea de lo que planea… He sentido resquebrajarse una de las paredes, me pregunto si Echizen y Ryuzaki habrán salido por ahí.

—Oye, Ryuzaki, ¿qué tiene que ver? — Interrogó, jadeando.

—Ha dicho su nombre cuando nos ha encontrado y… ha intentado copular con Nanako. Eso significa que quiere volver a crear todas esas cosas que anteriormente habían… más zombies.

Tuvo que menear la cabeza para no imaginarse la imagen de ese monstruo sobre la mujer de su capitán, intentando meter lo que tuviera entre sus piernas por ese lugar. Y teniendo en cuenta las considerables formas de esa criatura, imaginaba que no era del tamaño normal su herramienta.

—Pero, donde están las demás mujeres, está el equipo de Shiraishi… ¿Podrán hacer algo?

— ¡Claro que sí!

La voz le recordó que todavía cargaban con Tooyama y había estado tan concentrado en correr y preguntar, que no se dignó a pensar en que no sería tan solo Fuji quien los siguiera. Tooyama corría a su lado, firmemente, sin detonar trabajo o cansancio. Probablemente, ambos habían recibido el mismo trato militar y estaba en perfecta forma física.

—Shiraishi no dejará que las toque— aseguró el pelirrojo con una sonrisa orgullosa atravesándole el rostro— y está el armamento junto a la nave. Tienen buenas armas. Probablemente, cuando lleguemos será ya carne picada.

—Acaso… ¿Echizen llegó cuando nosotros entramos? — Intervino Fuji. Kurumi negó con la cabeza.

—Cuando nosotros entramos también, Echizen no había entrado.

—Ustedes, ¿por qué entraron? Traer a la mujer del capitán aquí dentro…— gruñó, imaginándose la furia que debía de estar corriendo por las venas del superior.

—Ella es mi dueña. Ella manda… aunque ahora he desobedecido— reconoció la peli azul— sin embargo, no es un pecado grave. Hemos entrado para buscar a su primo. Según mis datos y los conocimientos de vuestro inteligente estratégico hombre, Echizen y Ryuzaki deben de estar encerrados bajo tierra.

—Vale. Pero esa cosa ahora va en línea recta y sin tirar para abajo.

—Eso significa que han encontrado alguna salida y están ahí… Lo que peor me temo es que… sepa dónde está Ryuzaki por alguna… terrible razón.

Las palabras "terrible" y "Razón" lo estremecieron. Tras todo lo que habían visto y vivido la peor cosa o sensación debía de ser catalogada como supuesta opción. Por no decir que tuviera millones de posibilidades sobre un cien por ciento.

—Pero a Nanako también ha intentado… violarla, si se puede llamar así— inquirió Fuji— Con Ryuzaki podría pasar lo mismo.

Kurumi negó nuevamente con la cabeza, sin detener el ritmo de su carrera y esquivando algunos trozos de hierro que impedían el paso con agilidad.

—Pongamos que tú quieres… necesitas violar a una mujer para implantarle un tipo de veneno que te ayudará a colonizar nuevamente el mundo en una plaga de zombies. Encuentras una hembra en tu camino y decides copular con ella. Te enzarzas en una pelea y te disparan. Entonces, seguirías luchando por la mujer que quieres copular porque eres un animal que solo piensa en el sexo en esos momentos. O peor: En reproducción. ¿Dejarías lo que estás haciendo para ir a por otra mujer que has olido y que sabes que está rodeada por muchas armas dolorosas, teniendo la oportunidad ante tus narices?

Pensándolo bien. Si ese ser era racional, probablemente no haría algo así. Nanako estaba a su alcance, no la dejaría.

—Ryuzaki tiene que tener algo que lo llama.

La voz de Tooyama volvió a sorprenderle. El pelirrojo se mostraba fresco como una rosa y corría sin detenerse. Se encogió de hombros y murmuró algo inteligible. Pero esa frase había decaído al resto, él incluido. Ninguno se habría atrevido a decir tales palabras y seguramente, Kintaro las dijera por el hecho de no conocer a Ryuzaki. Esa endeble muchacha…

_Demonios, Echizen, por una vez en tu vida, recuerda que debes de proteger a alguien, no dejar que lo maten._

Sus muslos comenzaban a doler y el estómago protestaba cuando sus músculos se tensaban al jadear. Estaba haciendo una maratón detrás de esa cosa.

Repentinamente, Kurumi saltó justo delante de él, gritando para que se detuvieran. El maldito monstruo se había detenido y sostenía entre sus manos un gran trozo de metal de la pared. Casi pudo ver una sonrisa burlona cuando los miró. Tooyama disparó, pero falló. No, demonios, no había fallado. Ese tipo intervino el metal con la bala y después, se los lanzó.

Entonces, la humanoide se olvidó de ellos. Cuadró sus piernas y brazos y justo cuando el metal estaba a punto de chocar contra ellos, lo empujó como si de una simple mosca que espantaba se tratara. Sin embargo, un chasquido pudo ser perfectamente escuchado. Algo romperse, la carne hacerse trizas y un líquido caer; Se había roto el brazo.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior, blasfemando y sujetándose el dolorido lugar con la otra. Entonces, pateó una de las partes de metal, golpeando a aquella cosa, sorprendiéndola. La criatura giró sobre sí misma, dando de espaldas contra la pared y atravesándola. El repentino aire fresco les indicó rápidamente que había logrado llegar al exterior y su destino.

Le escucharon gritar de rabia, enfurecido y como sonaba un grito de sorpresa y carne romperse. El cuerpo de alguien llegó rodando hasta ellos cuando intentaron llegar hasta el exterior. Uno de los médicos que les había puesto la vacuna. Solo su cuerpo. La cabeza había explotado y no había ni rastro de ella.

—Kurumi— Escuchó nombrar a Fuji. Sujetaba a la peli azul con firmeza del brazo bueno, mirándola desaprobadoramente— Basta.

—No pienso quedarme atrás. No soy una humana. Puedo pelear contra él.

— ¿Estás loca? Te estás…. rompiendo— intervino al ver los ojos de Fuji abrirse— Es estúpido que sigas queriendo pelar con él, tendrá ventaja sobre ti. Además, puedes morir.

Kurumi abrió la boca para protestar, pero una de las manazas de Fuji la interrumpió. La chica parpadeó, sorprendida. El castaño negó con la cabeza y volvió a fulminarla con la mirada. Comprendiendo que sobraba ahí, echó a correr de nuevo, saliendo al exterior.

Aquella monstruosidad se agitaba furiosamente de un lado otro, rastreando, buscando a su presa. Entonces, las vio. Dos figuras junto al lago. Una vestida de militar y otra con ropas normales. Una desmayada y la otra empujando fuertemente contra ella para hacer que espabilara.

Cuando la cosa gritó, levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con el monstruo corriendo hacia él. Chilló en advertencia, disparando contra esa desfigurada humanidad transformada. Un cargador vacio en su espalda. Ni un efecto. No se detuvo, continuó corriendo y saltó.

Justo sobre ellos.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, rezó y gimió frustrado mientras a tientas buscaba nuevamente un cargador, cargando el arma casi por puro instinto y volvió a apuntar, esta vez, contra las piernas. ¡Maldición! Si esa cosa tuviera la cabeza más a tiro…

Pero Eiji era el mejor tirador. El que sería capaz de dispararle en la cabeza. Él o…

— ¡Echizen!

--

Cuando ellos se habían marchado, las cosas cambiaron. La introdujeron en la nave para que estuviera a salvo, cobijada. Le curaron las heridas y se aseguraron de ponerle calmantes. Después, le dieron un lugar junto a Tachibana para que descansara. Ambas juntas. Ambas presas de nuevo.

Hubiera deseado seguir a su protector guardián, pero no la habría dejado, porque habían tomado una maldita decisión de hombres y que solo ellos podían llevar a cabo. De todas maneras, a ella ya la había puesto a salvo y no tenía más explicaciones que dar. Aunque tenía que reconocer que no confiaba nada en esos hombres.

Sin embargo, Kawamura había ido con ellas. Estaba con ellas y vigilaba con gran atención las constantes vitales de Tachibana, el suero y sus necesidades básicas. Aunque estuviera inconsciente, su cuerpo continuaba vivo. Eso era lo importante. Y al parecer, el médico había hecho una promesa a Momoshiro.

El hombre la había asustado con su comportamiento. De ser un arisco agresivo con Tachibana se había convertido en una lapa incapaz de dejar que nada le sucediera. Casi había sentido celos de tener a alguien que repentinamente se preocupara por ti de esa forma. Pero tampoco podía quejarse demasiado.

Kaidoh Kaoru la había cuidado. Incluso en esos momentos había pensado en ella antes de marcharse, entregándole un arma por debajo cuerda. Podía sentir perfectamente la frialdad acariciándole la espalda. Había hecho muchas veces clases de tiro y sabía cómo disparar, pero había ansiado tanto cerrar los ojos y no saber nada de lo que estaba pasando que no había dicho nada…

No podía decir que su padre la había obligado a ello por el hecho de que no confiaba en los demás guardaespaldas. Aunque claro, él debía de atesorar su preciosa llave para ser un hombre rico y poderoso en el futuro.

Dios, cómo se alegraba de que estuviera muerto. Esperaba- por muy horrible que sonara- que una de esas explosiones hubiera destrozado su cuerpo. Que no quedara nada. Y se preguntó si existiría alguna posibilidad para sacar toda esa asquerosa sangre que corría por sus venas.

Un repentino gruñido llegó desde el exterior. Pese a que la nave- según había oído- estaba blindada por completo, no impedía que gritos o golpes fuertes llegaran hasta ellos.

Kawamura se encorvó, tensándose por completo. Sus hombros en línea recta y la mano sobre la empuñadura del arma que portaba con él. Tras darle una rápida mirada y demandarle silencio, se giró hasta la ventana. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y tembló de los pies a la cabeza.

Algo había ahí. Algo que hizo que ese hombre decidiera inclinarse sobre la escupidera y vomitar el bocadillo que le habían entregado.

Con la curiosidad característica en ella y la premeditación de algo no bueno, ignorando a sus pobres costillas que clamaron por un poco de tranquilidad, descendió de la cama, caminando hasta la ventana. Buscó con curiosidad y un nuevo grito la hizo encontrar lo que había proporcionado nauseas al hombre.

Estuvo a punto de seguirle. El estómago se hizo un titilante compañero del que no se podía fiar.

Ese animal que había aparecido repentinamente, tenía formas humanas… desgarradas y destrozadas. Si hubiera pasado por un picador de carne seguramente estaría mejor. Su piel parecía haber sufrido quemaduras de segundo grado. Sus dedos eran garras de puros huesos y sus piernas… dios, eso no podía ser normal. Una de ellas sangraba y estaba medio retorcida. La otra, parecía que tres jugadores de boxeo se habían transformado en uno. La cabeza parecía un garbando entre los deformes hombros. Calvo y deformado. Un ojo parecía ser su única visión. Su torso estaba deforme, hinchado y se movía en cada uno de los giros de aquella monstruosidad. Y más abajo… ¿Qué demonios era eso que colgaba entre sus piernas? ¿Acaso…? Oh, dios…

Era claramente un pene. Un pene enorme, más grande que los brazos de Kawamura juntos. Y parecía estar cargado… completamente cargado. La cabeza giró hacia la nave, escudriñándola. Tembló de los pies a la cabeza, apartándose ante el presentimiento que podía verla a través de los cristales oscuros.

El temor la hizo retroceder hasta que dio de lleno con la cama de Tachibana. Entonces, Kawamura se recuperó. La tomó de los hombros y la inclinó contra la papelera. El simple aroma de la anterior vomitona y el terror, resolvió el problema de su estómago. Después, la sujetó de las caderas y la devolvió a su cama. La mirada que le demostró fue claramente de ternura, disculpa y cuidado.

Después, cuando ella perdía el sentido, escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Aquel hombre iba a pelear. Era un soldado, un militar. Un protector. Maldita fueran todos ellos que tenían esa necesidad.

--

Cuando la mirada de ambos se encontraron sintió claramente cómo la regañaba y le aseguraba tener una buen charla, seria y agresiva. Probablemente hasta la dejaría de hablar por unos días. Sin embargo, no podía permitírselo.

El aspecto que tenía era aterrador, doloroso y… preocupante. Oishi lo cargaba por completo, por mucho que quisiera aparentar que no era así.

El estremecimiento de su corazón hizo que olvidara el tobillo torcido que había recibido tras el empujón de Kurumi por medio de evitar que aquella horripilante cosa se lanzara sobre ella. Había sentido un miedo terrible cuando lo vio y más cuando reconoció de quién se trataba. ¿Cómo había llegado a transformarse en eso?

O mejor, no quería saberlo.

Ahora mismo, solo tenía ojos para él. Su marido.

Extendió las manos para tocarle y sintió como reprimía un gesto de dolor para inclinarse y ante los presentes, sin importarle, la besó ferozmente. La sujetó de un brazo con fuerza y la pegó contra sí, sin importarle que se manchara de sangre y ella tampoco es que tuviera muy por la labor de importarle.

Deseo estrujarlo entre sus brazos, acunarlo y aliviar el dolor como mejor sabía hacer. Y quizás, hasta lloraría, pegando sus frentes para unir sus lágrimas. Olvidar todo y esperar en la tranquilidad de la intimidad.

Pero no era el momento.

Sus bocas se separaron por inercia, recordando que no estaban a solas. Pero los presentes estaban de espaldas a ellos y hablando sobre algo de cómo regresar a tiempo. Entonces, lo recordó. ¡Kurumi y los demás habían ido tras esa cosa! ¡Y ella ya estaba rota!

—Tenemos que regresar al campamento— ordenó, metiéndose bajo el brazo de Kunimitsu— Esa cosa busca hembras para reproducirse y Kurumi… no puede pelear más contra él… está… está…

—La situación— explicó el capitán seriamente mientras daba un par de pasos— es grave. Tenemos que llegar a ese lugar. Sakaki está buscando a Ryuzaki. Han implantado algo dentro de ella. No sé qué es— aclaró antes de recibir preguntas de más— Por ahora, sé que quiere reproducirse con ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. Había escuchado en algún momento a Kurumi decir algo sobre ello hacia ella y por las prisas del monstruo comprendió que había encontrado señal de Ryuzaki. Era como un animal que sabe reconocer a la hembra a miles de quilómetros. Y si por una casualidad encontraba a Ryuzaki…. Ahogó un grito. Esa cosa definitivamente la rompería por la mitad.

—Será mejor que vayamos— recomendó Oishi— en esa nave tendré mejores cosas para poder curarte, Capitán.

—Vamos— incitó, tirando de él para que caminara.

Tezuka obedeció, apretando los dientes. El olor a sangre y sudor era desprendido sin quererlo y maldecía entre dientes cada vez que una fuerte sacudida de dolor incrementaba.

Deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder darle el deseo de haber estado en Hawai como esperaba antes de unirse a esa horda de muerte, disfrutando de su merecida luna de miel, desnudos sobre la playa, acariciados por la arena y lamiendo la sal de sus cuerpos. Disfrutando de su romance llevado al casamiento.

—Necesitas calmantes— murmuró sus pensamientos, sorprendiéndole.

Tezuka guiñó los ojos, mirándola a través del cabello que le cubría parte de los ojos. Se habían quedado atrás, pero no demasiado alejados de los demás aunque lo suficiente como para no ser escuchados si hablaban en voz baja.

—Estás enfadada— Le escuchó remugar. Ella asintió.

—Muchísimo. Tanto que desearía morderte donde más te duele, Kunimitsu. Es cierto que solo soy un médico ingeniero de estas malditas instalaciones, además, de la ayudante de Sumire Ryuzaki, pero también soy tu esposa. No vuelvas a pedirme que te deje ir.

Lo escuchó gruñir de dolor, pero no le miró como castigo, que sintiera el dolor leve que le había causado dejarlo. Además, aunque ahora tenía entre sus brazos a su marido vivo, su primo todavía estaba en peligro. Pero pese a que quería caminar deprisa, tampoco era capaz de enfrentarse a la salida que se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina.

No quería saber si la muerte la acompañaría una vez más… o no.

--

Lo primero que sintió fue sus pulmones arder cuando el aire volvió a adentrarse en su interior y cómo el peso de la delgada muchacha se sacudía a su lado izquierdo. Aliviado y a la vez cansado, estiró sus brazos contra el césped natural y aspiró el aroma a libertad y…

Un rugido rompió su momento de tranquilidad. Su cuerpo por entero retumbó. Giró su cabeza hasta Ryuzaki, descubriéndola, pálida y necesitada de aire. Casi con brusquedad se inclinó sobre ella, atendiéndola. No tenía demasiados conocimientos médicos, pero al menos, sabía que podía intentar darle una posibilidad de escupir el agua y sobrevivir.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo no se calmó pese a eso. Pese a que la escuchó toser y comenzar a escupir el agua que había entrado en su interior. Quizás, entonces fue cuando finalmente le dio por levantar los ojos.

Una enorme mole corría hasta ellos. Vio a Momoshiro por detrás, descargando un cargador por completo en la espalda de esa cosa. Esa cosa…

Maldición. Se congeló por completo.

Esa cosa era lo mismo que Tachibana. Era la misma mierda que había terminando ser Tachibana. Sintió deseos de reír irónicamente y hasta por gritar, fuera de su forma de ser. En pocas palabras, estaba hasta los cojones de encontrarse con sujetos así.

Su espalda tembló por completo. Un escalofrió que comenzó y terminó en la cicatriz en forma de garras en su espalda. Casi podía verla refulgir como si fuera fuego porque así dolía.

—¡Echizen!

Sus instintos despertaron. Sujetó a la chica bajo su cuerpo y rodó con ella, llevando la mano izquierda hasta la cartuchera de la pistola en la pierna. Pero no la sacó. Era una tontería pensar en disparar: La munición estaba mojada. No funcionaría.

Empujó el cuerpo femenino contra la nave, protegiéndola con su cuerpo cuando el sonido de diez escopetas descargándose sonó en su espalda, además de un fuerte desgarre nuevamente en su espalda. Escuchó al monstruo gritar justo cuando la sangre comenzó a empapar su camiseta mojada.

Esta vez, su mano se dirigió hasta su cadera izquierda. El cuchillo militar colgaba perfectamente afilado. La tensión de los movimientos le dolió. ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando su espalda estaba nuevamente herida? Agarró el mango con firmeza, y giró. Aquel ser que anteriormente fue una persona retrocedía escasamente en cada disparo de escopeta. Había agarrado a alguien y lo zarandeaban sin cuidado alguno, usándolo como escudo o como tronco contra sus atacadores. Entonces, cuando pareció tener la situación bajo su mando, se giró contra él.

Un pequeño ojo le miraba con fijeza, para ponerse después sobre Ryuzaki. La empujó con el pie hacia el interior e interceptó la visión. El monstruo gritó. Furioso y movió la sangrante garra contra él nuevamente. Saltó hacia la derecha, esquivándolo.

Era grande, desde luego, pero también torpe. Especialmente, teniendo a Fuji, Kawamura y Momoshiro, volviendo a descargar munición sobre él. En algún lugar, unas personas que no reconocían parecían trabajar sobre un montón de armas desperdigadas- parecían buscar algo-.

Llevó el cuchillo hasta su boca, mordiéndolo con firmeza por el mango y utilizó las manos y piernas para defenderse y trepar. Repentinamente, algo azulado surcó el césped por debajo de ellos y lo impulsó. Justo al mirar hacia abajo, se encontró con Kurumi, clavando los tacones en la pierna herida del monstruo, obligándolo a caer. La cabeza- o algo parecido- quedó completamente a su merced.

Aquella cosa extendió la garra y sonrió malditamente convencido de atravesarlo con ella al descender gravitatoriamente. Sin embargo, la hizo explotar en mil pedazos y hacer que él mismo tuviera que cubrirse. Entre la humareda gris lo escuchó gritar y retorcerse. Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba el punto preciso.

Agarró el cuchillo con ambas manos y se dejó caer de rodillas. La carne blanda crujió contra éstas, aplastándose y rompiéndose. Dejó de respirar y clavó con firmeza el cuchillo. Un puñetazo le golpeó las costillas y probablemente, se las rompieron. El cuchillo rasgó al zarandearse y otro grito resaltó en el aire.

—¡Echizen! ¡Sal de ahí!

No sabía quién le dio exactamente la orden, pero obedeció, saltó y corrió hasta el cuerpo de la joven, volviendo a cubrirlo con el suyo. Kurumi no se encontraba cerca. Probablemente habría saltado al lago por el que habían escapado.

La explosión fue claramente ruidosa pero un alivio. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando algún trozo de carne los golpeó. Las vísceras y cualquier trocito. No importaba. Si esa cosa… si esa maldita pesadilla moría.

El dolor en su costado palpitaba. Las sienes le dolían también palpitantes. Tragó costosamente y jadeó, queriendo asegurarse de que realmente estaba despierto, consciente. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con unos castaños. Le miraban completamente asustada, buscando una razón probablemente a que estuvieran tan pegados. Sin embargo, él solo consiguió hacer una única cosa. Lo que jamás consiguió hacer tras matar a Tachibana: abrazar a la persona que protegía.

—¡Echizen!

El grito de Momoshiro lo obligó a soltarla, a la vez que fueron arrastrados hasta el exterior, dándose cuenta de que habían estado escondidos debajo de la enorme nave. Hombres con uniforme como el suyo, pero con estandartes diferentes, le miraban con curiosidad.

El suelo parecía estar cubierto por una especie de gelatina, sangre coagulada o que dios supiera. Kurumi salió del lago justo cuando este prendía en un mar de llamas y suspiraba, ensayando una réplica de un rezo por los peces que seguramente estaría matando y la ecología que estaría destruyendo. Pero no podían quedar trocitos de ese maldito desprendidos por cualquier residuo de agua.

Tres hombres cubiertos por gabardinas blancas comenzaron a quemar la hierba por donde habían disparados trozos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los demás los desnudaron, sin importarles la vergüenza o demás. Ryuzaki gemía y temblaba entre los brazos de Kawamura y otra persona que desconocía, cubierta ya por una manta. Una manta semblante a la que le entregaron a él mismo para que se cubriera sus partes nobles.

Alguien se había inclinado tras él, revisando las heridas y automáticamente, su codo izquierdo se clavó en su rostro. El hombro gruñó y se estampo contra el suelo. Alguien con el cabello gris rió a carcajadas, acusándole de pertenecer por fuerza a Seigaku y algo sobre que los demás habían actuado como él, sin fiarse de ellos.

Después, le explicó algo sobre una vacuna anti infección pero antes de que pudiera decir "¿qué?", su trasero había recibido la visita de una aguja. Poniendo los ojos en blancos se revolvió contra el médico, pero un grito y unos pasos en carrera lo detuvo.

En algún momento, se encontró con la nariz entre los cabellos de su prima y como ésta lo tocaba por todas partes, como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba entero. Entonces, cuando dio con la cicatriz nuevamente herida, gritó, rogando por un médico.

Sus ojos dieron con los de su capitán. No. Los de todos. Ignorando los recursos médicos caminaron ante él, cuadrándose. Tezuka los miró uno a uno, terminando por parpadear y mirarles con orgullo. Alzó una mano para darles libertad, pero todos se arremolinaron ante él, sujetándolo y llevándolo hasta la nave. Hasta él mismo había ofrecido su hombro para sujetar una de las piernas heridas.

Era su capitán. Era el superior capaz de guiarlos a todos. Les había prometido que todos iban a estar vivos, que las mujeres iban a estar a salvo al final: y así era. Se había sacrificado para buscarles y no había abandonado a ninguno y después, cumplió su última promesa: Darles libertad.

Incluso él, tenía que reconocer que sería capaz de hacer lo que fuera por ese hombre.

—Dejadme paso, muchachos. Sois demasiado grandes para que tenga que estar dando codazos para llegar a mi marido.

Momoshiro soltó una carcajada, mirando a su prima. Nanako parecía pequeña y menuda entre ellos, pero fue acogida de buen gusto entre todos. Era la única mujer que podía acercarse a su superior sin sufrir restricciones, porque había sido la única que logró romper la seriedad de ese hombre y domarlo a base de cariño y amor.

Todos subieron hasta la rampa, dejando por último que Nanako se encargara de custodiar a su marido. Momoshiro se mostró instantáneamente nervioso, buscando a su alrededor algo o a alguien. Entonces, Kawamura sujetó a Kaidoh y al ojos lilas de los brazos y los empujó por uno de los pasillos, ignorando los siseos del serpiente.

Oishi se inclinó ligeramente contra él, mirándole ceñudo.

—Justo cuando la herida comenzaba a desaparecer… otra encima. ¿Me dejarás esta vez curarla como es debido?

"La madre de Seigaku" siempre tan precavida. Todavía podía recordar perfectamente cómo anteriormente había ordenado severamente que la sal tocara sus heridas. Claro que la cicatriz comenzaría a desaparecer de su piel incluso. El tiempo era el tiempo.

—¡Pero dejarme verla! ¡Shiraishi! ¡Quiero verla! — Gritó alguien entre medias del pasillo por el que caminaban hacia las enfermerías. Alguien pelirrojo, ruidoso e inquieto ante el que lo había querido calmar para que se pinchara— Es Ryuzaki nieta, ¿Verdad? Quiero saber si es tan horrible como la abuela.

Entonces, el del pelo gris se echó a reír y palmeó los hombros del pelirrojo, negando con la cabeza.

—No puedes verla. Es una chica y debe de ser respetada. No puedes comportarte como un neandertal en celo por tal de verla. Deja que se arregle, recupere y todo lo demás.

Y pese a que lo empujó hacia el exterior, el pelirrojo continuó rogando por ver a Ryuzaki.

Cuando el silencio llegó hasta sus oídos- sabiéndose perseguido por el médico particular de Seigaku- caminó hasta la enfermería donde se encontraba Ryuzaki. Un enfermero salió y la visión quedó ante sus ojos. Ryuzaki se encontraba sentada sobre una camilla, con los dos brazos extendidos y en cada uno, una aguja clavada. Pálida, tenía las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas.

Una botella recogía sangre oscura de su brazo derecho y en el izquierdo, contaba con una restauración de sangre. Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento.

—Están limpiándole la sangre. Ryuzaki fue contaminada por alguien sin que nos diéramos cuentas. Probablemente mientras estaban dentro de este sitio y nosotros llegábamos. La transfusión expulsará la sangre contaminada, que después será destruida. No queremos tener que volver a vivir esa pesadilla. Este equipo no le hará nada. Ryuzaki, ahora, es la jefa de todos nosotros.

Deslizó su ver por los brazos temblorosos. Había sido cubierta por una sábana que rodeaba su cuerpo. Su pecho se alzaba en cada bocanada de aire, en sus jadeos llorosos. El vientre no se mostraba y casi hasta podía jurar que esas caderas necesitaban más carne donde agarrarse.

Lo que le hubieran dicho y hecho, estaría para siempre marcado en su cuerpo.

—No— Negó repentinamente.

—No, ¿qué? — Repitió Oishi, confuso. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Vuelve a echar sal sobre las heridas— Aclaró— que no se borren.

—Ryuzaki está viva. Esta vez… no has fallado.

Movió la espalda, sabiendo que sangraría y Oishi se demoraría sobre ellas, olvidando la conversación. No tenía por qué explicarle que era una muestra de pago hacia Ryuzaki.

—Ah, mira, Echizen. Está lloviendo. Parece que la lluvia está con nosotros. Limpiaremos todo lo que ha pasado y tras esto, surgirá la luz que romperá toda oscuridad. Sí, como dijo Osakada…

—Luz en la oscuridad— Terminó.

--

**Sí, sí. No me gusta decirlo, pero…** Estamos cerca del final. Como siempre, cosas al lj :3


	13. Esperanza del mañana

Capítulo final: Leer notas de autora abajo para comprender.

Ooc terrible, mis disculpas.

**Esperanza del mañana.**

**Un año antes…**

_Jefa._

Maldición. Esa palabra llevaba retumbando desde hacía dos días a su alrededor. Todos la miraban como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo y solo era una simple adolescente de diecisiete años que recién acababa de salir de una de las peores pesadillas de la historia de la humanidad. La peor, porque terminó extinguiéndola.

No había sido nada agradable de vivir y ni mucho menos deseaba que otras personas lo vivieran.

Pero ahora ya no se encontraba en esa pesadilla y sí con muchas cosas que hacer simplemente porque alguien la había señalado con el dedo y anunciado que era la jefa. Desde luego, hacer la limpieza de sangre había sido terriblemente doloroso y angustioso. No solo por el dolor, sino porque también la habían tratado como si fuera una princesa.

La nave en la que habían sido todos rescatados se dirigió directamente a una ciudad abandonada. Las ruinas de la antigua civilización. Aunque no debían de ser llamadas ruinas. Eran edificios en perfectas condiciones, rodeados de naturaleza que debían de arrancar para poder vivir.

Le habían señalado uno de los más lujosos despachos en un edificio y una casa que quitaba el hipo. Pero no había sido la única. Todos y cada uno de los hombres que las habían protegido ocuparon un lugar. Osakada recibió una casa igual de importante que la suya y Ann… Ann continuaba durmiendo.

Podía decir que la envidiaba por eso. Simplemente por el hecho de tener que ocupar un lugar que no había pedido.

Nada más que la luz del día entró por la habitación de su dormitorio, Kawamura había ido a recogerla para llevarla al despacho y anunciarle que tenía una reunión con los dos capitanes del grupo de soldados de protección.

Así, había conocido a Shiraishi Kuranosuke. El capitán del equipo de Shitenhouji y los que habían aparecido en el mejor momento. Al menos, eso le habían comentado algunos de los médicos que la habían estado tratando.

También Kawamura había informado algunas de las cosas mientras la llevaba hasta el edificio. La había puesto al tanto acerca de Tachibana. Contado cómo los soldados del equipo de Shiraishi los había salvado y protegido del monstruo y los demás soldados. También, sobre los resultados de todo en solo ese tiempo.

Habían quemado toda la basura de edificio. Desintoxicado el agua y eliminado cualquier riesgo de infección. Su misma sangre formaba parte de aquellos desperdicios.

Y no lo sentía para nada.

Ahora que se encontraba recostada sobre el sofá de cuero de masaje, ante la mesa de un jefe de empresa que seguramente habría sido manipulado y muerto de aquella forma… El estómago se le revolvía. No podía evitar pensar en tantas personas que habían muerto y los muchos seres que habían sido manipulados genéticamente para convertirse en esos monstruos.

Y casi se encontró al borde de las lágrimas cuando recordó cómo habían asesinado a su abuela- echándola viva a la urna de aquellos zombies perfectamente preparados- y a su pobre perro.

—Ryuzaki-San, si está cansada puede retirarse y descansar. La reunión es importante, pero su salud…

—No, no— interrumpió amablemente, frotándose los ojos con el índice y el pulgar—Solo… me cuesta habituarme. Hace unos días estábamos… y ahora, mirad esto. Siento que… todas esas personas estén muertas.

Shiraishi sonrió y Tezuka la observó con ciertas chispas de orgullo en sus ojos. Se preguntó porqué había creado esa reacción en ambos hombres.

—Nos alegra realmente que se preocupe de tantas personas… es… realmente importante. Todos hemos perdido a familiares y amigos. Seres queridos que jamás podremos recuperar por la ambición de un arma inservible e incontrolable. Pero ahora, todos tenemos que mirar adelante y convivir juntos… Todos.

Observó atentamente al militar. Serio en su comportamiento pero de sonrisa fácil mientras que Tezuka asentía mientras jugaba con la muleta entre sus dedos y se tocaba ligeramente entre las costillas de vez en cuando. Eso le recordó que era mejor avanzar rápidamente en la reunión en lugar de dudar.

—Y todos estamos cansados y agotados— dijo— nosotras… bueno, al menos sé que Osakada… y yo… tendremos pesadillas por bastante tiempo y… que será difícil de olvidar— agarró un lapicero del cubilete grisáceo con el anuncio a Coca-Cola y comenzó a jugar con él—. Quiero saber… y espero contar con el apoyo de Tezuka si… no es abusar para tomar represalias referentes a lo que respondas…

—Ninguno de mis hombres tiene pensado de utilizaros como conejitos de indias para procrear y traer más hembras.

Tezuka alzó la cabeza, observando a Shiraishi con confianza en sus palabras y ella no pudo más que aceptarlo. Sonrió y emitió un gruñido de felicidad que no logró ocultar. Shiraishi sonrió.

—Ryuzaki, su abuela, nos instruyó a todos nosotros. Lamentamos que haya sido a escondidas de Seigaku y que no confíen en nosotros.

—No… no es que no confíe en ustedes— rectificó rápidamente, inclinándose hacia delante— es que… hemos pasado por muchas cosas… Nos… nos han golpeado y casi asesinado… traicionado y… odiado… es difícil de comprender también.

Hubo un amargo silencio. Como si todos hubieran tenido el mismo pensamiento: Tachibana que todavía entre la vida y la muerte. A un Momoshiro con los dientes sacados cada vez que alguien se acercaba a la puerta de la castaña. A Oishi y Kawamura cada vez más ocupados y a ella y Osakada con el corazón en un puño.

Lo malo de todo es que no sabía nada del resto del equipo. Bueno, excepto de Nanako, que desde que se habían estabilizado, se había encerrado en un hospital para tratar a Kurumi. Sospechaba que Fuji se encontraría allí.

De los demás… nada. Mucho menos de Ryoma.

Quería darle las gracias. Disculparse por haberle dado tantos dolores de cabeza. Disculparse por irritarle y hacer que estuviera siempre molesto. Y especialmente, darle las gracias por haber estado tan dispuesto a dar su vida por ella.

—La población humana que tenemos ahora son de catorce varones y tres féminas. Cuatro médicos- dos por cada equipo-. Dos encargados de informática, electricidad, etc. Dos rastreadores. Eh… ¿señorita?

Sakuno parpadeó, mirando al militar como si recién se diera cuenta que estaban ahí. Enrojeció, carraspeando.

—Disculpen. Es que… estaba distraída… pero; ¿por qué me dicta ahora lo que son todos ustedes?

Tezuka asintió, hablando por primera vez.

—Debería de echarle un vistazo a esto.

Le tendió una hoja doblada cuidadosamente y que únicamente tenía un pulgar con sangre el cual se obligó a ignorar. Era un testamento firmado por su abuela y por un notario que seguramente ya estaría muerto. En él, todo lo que su abuela tenía quedaba para ella. Y el dinero no era una suma que ignorar. Trillones… O más.

Pero de qué servía el dinero en ese momento. No existían operarios a los que pagar y…

—Un momento… ¿Qué pasa con el dinero que queda de las personas… difuntas? — Cuestionó— podríamos usar ese dinero para… pagar los honorarios de nuevos trabajadores. Cada quien en su trabajo y poco a poco, aprendiendo para tener algo que enseñar en un futuro. Yo… lo haría así…

—Pues así se hará— interrumpió Tezuka secamente— ¿Qué pasa con las mujeres?

Ella asintió, doblando nuevamente aquel papel.

—Creo que se merecen libertad. Especialmente, después de lo que hemos pasado. Además… Nanako, por ejemplo, tiene pareja estable— Lo miró sonriente y después se encogió de hombros— Creo que después de lo que hemos pasado nos merecemos un descanso y decidir.

Ambos hombres guardaron silencio, esperando hasta que decidió continuar.

—Hay muchos hombres para elegir, lo sé. Pero el corazón de una mujer… suele pertenecer a un solo hombre o quizás a dos… no puedo asegurarles algo así…

—Eres demasiado joven— corroboró Shiraishi, haciéndola enrojecer. Ella asintió.

—Así que no puedo asegurar a qué hombres elegirán. Solo me preocupa… ¿qué pasará con ellos?

Shiraishi fue el primero en hablar.

—Hablaré con mis hombres y se lo explicaré. Todos obedecemos sus órdenes….

—No quiero que obedezcan lo que yo digo. Menos cuando se trata de ese tema— puntuó seriamente— ¿Le parecería bien que ordenara a Nanako a amar a… Oishi, por ejemplo?

Tezuka se tensó. Su misma mandíbula demostraba la reacción a esa pregunta. Sonrió.

—Bien. Parece que me comprenden. Entonces, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

— ¿Cómo explicarlo? — Preguntó Shiraishi pensativamente— Usted, es la Reina de este nuevo mundo. Digamos que ahora solo somos cuatro gatos. Estudiaremos y enseñaremos a los niños que vengan. Pero, al menos mi equipo, no pensamos en volver a traer la humanidad si ninguna de las hembras lo acepta.

—Pero también…— se cubrió la boca, tragándose las palabras. Ambos capitanes se echaron hacia delante.

—La humanidad estaba condenada desde que todo esto comenzó. Tenemos suerte de haber sobrevivido, haremos lo que podamos durante estos años. Aprenderemos todos los oficios necesarios y estaremos preparados para cuando nazca algún crio. Si la reproducción no sucede, la humanidad desaparecerá. ¿Era eso lo que estaba pensando, Ryuzaki-san? — Shiraishi esperó hasta que ella asintió, prosiguiendo con una sonrisa—: Es el destino del ser humano entonces. Si ninguno de los hombres aquí sirve, es porque realmente la humanidad tenía que condenarse.

Tezuka carraspeó, asintiendo también. Pero algo escondido se dibujó en su rostro y ella se preguntó de qué se trataba.

—Tenemos médicos, que es lo importante. Aprenderemos los demás oficios poco a poco— dijo al darse cuenta de que ella se había percatado.

—Yo… también lo intentaré. Me esforzaré. Ah— recordó— sobre el trabajo de las demás chicas… Nanako es experta en su trabajo… pero las demás… todavía éramos estudiantes. Los pocos conocimientos que tenemos son del hogar, pero…

—Osakada ya ha comenzado a ayudarnos— interrumpió Tezuka, regresando a las atenciones de su muleta—. Con otros hombres.

—Dirás especialmente con tu rastreador— bromeó Shiraishi. Tezuka gruñó—. Bueno. SI quiere ver cómo van las cosas, podemos ponerla al tanto.

Asintió y escuchó pacientemente las cosas que estaban tratando de actualizar. Especialmente la luz, la comida y el agua corriente. Osakada se encontraba con Kaidoh Kaoru intentando ayudarle a dar agua corriente junto con algunos más de los participantes del Shitenhouji. Tachibana había sido transportada al hospital y Momoshiro continuaba con su trabajo de guardaespaldas. Oishi y Kawamura se encontraban el hospital, preparando a alguno de los hombres para traer medicamentos y etc. De enseres necesarios.

Todos tenían un trabajo. Todos se ayudaban entre ellos y ella cada vez comenzaba a sentirse más cansada. En algún momento, Tezuka tuvo que sujetarla de la cintura para impedir que tropezara cuando se mareo. Shiraishi se excusó, indicando que iría a buscar a alguien que la llevara de regreso a su casa.

—Lo siento— se excusó. Kunimitsu negó con la cabeza.

—Ryuzaki— la nombró, tosiendo y carraspeando— Igual dentro de nueve meses tendrá que rellenar una licencia de nacimiento.

Se giró rápidamente para encontrarse con sus ojos. De nuevo, ese brillo se mostró en sus ojos y comprendió lo que había sucedido momentos antes, cuando se lo vio.

—Dentro de nueve meses… ese niño, será el primer registro que tendremos y… será muy importante. Felicidades.

El serio capitán se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia. Ella comprendió. Ese hombre solo demostraría sus verdaderos sentimientos ante la mujer que debía.

Shiraishi apareció con un coche y la llevó hasta su casa. Le informó que habían llenado la despensa con comida y que pronto tendría suficiente agua corriente como para poder bañarse durante mil años.

Sin embargo, ella fue directamente a la cama, tirándose sobre esta sin cerrar los párpados. Estaba cansada. Le dolían todavía los brazos de la limpieza y la cabeza… era un completo caos. Las imágenes de lo vivido la torturaban. Una y otra vez.

Casi se había visto con necesidad de ir a vomitar cuando la puerta fue golpeada repetidas veces. La abrió sin ver quién era y dejó entrar al hombre al interior. Justo a tiempo de sujetarla y cargarla al dormitorio. Se llevó una mano hasta la frente.

Tenía fiebre.

--

El sonido de sus pasos por el pasillo la estremeció. Casi podía jurar que en cualquiera de las esquinas podría salir una de aquellas malditas cosas que anteriormente eran humanos. Quizás por eso estaba casi subida encima de la chepa del hombre que la acompañaba. Había descubierto que tenía veinticinco años y que no era demasiado fácil que se relacionara con los demás. Pero por algún motivo, sabía que estaba segura. Aunque se habían llevado mal.

Sin embargo, no había forma de que pensara separarse de él. No, tras lo que había visto aparecer de las instalaciones en las que habían estado presas.

Tras que todo sucediera, había corrido del dormitorio de Tachibana hasta las instalaciones médicas de la nave, encontrándose con él. Kaidoh Kaoru la había mirado de los pies a la cabeza, poniéndose totalmente tenso. Cuando pareció ver que se encontraba bien, se relajó de tal manera que casi temió que terminara cayendo en redondo. Sin embargo, era un hombre de fuerte orgullo y jamás demostraría debilidad delante de nadie.

Desde entonces, lo había acompañado a la enfermería. Esperado en el exterior mientras se lavaba bajo las garrafas de agua que habían trasportado a la nave del mismo lugar del que querían hacer que el agua llegara a la ciudad. También, habían compartido casa. Una casa demasiado enorme de cuatro habitaciones, tres baños, una cocina que parecía más un salón y un salón que parecía un jardín. Porque el jardín era casi tan grande que un campo de futbol. Aunque aquello no era nada comparada con la casa que le habían entregado a Ryuzaki.

Kaidoh Kaoru no refunfuñó. Cenó con ella. La acompañó en silencio durante horas en la noche mientras bebía una copa de whisky y observaban el fuego de una chimenea sentados en el sofá de cuero de aquella enorme casa. La arropó cuando se quedó dormida en el sofá y cuando despertó con una pesadilla, se lo encontró a su lado, mirándola con una ceja alzada y el brazo extendido sobre el reposa espaldas del sofá, ofreciéndole el pecho como soporte. Tenso y tranquilo. Acogida entre sus brazos, terminó durmiéndose.

Por la mañana, el hombre la despertó con un café caliente y se la llevó con él hasta que decidieron que trabajo darle. Cuando estuvo seguro de qué debía de hacer, le ofrecido- aunque más bien ordenó- que se quedara con Tachibana.

Ella rehusó automáticamente. La simple idea de separarse de él, comenzó a aterrarla. Pero ahora comprendía por qué le había aconsejado que no fuera con él. Y se lo agradecía.

Sin darse cuenta, se pegó más al cuerpo masculino. Kaidoh no llevaba ya chaleco antibalas ni usaba armas. Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que su cuerpo era completamente letal. Pero hasta ese momento, no comprendió exactamente por qué. Desde luego, no era tonta. Sabía perfectamente qué había oculto bajo aquellas ropas y el solo pensarlo irradiaba el dulce calor que tan bien había conocido en sus noches nocturnas de juegos con las almohadas y las ropas de su cama.

Mas el contacto carnal ahora mismo le parecía demasiado… peligroso. Porque cuando sus caderas se pegaron a las contrarias y su pecho se hundió en el costado del hombre, al encontrarse con su mirada sorprendida, saltó hacia atrás. Él ladeó la cabeza y continuó hacia delante, alumbrando con la linterna hasta detenerse ante un conmutador y trastear en él. Sacó del bolsillo trasero el comunicador y trasteó con él.

—Ambos conmutadores están conectados. La corriente está abierta. El agua debería de llegar.

A través de las interferencias, se escuchó un grito de júbilo y agua correr. Kaidoh bufó, cerrando el comunicador y guardándoselo de nuevo. El aroma a sudor y jabón le llegó cuando se dio la vuelta para remangarse las mangas mientras sujetaba la linterna con la barbilla y el cuello. Tentada, alargó la mano hasta uno de los brazos donde el leve bello cubría escasamente la piel blanquecina.

Kaoru dio un salto, mirándola aturdido mientras ella escrutaba aquella parte de la anatomía masculina. Al levantar la mirada, se encontró con el rostro tenso del hombre y retrocedido, ocultándose un cabello tras la oreja, pestañeando.

—Lo siento.

Él siseó, restándole importancia y cogiendo la linterna para volver a caminar a grandes pasos hasta el exterior. Cuando el aire frio les golpeó, sonrió, moviéndose en círculos con la mirada fija en el cielo.

Le habían asegurado que era libre. No había peligro y ninguno de esos hombres se acercaría a ella viéndola como un trozo de carne que solo sirviera para copular y criar hijos.

Se tambaleó y cayó al suelo, arrastrando con ella al militar al intentar sujetarla. Hasta que no sintió las lágrimas caerle por la garganta, no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Los negros ojos del hombre se posaron sobre ella, preocupados.

—Yo… repentinamente recordé lo de mi padre. Le maté porque él quería…— se le cortó la respiración, llevó las manos hasta sus ojos, quitándose las lágrimas a manotazos. Él no se movió— bueno… lo que todos esos… cerdos. Confié en él cuando pidió que me rescataran y ahora… le odio por haberlo hecho. Odio… que fuera una de todas estas personas que… nos han utilizado.

Lo observó atentamente, suspirando en medio de su llanto mientras él se acomodaba a su lado, liberándola del peso de su cuerpo. Aunque, sinceramente, encontró que no le importaba demasiado.

—Ahora… con todo esto. No sé qué hacer. Como una de las últimas hembras, tengo el deber mental de… tener relaciones con alguien. Y sinceramente, me gustaría mucho poder ayudar en esto. Dar mi pequeño granito de arena con un hijo o una hija— reconoció.

Lo sintió tensarse a su lado. Como la respiración se le cortaba y la mano que había dejado sobre su vientre se contraía ligeramente. Giró la cabeza para poder verle, acercando su rostro hasta apoyarlo sobre su brazo estirado.

—Tengo miedo— confesó— porque no sé cómo hacerlo. Tengo miedo todavía de que alguna de esas cosas aparezca en medio de la noche y me ataque. O que… si estoy con alguien, me utilice únicamente. Ahora mismo, el sexo no lo veo como algo que se haga por gusto o placer… prefiero verlo porque lo deseo y no creo que fuera fácil tampoco.

Repentinamente, se echó a reír. Kaidoh arqueó una ceja y miró a su alrededor, como si buscara la cosa que le hubiera hecho reír. Ella tuvo que tomarle el rostro en sus manos para que volviera a mirarla. Adoraba esa mirada sobre ella. Por muy amenazadora que pudiera ser, también demostraba algunas cosas que eran… adorables.

—Te he contado demasiadas cosas y es por eso que he reído. Te aburro.

—No— respondió roncamente, sorprendiéndola— Es… correcto.

Esta vez, ella fue quien arqueó una ceja. El hombre refunfuñó, moviendo ligeramente su cadera hacia el lado contrario de ella para incorporarse con un gruñido y levantarse. Se giró sin mostrarle su cintura, tirando de ella para levantarla.

—Volvamos.

Ella asintió, siguiéndola de cerca, pero jamás sobrepasándole hasta que llegaron al coche. Cuando lo había visto por la mañana había sentido ganas de reírse y ahora, lo hizo. Porque era realmente de risa ver que poco a poco, iban haciendo que las cosas funcionaran. Que un coche estuviera ante ella con la invitación de trasportarla con seguridad a cualquier lugar de aquel nuevo lugar… era verdaderamente divertido.

Se subió en el asiento del copiloto y esperó hasta que él encendió el motor y puso rumbo hasta la ciudad. Alargó la mano hasta la de él, posada sobre el cambio de marchas. Kaidoh no se removió. Giró la mano únicamente y la enlazó contra la suya, manteniendo la mirada siempre firme hacia la carretera vacía.

--

Nanako suspiró cuando abrió el grifo y vio correr el agua. Primero una mezcla arenosa, sucia y finalmente, agua totalmente limpia. Clara y… caliente. Sin necesidad de tener que esperar a que se calentara en la hornilla porque no salía nada del grifo y la del rio estaba demasiado congelada. Gracias a dios, el gas era algo que habían logrado arreglar antes que nada para poder cocinar.

Y ella había deseado tanto poder ducharse… porque quería haber estado bien limpia para su marido. Porque cuando hicieron el amor esa noche no se había sentido lo suficientemente limpia para él. Y hubiera deseado tener otro aspecto cuando le confesara sobre el embarazo. No se había atrevido a confesárselo la primera vez que se encontraron durante aquella larga pesadilla, precisamente, porque no sabía cómo iba a terminar todo. Aquellos animales hubieran sido capaces de hacerla abortar o uno de los simples movimientos podría haberla hecho abortar. Y tal y como estaban las cosas, no era la cosa más agradable del mundo.

—Nanako.

Apartó los dedos de debajo del agua calienta, mirando al espejo que ocupaba toda la pared del cuarto de baño. Un espejo enjoyado con piedras de oro falso anti oxidable. Apoyado sobre la muleta y el quicio de la puerta, la observaba con detenimiento, centrando su ver sobre su levemente hinchado vientre. No se había dado cuenta de que le había crecido y agradecía mucho que nadie se diera cuenta.

—Bienvenido a casa— saludó, sonriendo amablemente— iba a darme una ducha. Realmente quiero sentir el agua caliente sobre mi cuerpo sin tener que echármela a cazos.

Él asintió, mirándola fijamente en una invitación que ella no pensaba rechazar.

—Traeré ropa para los dos.

Tezuka se movió de lado para dejarla pasar. Ella sonrió nuevamente y caminó hasta su lado, deteniéndose frente a él y posando ambas manos sobre su pecho.

—Ryuzaki, ¿Cómo se encontraba? — Cuestionó, comenzando a deshacerse de los botones de la camisa azulada— me preocupa mucho.

—Envié a Echizen a otro lugar. No se llevan demasiado bien—presentó el hombre inclinándose hasta sujetarle el mentón antes de poseer sus labios— Son críos.

—Ryoma es un hombre hecho y derecho— rió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y mirándole a los ojos— ambos os parecéis mucho. Pero si Ryuzaki estará mejor que con él… creo que será mejor no presionar. Ryuzaki tiene derecho a elegir y si realmente quiere estar con él… lo buscará.

Tezuka cabeceó afirmativamente, relajando los hombros para que le quitara la camisa. Una venda le cubría el torso, especialmente las costillas. Oishi no le había negado que se duchara y ella tenía suficientes conocimientos como para no saber qué hacer exactamente. Arañó con el índice el comienzo del esparadrapo que las sujetaba, liberándole de la tensión. Un gemido escapó de la garganta masculina y los castaños ojos se entrecerraron.

—Ya tenemos agua, luz, gas y comida. ¿Ryuzaki ha elegido qué más hacer?

Tezuka ladeo la cabeza.

—Lo mismo que los capitanes pensamos— respondió— está más preocupada por las mujeres.

Sonrió algo orgullosa, tirando de la cinturilla del pantalón. Comprendía perfectamente que Ryuzaki presionara en la libertad de las mujeres ahora. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, esas tres muchachas realmente merecían libertad.

Descendió los pantalones poco a poco junto a los bóxers de una famosa modista que jamás volvería a crear nada. Como siempre, la penetrante desnudez de Tezuka le cortó la respiración, haciéndola enrojecer y ansiarlo sobre su cuerpo, moviéndose a la par. Sin embargo, debía de controlarse un poco.

—Ves preparando la ducha. Voy a por la ropa.

Ante una afirmación ronca, tembló, alzando los ojos hasta su rostro, levantándose mientras le palpaba cada trozo de piel hasta acariciarle las mejillas y subir, para apartarle las gafas. Estiró la mano para dejarla sobre la peinadora del dormitorio, encontrándose con la figura de Kurumi en la puerta, a punto de llamar.

—Kurumi, ¿Qué sucede? — Cuestionó, pasando la mano libre por el pecho de su marido. Tezuka atrapó su mano, apretándola a merced que la bajaba hasta su sexo. La carne palpitante y erecta que obligó a acariciar— ¿Tienes algún fallo?

Intentó controlar la respiración. El gemido que se atragantaba en su garganta al sentirlo. Kurumi negó y no se movió. Porque seguramente sabía lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Voy a ir con Fuji— anunció— ¿necesitas hacerme algún arreglo más hoy?

Suspiró roncamente, negando con la cabeza, sintiendo la humedad del sexo contrario y la dureza a medida que las caricias incrementaban. Los jadeos acallados de su marido y como su propio sexo palpitaba ansiosamente por sentir lo que su mano disfrutaba.

—Hoy no. Tómate un tiempo libre y… disfrútalo— aconsejó— por cierto.

Tezuka le dio un tirón a la mano, demandándole con la mirada que detuviera aquella conversación antes de que se volviera completamente loco, cerca del orgasmo. Ella sonrió y asintió.

—Nada. No es nada. Recuerda que todavía no estás completa. Solo eso.

Kurumi asintió, cerrando la puerta. Al instante, se vio arrodillándose, con la mano sobre su cabeza y su boca engullendo la palpitante erección, acunándola entre sus labios hasta que la liberación acogió al hombre. Levantó los ojos hasta él y comprendió, que aquella ducha iba a tener que esperar, porque él, había decidido que iba a hacerle el amor.

--

Kurumi sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta y se encaminaba hasta la salida. Su oído era lo suficiente capaz como para escuchar lo que sucedía y había visto el hombro desnudo del capitán de Seigaku. El rostro de Nanako también la había delatado y sus pulsaciones. Jamás les hubiera interrumpido si no hubiera sucedido unas horas antes su operación.

Agradecía que al contrario que el ser humano no tuviera que ocupar una cama y vestir un estúpido y vergonzoso camisón blanco. Además, se añadía el placer de no sentir dolor. Las reformas a su cuerpo le habían llevado toda una noche y parte de esa mañana a Nanako.

Había quedado con Fuji para encontrarse nada más que terminara reparada y pensaba cumplir su promesa. No podía olvidar la mirada que le había dedicado cuando le había pedido "amablemente" que se detuviera y dejara de pelear contra aquel monstruo. Los daños, desde luego, habían sido considerables, pero Nanako continuaba demostrando que era realmente buena en su trabajo incluso en el exterior, en un mundo nuevo en el que tenían de todo y necesitaban aprender lo que hacer con ello.

Porque la nueva tierra no era una ruina. Sakaki lo había preparado todo perfectamente. Enormes casas y edificios de trabajo. Hospitales llenos de medicinas e instrumentos sanitarios. Laboratorios- de los cuales Nanako se había hecho dueña- y escuelas. Los lugares indicados para dar luz, agua, gas y demás enseres necesarios estaban preparados para usarlos nada más llegar, sin necesidad de matarse demasiado en buscar cómo funcionaban.

—Lo tenía bien planeado— escupió a medida que se detenía frente a un hermoso parque natural que necesitaba urgentemente un corte de imagen—. Ese… cerdo.

—Espero que no estés hablando de mí.

Se volvió, sonriendo al encontrarse ante la persona que estaba buscando. Cabeceó negativamente y extendió los brazos, mostrándose. Él sonrió enigmáticamente, abriendo los ojos levemente.

—No estoy terminada. Nanako me lo ha dejado claramente. Pero como no soy humana, no tengo que estar en una cama.

Fuji asintió nuevamente, ofreciéndole elegantemente el brazo. Ella lo tomó, sintiendo alegría sin poder controlarse. Se acercó con cuidado y coló la mano por el brazo. Era delgado pero fuerte. Resistente. Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que ella sería capaz de destruirlo sin problemas. Oh, dios. Si lo miraba bien, ella podría destruir a Fuji de un solo suspiro. El castaño pareció leerle los pensamientos, porque se detuvo y la empujó contra él.

—Volveré a esperar— le aseguró— y no me dolerá nada.

Tomándole el rostro entre sus manos la besó. Profundamente, sintiéndola. Uniendo sus cuerpos y asegurándole que encajaban perfectamente. Solo, debían esperar, nada más.

—Tú, ¿por qué no eliges una humana? Ellas…— calló al sentir los labios contrarios una vez más sobre los suyos.

—Todas ellas, aunque no se dan cuenta, ya han elegido. Yo también.

—No te podré dar hijos— picó— puedo herirte y aplastarte. Seré capaz de cargarme la cama mientras…— enrojeció profundamente. De tan solo imaginárselo, algo extraño la recorrió. Quizás su lado humano.

—Eso no importa. Será por camas libres que se pueden usar.

Su risa se escuchó a través del parque mientras temblaba al sentir las manos caer hasta su cintura, empujándola más contra él. Suspiró, con añoranza. Cuanto desearía ella poder entregarle lo mismo que Nanako estaba entregándole a Tezuka en esos momentos.

Pero tenían que tener paciencia. Una vez estuviera terminada, podría entregarse a él y esperar a que el tiempo pasara a su lado.

--

Se hubiera echado a reír si realmente hubiera tenido ganas cuando el pensamiento le cruzó la mente a la vez que caminaba nervioso por la habitación. Si la situación que se dibujó en su mente hubiera sido verdad, en lugar de esta… ojalá tuviera que estar esperando que Ann se despertara porque acabara de tener un hijo y no porque… mierda, porque había estado terriblemente cerca de la muerte hacía pocas horas.

Oishi le había dicho que estaba estable finalmente y que debería de despertar pronto. Nada más decirle eso, todos sus sentidos se actualizaron y los nervios le obligaban a moverse.

Continuaba llevando las mismas ropas con las que había luchado. La sangre de los malditos acosadores que la habían maltratado estaba reseca en alguna parte de las manchas de otra sangre. No tenía el mejor aspecto que alguien querría ver nada más despertar al haber estado cerca de la muerte. Pero se había negado demasiadas veces a marcharse y cuando la habían trasportado a la habitación del hotel, le habían traído ropa limpia y ofrecido la ducha de la habitación. ¿Cómo demonios iba a ducharse si mientras lo hacía ella despertaba? Ni hablar.

Tenía que disculparse como dios mandaba. Pero, maldición, para eso tenía que despertarse.

Tanto Oishi como Kawamura y el médico del otro equipo la revisaban con atención varias veces. Aseguraban que al ser la única paciente de riesgo no descansarían hasta que estuviera correctamente de salud. Y él lo agradecía, pero todo esto le estaba sacando de quicio. Todo.

El ser tan inservible le estaba retorciendo el estómago y los nervios. Querría poder hacer algo ahora que no pudo antes. Pero no existía ningún enemigo al que poder derrotar por ella. Tampoco luchaba contra el mismo enemigo que Ann Tachibana estaba luchando ahora. Estaba sola y él solo podía estar rondando a su alrededor. Esperando que se despertara. Ilusionándose cada vez que se moviera por algo con esperanza de que despertara.

—Momoshiro.

Se volvió hacia la puerta, encontrándose con Kawamura adentrándose en la habitación, transportando una bolsita nueva de suero para cambiar la que ya se había terminado. Bufó y se frotó los cabellos a la vez que la barba que había comenzado a amanecer más profunda. Nunca la hubiera llevado si no fuera en esos momentos.

—Deberías de ir a ver tu nueva casa— opinó Kawamura sin apartar la vista de su trabajo— Ella está estable. Solo tiene unos cuantos huesos rotos que sanarán. Ves…

—No— interrumpió bruscamente— ya la veré.

Kawamura sonrió.

—Me recuerdas a alguien que ambos conocemos.

Le lanzó una mirada divertida mientras sonreía y él comprendió.

—Echizen.

—Exacto. Cuando aquella mujer fue herida por el padre de Tachibana, estuvo al lado de ella hasta que murió. No durmió ni comió nada. Adelgazó más de tres kilos y después tuvo que macharse el doble en el gimnasio para poder hacer frente al destino. Claro que se encerró en el ejercicio para hacerse daño. Se encerró tanto que se convirtió en lo que es ahora. Según tengo entendido, tanto Ryuzaki como Echizen están separados el uno del otro, mientras que al parecer, Kaidoh sigue cuidando de Osakada. Mi pregunta es la siguiente, Momoshiro: ¿realmente quieres convertirte en Echizen?

—Ella no va a morir.

—sí, esa es la gran diferencia. Por cierto, un dato sobre Ryuzaki y Echizen, algo que te sorprenderá y espero que te de un buen consejo.

Suspiró, cansado.

—Echizen… ¿qué ha hecho ahora?

—volver a echarse sal.

Arqueó una ceja, incrédulo.

— ¿Echarse sal? — Cuestionó— pero si Ryuzaki ha sobrevivido.

Kawamura se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás ha sido un intercambio. Vio a Ryuzaki mientras la limpiaban. Ya sabes que Echizen es una persona nada común y su mente tiene tantas cosas en la cabeza que nadie puede saber exactamente qué está pensando— el médico se acercó hasta él, poniéndole una mano en el hombro— dúchate, aféitate y arréglate. Es posible que si Tachibana despierta al verte, piense que sigue en el mismo lugar y se aterre. Te prometo que no me moveré de aquí.

Frunció el ceño y miró la puerta que daba al baño. Cogió las ropas a regañadientes y caminó hasta la ducha. Kawamura intentó detenerle.

—Me da igual— respondió cerrando la puerta.

La ducha fue rápida y la ropa se fue directamente a la papelera, gimiendo al sentir la ropa interior limpia y el dulce roce del algodón limpio, la libertad del chaleco antibalas y del peso de las armas. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con Kawamura enfrente de la cama, con las manos sobre el hierro de la cama y mirándole con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Bueno, quizás tu barba la asuste, pero al menos, estás limpio.

—No me gustan… los hombres con barba.

Giró en redondo, encontrándose con la mirada azulada. Tachibana, pálida y con los ojos nublosos. Una sonrisa en sus labios blanquecinos. Ah, dios, ¿Cuántos pasos tenía que dar para llegar a la cama? ¿Qué era lo que tenía que decirle cuando despertara?

—Ya le he explicado qué le sucede y cómo debe de cuidarse— explicó lejanamente Kawamura—. ¿Momoshiro? Ah, bueno— carraspeó, moviéndose ligeramente hasta él y palmeándolo para que se acercara— iré a avisar a Oishi de su despertar y ponerle al tanto. Procura no agitarla demasiado.

Saludó a Tachibana y se marchó. La muchacha gimió al mover el brazo contra su mano izquierda. Había tenido que usarlas para retener la cercanía a la cama.

—Kawamura… ha dicho que has estado aquí todo el tiempo. Creía que me odiabas tanto como para querer estar. O quizás… ¿querías asesinarme cuando despertara?

—No— respondió oscamente, apretando los labios.

—Incluso… después de que esto fuera culpa de….

Froto sus dedos contra sus labios. Tachibana abrió los ojos, sorprendida y él negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole.

—Lo siento. Cuando la verdad salió a la luz me sentí estúpido. No fue tu culpa ni la de tu padre. La persona que tuvo la culpa está muerta y con esto, decir que: todo ha terminado.

Las lágrimas escaparon al control de la joven, surcando las hundidas mejillas y la gasa que cubría una de ellas. Cerró los ojos y sonrió.

—Gracias a dios…

—Pero las cosas no son tan sencillas— continuó, sentándose a su lado en la cama, deseando ponerla al tanto de todo lo que estaba sucediendo y una vez hecho, suspiró—. Saldremos de esta.

—Seguro. Pero… ¿vosotros también queréis usarnos? — preguntó roncamente. Él negó.

—No. Eso es seguro. Cuando salgas de aquí, podrás estar con el hombre que quieras, cuando quieras.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Tachibana permanecía con los ojos cerrados y apretaba ligeramente los dedos entre sus manos. Abrió ligeramente los labios y finalmente, le miró.

—Tú, ¿por qué te has quedado conmigo? ¿Por qué solo tú?

Guardó silencio, apretando los dientes. ¿Cómo decirle que era pura culpabilidad y que no tenía nada que ver con lo que recientemente había hablado? No quería que Tachibana se hiciera ilusiones ni él tampoco.

—No lo sé— y no mintió— quería disculparme y además… saber que estabas bien. No mal pienses. No quiero presionarte a nada— chasqueó la lengua, llamándose imbécil entre dientes. Ella rio. Se rio de él— ¿qué pasa? — preguntó bruscamente.

—Tu novia… debía de haberlo pasado muy mal a veces— un golpe bajo, desde luego— pero… eres realmente divertido.

—Oye, ¿A dónde quieres llegar? — Gruñó, soltando sus manos— ella… no te debe de interesar.

—Yo creo que sí— se apresuró a decir la joven— porque… ahora mismo, yo tengo puestas mis esperanzas en ti.

Se atragantó con su propia saliva.

—Eh…. ¿cómo? — una idea le cruzó la mente, haciendo que se levantara de golpe, como si acabara de sentarse sobre un clavo— espera, espera. ¿Estás insinuando que quieres que yo sea tu pareja?

Ann Tachibana afirmó. Su seriedad le hizo retroceder hasta la pared.

—Tengo barba.

—Puedo afeitarla.

—Te golpearon por mi culpa— escupió, apretando los puños— estuvieron a punto de violarte.

Ann ahogó un gemido de dolor que terminó por escapar de su boca, cerrando los ojos con fuerza antes de mirarle.

—Más razones todavía para quererte a ti. Tus ojos… realmente te han delatado siempre.

Una convulsión irradió en su rostro, cubriéndoselos. Ella sonrió, sin burla y sin el menor de los orgullos.

—Que solo tú hayas estado aquí, conmigo— dijo, levantando la mirada al techo— que de todos ellos fueras el único capaz de expulsarme de su vida y mostrarme el odio sin callarse. De hacer frente a mis chiquilladas. Gracias.

Jadeó, retrocediendo todavía más mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba y le miraba con atención.

—No te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo, solo que… si tendrás paciencia para enfocarme en el mundo que tan abruptamente me han querido obligar a experimentar. Ten sexo conmigo.

Si la mandíbula podía caérsele, seguramente habría sucedido. Se frotó el rostro y los cabellos, bufando hasta sonreír, orgulloso.

—Ya veremos. Ya veremos… mocosa— bromeó— ahora, vuélvete a dormir.

--

El agua caliente le invitó a hundir los huevos. La sartén crispó cuando echó la carne y la taza de té silbó mientras la apagaba y la chica se removió en el sofá, murmurando algo inteligible en un idioma que no comprendía. Estirada en el sofá, cubierta por un edredón doblado que había encontrado en una cama y con el cabello colgando por el posa brazos del sofá.

Bostezó, recordando lo que le había costado sujetarla a tiempo pese a que cargaba las bolsas con la comida repartida para cada caso, haciendo el favor- obligación- de llevársela cuando Shiraishi se lo había pedido. Esperaba que se hubiera despertado en nada, pero eran ya las seis de la tarde y continuaba durmiendo. Se moría de hambre y decidió hacer uso de la cocina de la nueva casa de aquella mujer.

Hubiera sido tan sencillo simplemente dejarle la comida y marcharse. Pero no, tenía que hacer de niñera, poniendo dos piezas más de comida y estar con un ojo atento a ella. Había llamado a Oishi por el comunicador que todos tenían hasta que la línea funcionara y se decidiera dar números a todos. El médico le había dicho que la dejara descansar y le hiciera algo de comer. Por la noche, se pasaría a verla.

Y ahí estaba él, haciendo de niñera.

De nuevo…

Tras que Oishi se encargara de curarle las heridas y echarle sal, se había marchado para que le dieran un hogar. Un nuevo hogar. Al contrario que los demás, había escogido un apartamento, lujoso, pero bastante recogido. Incluso había recogido un gato que había encontrado entre la maleza que rodeaba la ciudad.

Había querido entretenerse ayudando a los demás, pero Shiraishi se entrometió en su trabajo y lo envió con Ryuzaki, alegando que otros podrían hacer su trabajo y estaba herido. Decía, a boca llena, que el equipo de Seigaku debía de descansar únicamente. Y por tal de entorpecer su llegada se había entretenido en el piso, duchándose, mirando la ropa nueva hasta que ya no le quedó nada más por hacer y tuvo que ir.

Suerte que llegó a tiempo porque si no, hubiera temido lo peor.

Preparó la comida y sirvió el té. Había esperado que el aroma de la comida la despertara, pero Ryuzaki continuaba ahí, durmiendo. Gruñendo al igual que su estómago, se acercó a ella. El rostro relajado y los párpados moviéndose sin cesar en su sueño hasta que un quejido escapó de su boca, abriendo los ojos de par en par y gritando. Él retrocedió.

—Ah… perdón— se excusó la chica, cubriéndose pese a estar vestida— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Te desmayaste— respondió oscamente, señalando con brusquedad la mesa puesta— levántate.

Le dio la espalda, encaminándose hasta la mesa y sentándose. No tenía demasiada amabilidad, en especial en estos momentos: Tenía mucha hambre. Una vez con el estómago lleno probablemente sería un buen compañero silencioso de mesa.

—Huele bien— felicitó la chica sentándose frente al plato lleno— ¿huevos con sal?

Asintió engullendo uno de ellos. Simplemente había que hervirlos, partirlos por la mitad y echarle tanta sal como gustaras. Fin del secreto. Le pasó el salero y esperó, pero ella no se echó sal. Solo engulló el huevo de la misma manera que él y sonrió con la boca llena. Casi se echó a reír.

Pero decidió distraerse en llenar ambas tazas de té y cortar su propia carne. Ella comió con gusto y dejó el plato totalmente limpio mientras ambos echaban de menos el pan. Pero había cosas que hacer y tenían que ponerse al día para poder tener tal manjar en la mesa. Un manjar que no se echaba de menos hasta que no se dejaba de tener.

El intercomunicador pitó en el bolsillo izquierdo de sus nuevos pantalones. Con un gruñido mientras se limpiaba los dedos en un trapo, lo recogió.

—Echizen.

—Aquí Kawamura. Escucha, el walky de Oishi se ha quedado sin batería. Cuando lo veas, avísale de que Tachibana se ha despertado. Momoshiro está con ella.

—Ok— y colgó.

Cuando levantó la vista hacia Ryuzaki, le mostró el rostro más estupefacto que no esperaba ver. Con los ojos brillantes, impregnados de lágrimas, las mejillas que habían recuperado su color y la boca entre abierta.

—Ha despertado…— susurró sin dejar de mirarle de aquel modo hasta que frunció las castañas cejas sobre sus ojos con preocupación— Momoshiro… ¿le hará algo a ella?

De nuevo, sintió ganas de reírse. Ryuzaki debería de estar más preocupada por si él le hacía algo, no al contrario. Momoshiro era realmente un trozo de pan y jamás le haría nada a nadie. Si había estado al lado de Tachibana era únicamente porque él lo había decidido, nada más. Él estaba allí por un simple mandado y la realidad era, que estaba deseando marcharse.

Porque, vamos, debía de ser sincero: Era un hombre. Ahora que el cuerpo había recibido altas dosis de excitación existía otra bastante clara que todo hombre necesitaba y ella era una maldita mocosa que no sabía protegerse correctamente. La ganaba de altura y de fuerza. Un bocado totalmente expuesto para él.

De tan solo pensar en eso, su sexo se endureció. Y joder, como dolía al pensar en donde debería de enterrarse correctamente. Desechó las ideas rápidamente. No era momento ni lugar.

—Echizen… ¿se encuentra bien? — Cuestionó preocupada— tiene la cara colorada. Estará cansado tras haber… tras haber tenido que ser mi niñera. Incluso ahora que estamos en paz tiene que serlo. Siento irritarte.

—No lo haces— aseguró. Y no era mentira.

Realmente no le irritaba. Le molestaba tener que cargar con ella… demonios, porque no había estado seguro de que lograra sacarla con vida de ese maldito infierno. Si realmente le molestara, haría horas que se había marchado.

Los ojos castaños se clavaron en su rostro hasta que se apartaron con nerviosismo, tirando la taza de té sobre el suelo marrón. Ryuzaki gimió y él se empujó con los dedos hacia atrás, sintiendo como si el gemido hubiera sido hecho justo en su oído.

El comunicador volvió a sonar en una conversación exterior. Justamente, Eiji y alguien del shitenhouji.

—Los de Seigaku realmente tenéis cojones pero también un morro que os lo pisáis— expresó uno de ellos— no solo habéis viajado con las chicas, sino que las seguís teniendo a vuestro lado incluso ahora. Es injusto que solo cuatro vayamos a tener sexo.

—Nya, existe el cinco contra uno— recordó Eiji entre carcajadas.

—Oye, Kikumaru Eiji, tú eres de Seigaku: ¿crees que tendríamos oportunidad de derrotar a alguno de tus compañeros para quedarnos con las chicas? Sin obligarlas, por supuesto.

Ryuzaki arqueó una ceja, mirando fijamente el bolsillo de su pantalón y frunciendo el ceño mientras esperaba la respuesta de Eiji, que se había echado a reír de nuevo.

—Mirad: No sé qué planean los guardaespaldas de esas chicas, pero dejadme deciros que no os va a ser sencillo vencer a Echizen, Momoshiro, Fuji o incluso a Kaidoh. Su orden ha quedado nula, pero padecen exactamente lo mismo que vosotros o que yo: Quieren sexo después de lo que han pasado. Hasta Echizen seguro que estará muriéndose de ganas por jugar a la anguila dentro de la cueva con…

Cortó la comunicación.

Esta vez, Ryuzaki fue quien se empujó con las palmas de la mesa, mirando con los ojos como platos, su plato vacio. Su labio inferior temblaba frenéticamente en un tic nervioso hasta que sonrió de forma irónica.

—Para los hombres es mucho más difícil, creo. Lo siento— se excusó— siento… no ser capaz de hacer que sientas eso y… retenerte aquí.

Gruñó y apretó el comunicador entre sus dedos. Y una mierda que no lo calentaba. Claro que lo hacía. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba para tener sexo. Estaba viva y tenía un cuerpo femenino. Pero, joder, era una cría. Claro que todos los que se encontraban ahí eran adultos comparados con todas ellas, exceptuando a Nanako.

Y la verdad, es que ya no era como antes. Como bien había dicho Eiji, el cinco contra uno no era suficiente siempre. Por eso alguna que otra vez había tenido que recurrir a la presencia de una mujer a la que después tenía que echar a patadas. Sin embargo, esa mocosa se estaba echando ella misma sin necesidad. Aquello le hizo desear tenerla debajo de su cuerpo por esos momentos y después, dejar que ella misma se diera puerta en busca de otro hombre con el que vivir mucho mejor. Sería por varones…

—Yo decidí con Shiraishi-san y Tezuka-san que lo mejor era que nosotras tuviéramos libertad de decidir con quién emparejarnos. Me suena a egoísmo, pero después de cómo nos trataron… aunque dudo que esa sea una excusa correcta. No quiero que os utilicemos. Si nadie quiere estar conmigo, lo entenderé perfectamente… yo… ah… le agradezco mucho su protección y ayuda.

Inclinó la cabeza casi hasta toparse con el plato. Él asintió y terminó por levantarse, recogiendo las cosas. No es que fuera amable ni mucho menos un hombre que ayudaba a las tareas del hogar, ojo. Nada de confundirle. Simplemente que estaba acostumbrado a vivir solo y hacerse sus propias cosas.

Ryuzaki intentó imitarle, pero un nuevo mareo la hizo sentarse en la silla de culo y mirarle como si acabara de hacer la cosa más tonta del mundo. Siseó ligeramente para no reírse y siguió hasta la cocina. Cuando regresó, ella continuaba ahí, sentada y con las manos sobre sus piernas.

—No puedo moverlas…— susurró.

Guiñó los ojos, acercándose. Se arrodilló ante sus muslos, tanteándoselos. La suave piel soportó el roce de sus dedos, seguramente ásperos para el contacto. Ella no se inmutó. Le miró en espera de qué hacer.

—Mueve los dedos de los pies— ordenó tras quitarle los calcetines. Ella obedeció. Los dedos se movieron de arriba abajo— ok.

Estiró las piernas hacia sí mismo, sin perder detalle de su rostro mientras lo hacía. Temía que bajar la mirada le diera una visión nada tolerable para su estado. Cuando las descendió, se levantó. Pasó un brazo por sus axilas y otro por sus piernas, alzándola. Varios mechones de su cabello se enredaron en su nariz, obligándole a oler el agradable olor que despedían.

Tuvo que gruñir cuando la sintió sujetarse a él, pasando una mano por su espalda. Las heridas dolían. Ryuzaki parpadeó, mirándole preocupada.

—La espalda… ¿la cicatriz duele incluso ahora? — cuestionó. Él meneó la cabeza negativamente.

Claro que dolía, pero no era una cicatriz. No todavía. Lo sería en su momento, pero ahora mismo, no. Le dolía la espalda porque tenía las recientes heridas en su espalda. Las garras que le habían herido mientras la protegía y en cierta manera, era un orgullo llevarlas. Porque esta vez, no había perdido a nadie. La persona que había salvado, estaba entre sus brazos.

Ryuzaki levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos castaños le miraban con sorpresa y sus labios fueron humedecidos por inquieta lengua que por meros momentos le hizo preguntarse cómo se sentiría al compartir intimas caricias con la suya propia.

Meneó la cabeza. Necesitaba una mujer, realmente urgente. Pero no podía tenerla y Ryuzaki era una cría que no pensaba meter en su cama. Por muy bien que le hubiera venido para olvidar el pasado.

Se sorprendió al sentir los cálidos dedos, pequeños y de uñas rotas tras lo sucedido. Una cálida caricia que le hizo temblar y cerrar los ojos. Ryuzaki no retrocedió. Dejó la mano en ese lugar mientras él giraba su rostro y le besaba la palma. Acto que le hizo depositarla sobre la cama y darle la espalda mientras se frotaba los ojos con ambas manos. Sakuno Ryuzaki, tiró de la camisa hacia arriba, dejando la visión de la herida a su ver.

—Cielos… yo… lo suponía pero… no creí que sería verdad… creí que había visto mal.

Bufando, dio un paso adelante para encararla después mientras se bajaba la ropa. Arqueó una ceja.

—Realmente… se entrometió. Entre ese monstruo y yo— balbuceó. Ryoma Echizen asintió.

—Es mi trabajo— espetó, para que no se hiciera ilusiones.

No quería que las cosas se confundieran. Incluso cuando volvió a alargar la mano hasta él, tirándole de la camisa para que se acercara, levantándola ligeramente para ver la cicatriz que le cruzaba la cadera izquierda. La única señal de su cuerpo que no era culpa de la guerra, ni del entrenamiento o los millones.

—Tantas… heridas…

Asintió, agradado al sentir los dedos sobre su piel, encaminándose cada vez más arriba y hacia abajo. Cuando con torpeza rozaron la cuerda del pantalón, ella enrojeció y descendió su ver hasta el lugar, como si sopesara qué debía de hacer. Aunque cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la parte abultada de su sexo, retrocedió.

ÉL se echó hacia atrás, dispuesto a darle la espalda.

—No— negó ella moviendo la cabeza hacia atrás— creo que he metido la pata por algo…

—Che, no es cierto— negó.

—Lo sé— se afanó en contestar—. Sé que es la excitación, pero… no comprendo si es mi culpa o… por otras cosas… A mi edad… las chicas ya deberían de ser… "adultas", ¿Verdad?

Arqueó una ceja, encogiéndose de hombros. Él no perdió la virginidad hasta los veinte años. Con cinco años después, no se encontraba diferente ni un ser nada especial. Cada quien perdía la virginidad cuando podía y quería. No pensaba señalarla con el dedo y acusarla de monjita.

—Duele, ¿verdad? — preguntó, sorprendiéndole. Asintió—… se… aliviará solo, ¿no es así? Lo siento… siento ser tan indiscreta aunque me muera de vergüenza. Comprendí lo que querían hacernos pero jamás sabré cómo se hace tal cosa. Mis padres… ah… ellos no eran los mejores del mundo, por eso, creo que no puedo reprocharle que me salvara.

Se tensó, recordando que él mismo había sido quien se había encargado de ellos cuando había ido a buscarla. Pero en sus papeles ponía claramente: "Rescatar a Ryuzaki Sakuno. Si los progenitores suponen un problema: Liquidarlos". Él solo cumplía su trabajo.

—Las clases de sexualidad del instituto no eran como para ponerse a preguntar. Los gamberros de la clase son los primeros en reírse y acusar con el dedo. Y no he tenido amigas a las que preguntar algo como: "¿Cuánto dura hacerlo? ¿Realmente duele la primera vez? ¿Qué postura va mejor?"…

Calló al escucharle suspirar roncamente, levantando los ojos hacia él.

—Usted necesita una mujer. Sé que no soy la idónea y tampoco… experta. Pero quiero agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Creo que asesinar a Atobe… no es suficiente. Quitar una vida… es… horrible…— descendió la cabeza hasta que su mirada se perdió en el suelo— lo siento. Y lo comprenderé si se niega.

Sonrió orgulloso, negando con la cabeza. Por primera vez, puso sus manos sobre su cuerpo, con intenciones nada parecidas a las de siempre. Inclinándose, presionó sus labios sobre los suyos. El simple contacto le estremeció el cuerpo y cuando hundió su lengua en la boca contraria, se escuchó gemir. Las sienes y el corazón le latían tan furiosamente, que por un momento perdió la razón, envistiéndola con su cuerpo hasta que la tuvo debajo suyo, completamente a su merced.

Si el maravilloso sonido del timbre no hubiera llegado a sonar, en esos momentos, Ryuzaki Sakuno sentiría su ser dentro.

**Presente (un año después):**

El niño pataleó. Se mostró enérgico en su protesta y ella suspiró, deseando que el pequeño comprendiera sus deseos de bañarle. Había estado rebozándose por el suelo como si de una albóndiga casera se tratara, luchando por no ser rebozada, junto con Eiji, quien esa tarde se había quedado encargado de él. Desde que el pequeño había nacido hacía un año se había convertido en el juguete de todos los adultos. El primero niño de la historia de ese planeta. La primera esperanza.

Y a ella la estaba volviendo loca. Porque sus niñeras lo único que sabían hacer es que se ensuciara y después, a la hora del baño, huían como ratas. Al menos, Tezuka de vez en cuando se ofrecía a hacerlo, pero el capitán de Seigaku tenía todavía más trabajo que antes junto a Ryuzaki y Shiraishi. Los tres jefes del nuevo mundo.

Ryuzaki no se había quedado atrás a la hora de ponerse al día con todo y ayudar en cualquier cosa. Y era a la que más prefería de niñera, desde luego, porque cuando tenía papeleo para dejar escrito todo lo hecho en el día, solía quedarse con el pequeño hasta que ella volvía a recogerlo. Y el niño siempre estaba limpio, comido y casi dormido. Solo era llegar a casa y llevarlo a la cama directamente. Entonces, podía ocuparse perfectamente de su marido y de ella misma. Porque tras la experiencia con su hijo, quería tener otro más y esta vez, una niña.

Tezuka estaba de acuerdo y había puesto mucho, pero que mucho, empeño en el intento de conseguirlo. No importaba el lugar ni el momento y según Oishi con la seguridad de Kawamura y el médico del shitenhouji, tenían muchas posibilidades porque no se había dañado en el parto ni durante el embarazo.

Además, la alegría que había estallado entre los hombres y las tres chicas fue suficiente. Kurumi, sin embargo, se había mostrado reticente y alejada del niño. No lo tocaba y si entraba en la misma habitación que el chiquillo, se alejaba. Comprendía perfectamente la razón de esto y no era de extrañar que algo así sucediera en un humanoide como ella. Un ser humano que conocía el sentimiento de ser madre pero no podía experimentarlo porque su cuerpo era una máquina que solo servía para la defensa y el sexo.

Pero tarde o temprano, Kurumi tendría que soportar lo que sentía y enfrentarse a la verdad. La humanidad dependía de todo eso. Ella sobreviviría por encima de todos y sería la pieza clave para enseñar a todos. En pocas palabras, hasta ahora, era la máquina que enseñaba a todos y cada uno de ellos lo que habían de saber para poder tener pan y leche, comida preparada y todo lo demás. Incluso el mismo agua corriente. Se había encargado de instalárselo a Kurumi y era su as predilecto.

—Nanako.

La voz de Kunimitsu llegó cansada y poderosamente atrayente. La quería a su lado.

—Estoy en el baño. Con Irisha. No quiere bañarse.

Nada más escuchar los pasos de su padre, Irisha, su retoño, se giró hacia la puerta. Con los ojos azules como platos y la sonrisa disparada en su pequeña boca. Ya había alzado las manos cuando Kunimitsu entró en el baño y se arrodilló junto a ellos.

—Venga, chico— animó tras besarla— vete.

—Ah, ¿te encargas tú? — Cuestionó sin esconder la alegría— iré a preparar la mesa para nosotros.

Tezuka gruñó, reteniéndola mientras sujetaba con cuidado a su hijo por la espalda, fulminándola con la mirada.

—Prepara el camisón— ordenó secamente.

Bien. Esa orden no debería de resultarle exactamente orgásmica y debería de enfadarse porque él la mandara directamente a la cama para hacerla el amor porque él quería. Pero ocurrió justo lo contrario: Casi hasta se corrió, como si acabara de tocarle la fibra más sensible de todo su cuerpo.

Con torpeza, asintió, besando la húmeda cabeza de su hijo para perderse en el interior de la casa, preparándose.

Observó la agenda electrónica que había logrado reparar tras tantos sucesos y adecuarla a su vida. Les había preparado una de esas a todos y cada uno de los miembros de esa gran familia, que desde hacía un año, solían reunirse en el mismo lugar donde todo había terminado. Primero, como una terapia para las mujeres, enfrentarse a sus miedos y asegurarse de que nada de esas cosas volvían a estar vivas. Después, como algo rutinario. Como si hubiera una especie de museo o monumento que debía de ser visitado para recordar que esas cosas no debían de repetirse.

Ryuzaki era la que solía tener la agenda más caliente mientras que los demás casi siempre terminaban olvidándola a un lado de la mesilla de noche o tirándola descuidadamente por el retrete como le sucedió a Momoshiro. De su primo, mejor no hablar…

Extendió las sabanas a ambos lados de la cama hasta lograr llevarla a los pies, con la facilidad de que una vez acurrucada y cansada, fuera sencillo solo tirar para cubrirse. Después, sacó el escotado camisón blanco y el salto de cama, cubriéndose con él mientras esperaba. Tezuka apareció media hora después. Duchado y con el niño dormido, cubriendo a zancadas la distancia entre la habitación del niño y la suya para regresar tras asegurarse que estaba correctamente a salvo de caídas o despertares inoportunos. Porque más de una vez el pequeño los había interrumpido en lo más emocionante.

—Ya se ha dormido— anunció la voz de su marido mientras cerraba la puerta del niño.

—Menos mal— susurró— todo fue dejarlo con Eiji y mira como ha terminado. Espero qué mañana esté más tranquilo con Ryuzaki. ¿Cómo ha ido el día?

Tezuka no contestó, se quitó las gafas elegantemente para dejarlas sobre la mesita cerca del dormitorio del pequeño, donde un pequeño comunicador esperaba el llanto del niño que los alertaría. Después, la miró de arriba abajo, frunciendo el ceño al ver el salto de cama.

—Quítalo— bramó. Ella obedeció, disparándosele la sonrisa. Cuando lo hizo, él contestó a su pregunta: — bien. ¿El tuyo?

Arrastró las últimas palabras, encajonándola con su propia figura, sonriendo maliciosamente cuando llegó hasta su altura y agarró ambos senos entre sus manos. El gemido que escapó de su boca delató cuan ansiosa se encontraba. Una sonrisa prepotente escapó de los masculinos labios.

—Bien— logró responder, arqueando automáticamente su cuerpo. Una ondulación de sus caderas hacia atrás, invitándole aunque estuviera frente a ella— ¿Has cenado?

Él cabeceó negativamente, sabiendo cuan de importante era ese tema para ella y que no aceptaría un chantaje sexual a una pregunta dejada en el vacío. Sonrió.

—Tenemos conejo a la brasa— aclaró— después te lo traeré.

—No— negó, frunciendo las cejas severamente— yo te alimentaré.

Ella asintió, sintiendo la mano que surcaba sus caderas, presionando sus nalgas fuertemente y empujándola contra su masculinidad. Un gemido brusco escapó de su garganta cuando la aplacó contra la cama, asegurándose el puesto número uno entre sus piernas, entregándole la muestra de lo que ansiaba enterrar entre sus piernas.

Y ella olvidó todo. El mundo, su hijo, el hambre… un apetito superior la embargó, obligándola a ascender al recóndito mundo del placer hasta quedar completamente exhausta sobre la cama, completamente tendida y sudorosa, con los restos de su unión entre sus piernas y la adorable mano de su marido alimentándola.

— ¿Sabes… lo de mi primo? — cuestionó tras sorber un poco de vino de la misma copa que él anteriormente había bebido. Tezuka cabeceó afirmativamente— no sé cuánto durará eso.

—Echizen no debe bajar la guardia— espetó Kunimitsu, hundiéndose entre las almohadas mientras bostezaba— con nada…

Casi rió, si no fuera porque su joven marido se había quedado totalmente dormido en solo un instante. Desde que habían salido de todo aquello, su cuerpo era un completo cansancio andante. Parecía que hubiera recibido más años de los que tenía y tras estudiarlo, había descubierto que eran meros resultados de haber estado en contacto con Sakaki monstruo. Lo descubrió tras que Kurumi lograra analizar finalmente su propia sangre, infectada de aquel maldito animal. Tezuka nunca se convertiría en zombie, pero sí que tendría cansancio de más. Y Ryuzaki… mierda, Ryuzaki nunca podría crecer correctamente.

Cuando se lo había dicho a la chica había parpadeado confusa, llevándose las manos al vientre y mirándola aterrada. Las tres chicas habían decidido lo mismo: Ayudar con sus cuerpos a tener nuevos humanos y guiarlos. Especialmente, desde que el pequeño Irisha se había metido en sus vidas. Ryuzaki podría tener hijos, a menos, eso había garantizado Oishi siguiendo las pautas de Tezuka, hasta que comprendió que ella se había quedado embarazada antes de que el contacto entre su marido y el monstruo se efectuase.

Ahora, solo el tiempo diría si podía quedarse o no. Porque Ryuzaki había recibido altas dosis. De ahí que su cuerpo no continuara envejeciendo. De ahí que jamás llegara a tener arrugas. Pero siempre se paga algún precio y cualquiera que fuera, sería terrible. Porque lo que Nanako más temía era que se le acortara la vida. Con solo la mayoría de edad, era terrible…

Tachibana y Osakada estaban libres de pecado. Ninguna de las dos habían tenido ese tipo de contacto y ninguna anomalía en su cuerpo impediría que procrearan. Claro que la cosa estaba en que los varones decidieran hacerlo. Porque era muy divertido ver cómo dos hombres hechos y derechos huían de dos mocosas que tenían en mente ser madre muy pronto y solo con ellos.

Kaidoh y Momoshiro se habían convertido repentinamente en los mejores compañeros… a la hora de huir. Más de una vez se les había visto juntos mientras caminaban sin hablar, con la frente arrugada hasta el ceño, las manos en los bolsillos y suspiros de resignación. Hasta los miraban con cara de culpabilidad, como si los demás los apuntaran con el dedo y les dijeran que debían de hacer.

_Sin embargo, ellos mismos se contradicen_, se dijo mientras los cubría a ambos con las ropas que al final habían terminado cayendo por detrás del piecero. Y es que tenía que sonreír cuando pensaba en ellos. Porque cuando Tachibana y Osakada desaparecían de sus vistas, ambos hombres comenzaban a ser como el perro y el gato, peleándose mientras las buscaban. Y pobre del chico al que encontraran junto a ellas…

La última vez, Shiraishi, siendo tan capitán como era, sufrió las consecuencias por querer acompañarlas hasta sus casas. Porque falta de cuidados, no estaban ninguna. Eran como una manada en donde las hembras eran las que recibían el primer trozo de comida, limpio y caliente. La protección era primordial, sus baños y atenciones aunque supieran que solo uno de ellos sería escogido como su macho reinante. El único que podría ponerle las manos encima y caminar junto a ella al sendero de la más alta cúspide carnal.

Y desde luego. Estaba siendo totalmente divertido verles patalear.

Y Kurumi… mierda, realmente la estaba preocupando. Se sentía excluida cuanto más pasaba el tiempo. Pese a que Fuji insistiera en que para él estaba perfecta aunque no pudiera darle hijos, ella continuaba con expectativas de ser abandonada y sentirse excluida porque "los machos no peleaban por ella para fecundarla" como hacían con las demás.

Y desde el nacimiento de Irisha se había mudado de casa a una de las abandonadas de la ciudad y se encargaba de educar con todo lo que tenía almacenado en la memoria a los médicos, los militares y demás. No paraba nunca quieta hasta la noche, que solía verse a solas con Fuji y saber qué hacían. Porque ella, interiormente, se había convertido en lo que un día le prometió a Fuji.

Parecía que los deseos humanos de toda mujer estaban despiertos en ella demasiado. Y no existía invento posible que quitara eso, porque hacerlo, sería quitarle toda humanidad a esa chica y para Nanako, ya había sufrido suficiente.

Se acurrucó contra el cuerpo caliente y desnudo de su marido, metiéndose bajo el brazo izquierdo y quedando frente a frente. Tezuka se removió un poco, acomodándose entre sueños para hacerle más fácil su estancia contra él. Sonrió. Ese hombre era capaz de pensar más en ella de lo que parecía y desde luego, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

--

La noche había caído y su sonrisa se desfiguraba de su rostro. El temor volvía a acontecer, obligándola a mirar hacia el lugar donde debería de haber unas terribles instalaciones invisibles que únicamente, los que hubieran vivido tal experiencia sabrían donde estaban. La falta de esa visión la tranquilizaba y asustaba a la vez. Porque que el edificio no existiera no quería asegurarle que nada pasara, ¿verdad?

Miró el teléfono que se había colocado exactamente hacia dos semanas en la pequeña casa. No quería una mansión palaciega ni un piso de lujo. Se había conformado con un simple estudio de un dormitorio, una cocina comedor, un salón pequeño y un cuarto de baño. Nada más. Ningún rincón donde pudiera esconderse nadie. Nada de habitaciones que nadie ocuparía jamás. Y todas cerradas con llave. Incluido su dormitorio que contaba con persianas de acero inoxidable y cristal antibalas.

Empezó a contar hacia atrás hasta que el timbre llegó. No era como el sonido de un móvil que podías cambiar. Todavía debían de volver a sintonizarse con el tiempo en el que se encontraban y quedaban muchas cosas por hacer, pero algunos pocos detalles como la comunicación estaban aumentando.

Descolgó el auricular, sentándose ante la televisión que no tenía emisión y la radio que no emitía nada más que ruido. El cómodo sofá rojo recibió su cuerpo amablemente y la manta negra cubrió por completo su cuerpo.

—Has tardado— murmuró nada más descolgar. La risa del hombre atravesó la línea— bueno, te lo perdono si me cuentas qué vas a cenar esta noche.

—Haber que mire la nevera… tengo huevos, leche, conejo y un trozo de muslo de pollo. Creo que me lo haré todo— adjudicó la voz de hombre que le llegaba por el otro lado. La casa justo enfrente de la suya que emitía la luz de la cocina— ¿por qué tienes la luz apagada, Ann?

—Bueno, ya sabes…— contestó, sorprendida por la pregunta— me gusta ver la tuya a través de las rendijas de la persiana. Hum… es… divertido.

Él chasqueó los huevos y los echó en el aceite caliente. Lo supo por el sonido, al igual que cuando maldijo por haberse quemado y cuando la paleta de los huevos se cayó al suelo para ser limpiando.

—Seca la paleta antes de meterla en el fuego— aconsejó. Pero fue tarde. Momoshiro lo hizo.

—Eso se avisa antes— exclamó en protesta— jobar, me he quemado toda la mano. Y los huevos a freír espárragos. A ver qué ceno yo esta noche…

— ¿No tenías conejo y pollo?

—Nah, era una trola. Me olvidé de ir a buscar mi parte de comida y por pereza, no voy ahora.

Rió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y jugando con las puntas de los dedos de los pies con la manta.

—A mí me ha sobrado caldo y algo de pollo hervido.

—Eso es una invitación, ¿Verdad? — Cuestionó él con una carcajada antes de que su voz se tensara— ¿podrás abrirme la puerta? Porque acepto tu invitación.

Esbozó una sonrisa torpe ante la idea de abrir la puerta en la oscuridad. Tragó. Momoshiro iría a cualquier lugar donde le invitaran para comer.

—Te la abriré.

—Bien. Ya voy.

La llamada se cortó. Con el teléfono todavía contra la oreja, esperó. La luz de la cocina de la casa de Momoshiro se cortó. La luz del porche se encendió y su figura apareció bajo ella mientras cerraba descuidadamente la puerta para caminar por el camino de piedras que los separaba. No necesitaba una lámpara ni luz que le indicara por dónde debía de pisar. Por meros momentos, se lo imaginó como un animal salvaje que era libre de caminar por cualquier lugar sin sentirse incomodo, sabiendo precisamente dónde y cómo debía de caminar.

Pensó que llamaría a la puerta, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó bajo la luz del porche.

—Enciende— alertó.

Saltó del sofá como si alguien acabara de empujarla y apretó el interruptor. La luz se encendió y la figura del hombre apareció. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio y corrió hasta la puerta, abriéndola sofocada. Momoshiro apretó rápidamente el interruptor de la puerta y entró, mirándola con tranquilidad.

El pestillo de la puerta fue echado.

—Bueno, ¿Dónde está esa sopa? — Inquirió burlonamente.

Sintió deseos de abrazarlo, pero la última vez que lo hizo él saltó como un nervio hacia atrás y le demandó a súplicas que no lo volviera a hacer. Así que empujó a sus pies a moverse hacia la cocina, empujando la pesada puerta de la cocina tras quitarle el pestillo y se adentró. Todavía olía a sopa y cuando el militar entró, se lamió los labios. Buscó los cubiertos y un paño, colocándolo en la mesa mientras ella se encargaba de la comida. No iba a hacer el feo de no acompañarle, aunque la realidad era que no había cenado. Le gustaba cocinar y siempre dejaba la comida ahí para nadie. Porque ella solo lograba adentrarse un trozo y malgastar lo demás.

Fuji y Inui se encargaban de repartir para cada casa un poco de comida de la que cada día se encargaban de recolectar diferentes personajes. Ese día había sido el turno de Eiji y Kintaro. Los huevos los habían conseguido en un pequeño gallinero que habían montado, donde comenzaban a meter gallinas que lograban capturar en libertad. Unas iban para el gallinero, otras- si habían tenido buena colecta- se partían para cada vivienda en partes iguales. También tenían leche de algunas vacas y cabras. Los conejos solían ser presas difíciles, pero en solo un año habían logrado avanzar en su relación con los perros salvajes. Especialmente, con los cachorros.

Y hablando de cachorros…

—Eiji-san dijo que podría conseguirme un cachorro dentro de nada. Dice que será bueno que lo eduque conmigo y me protegerá— explicó mientras servía la sopa en los platos hondos—. Vi su cachorro "Chocolate". Es precioso.

—Todavía hay demasiados perros salvajes fuera de la red de seguridad— recordó él mientras la ayudaba— pero no pueden entrar aquí ni los nuestros salir. Te hará compañía.

La barrera había sido una de las muchas medidas de seguridad impuestas cuando descubrieron de lo que eran capaces los perros salvajes. Claro que entonces ella todavía se encontraba en cuarentena en el hospital. En pocas palabras: recuperándose.

Los hombres trabajaban rápido y a veces, hasta muy tarde. Muchas veces se había preguntando si Momoshiro no habría deseado tener un plato caliente en la mesa cuando regresaba a las tantas, pero él jamás decía nada y al día siguiente estaba en pie como los demás.

Ella tenía la vida más fácil. Solía ir con Kurumi y Tomoka a dar clases. Le gustaba eso de ser profesora y esperaba algún día poder enseñarle algo a Irisha sin la necesidad de recurrir a Kurumi, claro que era esa totalmente imposible. Después de las clases solía ir en busca de la comida. Se quedaba ahí un rato, charlando con quien estuviera de guardia y antes de que oscureciera, regresaba a su casa para encerrarse a cal y canto hasta que la llamada de Momoshiro la despertara, fuera la hora que fuera tras haberle llamado ella. Claro que ahora prefería esperar que fuera él quien la llamara porque no quería arriesgarse a llamarle mientras dormía. Porque él trabajaba y ella no. Ayudar a Ryuzaki algunas horas o cuidar de Irisha un poco no era nada de trabajo comparado con todo lo que hacían los hombres.

—Dios, esto es caldo— exclamó Takeshi, regresándola al lugar. Sonriendo, asintió.

—Te dije que lo era.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero cielos, no creí que me sorprendería tras tantos años de lata por aquí y lata por allá.

—Ah, ¿tomabas caldo de lata? — Interrogó con sorpresa, acentuada cuando él asintió— Dios, debía de ser horrible.

—En realidad, la última vez que tomé caldo fue… Ah, mierda— se detuvo, bajando la mirada hasta el plato y jugando ligeramente con los trocitos de pollo— Esto es ridículo— se dijo a sí mismo— La última vez que probé un caldo como este lo hizo mi ex novia. Justo, un poco antes de que muriera… recuerdo que hizo. Le gustaba tomarlo mientras nos sentábamos ante la chimenea, acurrucados y…

Se detuvo, frotándose los cabellos y dejando caer la cuchara sobre el plato bruscamente.

—No tienes que contármelo si no quieres.

—Bah, tengo que hacerlo —respondió con una sonrisa que claramente no iba dirigida a ella—. Solo era eso. Le gustaba tomarlo en la chimenea antes de hacerlo. Solía echar diferentes pastas. No importaba cual. Todas le gustaban. Y el caldo de carne, de pescado, de verdura… daba igual. Nunca pensé que hablaría de esto en pasado sin ella aquí— espetó, dejando la servilleta tras limpiarse— mira, será mejor que me vaya a casa. Esto… no funcionará. Joder. Joder.

Lo siguió con la mirada mientras se levantaba, deteniéndose en la puerta de la cocina para regresar hasta la mesa y volver otra vez a la puerta.

—Mira, no creas que se me ha olvidado lo que me dijiste nada más despertar. Que quieres tener sexo sin que te obliguen. Quieres tener hijos para esta mierda de mundo que tenemos por culpa de esos mierdas. Pero… ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Kirihara? Él confió en ti y no tiene la mierda de caos que tengo yo en mi cabeza.

—Lo siento. No logro comprender por qué te creó un caos en un tu cabeza.

Y no era mentira.

Entonces, él se detuvo, mirándola fijamente de arriba abajo, como si pudiera verla incluso a través de la mesa que lo impedía.

—Porque estoy considerando seriamente hacerte mía. De nadie más. No soy un maldito romántico. Demonios, me gustaría poder ser más joven para hablarte como un enamoradizo jovenzuelo que es lo que necesitarías.

—No quiero un enamoradizo jovenzuelo. Te quiero a ti. ¿Acaso… no te gustaría despertar conmigo cada día? Porque yo tengo unas terribles ganas de salir corriendo todas y cada una de las mañanas que llevo despertándome durante este año para colarme en tu cama y que me abraces cuando despiertes— y no era mentira. Realmente era así. Sofocada, más de una vez se había detenido en la puerta de su dormitorio, preguntándose estúpidamente a dónde demonios iba—. No es solo el deseo sexual.

—Lo sé, joder. Lo sé. Eso me atormenta. Me atormenta con cojones porque estoy empezando a querer lo mismo.

—Osakada y Kaidoh viven juntos— puntuó. Él arqueó una ceja.

—Porque Osakada tiene miedo.

—Yo también tengo. Lo sabes. Dime, ¿por qué sabes andar por el camino a mi casa a plena oscuridad y sabes dónde colocarte correctamente para que yo encienda la luz sin tener miedo?

Momoshiro se mostró perplejo, casi, hasta ruborizado. Rascándose nuevamente la cabeza, miró hacia otro lado.

—Porque siempre he estado dando vueltas por tu casa. Mi casa en realidad está en la otra punta de la ciudad, junto a la de Echizen. La tuya está aquí. No podía dejarlo pasar.

—Eres demasiado complicado— espetó, levantándose bruscamente, ofendida por haber sido espiada y no haberse enterado.

—Tú también eres endemoniadamente complicada— correspondió, rompiendo las distancias.

Fue un simple gesto, brusco pero suave. Cálido pero posesivo hasta hacerse necesitado. Tanto, que alzó sus brazos para atrapar entre sus dedos los negros cabellos. La dura boca masculina cubría su propia boca, dura y posesiva. Y en un gemido sonsacado, la lengua contraria adentró las puertas de sus labios y saludó a su guerrillera amiga. Aflojada por las sensaciones, se escurrió entre sus brazos.

— ¿Vas… a tomarme?

—Sí.

—Y, ¿vas a macharte? ¿No estarás cuando despierte?

Takeshi pareció sopesarlo, frunciendo los rojizos labios en una curvilínea sonrisa. Unos seductores labios que habían perdido la compañía de la barba y el bigote que tan puntualmente él había afeitado.

—No, mujer. Maldición, voy a quedarme en esta casa todas las noches. Todas.

Y con obsesión necesitada, la empujó contra su propio cuerpo, porque mañana, se lo encontraría totalmente dispuesto a compartir el resto de su vida con el mismo sentimiento.

--

Rebajó la capacidad de su fuerza hasta ser simplemente la de una humana. Era una verdadera felicidad poder hacer eso con tanta facilidad. Especialmente, cuando te dabas cuenta que estabas aplastando al único hombre que se interesaba por estar contigo aunque no pudieras ser la humana que eras al principio. Dios, lo que hubiera dado por conocer a Fuji cuando todavía era humana.

El castaño se removió bajo su cuerpo, mirándola confuso mientras ella se alejaba y se echaba por encima una de sus camisas. Habían empezado a vivir juntos nada más que Irisha naciera. No podía estar cerca de ese niño. No es que le cayera mal u otra cosa. Simplemente, temía hacerle daño.

—Kurumi— llamó él, con el orgasmo en la voz— vuelve.

—No— negó, aturdida— He estado a punto de aplastarte.

—Ya hemos hablado antes de esto. No importa. No me harás daño— gruñó Shyusuke, furioso por haberse detenido—. No te preocupes.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué demonios ese tipo decía que no importaba cuando era su vida la que estaba en peligro? Sintió las manos heladas recorrerle la cintura, acercándola hacia él. Shyusuke, apoyó su mejilla sobre su hombro, suspirando.

—A veces, eres más cruel que yo— espetó, sonriendo maliciosamente— me has dejado totalmente erecto, ¿Sabes? Mira— añadió cuando no recibió contestación— sobre esto, no encuentro justo que solo yo esté siempre encima. Recibes más placer de este modo, ¿Verdad? Por eso has bajado la guardia. Entonces, está bien.

Kurumi sabía perfectamente que no solo era eso. Si bien era cierto que el placer era mayor de ese modo, aunque seguía sin saber qué maldito mecanismo de su cuerpo había tocado Nanako para que sintiera placer y orgasmos. Únicamente que en vez de tener fluidos vaginales tendía a tener… mierda: Agua. Solo era eso. No existía la sustancia necesaria para que dos personas crearan vida. Ni cuando acogía la semilla de Fuji en su vientre sentía esperanza porque sabía que no tendría nada.

Y ahí estaba el dilema.

Había visto a Fuji jugar con Irisha, sonreírle paternalmente y acogerlo como si fuera su propio hijo mientras se aseguraba de divertirse a costa de los demás. Cuando le veía, la parte humana sentía que se le rompía el alma y la parte robótica, sonreía como si acabara de ganar la mejor batalla del mundo.

—Kurumi, sino me dices lo que te preocupa, no podré ayudarte.

—No puedo darte hijos— aclaró— Tu apellido quedará en el vacio aunque tengas una mujer a tu lado.

La carcajada llegó desde detrás ella, reprimiéndose contra su piel.

—Hace años que decidieron por mí eso, Kurumi. Yo no sirvo para dar hijos.

Oh, bien. Eso para un hombre debería de ser una puñalada trapera. Pero Fuji no pareció incómodo y mucho menos, la miraba con tristeza. En pocas palabras: no se había unido a ella porque compartieran la misma lástima.

—Yo… ¿puedo saber cómo fue? — Cuestionó, girándose hacia él, quedando cara a cara— en tu historial no dice nada de eso.

—Ni lo dirá porque el gobierno lo hizo a escondidas, con muchos otros presos. ¿Se pensaba que solo castraban a los violadores? Por supuesto. Nadie sabía lo que te hacían. Ninguno de mis compañeros lo sabe. Tan solo creen que estuve unos días encerrado por robar coches. Solo Ryuzaki abuela sabía la verdad. Nunca pensó en mí como en un semental para usar el día de mañana. Y tampoco te escogí por…

Lo acalló con sus labios, sonriendo mientras dejaba su frente sobre la contraria.

—Eso ya lo sé. Porque te has sentido atraído por mí desde el principio, cuando no sabías qué era.

Fuji sonrió mientras afirmaba, besándole ambas manos.

—Ahora que lo sabes, ¿Crees que podrías volver a sentarte encima de mí?

Se ruborizó. Le había dejado en mitad de una sesión de sexo y si se negaba, su orgullo masculino se tambalearía todavía más que cuando le había explicado su situación.

—Shyusuke, ¿Sabes? — Inquirió mientras se montaba sobre él— mañana iré a ver a Irisha. Sé muchas cosas que poder enseñarle junto a Ann. Ella quiere ser profesora en el futuro, de los hijos que vengan.

Él gruñó, asintiendo mientras comenzó a invitarla a moverse rítmicamente encima de su cuerpo. Sin hacerse de rogar, colaboró. Existían muchas formas de hacer el amor. Muchas maneras de tratar a un ser humano sin romperlo. Diferentes maneras de tocar a un niño sin hacerle daño y mucho tiempo para vivir.

--

Bueno, no era un despertar muy cómodo, especialmente cuando te caías de la cama nada más y nada menos que por recibir una patada en todas tus partes mientras dormías tranquilamente. Fueras hombre o mujer: eso dolía.

No era la primera vez que le sucedía, despertarse en mitad de la noche porque Osakada se encontraba en medio de una pesadilla en la que él recibía más que la persona que estuviera asustándola en el sueño. Aunque casi siempre era su progenitor. Lo llamaba entre sueños, asustada y parecía recrearse en la misma visión vivida. Seguramente, muchas personas le dirían que ya era suficiente, que mejor olvidarlo tras tanto tiempo pasado. Pero… ¿cómo demonios hacerlo?

Desde luego, él no pensaba decirle nada así. Por muy frio y seco que pareciera a veces. Esa chica… era totalmente especial. No solo por ser una de las últimas hembras, sino porque por cojones, se había hecho un mundo dentro de su ser. Un mundo que ahora no soportaba que ningún otro hombre ocupara.

Tenía que reconocerlo.

La molestia se había terminado convirtiendo en algo totalmente imprescindible. Y saber que solo él era el único que lograba apaciguarla, le hacía sentirse violentamente orgulloso. Especialmente, desde que Kirihara intentara ayudarla con sus pesadillas y Tomoka dejara rotundamente claro que únicamente despertarse viendo la cara del mismo guardián que había llevado en la experiencia, la reconfortaba.

Desde entonces, habían empezado a vivir juntos. Eran como unos viejecitos que convivían juntos porque ya no tenían nada mejor que hacer. De la noche a la mañana comenzó a acomodarse en su cama hasta que tuvieron que trasladar una cama de matrimonio bajo la atenta- y burlona- mirada de Kirihara.

Al parecer, cada vez que alguna de las hembras hacia algo, era bien importante y todos terminaban enterados. Es lo miso que sabía todo el mundo la situación de Ryuzaki, de su cuerpo que jamás envejecería por fuera pero por dentro sí, como el de todo el mundo. La chica continuaba trabajando como la que más, restándole importancia. Luchando incluso contra el mal humor de Echizen.

Le gustaba un poco la libertad que había optado por tener la chica, soportando sola las pesadillas. Osakada, sin embargo, era más temperamental y tendía a necesitar alguien a su lado sin cesar, especialmente cuando se despertaba asustada. Ahora que la conocía todavía más, entendía que realmente era un nervio que necesitaba a los demás para templarse. El día que se quedaba sola terminaba haciendo alguna locura.

Se levantó a regañadientes de la cama, mirando el cuerpo femenino completamente extendido sobre la cama, atesorando cada rincón como la princesa de un reino de sueños. Frunció el ceño y desestimó la idea de apartarla para ir al retrete. Cuando regresó, Osakada estaba despierta, acurrucada bajo la colcha y las sábanas, mirándole preocupada.

—Te he vuelto a tirar, ¿no es así? — preguntó pese a que era totalmente obvio. Él cabeceó afirmativamente— Lo siento.

Encogió las piernas para dejar que se sentara, observándole atentamente con la única luz de la mesilla encendida. Se quitó las zapatillas y suspiró, cuadrando los hombros un instante, hasta que sintió que lo observaba. Arqueó una ceja.

—Nunca te había visto así… eres todavía más apuesto de lo que pareces.

Enrojeció terriblemente. Tuvo que dar gracias a la poca luz que escondió ese hecho. No esperaba tal alago. Él no era un hombre apuesto ni una figura que las mujeres quisieran siempre a su lado. Es más, rehuía de ellas por el mero de hecho de no desear incomodarlas. Si ellas querían estar a su lado- como sucedía con Osakada- lo aceptaría, pero no lo verías nunca corriendo tras ellas para lamerle el culo como un perrito faldero. Por mucha necesidad que tuviera de una.

Tiró de las sábanas con brusquedad, siseando para esconder un gruñido de satisfacción que continuaba anidado en su garganta, ansiando salir. Era como una especie de ronroneo que no ansiaba que nadie descubriera. Menos ella. No era dulce. No quería serlo.

Justo antes de entrar dentro de la cama, su pie sufrió una sacudida y tuvo que agacharse para asegurarse de que ninguna serpiente se hubiera colado en la casa y tuviera que avisar de urgencias a uno de los tres médicos que tenían. Sin embargo, el roce se volvió ligeramente húmedo y el suave pelaje acarició el lugar golpeado.

—Dixxi— gruñó, subiendo al animal en la cama. Un pequeño cachorro mestizo que Eiji les había traído hacia nada.

El animal se acomodó justo en el lado izquierdo de las caderas de Osakada y esta dejó salir una sonrisa mientras lo acariciaba calmadamente. El primer día se había comportado como una cría egoísta y tuvo que reprenderla para que aprendiera a tratar al animal, asegurando con la mirada que se marcharía si ellas no congeniaban.

Pero Osakada había aprendido enseguida y se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Siempre había sido consentida en todo y no había tenido a nadie que le dijera qué sí y qué no debía de hacer. Mucho menos a cómo tratar a las personas. Pero solo en un año su comportamiento se había moderado y comprendía que los lujos debía de dejarlos en el pasado porque en esos momentos, no eran para nada accesibles.

—Ah, va a dormir con nosotros— anunció Osakada frunciendo las cejas— ¿está bien que lo haga?

—Dará calor— respondió, ya dentro de la cama y alargando la mano para apagar la lamparilla —… noches.

Ella no contestó. Se giró contra él, pegando su cuerpo hasta hacerle notar las delgadas curvas, irritándolo.

—Kaoru— le llamó en la oscuridad.

Dio un salto irremediablemente. Aquel nombre en medio de la oscuridad, entre tanta intimidad, como para no sobresaltarlo. Osakada no se inmutó.

—Me gusta tu nombre. ¿Es que no puedo llamarte así? ¿Por qué no me llamas por mi nombre? ¿Es que no te gusta?

Sintió unos terribles deseos de encender la lamparilla, ponerse los pantalones y salir corriendo. Pero ella pareció vérselo venir, porque se las arregló para agarrarle de la cintura, pegándolo contra sí misma. Frunció el ceño. Sus nalgas sufrieron las caricias de la cadera femenina en cada respiración, torturándolo.

Maldición, ¿qué demonios debía de decirle?

—Yo quiero que me llames por mi nombre. Si no lo haces, no te escucharé— refunfuñó caprichosamente— No. Mejor todavía: Cada vez que me llames por mí apellido o de otra manera que no sea por Tomoka, te besaré.

Sintió el deseo caprichoso de endulzar el momento y hasta le apareció una sonrisa cuando pronunció apellido. Osakada se removió rápidamente, usando su pecho como soporte para besarle con torpeza. Lo que jamás pensó, es que él fuera a tomar represalias, intercambiar sus puestos, y apoderarse como debía de ser de esa caprichosa boca que elegantemente, se ofrecería más veces- y exclusivamente además de única- a él.

Tan solo a él.

Al cuerno con los demás.

Osakada Tomoka, era suya desde el primer caprichoso momento.

--

El despertador sonó a regañadientes antes de ser empotrado contra la pared con gran fuerza. Abrió únicamente un ojo para ver como el brazo tensando, musculoso y de piel pálida se contraía al lanzar el aparato. Después, un gruñido seguido de un bostezo y la mano se encaminó hasta el rostro adormilado del hombre, rozándose los párpados que cubrían los dorados ojos felinos para despertarse. Cosa que conseguía únicamente porque tenía que trabajar ese día en la caza y traer comida.

Después, se removió entre las sábanas que tiró hacia abajo, dejando la parte superior de su cuerpo completamente desnuda a la visión de quien quisiera mirar. Y ella estaba mirando. Especialmente, sus ojos se detuvieron ante la forma de garras en la espalda. Una terrible cicatriz que jamás desapareciera del contraste de aquella piel. Moviéndose al compás de la piel cuando cuadró los hombros y los relajó para estirarse. Tentada, extendió la mano hacia el lugar.

Los delgados dedos encajaban perfectamente en ancho, pero no en largo. La calidez retractaba el terror y el sentirle estremecerle, la hizo suspirar, encontrándose con sus ojos. Una simple mirada de reojo y a la espera de que terminara de revisarle. Alejó sus dedos.

—Lo siento— se excusó, avergonzada. Él removió la cabeza negativamente, girándose para empujar su boca contra la suya, ofreciéndosela.

Correspondió gentilmente, esforzándose por recordar la forma correcta en que él mismo la había enseñado a besar. La forma en que le gustaba que se lo hiciera hasta hacerlo no querer salir de la cama sin haberse enterrado entre sus piernas.

Ah, ¿Desde cuándo hacían exactamente esto? Sí, desde tres días después de que Oishi fuera a visitarla a su casa porque el cuerpo no le respondía y él la besara salvajemente. Le había visto retenerse y ella ofenderse simplemente temiendo que no la considerara una mujer que pudiera estar compenetrada con su cuerpo. Quizás por la diferencia de altura y peso. Quizás porque su sexo no era idóneo para que él lo encontrara tan apetecible como una buena cerveza en un día de fútbol.

Sin embargo, comprendió que no era necesario tener algo especial y mucho menos que la estatura importase. Porque él llegaba perfectamente a los lugares que tenía que llegar y, joder, lo hacía de fábula. En todos sus años no sabía que el sexo podía llegar a ser mucho más divertido, impactante y sensitivo de lo que lo describían en la televisión, radio y libros.

Extendió su mano derecha para tocarle la mejilla, abriendo lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con su mirada hambrienta. Echizen Ryoma era verdaderamente un hombre muy hambriento de sexo y tal y como él había reconocido, los demás le decían que era imposible. Según había descubierto por parte de Eiji y Momoshiro, Ryoma no solía llevarse a las chicas y prefería masturbarse que yacer con una que le atara. Sin embargo, llevaba un año entero acostándose con ella y despertándose a su lado.

Sus cuerpos desnudos se saludaron bajo las sábanas y una sonrisa escapó de su rostro al sentir el despertar masculino. Con un gruñido, frotó su sexo contra su pubis. Gimió y asintió, abriéndose para él, ofreciéndose. Obedientemente, se enterró en su interior. Bombeos de placer, gemidos y arañazos que dejarían tantas marcas como los dientes al clavarse contra sus pieles. Después, un despliegue al completo que la separaba de su cuerpo tembloroso y sudoroso para regresar y ser consciente de lo que había sucedido entre ellos, especialmente cuando le besaba solemnemente ambos senos, como si se disculpara con ellos por haber sido tan grosero en su manoseo.

—Ey, ¡Koshimae! —Bramó la voz de Tooyama a través de la puerta— venga.

Con un gruñido, Ryoma fulminó la puerta con la mirada mientras ella reía y lo dejaba ir. El adulto a veces se comportaba como un adolescente, especialmente cuando el alocado pelirrojo estaba cerca de ellos dos. El calor del cuerpo del hombre la abandonó nada más salir de la cama. Con un gruñido de protesta, se levantó para encaminarse a la ducha.

Sintiendo la mirada de él sobre ella, se detuvo, mirándole con una ceja alzada.

—Lo tuyo…—Farfulló, mirándola con atención. Ella asintió.

—Estoy bien. Ves a cazar.

Cerró la puerta del baño, encerrándose en él, sabiendo que él utilizaría el otro. Su reflejo en el espejo la asustó. Cerró los ojos ligeramente y los abrió para darle la espalda, abriendo el grifo de ducha y adentrándose cuando el agua salió a temperatura correcta. Costaba hacerse a la idea de lo que realmente sucedía. La facilidad con que su cuerpo dejaba de responder de vez en cuando y el no envejecer.

Cuando Nanako se lo había explicado junto a Oishi y Kawamura, además de un Ryoma presente, el alma le había salido del cuerpo. La primera pregunta que tuvo fue si podría concebir. Todos respondieron que sí, pero ya llevaba un año de sexo y nada había sucedido. Su menstruación continuaba llegando cada fecha señalada. Y según el reconocimiento que Nanako había hecho de los hombres, todos estaban en perfecto estado para tener hijos. Así que el fallo era únicamente suyo.

Desde que había visto a Irisha por primera vez sintió deseos de tener uno igual. Pero la suerte no parecía estar de su lado, ni siquiera ese día, porque no solo corría entre sus piernas la sustancia de Ryoma, sino que la maldición la había visitado de nuevo. Sintió deseos de gritar. La humanidad destruida y ella sin servir para concebir.

La puerta se cerró justo cuando ella se encogía sobre sus propias piernas, abrazándose mientras su mente la señalaba culpablemente. Hasta que el teléfono sonó. Abrumada, tuvo que salir desnuda a recoger la llamada, sorprendiéndose cuando escuchó la voz de Oishi.

—Sakuno, me gustaría que vinieras a la clínica. Tengo algo importante que comunicarte. Algo que será mejor que no te diga por teléfono.

—Eh, sí, enseguida voy.

Colgó. Las últimas pruebas debían de haber salido negativas. Todas, como desde hacía meses. Era imposible no sentirse abatida mientras se vestía y encaminaba hasta la clínica para encontrarse con Nanako que la miraba con una sonrisa en espera de que ese día se encargara de Irisha, pero frunciendo el ceño cuando dijo que lo haría encantada después de la visita a Oishi.

—No sabía que te tenía que citar. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No, tranquila. Sé que es, así que ya estoy preparada…

Nanako frunció el ceño.

—Oye… yo también tardé en concebir. Ahora me está costando también encontrar un nuevo hijo por mucho empeño que pongamos. Es el tiempo quien decide.

—Tiempo no es lo que yo tengo, ¿verdad? — recordó amargamente— mi cuerpo exteriormente no envejece, pero por dentro… sucede exactamente lo mismo que con Tezuka, ¿no es así?

Un abatimiento las aconteció a ambas. La realidad era peor que una patada en el culo. El tintineo de la puerta abrirse rompió su momento de lagrimeó. Kurumi las miró aturdida.

—Ah, ¿llego en mal momento? Quería ver si me dejabas a Irisha. He encontrado algo que seguramente le gustará ver.

Tanto la madre del crio como ella misma miraron a la autómata con sorpresa. La misma que viste y calza que había estado rechazando al crio incluso aunque este tendiera sus manitas hacia él ahora estaba pidiendo de llevárselo. Fijó su ver en la madre. Nanako había fruncido los labios en una sonrisa obligada para borrar su sorpresa y asintió.

—Te lo devolveré esta noche, limpio, cenado y posiblemente, dormido. Iré a casa a por ropa por si se ensucia— explicó la joven cogiendo al niño en brazos con sumo cuidado. Cosa que no era extrañar. Ella misma había visto de lo que era capaz de hacer esos pequeños y delgados brazos— ¿alguna recomendación?

—Solo que no le gusta la leche de cabra. Prefiere la de vaca— indicó Nanako con una sonrisa cruzándole el rostro— te lo confió, Kurumi.

La nombrada asintió y se alejó hablando tonterías con el niño. Nanako exhaló largamente y se dejó caer en el sillón cercano, mirándola como si acabara de presenciar el acontecimiento más sorprendente del mundo. Lo cual realmente era.

—Parece que el tiempo cambia hasta a las humanoides femeninas.

—Nana… Ah, Sakuno, ¿ya has llegado? Justo a tiempo. Iba a buscar a Nanako para que me asegurara que no veo mal las dos pruebas realizadas. Quiero que sea cierta al cien por cien antes de decírtelo.

Nanako extendió las manos hasta coger el papel, mirando con suma atención las letras y datos que salían que no comprendía. Cuando levantó sus ojos hasta ella estaban llenos de lágrimas. Bien, las malas noticias eran terribles. Genial.

—Vale. Que no estoy embarazada ya lo sé. Ahora, ¿qué me pasa?

Nanako se mordió el labio inferior, tomándola de las manos para besárselas repetidas veces, como si fuera una especia de clemencia. Aturdida, retrocedió.

—Sentencia de muerte, ¿Verdad?

Oishi se echó a reír, negando con la cabeza para ponerse rápidamente serio.

—Dime, ¿por qué sabes que no estás embarazada?

—Porque… he sangrado— respondió, azorada. Ambos la miraron como si acabara de decir que había visto a Freddy asesinando.

—¿Cuándo ha sido? — Cuestionó Oishi llevándola hasta la sala de consultas— tenemos que mirarte ahora mismo. Debes de contármelo todo.

—Es la menstruación. No es tan importante…— farfullo, perdida. Nanako les siguió, poniéndose unos guantes.

—Es importante, Sakuno. Porque las noticias no son malignas: Estás embarazada de dos meses. Podrías estar cerca de sufrir un aborto. Haz el favor de dejar que te miremos.

El mundo comenzó a darle vueltas. Intentó asegurarse de que la realidad era correcta. Que realmente había escuchado la palabra embarazo y la de aborto. Ambas dos noticias que se contrarrestaban la una a la otra.

Tendida sobre la camilla, dejó que ambos trabajaran, hicieran las pruebas necesarias y hablaran entre ellos hasta que se les unieron los demás médicos y descubrió a Echizen en la puerta, jadeando, con la ropa sucia de barro y mirándola con profunda preocupación. Entonces comprendió que realmente estaba sucediendo todas y tantas cosas que no ocupaban un buen puesto en el centro del universo cuando venían dándose la mano.

Pero que en adelante, solo significaría una única cosa…

**Cinco años después.**

"_Que sigo viva… Seguimos vivos._

_Esa era la frase más preciosa que corría por aquel entonces. Cuando todos pataleábamos para sobrevivir. Incluso hoy día continuamos haciéndolo, esforzándonos por olvidar el pasado que cargamos a nuestras espaldas. Los adultos que somos. Los niños que han venido. No podemos irnos y dejarlos solos._

_En cinco años, tan solo tres niños han nacido en nuestro nuevo pequeño mundo. Dos chicas y varón. Irisha, se ha convertido en el pequeño líder de esos tres pequeños. Algunos de nosotros hemos perecido. Otros, esperamos lo que tarde o temprano nos llegara porque genéticamente nos han convertido en lo que somos. _

_Yo, ya he cavado mi tumba. Me espera pacientemente, en lo alto de la colina desde la cual puedo ver la ciudad, creciendo ante mis ojos. El mundo que mi abuela quería que viera y que prosperara. El mundo que quiero ver crecer y prosperar. El sueño de que la humanidad aprenda y comprenda que las armas usadas en la guerra, el poder en mentes blandas y la corrupción, es una señal de que esto, se repetirá._

_Ojalá que mi pequeña Suchiko, jamás tenga que vivir ese terrible mundo._

_En el futuro, pensad bien las cosas antes de hacerla. Vivir sin destruir porque el tesoro que tendrás entre tus manos, puede que no lo tengas mañana al despertar. _

_**Año… 2035.**_

_**Memoradun de Ryuzaki Sakuno, dos años antes de su muerte. Plasmado en su tumba, sobre la colina Ryuzaki.**_

_**Superviviente de la destrucción de la tierra.**_

_**Amante y madre.**_

_**Fundadora de "Ciudad esperanza".**_

**FIN**

**Notas de autora finales:**

Esto ya terminó, señoritas y señoritos. Dejadme decirles que para comprender este capítulo final tendrán que visitar mi lj.

Les invito a ver el resumen hecho donde podrán ver las fechas referentes para que comprendan el capítulo, etc. Allí resolveré las últimas dudas que les queden, agradecimientos para ustedes, etc.

Muchísimas gracias por seguir hasta aquí.

11 de Noviembre de 2009.


End file.
